Ninjas and Jedi
by raven716
Summary: The group along with my OC May O'Neil are transported to the world of Star Wars. Where they join the crew in hopes of finding a way back home. (I might change the title)
1. Chapter 1

There it came, those who sensed it sensed it well. It was like a burst of energy that enter the force out of no where. The feeling of it was powerful that those even far across the galaxy felt its very presence. Many wondered where it came from, it was felt then...it was gone but yet it seem to still linger in some strange way. Its feeling was just so sensational, those who wanted power could feel the power of this disturbance in the force and those who wanted peace could feel its tranquil feeling. The only question, the main question was where it had gone because where it came from it sure it did not seem to go back.

* * *

A Kraang Stealth Ship came crashing down, landing hard. Smoke and sparks came from the ship as the power shut down. Inside the ship, thick black smoke was rising as burning wires filled the air. Desperate coughs and painful grunts where heard.

"We need to get out of here."

Kicking the door open, seven figures fall out. The turtles, Casey, April and you. All of you coughing up the smoke that settled in the lungs."Geez Donnie, learn how to land that better."Casey berates the gap tooth turtle.

"Well, if Mikey didn't get curios with the button!",Donnie yells to the youngest. Who cowers with a slight smile."The landing would have been perfect."

Casey just scuffs, while Donnie growls. Leo calls to the three getting their attention, when their eyes widen at their new surroundings. It wasn't New York City, no it was more of desert or the plains. It was a combination between both."Where are we?"Mikey asks.

"Honestly...I'm not sure."Donnie tells him.

"This isn't New York at all."Casey plainly points out, which earned him a scuff from Donnie who rolls his eyes at the teens stupid remark.

"Well, one thing is for sure."April looks at the Kraang ship that was now total."The ship is out. How are we going to back home?"

Everyone looks at the ship, as it the sparks fly from it before it just powers down all together."Well, we can't really stay here."Leo tells everyone taking charge."We have to move."He turns and looks at you."May, do you think you can get a bird's eyeview. And use your scanners to see everything?"

The others look at you, you nod your head."Yes."you tell him, taking off into the sky, April and Raph tell you to be careful which you assured them you would. Feeling you where up high enough, you use your scanners to see the radius on where you and the others were. Seeing nothing really, that is until you spotted...a town or something. But you could see the life there, though there was something different. About the figures, most where not human. Also you felt something tugging at you, some sort of weird feeling in the air. Looking around to find nothing. But you where sure you felt it.

"Strange?"you tell yourself, looking around only to stop when you hear April in your head telling you to come back down. Which you do, landing back down gracefully.

"Well?"Leo asks.

Pointing your finger towards the spot where the town was located."There seems to be a town located just awhile away. Though there is something interesting about it. Those living there, most are not human. Infact..."you look at the turtles."I believe you can all blend in just fine."The surprised the brothers they look at eachother than to you.

"Well, still we need to take to the shadows."Leo was hesitant about just going out in the open. Preferring to stick to the shadows, he agreed go to the town since Donnie believed they might be able to find some parts for the ship to get it operational . With everyone in agreement, the trip to the town was on way. It didn't take long reach it, Leo had his brothers stay in the shadows. But where surprised when they saw, as you said other weird looking creatures that where not human at all.

"Whoa...this is...whoa..."Donnie was baffled.

"See."you tell them, peering out looking everyone.

"So are we still hiding?"Casey asks.

"I don't see a reason to do so."April tells Leo, who was thinking it over but agrees that it wouldn't make sense. Stepping out, all of you casually and in alertly make your way out. Staying close something Leo told everyone. Walking in what seem to the supermarket of this town, the residents there stopped and all eyes where upon the lot of you. Which made you start to feel uncomfortable, moving closer to April. Who grabs your hand.

"What are they looking at?"Mikey wondered. The residents pointed and whispers among themselves while pointing at all of you. Though mainly they seem to be point at Casey, April and you. Compared to the turtles.

"Well, this a turn."Donnie astonished, by this. He couldn't help but enjoy it just a bit. Though he and the others could see how uncomfortable it was becoming.

"You'd think, they've never seen people before."Casey snorts lowly to himself but the others heard.

"Don't let that distract you, we only came here for some parts."Leo gets his attention back.

Though it was starting to become intolerable with the eyes on all of you. Casey couldn't take it, and just snaps."WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE!"his outburst startled the others and also earned all of you the attention of some others. Preferably, those in white plastoid armor with military grade rifles. Make their way over to the group.

"So much for blending in...I knew we should have stayed in the shadows."Leo says between his teeth. As at least four of these armor men surround all of you with their weapons drawn.

Raph was itching along with Casy to draw their weapons, but Leo gestures for them no to."Who are you?"one of the armor men asks.

"Uh..."Mikey tries to think of something to say, only to come up empty.

"What's with the funny clothes?"another armor man points his gun at April, Casey and yours clothes."Are you with the Rebels?"

"What? Rebels, no our ship just crashed here, and we just need some parts to get it fixed."Donnie explains it all to them,. Though by the sound of their weapons charging up it didn't seem like there was going to be any sort of talking.

"Hands, Rebels you're under arrest."

Raph takes out his sais."Like shell we are."he snaps back at them, the others take out their weapons as well getting ready. The men click their weapons and open fire, which everyone dodges just in time. One of the men radio for back up only to be knocked out quickly.

"Let's move!"Leo tells everyone knocking out the last of the men, quickly putting his weapons away all of you follow him quickly through the market. Those in there move to the side just in time. Making a sharp turn, only to be greeted by more of the men who open fire.

"We have to get out of here!"April yells to Leo. Who was thinking of a plain.

"I know..."Leo tells her.

Following Leo, you look behind and see the armor men coming out at all areas. Able to doge their shots, but you knew it would not last. Panic rushed over you, in heated attempt to get away.

* * *

Not to far, a young teen boy dressed in a orange full body suit feels something, something he felt before. It was the same feeling, from before.

"...There it is again."he tells himself looking around.

"Hey, kid"someone calls to get his attention, the boy turns to look at the one calling to him,who had a serious face on. He felt it too, looking in the way of the market. The boy turns to the person.

"Their in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

The armor men still gave chase, hot on the trail. Aiming their weapons at all of you, despite the best of putting up a fight, their numbers where overwhelming. They came flooding in, following Leo just as he order everyone to do, though he soon realized this was not the best idea. Thinking quickly, he tells everyone to split up in teams.

"Are you nuts!"Raph protest, while dodging a shot that he just barely missed, while taking cover.

Mikey looks over a crate, though quickly lowers his head as a shot skids across, nearly grazing the top of his head."Oh man."he whines."We're cornered like rats."

The barrage of shots did not seem to cease at all, April stayed tucked under by Donnie. Raph was with Casey, leaving you with Mikey and Leo."I'm just surprised they haven't run out of ammo."Donnie points out. Ducking his head just in time.

Scanning the area while keeping calm, Leo tries to find an opening, as well a distraction that would give them an opening window. This place was unfamiliar, yet thinking back to what Master Splinter had told him, and others, one must learn to adapt to their surroundings despite the circumstances. Looking at everyone on the team, he knew their minds where not calm, compared to his. With sharp observation he finds what he was looking for.

Yelling to the others, getting their attention."HEY!"Everyone turns to him."Listen up team, we only have a small couple of seconds to do this. May, I need for you to focus and try to make a shield the best you can, I'll give you some cover. April use one of your fans and fling it to their left that should knock them off balance. After that, Mikey see that stack of tetris like stacked boxes?"he points towards it with his katana.

Mikey squints his eyes and sees it just a few feet infront of him. Nodding his head yes. While giving his brother the thumbs up."Yeah."

"Good, you'll be the one everyone follows, since your the quickest. Once Mikey is up, we follow after, Raph you follow Mikey. Casey throw your bomb pucks. Donnie, use your bo to knock some these crates over. Got it!"he orders raising his voice, everyone of you nods their heads understanding the plan. Seeing they understood, Leo sits back and waits just for a few more seconds. Then on his cue."Now!"

Doing your best and focus hard, you expand a shield which was just perfect. Which the armor men some of them take aim at your shield. Slightly scaring you, but you manged to keep it up. Next Leo, comes out and throws some ninja stars, followed by April whipping out her tessen finding her mark like Leo said throwing it, hitting a few on the left. Giving Mikey the go, he waste no time and hurries to the tetris stack crates, Raph follows behind him. Casey throws some of his puck bombs which land a few hits.

He couldn't help but have a smug smile, Donnie with his bow whacks some of the crates like baseball everyone hid behind towards the armor men, hitting a few. Seeing this, he hurries and follows too, grabbing hold of April in the processes who retrieves her tessen the second it comes back around.

Seeing this, you still had your shield up. Until Leo said otherwise.

Knowing you needed to go, he turns to you."May, go NOW!"he screams to you, quickly repsonding to what he said, though hesitant to leave the shield he gives you a smile that he would be alright. Nodding your head, you get up and take flight following Donnie and April. Leaving Leo to fight off the remaining men. Almost halfway there, you hear Leo grunt in pain.

Stopping in your tracks, turning around."LEONARDO!"screaming his name, forgetting the plan and go back for him doing your best to dodge the shots, which luckily you did. Reaching your friend was shot in the shoulder, he holds it tightly. Keeping the pain inside. But it could be seen plainly on his face, looming over him, he looks up realizing it was you.

He tries to speak, but would have none of that. Grabbing hold of him, hosting him up. Telling him to hang on.

Back with the others, Donnie and April make it to the top. Raph and Casey pull them up on the roof. Out of breathe from the life threatening event. While trying to catch their breath, turning around, April and Raph realize you where not behind her, nor was Leo.

"Where is May!?"April becomes frantic.

The others look around."She was right behind us."Donnie realizing you where not, quickly runs to the edge of the roof. Looking down gasping, the others hear it and come over.

"MAY!LEO!"everyone screams both your names. The armor men where moving still shooting at you both, luckily you had a shield up to surround the two of you. But they knew it was not going to last long. Without a second thought Raph gets ready to come, taking out his sais.

Looking up, seeing the others. This firing was getting heated already, knowing Leo was injured and your shield was already starting to fade due to you loosing concentration on it. Placing a hand up Leo, outlining him, he started to lift slowly. Realizing what it was you where doing, he objects. But you would have none of that, he was the leader after all, and he needed to protect the others. With push you send up to the others right into Raph.

Who catches his brother, happy to have him safe. Placing his brother down in Donnie's care he gets back up racing back to you.

Back with you, seeing Leo was safe, you push your shield back blasting a few of the men off their balance and take to the skies as quickly as you could. Though fast, you where not fast enough, they kept shooting. One of them throws something that explodes and energy wire wraps around you. Electrocuting you, screaming in pain and fall back down like a rock onto the crates. Whatever it was that electrocuted you, made you immobile.

The others besides Donnie saw as few of the men surrounded you."MAY!"they scream ready to go into action and save you, only to be stop by the rest of the men who heard their screams and take fire. Taking cover just in time, from the barrages of gun fire upon them.

"We can't stay here!"Donnie yells to them, covering himself and Leo.

"We can't leave MAY!"Raph snaps back. Covering his head.

"We have a better chance saving her, IF we're all alive!"Donnie snaps back, not in the mood to debt this, especially during their tight spot."LEO needs medical attention!"

Hearing that, tore at Raph, he hated this having to decided which to choose. Looking to April who also had the same look as him, balling up his fist being the second eldest. He nods his head half way when they all hear and feel something explode followed by clouds of colorful smoke.

The firing had also stopped, and became replaced with grunts of pain. Looking, they see as the armor men go flying into the wall.

"What the heck?"Casey lifts up his mask, with their attention focused on what was going on down below. They did not pay attention to the person who showed up behind them, until they made themselves present.

Dressed in unique painted armor with a blaster attached to their hip. They quickly the others attention while looking down at Leo."Hey, let's go."

Startled by their presence the group turns around finding them standing there, at first they get into defense prompting their rescuer to throw up their hands to show no harm. Though thumbing over their shoulder."Should hurry, though your friend looks like they could use some help. Now, follow me!"

Turning around ready to go. Though April refused to leave."What about, my sister! What about May!?"

Their rescuer stops and turns around."Trust me, their fine. Now let's go! My piece of art won't last for long."Donnie scoops up Leo and follows, baffling the others but they follow, Raph was the last one along with April hesitant to do so. Casey calls to them, snapping their attention back the two follow.

The rescuer was pretty quick, luckily the others had training and came from the city able to keep up with them. Jumping from roof top to roof top. Not sure where they where being taken too, still it was better than being back there, about to become swiss cheese, but the though of leaving May behind did not leave their minds.

Already upset, Raph demanded where they were being taken. The person just told them to follow them, jumping to the next roof top looking up ahead seeing where they needed to go. Smiling under their helmet. Pointing forward, in the distance what seem like a tall thin tower."We just have to go a few more feet, and we'll be there. And your friend can get all the medical attention, plus your friend will be there too. I promise."

The gang looks at eachother contemplating whether or not to follow. Already this far, seeming they had no other choice and follow.

* * *

At the faraway tower, parked beside a starship inside you laid there. Still out from the fall and being electrocuted, someone loomed over you looking at you with their blue eyes. They where sure it was you they felt through the Force, infact they knew it was. Your appearance, your attire puzzled them not your physical looks, which they had to admit to themselves was pretty and cute though more so cute.

Luckily they manged to get to you along with the help of others from their crew. Taking out the Storm Troopers, and retrieved you, while Sabine went to get the others to bring them back here.

Moving in closer just a few inches from your face, they look over detail of you, from your long pink hair that reached to your mid back, a few strands of your hair covered your face, your complexion was just about a shade and half from his own. Though your eyes where closed, they kinda of wished you would open them, so they could see. Figuring out your age had to be around their age, just a guess.

Reaching out to touch your face, only to feel a hand on their shoulder, making them jump. Turning around with their hands up waving them infront."I was just looking!"

A pleasant chuckle made them look to find infront of them the light green skin female woman Twi'lek, captain of this starship. She looks at him with a busted smirk, but brushes it off. Looking to you, her eyes sadden.

"Still hasn't woken up yet?"her eyes still on you, asking the boy. Who shakes his head. A sadden sigh escapes her lips.

The teen boy looks at her worried but tries to play it off."I don't see how they could mistaken her and her friends as us."

The Twi'lek looks passed his concern for you, but plays it off."Well, I am assuming by the look of her clothes, which is pretty different. Her appearance not so much. It was good you sensed her, when you did. You and Kanan, who knows what would have happen. I wonder though where she and her others came from, though."

The boy nods his head, wondering that as well. He looks back at you. Even with you out, something about you was pulling him to you. Like he could feel something about you on a different level, he wasn't able to explain, but it was something that compiled him stay by your side. The woman was able to pick up on this and leaves quietly. Watching the boy sit on the floor, while you rested on the bed. Waiting for you to wake up.

**I know sorry is not enough for being late on make this new chapter, but sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

The teen boy still sat waiting for the pink haired girl to wake up. Sighing to himself at how board and long this was taking, he wanted to leave but something told him not to. Stretching his arm out, he hears her starting to wake up. Finally, he waited watching her eyes lids slowly start to open, when he heard running footsteps down the ships hall and rough temperamental voice yelling.

"May! May!"

"Her name is May?"the boy looks back at the girl, looking closer at her, only to feel someone yank him away."Whoa!"Being thrown into a wall was not what he wanted, especially by some stranger. A green humanoid turtle looking creature at that, with a red mask across his eyes, and two bladed weapons. His fist and forelegs where wrapped up in medical bandages though there where injuries. He must have his head hard, because this turtle was lingering over you very protectively. Calling you softly.

He didn't know why, but a small tingle of jealous ran through him. That and irritation for what the turtle did to him, puffing out his chest the boy goes over and firmly grabs the shoulder of the turtle jerking him around to face him. Narrowing his eyes at the creature who did the same thing back.

"What's you deal, coming in here like that."the boy demands."You just threw me out the way, I don't know who you are."He starts to poke the turtle in the shoulder, much to the creatures annoyance. Already hotheaded as he was, Raph growls smacking the boy's hand away.

"Cut it out!"he snarls at the human boy.

Who snarls back."NO! Just who are you anyway, coming in here yelling on the top of your lungs. She's trying to rest!"

"Question is who are you!"Raph retorts backs."Why where you leaning in so close to MY girlfriend!"

Hearing Raph say that utterly baffled the boy for a couple of seconds. Snarling at him."That's a lie!"

"No it's not!"Raph shoves him.

"Yes it is!"the boy shoves him back.

Both look at eachother, their testosterone boiling over. Raph was already on edge having to get his brother Leo here for medical attention while worrying about the state of his girlfriend. And now having to deal with this punk. Both ready to pounce on the other, waiting for the other one to make their move. Their fist balled up tightly, drawing back just a bit, when you finally wake up.

Rubbing your temple."...Mmmmm..."sitting up slowly your vision was a bit hazy but you did manage to make out the two in the room. One was Raph and the other you didn't know, but sensed something from him. Infact you sensed hostility from them both, you try to call out their names but your energy was way to low."R..Rapha-"you try to call for him.

But he didn't hear you, nor the other boy. Lifting yourself up, you stumble forward. Luckily someone who heard the yelling of the boys comes running in, just in time to see you fall. They dart in and catch you, breaking the boys from their newly formed grudge. Looking at who came in.

"Kanan!"the boy. Looks at the person who caught you. A tall man in his late 20's with tan skin, brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, blue eyes dressed in a long sleeve mustered dark yellow shirt on his right shoulder he wore some sort of arm, dark gray pants and knee high combat boots. There was a hostler on the side for his gun.

"May!"Raph hurries over to you, Kanan helps you up slowly. Both boys try to rush over but the man stands up sternly and firmly.

Telling them to stop in a strict voice. Both do, from the sound of his voice it was easy to see this man was not at all pleased. Turning around to the hotheaded teens, looking at them both it plainly seen that he was upset at their behavior even with his stoic gaze upon them.

"So, someone had better tell me. Why you BOTH where yelling in room with an injured person?"he crosses his arms. Waiting for some sort of explanation.

Raph snaps at the boy, pointing his finger to him."He was in my way! I was told that May was in here, and he leaning over MY girlfriend!"

The boy scuffs at what he said, making Raph give him a flaming look growling at him. Kanan rolls his eyes at two juveniles, stepping inbetween the two boys pushing them apart before one of them actually attack the other. Raph looks up uninitiated by Kanan who did not back down from the hot-head. Though the boy behind Kanan laughs. Which added more to Raph's anger. He would have said something, but you where more his top priority.

Dropping it with the boy, though gives him a threatening look before he went over to you. He gets down on his knee taking your hand in his gently."May, hey you ok?"

Hearing his voice, you nod your head looking to him with a smile. He smiles back at you and pulls you into a hug of relief. When you remembered what happen."Leonardo!"you stand up quickly, which was not a good idea. Your body was not fully recovered and you almost fell if Raph did not support you.

"Easy there, calm down. Leo's fine."Raph assures you."And don't worry, the others are here too. Donnie, Casey, April even Mikey."he jokes with the last part.

Hearing that eased you a bit."Still, I would like to make sure. With everyone and Leo."

Nodding his head, Raph looks to Kanan and the boy who he quickly narrows his eyes at him."Come on, I'll take you to your friends."Kanan tells you, turning around he gestures to the boy to leave first, who protest but Kanan gives him a look making him comply. Sighing the boy goes first, Kanan follows him, and you and Raph follow behind them. Raph offering you support.

Walking down the hall of the ship, it was clear to you this was some sort of ship. Defiantly not a Kraang ship at all, you could feel the currents running through the walls and all through out the place. Fascinated, by this slowly you release yourself from Raph. Which he didn't mind seeing you where fine. Sensing the other near, you don't waste time and hurry to them. Squeezing your through Kanan apologizing quickly for your rudeness, making your way to the others.

Seeing this, the boy smirks and hurries after you much to Raph's annoyance, he tries to go after him only to knock Kanan down. The hears this, turning around with a witty smirk on. Shrugs his shoulders."Gotta be quick."he winks at Raph and runs off after you. Laughing.

The others where sitting down at a round table with the green female Twi'lek who was tending to Leo, a tall purple skin with dark gray stripes alien with hind legs, green eyes and dark gray thick goatee that Mikey was fanboying over, much the alien's annoyance, a droid whom Donnie was very interested with, he kept trying to touch it which earned him a smack on the head from the temperamental droid, and lastly the one who saved them. The one in the armor, which they still wore to conceal their identity.

"There."the Twi'lek finishes up with Leo."How does that feel?"

Leo moves his arm. He gives her a thankful smile."Better, thank you."

She smiles at him happy to hear that."Well, not that you're much be-"

The alien pushes his way through pointing an aggressive finger at the group."Who are you?! And where did you come from!?"he demanded. Which earned him a punch in the arm by the female Twi'lek."What?"

"Zab!"she hisses at him, turning to the others."Sorry, he has a bit of a temper."

"You don't say."Donnie chuckles, trying to touch the droid this time he was shocked."Owww." The droid chuckles at this, which made Zab laugh as well.

"Sister! Everyone!"they hear your voice getting closer, everyone turns and you come rushing in. Stopping for a second looking at them, joy spreads across you happy to see them and Leo who was fine, squealing on the top of your lungs you hurry over to them. Only for the boy to running after you, and collides with you. Knocking the two of you down.

"May!"April bolts up from her seat, the boy landing on your back apologizes. Lifting himself up, when Raph comes running in, and sees this. Everyone could feel the anger of his presence.

"Not at all good."Donnie looks to Mikey who nods in agreement.

The boy turns to Raph with a cocky smile on shrugging his shoulder."Opps...guess I slipped."

Adding more to Raph's anger, growling the turtle lungs at the boy and two of them end up in a tussle. With you in the middle, you scream for them to stop, but it was no use. The two of them where rolling on the floor, throwing the other one into the wall. Shooting taunts and insults at the other one. This was not a good first start at all for either party. Both parties where trying to get them to stop, you try to pry them apart, only to be almost be hit if Kanan who comes in just in time. Moves you out of the way, tired of these two. He holds out his hand and sends a force separating the two pinning them to the wall. Which amazed you and the others.

Both of them try to struggle, but Kanan did not let up."I don't care what it is, but this stops NOW!"he raises his voice ordering. The two teens look at eachother with deadly stares."...Well?!"

Leo and the others go to Raph."Calm down Raph, we really are not making a good first impression."Donnie tells his tempered brother.

"And neither are you Ezra."the female Twi'lik gives the boy a scolding look.

Zab makes a comment which Mikey agreed with."Not going to lie, I really wanted to see the kid get a good beating."

"Me to bro."Mikey nods his head.

"Now, I'm going to let you both go. And so help me, if I have to separate you two again...well let's just say it better not come to that."Kanan slowly starts to let them. The two teens land on their feet. Raph kept his mouth shut, but Ezra mumbles a comment.

"I would have won."he says, which Raph heard but he let it go.

Kanan gives Ezra a sharp look, who clams up quickly looking away. Sighing from the mental strain of the two."I am sorry for his outburst."you tell him, making the man look down at you, forgetting he had you. You smile at him."Thank you."

"You're welcome."he lets you go, April rushes over to you hugging you tightly. Which you return.

"I was so worried. Are you hurt?"she looks over you.

You just chuckle."I am fine sister, and I see you are all fine as well."

Hearing a deep cough breaking up the reunion. Turning around to Kanan and his crew gather together, you and others do the same. Ezra and Raph lock eyes, Raph scowls at him while Ezra smirks at him.

"So."Kanan starts off."Explain."


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan looks at the teenage group, who his crew had rescued from the Imperial Troopers and brought back here. His stern suspicious look didn't mask anything at all. He wanted answers from this group of seven, three humans and four humanoid turtles each with different color mask on and weapon. The group was seated at the table, they look back at Kanan and his crew, wondering just like they where how they came here.

You sat in-between Raph and April. Raph had his arm around your shoulder slightly possessively, while glaring daggers towards Ezra who just smirks at him. You though paid them no mind, looking to Leo who stands up introducing everyone. He was the leader after all.

"So, my name is Leonardo Hamato, and these are my brothers. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Our friends, Casey Jones, and April and May O'Neil."Leo starts."We're from New York City, we where flying in a Kraang ship trying to get away from them. When someone.."he hisses lowly to Mikey, turning back to Kanan and the others."Pressed a button they shouldn't have, not sure really what kind of button. All we know is that it warped us at high speed in some sort of I don't know wormhole, and next thing here we are...in this um...place."

Leo finishes up his story, you and everyone else in the group look to Kanan and his crew. The man studies Leo hard, infact all of you trying to see if the story that was just said was a lie or not. The gaze under his eyes made a few uncomfortable, mainly Donnie who looks quickly to Leo, who looks back to his brother. Sensing their uneasiness, you fly up from your seat over to Kanan and his crew staying hoovered a few inches off the ground at least to his level. Meeting him eye to eye, making Kanan full focus on you.

"Excuse me, I do not mean to be rude."you apologize."But, I do assure you that our story is not a lie. If you want, we can show you where our ship landed..."you look back at the others for a second then to Kanan."And, your glare upon us is making a few of my friends unsettled. I clearly understand, why you have the many assumption about us. But I assure you, we mean you nor your friends any harm. The skepticism behind your eyes, give you ever right to not want to offer us any assistance. We will, clearly understand. But, if you wish to ease your mind, as I offered before I employ to see we are not lying and you may judge yourself."

You settle yourself down on the floor, Kanan was surprised how well you read him, seeing passed his defense, the Twi'lek couldn't help but admire your boldness even if you didn't realize you where doing so. Before Kanan could say anything she did."Alright."she agrees, her crew looks at her the guys where stun, besides Ezra who was happy about her agreeing to what you said. The one on the armor didn't seem to mind. Shrugging their shoulders.

Kanan protest."Hera, you can't be serious about this?"

Hera gives him a serious look, she was all for it."I don't seem the harm in it."she steps over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder."Anyone in my book, able to not be intimidated by your all powering gaze. Isn't lying."She looks to you, with a kind smile."So, where is this ship of yours that crashed?" Blink a few times, before smiling at her.

* * *

Walking with Hera by your side leading her along with the others including Leo and the rest to where the Kraang's ship was. Walking through what seem like the Plains of this planet.

"So...May was it?"Ezra comes over to your other side, pushing his way between you and Raph. Annoying the hothead turtle, who was itching to reach for his sais, so instead he shoves the boy back. Erza comes back and pushes Raph, the two of them glare hard at eachother. You stop looking at them both, only for Hera to put an arm around making you walk forward.

"Leave them."she tells you, listening to what she said you kept walking. Looking back at Erza and Raph getting ready to do something to the other if not for Kanan who pushes himself between them both seperating them and scolding the. Giving both teens a threatening glare, making their little fight stop. He makes Raph go with his brothers, which Ezra laughs at. Kanan grabs firmly onto the boy, pulling him him away.

April watches the show, she snickers to herself shaking her head rolling her eyes. Seeing the two of them mirror her current situation between two certain guys herself.

"Boys, am I right?"the one in the armor tells her, April turns to them.

Nodding her head in agreement."Tell me about it. My name is April O'Neil."she holds out her hand to the person who extends their shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, April. The names Sabine Wren."Sabine introduces themselves to her.

"Sabine?"April gives them a confused look. Mainly due to the name, seeing the look on her face the person takes off their helmet relieving a teenage girl April's age with medium skin color, short multicolored hair in orange and indigo, brown eyes and rose lips. She smirks at April, who was a bit surprised to find a girl under the helmet.

"Let me guess..."Sabine starts."Surprised aren't you?"she jokes with April who nods her head, the two of them end up laughing together over it. Their laughter caught Donnie's and Casey's attention, the two of them turn around and their mouths drop to the floor seeing, surprised seeing that is was Sabine under the helmet this whole time.

"...This place just keeps surprising me..."Donnie gasp. Casey nods his head, agreeing.

Mikey slowly makes his over to Zeb from Raph and Leo, trying to be sneaky as he could but the eagerness on his face annoyed the Lasat. Trying to act casual as he could. Opening his mouth, only to shut it again, then open it and shuts it. Doing it a few times, until Zeb had enough. The gruff alien snaps at the youngest turtle.

"What?"he roars.

Mikey squeals in delight."Sooo...my names Mikey..."

"I know your name."Zeb growls."What do you want?"

Mikey laughs rolling his eyes."Duh, to come over and talk with you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Grumbling under his breath, Zeb tells himself to keep his temperament in check and not to snap this kid."I see that..."

"So, what are you really?"Mikey looks at him curiously, while poking him only for Zeb to grab his wrist before he landed contact. Mikey looks up at him with wide eyes.

Zeb stares down at him roughly annoyed. But the yearning innocent look Mikey had made the muscled alien cave in and caved in groaning loudly. "I'm a Lasat."

"What is that?"Mikey tries to think about it.

"My race...like your some...what kind of species are you anyway?"

"Me and my bro's are teenage mutant ninja turtles..."Mikey raps."Yeah, boy...hahaha."

"...You don't look like a mutant."Zeb tells him flatly."And ninja...really?"He gives Mikey a disbelief look."And I'm the Emperor."

Mikey's eyes widen thrilled by Zeb's sarcastic remark."Really? That's soooo cool."

Up with you and Hera, looking up ahead distances away your eyesight being better than others managed to see the Kraang's ship. Thrilled by this, you point it to her raising your voice, getting everyone's attention."There it is!"you tell the others, jumping up you rush to Kanan surprisingly quickly grabbing hold of his wrist and pull him with you.

Feeling your grip on his wrist he amazed at the strong hold you had seeing the size of you, so petite and your strength amazed him too. Able to pull a grown man like him, with what seem like ease. Eagerly pulling on him, follow him he looks at Hera who just shrugs her shoulders laughing, clearly enjoying what happening to her friend.

Seeing no choice, Kanan forcefully follows where you wanted to take him. Speeding up his walk, so he could keep up with your energy. Your friends, hearing what you said, look at eachother and race after you, with Ezra of course chasing them reaching Raph, who snarls at the boy. All Ezra did was tip his finger to him, with a smug smile and races passed Raph.

Who speeds up his legs, ramming Ezra who surprisingly dodged Raph's attack on him. Surprising the turtle, quickly regain his stride he chases Ezra pumped now. Ezra couldn't help but laugh at this, giving Raph a teasing smile.

It didn't take you and Kanan long to reach the Kraang's ship, pointing to it making sure he was seeing it with his own eyes. And from the way Kanan looked at the ship, then to you and back. Proved that what Leo said was not a lie and you and the others came elsewhere.

April and Sabine where the first before the others to reach you and Kanan. Sabine whistles in amazement at the ship, placing a hand on it."I've never seen anything like this before."she tells Kanan as she starts to scope around it. Hera comes next, stopping slowly in her tracks looking up walking over to you, Kanan and April.

She looks up at the massive thing."Well...guess someone wasn't lying after all."she address to Kanan, he looks at her. She gives him a slight ego smile gesturing to the others who finally came, except Raph and Ezra. Leo reaches with Donnie, Casey, Zeb and Mikey.

The young leader makes his way over to Kanan."So...yeah, this is where we came in...so..."

Trying hard to stand his ground, looking at the man. Who clearly felt guilty about the accession he had before. Though of course he wasn't going to does his best to hide it. Adverting his eyes from Leo and the rest, Sabine comes back from around the ship.

"This is interesting work...to bad though."she looks at April the others regretfully."It's completely total. Beyond any type of repair and even if it was able to be repaired. There are not parts here, that I can think of to fix it. Hate to say it, but you guys are stranded here."She looks Kanan, you look to April and the others who's faces where just as heavy.

Mikey's who's where the saddest out of everyone."So, there's no way for us to get home..."he looks to his eldest brother, who puts an comforting arm around his younger brother console him.

April comes over to you, doing the samething pulling you into a consoling embrace."..."Zeb looks around the teenagers, feeling for them.

Sabine looks to Hera, then to Kanan. The man scratches the back of his head, looking at all the lot of now homeless teens infront of him. Contemplating on what to do, feeling a bit guilt for not believing them at the start only for them come back and get the bad news, they couldn't ever return back home. It was his fault they where experiencing this, right now. Still, what was he could do.

Hera, becoming annoyed at Kanan's hopeless decision making at this time. Extends her hand out to them."I'm sorry, you can't return home."her gentle words make everyone look at her, she smiles comforting at you and the others."My ship is able to hold six of us, I'm sure we can make some room for you. Might be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure we can work it out. Though...you will have to help us out. We could use some extra hands. What do you say?"

Hearing her invite to allow you and the others to stay with them. Was luck no doubt, they could have easily left you guys after finding out the current predicament. Everyone looks to Leo, who sees all eyes on him. He looks to Hera, and like Kanan silently debating what to do. Weighing his options, his very limited option right now.

"Oh...my.."April sighs in annoyance, she extends her hand to Hera."We would love to accept your offer, and thank you."

Hera shakes her hand back."Great then, welcome aboard all of you."she nods her with a smile.

She takes her hand back, Zeb was wanted to say something along with Kanan. But she gives them both a look to shut their mouths, mainly Kanan. Seeing how it was his fault and he owed the teens. Defeated, he sighs long and hard accepting the Captains decision.

Sabine comes over to April's side, nudging her."Guess, we're going to be roommates, hope you don't mind a great deal of color."

"She's right, we will have to redo the sleeping arrangement."Hera thinks about it now, when everyone hears Ezra and Raph come stumbling in both trying to trip the other one, only for it work against them. They both trip over the other's foot, falling hard on the ground.

Raph gets up, pushing Ezra off him."Get off!"he snaps at him, balling up his fist.

Ezra manages to catch himself from falling, glaring hard at Raph. Balling up his fist as well, both ready for the other one to make the first move, stopping when they see a shadow in the middle of them. Both turning to see you, looking down at them both confused and worried. Getting down to their level, placing a hand upon each on a shoulder."Are you two alright?"you asks them as you start to heal them.

Your hand glows a golden yellow color. Hera and her crew watch you, amazed by this. Hera looks at Kanan speechless, gesturing to him with her eyes to you. Kanan, looks at you knowing what Hera was saying to him. He could sense it from you, like before. This essence inside you, seem like the force but then not. Ezra kept his eyes upon you, feeling the energy you used upon him and Raph. But much more deeper, just like before when he sensed you. This feeling, this invisible gentle touch. He wasn't sure if it was the force or not, but whatever it was he felt himself connect to it much deeper.

Feeling his eyes on you, you turn and look at him. He locks his eyes with your golden one's, something sparked when he meet with yours. This sudden feeling rushed over him, while you stared at him your mouth moving talking to him. He just blocked it out, not at all paying attention it, more focused on this sudden feeling. You had finished with Raph, who was fine still with Ezra whom you stopped healing, waving your hand infront of his face. Asking if he was feeling better.

But the boy didn't say anything, so you get closer to him. Shaking him a bit, calling to him, you start to snap your fingers infront of his face. To get him to snap out of it, he stayed in his transfixed state, you turn to his crew worried. Asking if he was alright, calling Kanan over. The man sighs, but comes over.

Turning back to Ezra, opening your mouth once again asking if he was alright. Only to be meet by something that took you off guard and shocked the others. Gasps coming from everyone, if Mikey's eyes could get bigger they would have. Kanan stopped in his tracks, bugled at what was seeing. Was Ezra asking for a death wish because, from the look on Raph's face. He was about to be knocking on Death's door.

Your eyes where wide, from what Ezra was doing to you. There was no space in-between the two of you at all, infact he pretty much closed it. Pressing his lips upon yours, the only other one who's lips you felt was Raph's and your father's out of cute affection of father and daughter. Still it was mainly Raph's and no one else's.

But now, it was Ezra too. Feeling his hand on the back of your head, pushing it deeper into his kiss on you. Never has this happen to you before, unsure what to do, wishing April would say something. But she was still shocked. Feeling come between the two of you, someone separates the two of you just as Raph charges right to Ezra, murderously his sais out to attack the boy. Who finally snaps out of it, hearing Raph's angry screams as the turtle lunges at him full force.

Scared, Ezra quickly gets up to run. Leo and his brothers hurry to stop Raph from doing an sort of damage he had in his mind for Ezra. Only to not be quick enough as Raph's flaming temperament right now. Raising his sais ready to strike Ezra, someone quickly tackles him down hard. Holding him at back was, Zeb.

Raph struggles to get out of his grasp."I'm a KILL'EM!"he snarls at Ezra, who moves back standing up fully. Looking at Raph terrified, the turtle's eyes the color of his bandana, if Zab wasn't holding onto him, there was a sure chance he would have torn the boy apart.

Still shocked by what just happen, you touch your lips hesitantly. Looking towards Ezra, for a second then to Raph who was still struggling to get out. Needing to keep his mouth shut, so he wouldn't attract attention, Kanan goes over to him holding out his hand calmly placing it upon Raph's temple.

"Get off me!"Raph snarls at Kanan and Zeb."I sa-"next thing he was out cold. Kanan takes his hand off of Raph.

Zeb looks down at the now calm turtle."..."

Realizing what just happen, you get up and hurry over to him."Raphael?"you look at him concerned. Turning to Kanan wanting an answer.

"Don't worry, he's out for a bit."he assures you."If kept it up, we would have been discovered. Now, let's head back to the Ghost..."he looks at the ship."We'll have to figure out what to do with it later. Let's go."

He starts walking, gesturing for everyone to follow. He quickly grabs hold of Ezra tightly by the collar."You're staying by me..."he hisses.

Doing as he said, everyone follows him back.

* * *

Back on The Ghost, Chopper was waiting for everyone, opening the hatch seeing Zeb come in with a still knocked out Raph. Grunting, telling the droid to move carrying the turtle to a room.

Looking down the hall, Chopper wanting to know what happened. Beeping wildly, seeing the others come in seeing he demanded to know. Hera pats him."You don't want to know."was all she told him. You and the others sit down at the table, Hera, Kanan, and Sabine take their positions standing across from you like before.

"First things first..."Hera."Rooming, Sabine you and April can share, Kanan you will share with Leo and Casey, was it?"she looks at him. He nods his head that she was right."Ok, good...seeing how Ezra and Zeb have a room...there is a spare one you Donnie and Mikey can share. Leaving just you May, which is good you get to share with me. Hope you don't mind."

"No I do not, thank you."you tell her.

"Good, now another pressing matters, clothes."Hera points her finger."You all stand out like a sore thumb. You need to wear something that won't bring attention."

"I like my gear."Casey complains.

"And we like not drawing attention to ourselves."Kanan retorts back."You live on this ship, you follow the rules."

Casey throws up his hands in defeat. Accepting it."Fine..."

"Come on Casey, it's not that bad."April nudges him."Some new clothes would be nice."

Hearing that, Sabine grabs hold of April."Great, then I've got something you might like to wear."she pulls her off towards their now shared room.

"I'll the guys to you."Hera tells Kanan and Ezra, she goes over to you, telling you follow her. The hatch of the door opens, she grabs a robe to wrap around you.

"Where are you two going?"Kanan asks.

Hera waves bye to him."Just out. Don't worry."she tells him, as the door closes.

Hera takes you into the market, making sure the two of you laid low. You saw the soldiers from before walking through the market. She tells you stay close to her, eying them carefully, thanking yourself for the training Master Splinter gave, you slip by unnoticed. Hera takes you to merchant's booth."Now, let's get you something to blend in, in some way."she goes through the clothes, holding some things up to you shaking her head."No...doesn't match you...nor personality...not enough movement..."she picks up something. Holding it up again to you."Do you have this in a...never mind."Placing it down, she picks up something else, smiling pleased. She pays the merchant, some strange alien."Alright, found your outfit."she tells you. Taking hold of your wrist, looking for a place for you to change.

Back on the ship in Sabine's room, she helped April with her new attire. Mandalorian dark grey mixed with dark orange armor similar to hers, which April herself surprisingly liked."I knew you like it."Sabine taps on it."We're going to get along just fine."

Before April could say anything, a knock came to the door. Both girls go, opening it as it slides to the side. Finding Casey standing there, in a different attire than before, though he did keep his headband. Dressed now, thanks to Kanan now wore dark brown rugged pants with medium armored tan shirt with dark boots. He pulled on his collar, uncomfortable.

"I hate this."he complains, stopping when saw what April wore. A pleased smile comes to his face, she just scuffs laughing rolling her eyes.

"What is it Jones?"she asks him.

Before he could say anything."Sister...sister!"she hears you calling for her.

"Oh, yeah May's back."Casey remembers.

Sarcastically thanking him, April pushes passed him with Sabine behind her. He follows them both to room from before. April comes out, Raph still wasn't with the group, only his brothers who choose not to wear anything, Zeb was back. April looks around for you, she spots you standing next to Hera.

Seeing your sister, you wave to her happily."Sister, look!"you squeal twirling around for to get a full view of your attire. A wrapped deep navy blue skirt draping from your waist covering your feet , a dark brown belt latched around your waist. The top corset tube top of the same color with space showing a few inches of your stomach, with a dull brown fingerless light armored elbow gloves, and dull brown flats on your feet. With your hair pulled into a simple loose ponytail. "How do I look, sister?"

April looks at your whole attire up and down. She nods approving it, much to your satisfaction."You look nice."

"Thank you, you do as well sister."you tap her armor the two of you giggle.

"Well, then now that outfits are taken care of."Kanan coughs getting everyone's attention."Let's get down business, since you all are joining us, we might as well fill you in, on what we do..."all attention on Kanan, he makes sure that he has it before he spoke."We're Rebels, and fight for peace against the Galactic Republic, which is now your job too."he points to you and the others.

**I know you have all being waiting for the next chapter, here it is. Sorry it took very long, thank you all for being patient hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if it seem rushed. Oh, hope you enjoyed the little surprise in here ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"..."you walk down the hall of the ship towards the crew's sleeping quarters, stopping at Sabine's and now April's shared room, with a eager smile you knock on the door, hearing voices and laughter behind it.

"Just a minute..."Sabine calls from the room, the door slides open as she finds you standing there."Oh, hey May."she greets you. Hearing that it was you at the door, April comes over to you, covered in spray paint your sister smiles at you.

Greeting you too."Hey May, is everything ok?"

Looking from one to other, seeing the enjoying smile they both had on their faces, clearly having a good time. Pushing behind what you really came here for, shaking your head."It's nothing, just wanted to know...if you are both...alright after...that I believe job...back on...Garel..."

Sabine looks herself over."Yeah, we're pretty good. Patched us up pretty well."she assures you, looking April the two of laughing at something the two of them understood, while you stood there feeling distant, since coming to this world and being part of the crew going on the first mission for you, and the others with helping to liberate their government. The first mission though, consist of earning money for more supplies with seven extra mouths to feed now, they needed it.

So, there was job which Kanan had the crew take to steal some weapons for some crime name Cikatro Vizago on Lothal , a strange looking man...if you could call him that. He had two legs, a torso, a single head, two arms with hands, fingers, and an opposable thumb like you, April, and Casey. Though the only difference was his smooth green skin, red eyes, dark green hair and facial and...the short horns that came from his head. He seem like a cynical business man. From what you could sense from him, but yet seem to hold some compassion that was hidden.

That job, ended not in the best way. It was then you and the others learned of others who where trying to stop them. Following the crew all the way back to Lothal, which ruined the job. But luckily everyone was able to survive, and with the extra help made the get away all that much smoother. Fleeing the planet, while really returning two droids to their owner who paid Kanan handsomely for returning them.

During the whole time, of that adventure April and Sabine have seem to develop some sort of bond with one another, becoming close which was alright. Your sister needed a friend after all, it just amazed you at how fast they bonded right away. So use to just you and April always together it was weird having to share her with someone else. Which always left you a bit alone most of the time.

The guys, Leo and them seem to somewhat adjust to this place. Donnie soon became familiar with the ship and its working, as well offering his technical expertise, tinkering with many things that would offer help with the crew. A feat which amazed Sabine and the others, Leo use to being the leader of the group had to take the backseat to let Kanan be incharge, which was strange for him. He still though offered his assistance with the job, becoming a good asset to the group. With his keen skills and top ninjutsu as sharp as ever, managing things the others couldn't do.

Mikey, being who he was settled right mainly always trying to talk with Zeb the most and wondering what other type of species there was out there. Always comparing this place to ones he read in his comic books, he was a breath of fresh air, he seem to bond pretty well with the droid Chopper. Casey seem to lounge around trying to spend as much time as he could with April or Sabine trying to show off the best he could. Much to their annoyance. Which never ended well with him at all.

As for Raph, after what happened with him and Ezra he was not really a happy camper. There was always tension between the two of them, he made sure Ezra stayed away you. With the mission he pretty took out his frustration on the enemy. Almost anything that Ezra did, he was ready to give the smooth kid a beating. Who seem to lavish in Raph's hatred towards him, finding ways to tick him off. Mainly when it came to you, using any moment he could if Raph was away to talk with you. Mostly if not for Kanan who would separate them both from eachother. Both boys egging the other one on to do something.

Thankfully, Hera was always there to pull you out from the middle directing you with her, every since what Ezra did to you infront of everyone unsure what to make of it really, only that it seem to stick in your mind. Still you treated him kindly but at the same feared that he might get it badly from Raph, his attempts of flirting with you, which you did not really understand always assuming something was wrong or he just wanted to talk. It made great amusement for Kanan and his crew mainly, Zeb who often teased him about it.

Solely, you walk down the hall of the ship leaving April and Sabine to do their thing. Sighing heavily, the others where busy as well Donnie fixing and adding adjustments to the ship, Mikey trying to figure out to play that holograph like chess game, Casey just lounging around, Leo and Raph helping Kanan with some of storage, leaving you pretty to wonder by yourself.

That you wonder yourself into someone."Whoa, hey May what's with the long face?"Hera voice reaches you, you look to her. She smiles down at you warmly looking around able to figure it out before you could say something and even cover it up. She puts a hand upon your shoulder, moving forward with her."Why don't you join me in the cockpit, ever wanted to know how to land a starship?"

Following her to the cockpit, she takes the pilot seat while you took the passenger one right next to her. She presses a button take the ship off autopilot taking hold of the controls. She flips a few switches. Watching her work, feeling your eyes on her she turns to you."It's not that hard, just be gentle."

Nodding your head listening to her words, next thing she takes one of your hands and places on the stirring control. Allowing you to keep it steady the best you. Remaining calm like she said, easing slowly into stirring."It's so smooth."you tell her.

"Yeah, it is."Hera agrees with you."Now that you have a feel of driving it in a way, let me show you how to land it."

Taking your hand back, you watch her turning looking out at the window seeing all of space and the incoming plant, Lothal. Your eyes always widen at the sight, Hera couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Your look always amazes me."she gets your attention, you look to her."How you always manage to have that twinkle in your eye. You know, when something you see amazes you, though normally kids have that you seem to have a lot."

"Oh, I was not aware of such a thing..."you look away embarrassed, which earned you a dolefully chuckle from the woman.

"Now, now I didn't mean it like that."she assures you."I meant, that it's a good thing. Meaning you always find a way to look on the bright things of life. A gift really, many have lost..."her voice trails off heavily a bit. Which you sensed from her, turning looking back. Her face was relaxed and calm, feeling your eyes on her, her eyes look at you for a second a smirk comes slowly."Look, I know it's not really my place but...don't feel like you don't matter to your sister...right?"you look at her surprised."Not sure what it is like having siblings really, but from the looks of it. You both seem really close, always spending time together which is good. I know it must be knew for you have to share her, but know that it's alright really. It's good for you both to get some pace. Plus, Sabine's never really clicked with someone like this before. Your sister still loves you, but seeing her having a good time is a good thing right?"

Thinking about her words, which made sense. Hera could see you processing the wisdom she just bestowed upon you. She lands the Ghost with ease, when a loud crashing sound followed by angry and hot yells coming from the Port part of the ship. Hera rolls her eyes, frustrated. She gets up from her seat, telling you stay. You watch her walk out calmly, but it was clear she was not.

Standing up, you hear her scolding the ones who wrecked her ship. Knowing that voice and burning anger you sensed. Getting up racing behind, through the hall of the crew's quarters, stopping right at the railing that divided the spaces. To hear Hera telling three of them to go on a supply run since she didn't want them to wreck her ship anymore. Not backing down, keeping foot down her eyes looking at them sternly. Lifting yourself up, you fly down below landing right by Kanan, who slightly jumps back startled by your sudden appearance.

The man looks up then back down at you, doing it again a few more times. Looking at you intrigued and slightly confused. Unaware of Kanan's eyes upon you, more focused upon the ones who where now leave the Ghost, due to Hera making them. Seeing who it was. Zeb, Ezra and...Raph. Who was glared daggers at Ezra, who just smiles back at him. If not for Zeb, who stood in the middle between the two of them, something would have happen.

Picking up your skirt you races after them."Raphael!"Raph hears your worried voice calling to him. He stops turning around seeing run over to him and the others. The other two stop too, Ezra became fluster for a second but quickly regained his composer.

The hot-headed turtle looks at you, the great worry in your eyes was clearly seen. Not really understanding what was going on right now. The anger he had, washed away quickly, his eyes became soft like always. He walks over to you, taking your hands in his, Zeb was amazed at his sudden transition, just not to long ago he was about to pound the kid in, now he wasn't. Much more calmer and tender.

Ezra looks at the interaction between the two, he could see there was something and strong between the two. Something he felt himself, upon your arrival. He scowls a bit, rolling his eyes looking away from the couple's small intimate moment. Refusing to admit he was slightly jealous.

Raph holds your hands delicately in his own."Raphael, why are you leaving..."you kept your eyes on him, only to look away for a second at the others then come back to his green ones.

He saw the need of you wanting to know. Knowing why he was going, he looks away ashamed and embarrassed. He mumbles it to you, you didn't hear him well and asks him to repeat it. Which made Ezra chuckle to himself, though it was loud enough for Raph to hear it. He turns to the teen snapping at him to shut up.

Sensing the tension between them, you step inbetween them to get Raph's attention back on you. Snapping him out of his anger towards Ezra."Raphael, why are you leaving?"

Itching to say something to the boy, he knew you where more important he gives you his full attention. "...I kinda got into a fight with..."he looks at Ezra really quick though not with out giving the boy a non-verbal threatening message, then back to you."Hera was tired of us always fighting, so she sent us out for a supply run."

Seeing that was it, your faces relaxes."Oh, that's good."you tell yourself smiling. You turn to Ezra who stops his pestering looks at Raph, smiling at you as dashing as he could."..."you smile at him, which broke his smile he had with you, he looks away sheepishly. Turning your eyes to look up at Zeb."Mr. Zeb, please watch them, and make sure they do not tear eachother apart."

Zeb looks at you annoyed by your request, but he melted from your sweet smile. Bring a small gentle smile to the gruff Lasat. He places a hand on your head gently."...Fine."

Happy he would do it, you turn back to Raph hugging him only for Ezra being slick intercepts the hug that was meant for Raph, which surprised you. Accidentally hugging him instead. Which of course he takes, hugging you back."Geez, thanks May. Wasn't expecting that."he acts innocently, angering Raph, who lunges at him.

Seeing him come, Ezra ducks out the way just in time to avoid it. When he realized he left you wide open to take the blow."May!"Ezra/Raph scream. The teen reaches out to you, while Raph tries to figure out a way to stop himself. But neither where lucky enough, Raph's angry hands meant for Ezra's throat made their way closer to you.

He saw the fear in your eyes, just like Ezra did. Feeling the tips of Raph's fingers on your shoulders made your body tense up and made you bring your arms up to protect yourself. Raph closes his eyes, apologizing to you mentally. Landing on the hard ground, rolling a bit. Realizing this, he gets up quickly turning around finding he didn't harm you.

Ezra was relived that you weren't hurt, feeling bad his little gesture almost caused you injuries. Sighing in relief, you open your eyes finally seeing that you where safe. Someone pulled you out of harms way just in time. Feeling your feet and arms dangling down, and someone's arm around your waste protectively, you turn to find that it was Zeb who save you.

He looks to the boys growling at them."Are you two stupid!"he snaps at them angrily. Both Ezra and Raph look at him, he was not the least bit happy setting you down still without looking at you."You both could have hurt her..."he points an angry finger at them, shutting them both up before they could say anything."Now listen, and listen good...we don't want to do this...But if you can't stop fighting for just a bit, then we'll be doing this all the time. So put your little ruffle behind ya, cause I want to be done with this today!"

His stern voice matched his furious expression. Raph and Ezra look at eachother, the tension was still there. Crossing their arms, looking away from eachother nodding agreeing to what Zeb said. The Lasat eyes them both once again, making sure neither did something to the other. Feeling about the whole thing about to say something, when Zeb told you to head back the ship. He grabs hold of the boys and pulls them along.

Leaving you standing there.

* * *

Later that same day, back on the Ghost, things where quieter with out the three of them. April still spent her time with Sabine, leaving you alone the both of them ended up in Ezra and Zeb's room shutting out the others. Donnie still tinkering away, Casey and Mikey went out to do their own thing, and surprisingly took Chopper with them. Leaving you to yourself, which was fine...or so you made yourself believe.

So you went to one place that you could at least feel better, the kitchen. Looking through everything seeing the food was low, so there really wasn't much you could. Not to mention that the food from here was different, from the food back at home. It came in many different colors and shapes. Many things you had never seen before, and surprised you that it was edible.

With nothing really to make or do, you just sat in the area and let your mind wonder. When you felt someone's presence, looking you find Kanan looking at you, but not at you it was like he was looking at something else in you. It was quiet between the two of you, looking at him. Not sure really why he was just looking at you.

So you call to him, snapping him out of it."Mr. Kanan...is there something wrong?"

Kanan snaps out of it, looking this time at you."Oh, sorry no."he looks around seeing you by yourself."You ok?"

You just shrug your shoulders."Yes..."you pause for second."I am. Have the others returned?"

Seeing it was still bothering you, he sighs."No, not yet."he regrets saying. Your eyes drop a bit."But, I'm sure they'll return."

"...Yes, I am certain that they will..."you agree with him, even though your eyes didn't really.

"Have you been by yourself, this whole time?"he asks.

You just nod your head, standing up from your seat."It is alright, as long as the others have enjoyment that is all, that is to matter."you tell him with a genuine smile on.

Kanan could only stare at it, he could sense the bit of loneliness you felt yet at the sametime something else kept you afloat from it. Giving you some sort of strength to still smile, despite it. He strokes his goatee amazed by this."..."he smiles leaving you alone.

Time went by again, and still you found nothing really to do. By the time Casey, Mikey and Chopper came back, Zeb and the others came back too. Though you where not there to greet them, since you had decided to take a short stroll not to far from the ship. Enjoy the surroundings, even if it was nothing really but plains. With the sun starting to set, you head back to the ship. Just as you approach you see someone coming out looking around for you. Hoping it was April, you hurry to them. Getting closer to see it wasn't April, but instead Hera.

She spots you."There's my junior pilot."she playfully greets you."Can't take off without you."Slowing your pace, and walk up the ramp smiling at her. She shuts the latch.

Looking around you sensed the presence of the others."They have returned?"you asks her, while she climbed the ladder.

"Yep, just a few minutes before you."she tells you, gesturing you to come up. Doing as she asked, you fly up and land right next to her. Not really bothered by your flying, finding it impressive instead."Wish you could teach me that."she jokes.

She starts walking down the hall to the cockpit, she takes the pilot seat, while you again take the one next to her. She starts up Ghost, and telling and showing you what to do. Just as she takes off, you get up to excuse yourself needing to go to her room for a second. Leaving, it didn't take long to get there, the door slides open allowing you to go inside. Looking for what you needed, when...

"May."Ezra's voice came behind you, turning to find him. He stood at the front of the door with a grin on his face.

"Ezra..."you where surprised to find him, looking around afraid Raph might be nearby.

He senses your worry, and holds up a hand."Don't worry I won't be here long. Can you come over, real quick."he stops for a minute."I have to tell you something."

Placing what you had down, and comply with what he asked of you. Meeting him at the door."Yes..."

He just looks at you, with his grin which drops to remorsefully."Look...sorry about today...didn't mean for it to get out of hand..."he struggles a bit, but kept going."...Here, just wanted to say sorry."he takes hold of your wrist quickly and places something in the palm of your hand folding your fingers over it."..."he grin returns, he does his two finger salute and leaves you puzzled.

Looking the way he went before down at your folded up hand. Opening it up, to find a particular looking wooden stone trinket with flower design on it. It was lovely, which you had to admit. Lovely enough to bring a smile to your face.


	6. Chapter 6

That feeling, still lingered upon you like a phantom's blanket. Just thinking about would make cause uneasiness in you, leaving something lingering in you, that felt cold and dark. Yet at the same time it was calm and calculus, always seeming shrouded in some sort of gripping cloak of uncertain power. Yellow eyes illuminating dark eyes, quite the opposite of your very own with no remorse nor any sort of sympathy. Strange for a color of such as that to project such negative and dark emotions. This feeling seem to stay, no haunted you slightly yet caused you to worry but equally make you curious.

Though more so in a frightful way, a way in which you didn't seem to fully understand. It seem those eyes, no that man whatever he was was connected or could feel just like you. Mirroring Kanan and Ezra too. Their paths or frequency as you came to call it was bright and right compared to the other. His path was a much darker one.

It was back on that mission to rescue, a woman by the name of Luminara Unduli. She was once a Jedi Master, from what Kanan told everyone who was being held in a well secured prison. From what Kanan informed and by the tone of his pained yet joyous tone of voice, even if it was calm and serious. There was no doubt he held pride to the woman, this...Jedi Master.

A term neither you, nor the others where familiar with. But, from the title Master she was given similar to Master Splinter she had to be very important. Though the question was as to why she capture. Clearly it was written on not just your face, but April and the others as well. Being with the Ghost crew, in this interesting Sci-Fi sort of world. Something out of a movie really, a world that Mikey gladly came to love and enjoy than anyone.

A place, that held many different species and creatures really. A place where the guys, the brothers could go through and out in daylight not hide in the shadows really. Enjoy being seen by others, not to be ashamed of their appearance, and in a sense having in a life. Excluding, being hunted down and wanted for what the crew did, to bring justice back to their Galaxy. Yeah, besides that they enjoyed it.

But, back to that one rescue mission, you didn't play a role in storming the prison like the others. Instead you stayed back with Hera, as always to provide the transportation, which Hera has come to teach you about how to operate her ship. The mission ended up being a nothing but a trap for the crew. That dark presence, you felt had set a trap. Which lucky everyone was able to get out alive from, a good thing. Just the grave news was, the Jedi Master Luminara was no more, nothing left but her bones. Which Kanan to great effect.

Because of that day, that mission. You just could not seem to shake that dark presence, your mind often wondered about it, and every time you did it sprung up fear in you for reasons unknown. Along with questions. Questions you felt best not to bring up.

Because of what happened, Kanan came up with another plan. This plan involved infiltration, in other words an undercover mission. In the Imperial Academy, a place were those who wish to serve the Empire would train to become Imperial Soldiers. It would a take a few weeks, to go in and gather information about a certain crystal that the crew needed. Because of the type of mission this was, one had to be skillful and crafty. No mention a dead give away and the right age to enter. Kanan and Leo both talked the plan over and agreed on who would be right to go in the academy.

Ezra.

He was chosen to go undercover as a new cadet recruit. Wanting to do more than just sit on the side lines you also volunteered yourself to join as well. A surprise to everyone, and something which both Raph and April objected too, including Zeb. Leo too was also hesitant about sending you, Ezra though didn't seem to mind at all. He agreed to allow you to come with him, much to Raph's carnage.

Despite April trying to talk you out of it, you were allowed to join Ezra on the mission to infiltrate the Academy.

* * *

A knock came upon the door to your room."Mila, Mila. Agent Kallus is waiting for you."you hear the voice of one of the Stromtroppers outside your door room. You sigh to yourself, and look at yourself in the mirror zipping up your semi-current attire. Uniform to be exact, which was a stale grey button up jacket, with a the same matching pencil skirt and black boots. You had to fix your hair into a low well professional ponytail, not a single hair was to be out of place.

Another knock came, quickly you hurry up and grab your grey hat, securing it upon your head corretly. With one last look, you made sure everything was in place and just before another knock came. You open the door and step out in salute, ready.

"My apologize."you tell the StormTrooper.

He looks down at you, though your face was straight and firm. Quite the opposite of what you normal had your expression, you managed to give somewhat of a small smile to him. It was hard to tell what the Trooper's expression was behind his helmet. With the riffle he was holding all he did was gesture for you to follow him.

Which you did, though you had grown in a sense use to this walk down the long cold gloomy hall. Being escorted like always by same Stromtropper. How you manged to tell this one apart from the others, it was easy for you well it took a the a week and half for you notice. Your escort always gripped his blaster tighter than the others. As well, when he walked, his walk was a bit off beat unlike the others and there was a smallest dent in his armor on his left thigh.

This allowed you tell him apart from the others, it took around a total of ten minutes to get to Agent Kallus's office. When walking this pace, this slow singular pace. It felt like there was no sense of movement at all, even if you were walking. It was just bland, like this horrid uniform you had been forced to wear during your time here. As Agent Kallus's secretary or assistant. Unlike Ezra who was 'training' to be a cadet in the Academy.

Which the two of you both came to do, though he seem more fit to such. Which thanks to your analytical way of thinking, that caught the eye of Kallus and Commandant Aresko, a high ranking man of the Empire who over saw the training of the new cadets. He was a tall slightly chalky lanky looking man. He carried a tyrannical about him. He seem to take pleasure in the type of training he had the young cadets endure, and because you could not use any of your powers. It was a bit difficult for you, compared to Ezra who manged do it with ease.

The good thing about being assigned at Kallu's assistant was it helped with the mission. Allowing you to get better access to his office to look for the information on the crystal. Which was upon a disk that that he kept very close to him.

Finally reaching the office, the trooper announces his presence, along with you. You heard Kallus's deep strong voice telling the two of you to enter. The door to his office opens up, and the two of you step inside. Sitting behind his desk, was the man known as Agent Kallus. A man seemingly in his 30's with straw-blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes and well built. He always wore a firm and calm prideful look. A look that gave out superiority and commanded obedience upon others. Even if he did look lax, a look that never seem to be seen on his face.

Kallus was busy away looking over some papers and files. His office was large with only really a single desk that held everything he needed. You and trooper stop just a few feet in front. The man still didn't look up from his papers for a at least a two more minutes. Finishing up something, before acknowledging your presence.

His brown eyes, seem very hard and tight. Compared to Kanan's who's were firm yet caring. You stand as straight as you could and look ahead, it felt hard to breathe.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to be late."you apologize to him properly. Kallus didn't say a single word for a few seconds which made you uneasy, his eyes slide to the trooper gesturing him to leave. The trooper nods his head and takes his leave. Your eyes though remaining straight, followed the trooper just a bit. Returning when a subtle tight cough comes from Kallus to get your attention. You give your full attention back to him. Standing still and wait.

The man sits back in his chair upright."Tardiness is something I don't tolerate."he tells you, his eyes squint a bit at you. But soon ease up on you."Don't let it happen again. You've been here for a few weeks already, I would assume you know the time to arrive."

"Y-yes sir."

"Anyway, the training of the cadets should have wrapped up by now. Go to Commandant Aresko, I would like a report of today's training, deliver this to him as well on what the next training regiment is to be. Follow up with..."

You listen to the listen to the things that you were to do today from him. To make his work load more easier, your ears stay on every single word. While thanks to your biology, which allowed you to in a sense interface with computers. A skill you never really used back home, it took a great deal of concentration, because you had to make sure to match your frequency with computer along with your energy. Which was why you did your best to stay away from using this part of you. Not mention it made you feel less...ummm..alive. You would have to shut down, the living side of you to do this.

A tricky thing to do, if just one slip up could make you fall away from your bio side of you and into the tech side. Meaning, you could become sync with the computer and end up like an actual machine. Connecting your energy to tech in his room, to get in a sense a much better feeling of the room. It took you a few tries since being here, in fact for the whole place. Though it all operated with same energy, there were certain firewalls ad things to bypass. Luckily it didn't yet overload you badly.

The first time you tried, it did. Which in a sense left you in a deep sleep for a good day or two. Because your mind shut down, to sort it all out, after that you where fine.

Feeling the schematics, slowly began to be upload in your mind. You saw something that would make this mission a bit more difficult, gasping to yourself. Your eyes widen for a second, looking at where the disk of the information needed was. Ezra was to come in here later and do what he needed to do. But he didn't know this. You had to tell him, otherwise he would get caught.

Kallus finished telling you everything, he hands you a pad that listed everything."I expect it done, before the end of the day. Thank you, you can go and get started."

"Yes, sir."you nod your head, turning heal and walk out. His door closes behind you, once it does you sigh resting your back on upon the door. Looking around, worried."I have to get to Ezra."you hurry off."But first..."

* * *

No luck, you did not run into Ezra like you thought you would. He had finished early his group. So there was no just no way of getting to him, this was last day. The day, both of you would leave this place. Sensing April and the others worry, it would be best to return. Looking down at the pad, you just a few more things to do, and then you could hopefully find Ezra. Before it was to late, walking down the hall, you stop looking out the window, day was turning into night now. The colors of the sky turned from blue to a lovely mixture of calming reds, oranges and yellows that faded into dark blues and purples of the night sky. Stars slowly starting to poke through, normally you liked watching the sun set. This time you did not have the luxury to do so, picking up your pace you hurry to finish.

Elsewhere Ezra was with the group being buddy, buddy with them having dinner. Stopping when he felt what seem like anxious and worry coming from you. Which made the teen, start to worry himself. He looks around sensing you close by, his eyes land upon a empty seat that normal would be yours which was just two people away. He realized you still had not shown up for dinner.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mila?"he inquires.

His comrades that he had befriended look at him, then in the direction his eyes stared at and once again at Ezra. They saw the concern on his face, thw two boys look at each other smirking. One was a slender teen same age as Ezra with brown hair in a bowl cut hair style, tan skin and brown eyes and the other one had darker skin tone, with black hair and curly tight hair.

The two of them smirk at each other, before looking at Ezra and began to make sowing noises."Ohhhh, looks like someone is really 'worried' about Mila."the brown haired one teases.

Ezra caught onto what the two were doing, he puts up a defensive smirk. Dismissing their notion."Psst, please."he tells them."Just wondering where she might be, her spot is empty."

His two friends look again at the spot."Yeah, sure."the brown hair tells him.

"It's ok man."his other friend jumps in."She is kinda cute."he shimmies his hand a bit.

"She's not kinda cute!"Ezra says in defense."She is cute!"

Realizing what he just said, he flusters and looks away quickly blushing. His friend's trickery worked, and they had a good laugh about it. While Ezra scowls for being played like that, but he couldn't help but smirk at their craftiness. Even though being here for a few weeks, it was nice to actually get a chance to bond with those his age. Making friends, looking back in the spot May was to be. His smirk drops. Wondering where she could be.

*May...*

After dinner, the cadets where allowed to leave and return to their quarters. Ezra though had another plan in mind, after riding the elevator with a few others. He puts on his helmet and walks away from the others down in the direction of Kallus's office. While suspicious eyes watch the teen.

* * *

Back up with the others, Hera, Kanan, Leo, his brothers and Casey waited. Kanan who was doing his best not to show it, that he was actually anxious and worried over Ezra and May. Though as well with if the mission was going as plan. There was no word just yet about the two of them.

Down below hidden well outside the Academy, Sabine and April stood waiting for both Ezra and May to appear at any moment. But there came no sign.

"I don't seem them."April looks to Sabine worried."Something must have gone wrong?"

Sabine places a calming hand upon her friend."Don't jump to conclusions. Still though..."she looks from behind their hiding spot, to double check. Just as April said, there was no one. She didn't see any sign."Weird.."she touches her helmet and radios the others."Specter 1, there are no signs of the kids. They didn't show up, something must have happen."

"Copy that Specter four, and six."Hera responds back."Just give them one more day."

Sabine nods her head understanding. She looks at April, who got the message and was not to happy about it. But what could they do, seeing upon April's face. She wanted to barge right in and find her sister. Regret on her face for allowing, her sister to go. Sabine's hand on her shoulder tightens to comfort her.

"They'll be fine."she assures her.

* * *

Late at night, Ezra along with his friend slip out of their sleeping quarters to a place where they stored all the helmets and other equipment. After getting caught by his friend, who managed to save Ezra from doing something stupid. It seem only fair to explain everything to his friend. As the two of them talked, the sound of the storage room door opened. Both young men freeze, stopping their talk and plan. Becoming as still as the night, they knew someone else was in there, and whoever it was might rat them out.

Getting ready to jump whom ever it was, when Ezra realized who it was. A second to late, to stop his friend. Who tackles the person. His friend tries to hold the person down, to only have it backfired on him, he gets thrown back off them. And in the dark, glowing yellowish golden eyes that scared them.

Ezra steps in-between the two, stopping anything."Whoa! Whoa!"he tells the two, he looks to friend."You ok?" All his friend did was nod his head, while holding it.

"Yeah, I'll live."he tells Ezra."Who are they?"he gestures to the other person, while standing up.

Ezra turns to the other one with the glowing eyes, that blinked for a few seconds and the glow went away. Returning back to those normal bright warm eyes, that smile in relief upon seeing him, just as Ezra's did to them.

"You are alright."you sigh with happiness.

"Wait?"Ezra's friend recognized that soft and sweet voice. The only good gentle voice around this whole dang place."Is that Mila?"he comes over to Ezra and looks, yep. That was you alright, Mila. Besides your voice, he could tell by your eyes and as his vision became well adjusted he saw it was you. Dressed in your nightwear, simple yet again grey pajamas. Your hair was down now."Does she know too?"he points to you, still rubbing his head.

Ezra shrugs his shoulders."Yeah, she does. We're from the same group. To help out our friends. Mila this is Zare Leonis. He's going to help us out."

You look to the young man, and walk over to him."I apologize for my brutal attack on you."you tell him, raising a hand up you place it on his head, your hand begins to glow for a second. Lighting up the place for a bit, before it fades."How is your head now?"

Zare felt no more pain."Good, thanks."he smiles.

You return his with your own."You are most welcome."Turning back to Ezra."I was not able to reach you all day. I came to inform you not to attempt anything within Kallus's office for it has m-"

Ezra holds up a hand and finishes for you."Yeah I know, motion detectors that go off if any sort of data is removed from his office. Zare here told me."he thumbs over his shoulder.

"Oh."you look to the other boy."That is good to hear, I was most worried you would have been caught. But we must still retrieve the information. How shall we go about doing that?"

"Well, Zare helped me come up with an idea for tomorrow. But we have to be first of the class to access back to the main building." Ezra tells you.

"Yes, if you two would like to know what tomorrows training consist of."you smile.

Ezra smirks at you."You know I do."

"What a minute, is that how you've been winning?"Zare finally got it, he points at you."She's been giving you the information?"

You and Ezra look at him."Yeah..."Ezra admits smirking.

"Man, that is really cheating."Zare snickers with Ezra joining in. He looks to you, you just stood there with a pleasant smile on."She is pretty cute." He gestures to you.

Ezra nods his head agreeing."Yeah...wait what!?"

Zare got him again good, covering his mouth to hide his laughter."To easy, twice in one day." Ezra groans irritable.

"Anyway, so what's it going to be tomorrow?"he ask you, looking away flustered yet again.

Your eyes stayed on him for a few seconds before you explained to them what was going to be on the next test.

After spending and planning for at least a good hour or so on what was going to happen. The small meeting broke up, the three of you quietly and silently sneak out of the storage room. You wish them a safe return back to their rooms and to be careful. They do the same with you, though before you go.

"Psst. Mila."Ezra calls to you, he follows you carefully behind. He quickly grabs hold of you, and just before another trooper walks by, he pulls you aside in the shadows just in time. There was barely any space between the two of you.

"Ezra..."you whisper to him."You need to get back, and...you are not allowed to be this close remember."

All he did was just shrug his shoulders, with a nonchalant smirk on. Not at all caring, which made you look at him uneasy slightly and uneasy. Not because you where this close, but because you could only imagine what would happen if Raph was here or if he found out. You cared about what could happen to Ezra, who didn't care at all.

The quietness between the two of you, made you shift your eyes nervously while trying to figure out was it was he wanted. With limit space, Ezra tries to adjust himself, his hand barely brushes up against yours, making him slightly tense up and you. But he felt something spark from that small brush. A spark that made him look straight at you and you at him, his nonchalant slightly mischievous look faded, and became replaced with the same look he had, back when he...kissed you. Which made you assume he was going to do the same thing.

Slowly you begin to squirm out, but he finds a way to stop you. His eyes never left yours, his blue eyes stare deeply and intensely into yours. For some reason yours locked with his, while your eyes remain wide, his relaxed and soften, even his smirk.

"Sorry to worry you."he leans in closer, just about an inch away. You could feel his chest pushed up against yours, there was barely any room here. He leans in closer and kisses your on the cheek."Have a good rest."he moves away winking at you, and slips away. Leaving you there with and on your cheek.

* * *

The very next day, the plan was set in motion. You arrived to Kallus's office right on time if not earlier. He had very little for you to do at the start, once you finished. You stayed in his office, going and sorting out certain files and documents. Doing so, you looked at the time, Zare and Ezra should have been here by now. Counting the seconds, it stayed quiet in the office with the two of you. Both of you doing efficient work, your mind on Ezra and Zare while your eyes looked upon the disk that held the information.

If they didn't come soon, you would have think of another plan. Which could easily blow your cover, keeping yourself calm you hold your onto hope they would soon get here. And no sooner had you thought of that, a knock came on the door. Hearing Zare's voice the door opens and there he was standing there asking for Kallus's signature about some sort of parts for a podracer or so. You watch the man get up and go over to the boy, you smile to yourself but make sure you hid it well.

Sensing Ezra above you look at the hatch to the ventilation system. It opens and there was Ezra, the two of them passed the test. Spotting Ezra winks at you, making you look back down to the pad and point to the disk. Ezra smirks to himself, he begins to use the force to remove the disk. As he focused on doing that, you decided to be his eyes and looked back at Kallus. Who was still preoccupied with Zare. Turning back Ezra eagerly, he had the disk out which was good. Sure you could have easily helped him and lifted it up to him, but the way would have done surely would the three of you caught.

Your eyes shift back and forth between Ezra and Kallus, who Zare was having a slight bit of trouble trying to hold his attention because he looked at Ezra amazed at what he was seeing. Which made Kallus, look at the boy suspecting something. Which prompt the man to turn around, which a second earlier would surely have caught Ezra.

All Kallus saw was his office, desk and you sitting there. All was still, and quiet.

After retrieving the disk, what you thought was the end of the mission was going to happen. Ezra had another plan, and told you that he had to stay to help someone else out. He asked you to stay, he just needed one more day to do this. Reluctant at first, you comply sensing something else was bothering him. He told you to meet him and Zare in the same place tonight and to bring the information on the final test.

Just as Ezra said, you meet up with the two to find a third person there. A boy with brown hair in a bowl cut hair style, Jai Kell. Who was surprised to see that it was you as Ezra's informant and the fact you had been undercover like Ezra. Being so close in your presence made him become awkward and nervous. He tripped over his words.

Zare and Ezra couldn't help but laugh at this. You had the data on the next test, and shared it with them all. From there, Ezra formed a plan on what was to go down. Understanding it, all in agreement and head back to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

The very next day, came the day of the final test. Again like always, you go straight to Kallus's office. Where he tells you to go and monitor the last test, which you do in a way. Heading there, being escorted by the same trooper. You walk behind him, counting in your mind. It didn't take long for the two of you to reach the training area and few more minutes to reach the AT-DP Walker pad.

Once you came onto the docking area, you form energy around your hand and with one swift thrust, hit the trooper sending a electric energy straight through him. Catching him off guard he had not time react to this, seconds after you do this Sabine's explosives go off on one of the parked Walkers. Which Aresko alerts the Academy being under attack. At the same time, Zare and Jai who where inside one of the Walkers begin to start move it and shoot the canons.

Dropping the pad you held and tossing your hat, you bolt off towards the moving walking to give assistance. Ezra still in his cadet uniform rushes off to get with the others. Aresko cheers him on for trying to take it down. Stopping when you fly right by him, you manage to get to the front of the Walker and form a shield around it to protect it from the on coming firing of the other troopers and their vehicle.

"What is this...Mila is a..FIRE!"Aresko commands the troopers, pointing at you.

Doing your best to put up a defense, you needed to fire back. Dropping yourself down, you rush to the troopers. Ready to go, easily you dodge their fire and forming an sphere in your hand you get ready to send it straight at them. When you hear something heavy begin to fall behind you. Turning around alarmed, you see the Walker that was to be used to escape fall over.

Your back turned, leaving you open one of the Troopers take fire. And manages to get you in the side. The pain stung, you grab your side and fall to your knees. Hearing a whirling sound of the gun charging. Your heart stops, the barrel not to far from you. Ezra sees this and jolts up.

"MAY!"he screams.

The Trooper pulls the trigger, when...WACK!

April comes out just in time, kicking him from behind in the back."...Come on."she helps you up, slinging your arm around her shoulders."I got you."she tells you, Zeb not to far covers the two of you shooting at the other Troopers.

"This way!"he hollers to her. April hurries with you, as you do your best to not lip and ignore the pain. Seeing you where slowing her down, Zeb just scoops you up, apologizing for the pain he was causing you.

The three of you reach a vehicle that Zeb manages to start, he sets you in carefully and quickly and returns back to the Sabine, Ezra and Jai. The three of them hop inside with Chopper, and Zeb waste no time driving off.

* * *

Back at the Ghost, Zeb reaches Kanan and the others. April hops out and gets ready to grab you, but Zeb beats her to it."I've got her."he assures the worried sister.

Kanan and the rest come out. Raph sees you and hurries over to you."What the heck happened?"he demands, but April nor Zeb had time to tell him.

"Get her inside."Kanan orders them, which Zeb does just that. April tails right behind him with Sabine and Chopper. Donnie hurries to, since he knows your biology.

Raph looks the way you where rushed off to, he green eyes tighten with worry and fear. Which quickly switch to anger, that he turns onto Ezra. The turtle marches his way over and points a sharp finger towards him ready."What did you do!? This is your fault!"

Raph jabs is finger at the human teen, who stands his ground matching Raph's angered look with a harder one."..."Ezra's brows furrow.

"You should have came back!"Raph hollers."You DID THIS TO HER! WHY I OUGH-"

Leo steps in having enough."RAPH!"he gets his brothers attention."ENOUGH. May knew the risk of going. So don't blow your steam off on someone else. We know the risk of doing these mission. So clam down, yelling isn't going to help May."Leo stares firmly and authoritatively at Raph.

Who flashes his anger upon his brother, who was unfazed. Slowly the hot-head came to his senses. He balls up his fist, and mumbles a few things under this breath, he gives Ezra one last dark look before he went to you.

Ezra kept his stance up, he watched Raph leave. Before his eyes drop with guilt. All that Raph said was true, it was his fault for getting you injured. But he had to make sure to save Jai, sure it was a good thing and he knew it was. But, inside himself he didn't really feel that way now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hera."you get the Twi'lek' woman's attention. She gives you a brief look for a second before she lands The Ghost, you sat again in the cockpit with like most of the time. When you could not find anyone to be around or nothing to really do.

"What is flower?"she response back with her nickname that she gave to you. Though she was listening to what you had to say, she was more so focused on landing her ship. Which did very well."There we go, back on the ground."A light chuckle escapes her, now she gave you her full attention."Is everything okay?"

You nod your head that it was, then shake it to nod yes again. Which was followed by shrugging your shoulders of uncertainty, the woman waited patiently for you get your words together on what it was you wanted to tell her. She smirks to herself at how adorable you looked while doing so. It made her smile even more.

"Hera."you say her name again, this time dragging out the part. Your eyes began to shift slightly, like you where worried, nervous or confused about something. Whatever it was, clearly seem to be bothering to some extent. Opening your mouth to close it again, deciding against saying what it was you wanted to say. Again you open your mouth, and shut it quickly.

The sound of light thumping upon metal coming from you rapidly moving your foot up and down, it felt like you where trying to buy some sort of time. The Twi'lek just sat there and waited, having to realize that when it came to you with her. There where some times you could relaxed with her and other times when you became stiff and nervous. Like a child, afraid to asks their parent something. She knew one of the main reasons was because she was the captain of this ship. Which to you was equal to, Master Splinter back home, which she put to gather was a very respected figure in your life and you treated her just the same. Even if she would tell you there was no need.

Finally getting your words formulated, you open your mouth to say what you really wanted to say only to interrupted by Donnie.

"Hera, did you still want me to look over the thrusters on the ship?"he comes to asks her, when he realized he interrupted you."Oh, sorry May. Didn't mean to. But about those thrusters?"

"Yes, I almost forget."Hera stands up."Yeah could you go over them, I know you said you had something new to add to them right?"

"Yeah, I was able to calibrate them to increase the speed. But I want to look over somethings. I think I might have improved it, to where they might overheat. I just want to make sure."he informs her.

"Sure, and thank you."she gives him a smile, he smiles back with a nod and leaves. Still remembering you, she turns her attention back. Just as gets ready to say something. Someone else comes in.

Zeb, with Mikey like always tagging him. The gruff look upon the alien made it clear he was getting really irritable with the hyperactive turtle."Since we landed, can we PLEASE go make our runs, for tonight."he growls lowly, while shooting eye glances at Mikey who clung to Zeb like sap upon skin.

Hera chuckles lightly again at the sight, she nods her head in agreement."Yeah, we should and check things out. It is a big night after all. Let's go."

"Can I please come?"you shoot up quickly, to only fall back down from pain in your side, from when you got shot back at the academy. Hera quickly goes over to you. Doing your best to hold in the throbbing pain."M-May I accompany you?"you ask her between breaths.

Before responding, she leans over your side. Gently brushing her finger across your side, shaking her head declining your request."Sorry, not this time. Your wound isn't fully healed. So you can stay back with Kanan and Ezra for the time being."

"But I-"you protest, but stop nodding your head understanding."Y-yes, understandable."

She pats you on the shoulder."That a girl, it's just still your wound get better. Why don't you go outside, some fresh air will do you good."She suggests, looking to Donnie, Mikey and Zeb gesturing them to follow her."Let's go."

You watch them leave, Donnie gives you a sympathetic look with a smirk to hang in there. You give him a small one back, but it quickly drops once they leave. Which made everything quiet now in the ship. So very quiet, that you hug yourself.

A couple of minutes after Hera and the others left and walking through the ship trying to do something even playing that holographic chess like game venture outside finding Ezra and Kanan, who the latter was training in his Jedi abilities. It was not lightsaber training like that one time he almost feel off the ship, but this training seem to involve Ezra to clear all distraction from his mind, so that all around him would be calm. Quietly you watch from the ship, looking at Ezra do his best to clear his mind. It seem to be going well for a bit, when something seem to be disturbing Ezra for some reason. He didn't seem himself, in fact ever since the beginning of the day. No one knew why, since he hid it well. Though you could tell, which made you wonder and worry if he was alright.

Whatever it was, seem to be deeply personal to him. Sadness and grief resonated around him. You tired to figure out ways to cheer him up, but he brushed it off or gave you the cold shoulder. Once he snapped to catch himself, and just shut himself off. You had to admit it felt a bit weird, that it started to bring you down a bit.

Still watching Kanan who instructed Ezra to connect with another, the man threw a stone out into the tall grass hitting a strange looking feline creature with fawn, dark yellow, brown fur, a large mouth, pointed ears, and a thick tail, a Loth-Cat, came out snarling at Ezra, to pounce right onto the teen. Who managed to the best of his ability to hold the creature back.

"Ezra."you gasp silently.

You hurry your way over to help him. Luckily though Kanan was there and managed to help and calm the creature down. You stop mid way listening to Kanan explain to the irritated teen about connecting to force, to make connections with others. To learn to let his guard down so that he could do so, which in doing so would allow him to understand the force much better and have a much more solid connection to it. Kanan's words made sense, to be open to things allows one to grow, instead of holding on things that keep another back from growing anymore.

His words resonated so well that it even calmed the Loth-Cat, who now had a friendly demeanor and aura about it. Meowing harmlessly to Kanan, even purring. Though for Ezra it didn't seem to take any sort of effect on him, he became more guarded and closed off. Brushing off Kanan's words even apologizing, though it was half hearted. Stating it wasn't a good day for him. Because this Empire Day.

"What about Empire Day?"

Your question made them turn and look at you, a bit startled to see you there.

"Didn't know you where still here, May."Kanan he looks around wondering how he didn't notice your presence.

"Excuse me."you apologize."I did not mean to startle nor intrude upon your training."

You tell the man while looking at Ezra. Who avoids your gaze, giving you the cold shoulder yet again. Sighing heavily yourself, you still manage a smile but it was clear his attitude bothered you. The hurt look in your eyes which Kanan read with ease, his look changes to a softer and sorrowful one to you. But you paid no mind, moving closer over to the Loth-Cat, squatting down just a few feet in front of it. Putting your hand out, it looks at it sniffing it cautiously and in just a matter of mere seconds the creature comes over to you. Rubbing its head into the palm of your hand, like a real cat. It purred happily, twisting and nuzzling its body for more affection. Which you gladly gave it, smiling in delight. The creature really liked you, which amazed Kanan. He smirks to himself softly at the tender sight.

Ezra who still kept his guard up, looks at you from the corner of his eye. Opening your arms, you allow the cat creature to jump into them which it happily does.

"You are very good."

You tell it, which of course makes it happy. It starts to snuggling your arms, when its friendly demeanour changed into a hostile frighten one. That it jumped right out of your arms and ran back into the tall grass. Which puzzled you, though soon you got your answer Three TIE Fighters flew overhead to land at the nearby spaceports, in Jhothal. The small village on Lothal, where the others were.

"What are TIE Fighters doing out here?"Ezra panics a bit.

"I'm not sure."Kanan looks at them suspiciously."But whatever it is, it's not good."

"The others!"you yelp a bit, thinking of April and the rest.

Without thinking you bolt or pretty much fly in that direction, not adhering to Kanan telling you wait and to not fly. You didn't listen nor stop, and fly where you could sense April. To be stopped by the sharp pain from your injury that kicked in, and fall or more so crash right into the ground. Holding your side feeling the throbbing pain and burning pain, you look at it. Realizing the fact you overexerted yourself when rushing off like that.

Hearing running footsteps approaching that come to a stop.

"May! You okay?"Kanan asks, getting down to your level offering you his assistance.

Which you took and he helped you up. You still held onto your side, though try to play it off that you where fine. Nodding your head yes, though your face said otherwise. Still you push yourself to stand upright, trying hard not to lean on Kanan much.

"I-I shall be well."you tell them through small breaths."I must get to the others-my-my sister."

You take a step for it backfire. That laser shot really did some damage, even with your healing. Then again your body chemistry made it possible for you to be affected.

"You're not going anywhere."Kanan tells you. Hosting you up."Let's get you back to the Ghost, Ezra and I will see about everyone else. You've still got to rest."

You shake your head protesting, but Kanan didn't care. He leads you back to the Ship with Ezra.

* * *

Alone in the Ghost, without anyone around was very depressing not to mention lonely. The only sound within the whole ship was your heart beat and sighs exiting your mouth. The pain had subside from your injury, which was good still though you could not do anything except stay here seeing how Kanan ordered you to do so. So leaving the ship was not going to happen nor help with whatever was going on, not to mention you had become nervous and anxious, wondering if Kanan and Ezra had made it in time to help April and the others.

You didn't feel any sort of distress vibes coming from April, so she must be alright. It seem to ease your mind, that is until you felt or more so sensed something wasn't right with a certain someone. Just like before, you knew that irate mixed with heartache that was clearly tugging at the person's heartstrings. Their soul itself sung out a desolated tune, that effected you. Slowly you sit up looking around the ship, there was no one close by but that didn't mean anything. Rising off your bed, you leave the room and the ship towards poor sorrowful soul.

Up in an old abandon communication tower over looking the city of Lothal, Ezra stood outside of his tower staring out with sad and wondering eyes.

"Why are they looking for Tseebo?"

He wonders out loud to himself, the question stayed marked upon his face. Not having an answer he leaves the railing and heads inside the tower, into a room where he kept his trinkets he stole back before he joined the crew. He fumbled around with some of the items, opening a red small metal box taking out hologram file. His sorrow only increased looking at it, holding it close to his chest longingly. Closing his eyes for a second, when he heard a faint familiar kind woman's voice. One he knew well and one he had not heard in years.

"Mom!?"

His eyes shoot open looking around the room, the empty room seeing no one. His eyes go back to what he was holding and refill with the same sorrow as before but now heavier. He gently rubs his thumb over it, when he hears another voice echo in his mind. It was a kind yet firm voice of a man calling to him and explain why they needed to do what they did.

"Dad..."

He says to himself, looking back the hologram file he came to a realization.

"Tseebo. I know where he is."

Holding tightly to the file he races out the room, when he bumped into someone or something. Knocking him back and down, it felt almost like he hit something hard, holding his head.

"What did I hit?"he questions out loud. Realizing there was someone else here, no one else knew about this place besides Kanan and Hera.

Alarmed by this he gets up quickly ready to attack whoever it was, stopping when realized who it was he bumped into. Shocked and surprised by their presence he stutters a bit, unable to get out the right words looking at them on the floor. Watching them slowly pick themselves up trying hard not to show the pain of their healing injury. Realizing this, Ezra quickly goes and helps them up.

That was unexpected, you had just found the location of Ezra sensing him, his emotions really. The strongest one that resided in him right now, that called out to you since the start of the day, that made you worry about him. Wonder why he became so closed off with everyone and hostile as well defensive. Though you knew to keep your distance from him, because Raph was not a fan if you the two you where to close. Which was understandable, still you disregarded because right now Ezra was in pain and felt lost or he was mourning. It was bothering him to the point you where able to grasp onto it and it effected you, making you feel the same way though not as deep.

Reaching this tower, abandon town that Ezra was at. It was a long way up, so you had to fly up there despite your injury that started to throb, you just pushed yourself because Ezra needed some sort of comfort, which mattered more than your own physical pain. This pain was more emotional, from what you recalled and learned from your father and Donnie as well through reading books. This kind of pain was consider more hurtful than anything, and needed the most care and healing than anything. For it damaged a person or their soul.

After reaching the top of the tower, you walked towards the closed door about to call for Ezra when you felt and heard him calling out for what sounded like his your ear against the door you hear the last question, about someone named Tseebo. Which clearly was important to Ezra. Before you could move your ear back, the door opened and the teen accidentally rammed right into you. Knocking you down to the floor. He managed to his the side of your injury much to your dislike, as it started to throb again. One would learn with something like this, but you didn't.

Holding your side or trying not to, slowly getting up which was struggle. Until Ezra got up and came to help you.

"Sorry."he apologizes."You okay?"

Using him for support, you nod your head though it was clear you where lying."I am-we-well."you tell him.

He could see you where not but doesn't press it. Looking around he starts to lead you towards a wall and helps you sit down carefully.

Even with his gentle efforts the wound still hurt. You place a hand on the wound and slowly start to heal it or try to ease the pain.

"Thank you."you smile at him.

His eyes slowly move down to your side. Filled with regret he looks away when you felt his eyes on you, and you look up at him still your smile on, for it to drop seeing the look he had on. You remove your hand from your side, your eyes look at what he was holding close to himself.

"What is that?"you point to it.

He looks down at the item, his eyes become slightly misty but he manages to hold back the rest of his emotions. Whatever it was clearly was important and had great significance to him. With his mind on the item, you take this chance and stand up slowly only able to bend your knees. It was enough, reaching out your hand and lay upon the item he held onto, your grip on him tightens offering comfort. He looks at you, your smile was gone, your eyes though look at him with tenderness and sympathy. At the same time telling him everything was going to be alright, and you where here.

You held no ill will towards his action towards you, you just wanted to make sure he was alright. A bright smile slowly came on you. Before it finished he hugs you just out of the blue. This was a surprised to you, you where not expecting this. Hugging you seem to ease him, you felt and heard a heavy reliving sigh escape him, his body shivered a bit. You where not sure if he was going to cry or not. All you knew was that he needed this more than anything, his hold on you became tighter, pain from your injury that began to increase from his hold on you. You just discarded it.

It remained quiet with the two of you, no words where needed. Because Ezra had no words to say, what was said was in his hug.

"..."you smile behind him and relax your head on him.

"...It hurts..."he tells you.

"...I am sorry. It hurts you Ezra."your voice drops low.

His grip tightens again, you just suck up the pain though flinch for a second.

"It...it will get better."you tell him, trying your best to be positive."It will get better."

He listens to your light words, that made him cringe a bit. Silence came between you two again.


	8. Chapter 8

In the kitchen on the Ghost, you were busy at work with the help of Chopper making something yummy. Thankful for the little robot, since the ingredients here where definitely foreign to you, well some things were, it took you time and still more to learn them and there was still a long way to go. The aroma from what you were baking filled the kitchen with its sweet and fluffy, dipping your finger into the orange colored substance. Taking a taste, it was just right setting the bowl aside you go and check on what you had in the oven. Yep it was done, asking Chopper to take it out for you. He does so and place it on the table, he then cuts it in the center. Making two halves, while you worked on two more bowls, then moved to some fruit slicing them accurately. In nice thin slices, the fruit you chose smelled heavenly. Yep this was going to be good.

Handing Chopper the plate with the sliced fruit you didn't notice until you turned around, finding Raph dipping his finger in the bowl that had the orange substance, taking a sample.

"Mmmmm, you made icing. It's really good."he complements you, licking his lip. Making you smile, though you playfully scold him. He just chuckles.

"Raphael, that is not for you."you tell him. Going over and picking up the bowl that had blue icing in it, and began to spread it around on top half of the bottom layer, while Chopper held onto the top layer.

"I figured, so what is the occasion?"

"A birthday."

"A birthday?"

"Yes, a birthday."

"Who's birthday is it? Someone in the crew?"

You nod your head, asking Chopper to put the top on, which he does. You then have Chopper hold the bowl that held the orange icing, taking and began to spread it around the round cake. Raph watched you focus and put your heart into it, something you always did when it came to either cooking or baking, but he saw a difference in with this one. One that bothered him, and not very happy.

Sensing this, you stop and look at him."Raphael? Why are you upset?"

He frowns at you and his eyes become hard with a bit of anger."Who's the cake for?"

"Oh. It is for Ezra."you tell him, going back to icing the cake. Which you finish."Now for the the decorations."You began to place the sliced fruits around the edges. Chopper goes and gets the last bowl with green icing, placing the plate down you managed to find a bag to use it for pipping the cake and writing."For his birthday. I thought since he and Mr. Kanan left to out smart our pursuers, it would be the perfect time to make him a cake. That is consider the tradition, for ones celebration of birth. Not to mention, Empire Day left an unpleasant taste for him."

The whole time you told this Raph, only made the mutant more and more upset. That he didn't look at it the way you did, as a kind gesture nor having any sympathy for Ezra's traumatic past. His anger blinded him.

"I don't see what's so special."he says harshly.

Which surprised you, that you stopped piping and look at him.

"Raphael, why would you say such a thing."you say, placing the bag down."Ezra is hurt by such event that happened, it is only right that I make it well for him. He has not had something good and memorable in some time. It shows."

Misinterpreting your words, did not help him. His anger only grew more, that you felt its heat.

"Doesn't mean you have to go all out for him! You could just say Happy Birthday!"he raises his voice, that dripped with fury."Not bake him something! And even put such detail in it! More than normal!"

"Raphael. Why are you being very temperamental?"you did not understand really, he was taking this out of hand.

"Why am I being temperamental?!"he repeats what you said, scoffing."I'm not the one who's getting excited when making his cake!"

He points an accusing finger at you, which you took offensively but remain calm. Chopper looks from you to Raph feeling the tension in the air more so from the hot headed turtle than from you.

Looking into his eyes, you saw what mainly hidden behind them. Realizing it, you place the piping bag down and take hold of his hand holding it with assurance."Raphael, there is no need to get upset. Do not feel hurt nor bothered. The gesture that I am doing for Ezra is out of kindness..."you words where soothing and true. It began to calm him down."Ezra has not had much in his life, what he had that he held dear was taken from him, and he was left alone. I just would like to give him something, for his day. It the least I can do."

Listening to your words, slowly diminished Raph's flames of anger and slowly he began to understand."..."Still looking at you, he knew you didn't seemingly understand why he was acting this way, or the issue with Ezra's actions towards you. Something he was very thankful for, still he felt there seem to be something that made you and the boy connect or connected him to you. Once over hearing Kanan talking about it to Hera, talking about the force mention to the woman. What Ezra told him, he couldn't really explain why he was drawn to you. Something he could not figure out himself.

Which made him upset, he knew you did your best to stay away from Ezra only talking really to him in the presence of others. He thanked you for it, though seeing you now making Ezra a cake, which he seemingly understood it still bothered him. Yeah he was use to making things for others, but you only put in a great deal of effort for those important to you. He wasn't sure if you realized this or not, even looking at you with your eyes telling him different. Still.

"Well, that looks good enough to eat."Hera comes in, getting the attention. She looks at the cake smiling at it reading what it said."How sweet, you made it him. Makes me kind of jealous."she jokes."Wow, you put some work in it. Seems we have another artist in this family."

"Oh, thank you very much."you smile at her, picking back up the bag and began to pipe the rest of Ezra's cake."Are Mr. Kanan and Ezra back?"

Hera leans on the wall."Not yet, but they should soon. I'm assuming this is a surprise?"

Before you answered, Raph leaves the room grumbling he would be with Casey before he leaves you remind him about the surprise for Ezra and to inform the others. He didn't respond back, Hera saw the bothered look in your eyes as they dropped. She knew fully well what happened between you two, over hearing it before coming in, though she could have easily stepped in, she felt it wasn't her place but knew it was blowing out of proportion. She understood why Raph was upset, and understood why you where doing the cake for Ezra. Clearly neither of you seeing eye to eye, your reasoning was innocent and logic, while Raph's was more upsetting and emotional.

After everyone found out about Empire Day being an unpleasant day for Ezra, she could see it seemingly effected you for some reason. You were more sensitive to it, seeing the change she saw between you and Ezra when the two of you came back to the Ghost after he went off on his own. It was nice to see, though not for Raph.

"There."you finish up.

She looks at the cake you made him, and smiles moving closer to get a better look at it. Nodding her head approvingly."Very nice."she comments, applauding.

Chopper even cheers for you, spinning his head around. You smile pleased and bashfully, thanking Chopper."Now, to clean up."you start to gather what you used, Chopper even helped you surprising Hera. She smirks warmly and leaves the two of you heading back to the drivers seat.

No sooner had you finished cleaning up, Ezra and Kanan returned back. You heard their voices, you became excited picking up the cake you hurry to lounging area on the ship and place it there.

"Chopper, can you please go and inform the others."you ask.

He beeps a few times and does what you ask, leaving you to set up for Ezra's thing, remembering the banner you still had to hang that up. Quickly you fly back to the kitchen and come back with it to hang it up quickly, no sooner had you done so, you heard the others approaching Mikey complaining what it was all about. Earning a smack from Donnie, you heard April talking with Sabine suggesting it had to be something since you put it together. And Hera just telling everyone to be surprise. When they came into the room, they where very surprised to see what you did, everyone was there minus Raph and Ezra. Whom Chopper went to get.

"Whoa! You did all this?"Sabine looks around amazed by it. Whistling."Very nice."

"I'll say."Zeb agrees chuckling deeply.

"Awesome! Cake!"Mikey jumps for joy racing towards it, to be stopped when Hera stepped in front of him, giving him a stern look. He stops in his track."Heh, just kidding."

"I'm sure."she smirks back.

"To be honest, I'm a bit jealous."Kanan jokes.

"Then I can do it for you too, Mr. Kanan."you tell him, not realizing it was a joke.

The others couldn't help but softly chortle from what you said, though you didn't get it leaving you a puzzled still you smiled. Behind that smile Hera saw it was a bit forced noticing something was bothering. Looking around at everyone she noticed someone was missing, minus the birthday boy.

"Owww! Chopper you're so dead you bucket of bolts!"

Ezra hollers at the droid down the hall, running after him. Hearing him everyone turns to the door in just a few seconds Chopper comes speeding in, going behind Hera and Sabine, not a second later Ezra comes charging in, to be surprised by by everyone.

"Happy Birthday, Ezra!"Everyone cheers.

"Whoa..."he was in complete shock and surprise, looking at the banner and to everyone. He was speechless it showed.

"Ezra?"you realized this and became worried.

Hearing you call to him, he snaps out of it regaining himself."Well, this was not expected."he chuckles.

Seeing his mood change made you sigh in relief that he was alright. Hera places a hand on your shoulder and pushes you forward."You have May, to thank."she tells him, looking down at you."She put this all together for you."

Ezra looks at you surprised and touched. You smile at him before looking to the cake, that rested on the table going over to it. He follows you seeing what you did, it was a 9 inch circle two layered cake, with orange frosting the same color as his suit, with blue designs and a mixture of fruit on the edges, in the center it read: Happy Birthday Ezra :).

"I feel so honored."he jokes lightly.

Which you take to heart, happy to hear he liked it able to sense it from him. You smile at him kindly, lifting up your hand placing it on his shoulder gently. He slightly tenses up from it, but relaxes.

"I am glad. Happy Birthday Ezra Bridger."

Ezra looks to the cake still surprised by all this, it had been so long since he actually had a birthday. Sabine giving him the hologram that had the picture of his parents on it, and now this. A cake. A actually birthday cake, and a little celebration just for him, he felt warm and touched deeply. His eyes played his loving memories of those times, he could hear his parents singing to him and the laughter in their house despite it being Empire Day. His parents always made sure his birthday was different.

Seeing him stare at the cake for long, worried you. Leaning slightly in his view you call to him a few times, before he snaps out of it after the third time. He looks up at you, then to everyone else. All eyes where on him, waiting to see what he was going to to and what was wrong. Taking your hand back you stand back, he regains his smirk back on.

"What are you all standing around for, let's eat some cake."

"Finally!"Mikey whines in agony, pushes his way through Zeb and Leo over to you and Ezra.

Almost knocking the two of you out the way, without even thinking he picks up the knife and cuts the cake taking a pretty hefty slice, stuffing it in his mouth. A satisfied look comes over him. His cheeks puffed out, it was slightly disgusting.

"Mikey, seriously!?"Donnie berates his brother, who had not shame for what he did.

"It's amazing how someone can turn something that's suppose to be delicious and sweet, into something the complete opposite."Zeb looks at Mikey shaking his head.

"Well, I'm still going to have some."Hera goes over and gets her own slice."Anyone else?"she looks at everyone.

Who end up getting a slice, despite Mikey turning a few stomachs. Ezra's little birthday bash was pleasant and well, even if only having the cake that he did not get a chance to blow out the candles nor cut the first slice. He seemingly enjoyed it, Mikey ended up eating more than everyone with the cake, in fact he ate the rest of it, not even leaving a crumb. Having this little celebration was nice, a nice pace to relax and enjoy the small and simple things. Seeing everyone's worries and stress melt away for that moment was more than you could asks. Watching everyone brought a smile to your face, which faded thinking about the fact Raph was not here with everyone.

With him coming to your mind, you look at the slice you saved him. Picking up the plate, you slip out the room and head to the room he shared. The door was closed, but it didn't stop you from knocking on it.

"Raphael."you call to him"Raphael, there is still time to come and join us all."

There was no response back, so you try again and again. Still you didn't get anything, feeling defeated and seeing you where not making any progress you place the plate down at the door.

"I managed to save you a slice, one that Michelangelo did not eat. I do hope you enjoy it."

Looking at the door once more, though there was light heart vibes all around, right now it felt cold and distant. Raising your hand slowly about to place it on the door, when decided against it. Dropping your head, you turn and walk back to everyone.

"..."Ezra watches you, as your head hung low walking back to everyone. Looking back to Raph's room then to you, thinking of something quickly.

Still with your mind on Raph, you try to get yourself ready with enjoyment for everyone but it was hard. Your mind stayed on Raph, that you did not notice someone coming and all of sudden put frosting on your nose. This took you off guard, looking you find Ezra giving you a 'What did I do' look, with his smirk on. Touching your nose feeling the frosting, he wipes some more on your face, this time on your forehead leaving a pretty good amount. Which he scoffs laughing, you wipe the frosting off your forehead, which he then puts some more on your nose again. This time you got it, and realized he was trying to be funny, you smile at him. About to say something, he uses his thumb and wipes away the frosting on your nose gently almost caressing your nose with his thumb. His smirk goes away and he gives you more a tender allure smile. He holds out his hand for you to take, gesturing back to everyone.

"It's a party May, be happy."he tells you. With that he grabs hold of your hand and pulls you in back with everyone. Making you laugh, a laugh that Raph heard that upset him more bitterly.


	9. Chapter 9

Tossing and turning as you sleep, you didn't know what to make from this...this dream. Everything was hot, so hot it sizzled, darkness cast upon the flames that feed it. Everything felt cold and hot at once, you didn't know why. You didn't understand, you kept coughing and coughing as you ran and ran not sure where you were going, all you knew something wasn't right at, something was wrong. Very wrong, the heat kept rising and rising that even your skin felt like it was on fire, the flames blasted out from the ground nearly hitting you. But you kept running, your hand stretched outward into the thick smoke waving it, to clear a path in front of you. Your footsteps echoed as you ran, you where scared and worried.

"No! Don't Raphael!"you scream, pushing yourself hard and faster.

Screaming for him, when something came from behind you. Feeling their presence just as you turn around it was too late, something bright slashed down on you and you scream.

The pain was enough to jolt you awake, you could feel your heart beating rapidly, your breathing shallow and rapid. If you could sweat you would be right now, that dream...that dream it was all to real. Trying to wrap your mind around it, needing some fresh air you look to see Hera sleeping just fine. Quietly you slip out of bed and leave. Looking down the hall, everyone was sleeping still you made your way to Sabine and April's room about to knock on the door but thought against it, not wanting to trouble your sister with anything sensing the two of them sleeping peacefully. So you made you began to make your way to cargo area when someone stepped out stopping you.

"I thought I sensed someone up."Kanan says.

His presence slightly startled you, looking up at him. He saw the troubled look in your eyes in fact it was all around you, the confusion and fright your eyes also held. He had an idea what was wrong, giving you a softer look he gestures for you to join him in the cockpit.

"I could use the company."he tells you. Thumbing over his shoulder."Since you're already up."

Not wanting to be rude, you accept his invite and follow him to the cockpit taking the passenger seat that you would normal take when Hera was driving. Kanan had the driver's seat, turning off autopilot, it was quiet between the two of you. Normally with Kanan, you where either with someone or he was briefing everyone about the next mission. Being one on one with him never really happened, so it made it a bit awkward more so on his part. He glazes at you a few times, trying to figure out what to say to you or at least try to start up a topic. Unsure what to say, Hera was always better at talking with you than he was, heck even Zeb was better consider his edgy nature.

Opening his mouth he gets ready to say something when stops, noticing you fiddling with your small light orange crystal on your necklace. Something given to you by no other than Ezra after he came back from the Jedi Temple. Where Kanan took him to further his jedi training, a place all those training to become a jedi had to go. To face trails that would prove if they were meant to be a jedi, the boy had to brave it alone on his own, while Kanan had to wait. It was in the temple that Ezra was given/found what he truly needed. A Kaiburr crystal, to build himself a lightsaber. Proud that his apprentice passed the test, though more so surprised in a good way Ezra had the crystal. Though expecting such a thing, he was not expecting him to come out with another one.

From what Ezra told him, he felt the presence of another. To which Kanan assumed he meant Master Yoda which he felt and heard, but Ezra told him he felt and heard that, but it this other feeling was a different. Like a prayer or a wish, it was faint but warm. He could feel their worry and hope for him. Whatever it was considering how faint it was helped him snapping him back. When in the chamber in the temple, after he was given his crystal, to which another another one was given, which Kanan told him it was called a Solari. Like Ezra's it was rare, the teen told him it wasn't for him but Yoda's voice to give to one who is just as warm as the crystal. Not really understanding it, nor did Kanan until he saw it on you. So that's what Ezra did when he asked Chopper to do something for him. He gave it to you in secret. He gave him points for being crafty and sneaky about it, knowing what would happen should Raph find out. You just assumed it was something Chopper found and he decided to let you have it. Studying the crystal more on you, he saw its laminated fuzzy glow. Like a pulse, it didn't really make sense that much to him why you would get a crystal, than again he always felt something like the Force emit off of you. Though you didn't seem like the lightsaber type, since you had your own skill sets with your energy attacks, with energy almost the same as a lightsaber though more physically manifested. Seeing you expel the energy from your body, in either energy spheres, an energy blast or whatever you could think of really. From offensive to defensive.

Still quiet between you two, your fiddling became more and more, something was bothering you."...You okay?"

His question snapped you out of your state and made you leave your necklace alone. You kept your eyes downward, he could see you trying to search for the right words to say or trying to understand what it was. The troubled look never left you, you grip the crystal tightly for comfort. Your body started to shake a bit frighten, by some sort of fear of yet to come. Shutting your eyes tightly to stop whatever it was that played over and over again in your mind, mumbling to yourself over and over again. Kanan couldn't really make out the language or what it was you where saying. But he could feel it. The distress, anxiety, uncertainty and feeling of you seemingly lost searching for an answer that seem forever lost. All these negative emotions, just leaked from you. Holding onto the crystal more, he felt you fighting back those feelings, struggling against them. With every bit of might.

Finally coming to, you open your eyes and look at him. He at first mesmerized by them for a second, never had seen such innocence and will power in someone before. It was both strong and modest which could easily be mistaken for meekness. Based off your appearance one would assume you to be a meek person physical wise. There was something else in your eyes he saw, like you where telling him without words something bad or asking for some sort of assurance.

Putting the Ghost on Autopilot, Kanan gives you his full attention. This connect he began to feel with you, with his full attention you. You inhale deeply, open your mouth to tell him. When you became hesitant, unsure. Rethinking about this, he saw it, beginning to feel regret for even doing so. That you shut your mouth deciding against it, looking away apologetic. Getting up still with your eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kanan..."you almost choke on your words. Bow your head, and leave.

Normally Kanan would just let you go and do your thing, but this time he stood up calling to you. Stopping you from leaving the cockpit, he walks over to you now concerned.

"May, what's wrong?"he gets serious, his voice tender and worried."Look, I sensed something was wrong. That's what woke you up from sleeping, I'm a jedi remember? So you want to tell me? Because it's clear it's still bothering you, no scaring you. You look like a ghost almost, so tell me what it is. If you can't tell your sister or anyone else, you can tell me."

Hearing his words, his comforting words that offered the invite for you. You could he was now genuinely concern, thinking back to the dream made your chest feel like it was on fire, your heart began to hurt. Feeling it beaten rapidly than normal. A surging pain came across your chest right over your heart, as if someone slashed you with such anger and fury and hate. It was too much that you dropped to your knees from the pain clenching your chest in agony. Luckily though Kanan managed to catch you before you fell.

"Whoa! Whoa! I got you May. I got you."he host you up, your legs where staggering and could barely hold you.

They felt like jelly, that you almost dropped again if not for Kanan with him coursing you gently to just take it one step at a time. His voice began to fade, everything around you began to fade, your mind some how was snatched back to that horrible dream. Back to where you left off, being slashed. The pain was excruciating, it burned more than fire, the smell of your newly opened flesh burned wound filled your nose, you felt like you could taste your own blood as it poured out of you. Your whole body went limp, everything around you began to deteriorate, the flames ate everything. Paralyzed from the pain, there was nothing you could do, the dark smoke covered the one who stood over you so powering. Fear rushed through you body mixed with pain and hurt, with the little strength you had slowly you out stretch your hand towards them, only for them to raise the weapon in their hand. Your eyes wide the second their weapon comes down upon you.

"No!"you scream, a powerful glow emits from your crystal expelling your attacker and horrible dream.

Your eyes shoot open again, painting heavily you look around to find yourself back in Hera's room. Her peaceful room, she was sleeping just fine, not wanting to wake her. You slowly go back to bed, gripping onto the crystal.


	10. Chapter 10

That dream, it still plagued your mind. It felt so real. It frighten you, made you wonder and worry. Unsure how to deal with it. It was bad enough it kept you up at night at times. You could still feel the heat upon your skin, despite the gentle breeze. So much anger. Darkness. Hate. Nothing but smoke and flames. Screams. Pain. The pain you could feel, felt so physical beyond anything. Yet you remained unmarked. There where no injuries to see or that you sustained. Yet it seem like you did. It felt so strange. If only Master Splinter where here, he could tell you what this feeling was. Help you understand.

Gripping the crystal around your neck, you stare out across the skies and plains of Jhothal. The current place where the crew took rest, to hide from the Empire. Everyone down below doing their own thing. Normally you would be making something, or spending time with Hera. But, she was busy and you needed time to yourself. So you left the ship and went to the only place you could think clearly, away from others so they would not see what was troubling you. The sky, beyond the clouds. It paid to be able to fly. To have the freedom, to be weightless. You could think clearly. Be at peace. The best part though was being able to in a sense sit on the clouds.

Casting your eyes down below you, everything seem like small specs in your eyes. You could still sense the others. Minus Kanan, Zeb, Chopper and Mikey. They went off into town a couple hours ago.

You let out a heavy sigh, turning back to look over the plains. Your mind just submerged itself in deep thought. Shutting your eyes tightly, you began to smell the heavy smoke. Those yellowish green eyes staring at you anger and hurt. Your lungs began to tighten, like you couldn't breath. Everything suddenly faded, your eyes snap open, and you find yourself surrounded by burning flames. The sudden feeling of crushing darkness and evil suffocated you. Made your skin crawl. You try to scream but nothing came out. In the thickness of smoke, you see that same figure or figures you couldn't really make it out. All you knew was that its presence was very dominating, cold and malice. Filled with anger beyond anything. That you began to feel hopeless. Afraid.

The shadow or shadows approached you slowly and with a killing intent. Gripped with fear, fear that not even Shredder could manage to produce. Your body, your entire body wouldn't move. Despite you telling yourself to. Lost in this...this daydream...no daymare. Stumbling backwards you fall over something, right onto your back. Looking up to find the shadows standing over, with their red weapon drawn. Their breathing raspy and aggressive, yet an eerie calm. Unable to make out their face, one of them felt oddly familiar. It was the shadow to your left, they felt so familiar. Squinting your eyes, trying to figure it out. But fear was clouding your mind, not allowing you to think properly. Your feet filling like weights, you try to force yourself to get up and move.

They would not allow it. Raising their weapon, the one on your left. And without any mercy, bring their weapon down upon you. So much anger and pain in that one swing. You scream from the pain. When suddenly a blinding light, came and brought you back to reality.

Your eyes reopen again, to find yourself back looking over the plains. Quickly you make sure you had no injuries. Your skin no longer felt the sizzling of heat. No horrid scene. No imposing shadow figures standing over you. Nothing. Everything was as it should be.

"May! May!"

It sounded like someone was calling you. Or maybe it was the wind. Though that light, what was that light? The light that guided you back.

Down on the ground, Hera came out to get the pink haired girl. Looking up towards the sky, trying to pin point her. She knew, she was up there. Always taking to the skies. Though normally, when she called for her, May would come. This was rather strange and not like her."May! May! Come on, we're leaving!"Looking around she, seeing no sign of her.

Which made her start to worry just a bit."Hera."April comes out, noticing her sister wasn't with her. Looking up."Where's May?"

Looking to her, Hera wasn't to sure. Already in a unpleasant mood, thanks to two members of the crew. Reminding herself she would deal with them later."Like always, with her head in the clouds."Hera jokes lightly."Though normally she would have come down by now. How far did she go up?"

April kept her eyes upward, searching for any sign of her sister. Which she did not see. Making her start to worry, May knew not to go far from The Ghost. It was a rule really. She knew how much her sister enjoyed flying and not to mention exploring. Two things she had to make sure keep her eyes on with her. If calling for her didn't work, then the next best thing. Sensing her. Focusing on the brainwaves that resembled her sister's, she would be able to find her and tell her to come. Not more than a few seconds, she started searching for her sister. You came landing down.

"There you are."Hera said, thumbing over her shoulder."I've been calling you for awhile now. We have job to do."

Shocked and feeling bad. You apologize."Please forgive me. I did not mean to delay. I was just..."you stop yourself from saying anything further and put on a smile."I was just lost in glorious scenery of the plains here. Such wonderful plains. Yes."You began to walk towards the ship and up the ramp into the hatch."Again I apologize."

Hera looks to April who shrugs her shoulders lost like the woman. Hera just sighs slightly annoyed."Let's just go."

With everyone on board, Hera takes off. While you made your way back to Hera's room. You just needed to rest. On your way there, someone whom you hadn't seen before stops you. It was a man, a dark skin man with a rather charismatic smile and suave feel about him.

"Well, and who might you be?"he takes one of your hand in a gentleman like manner."I don't believe we've have the pleasure of meeting. My name is Lando Calrissian. And who might you be, my little flower?"

His mannerism was rather strange to you, and his presence was even more surprising. Taking your hand back, you politely introduce yourself. Bowing respectfully."Hello, Mr. Calrissian. My name is May O'Neil. Younger sister of April O'Neil."

"May. What a lovely name."he said with a smirk."And what lovely eyes and hair. Aren't you a cute one."

You stare at him with a rather blank look."...I suppose. What brings you on The Ghost? Are you the newest job?"

He chortles to himself."And smart as well. Yes. Yes I am. I've asked this lovely crew to help with a package...retrieval."He was careful with his words."And they have graciously agreed. Enough about me, tell me May, why the dis-concern look in your eyes? Everything al-"

You interrupt him, gasping. Which slightly startled him."Oh. So you are a guest. Please Mr. Calrissain, let me get you something to eat. Excuse me."You turn around and hurry your way to the kitchen. Leaving a rather confused Lando behind.

* * *

Opening the cabinets you quickly put together some snacks, hospitality was important. That Lando, seem like a nice person but something seem rather uncertain with him. It might have been the way he looked at you with a gleaming interest, that hide some sort of plan he had. Of course you overlooked it, this was a job so the customer didn't need to be questioned. Still though, it made you wonder. Setting the food out on the tray, adding a little extra. You pick it up and go to find the man.

* * *

"Do trust him?"Sabine ask April eyeing Lando from the hall. As the man observed her art work on the wall of the ship. April smirks at her.

"As far as I can throw him."she said."He is quite the smooth talker though. He doesn't seem all that bad."

Sabine slightly agrees,"I'll say. All that matters really is the credits. We could use some. So is everything okay with, May? You've seem pretty concerned about her lately."

A sigh escapes the other teen."I'm not sure really. Knowing May she won't tell me. Though I'm sure it'll pass. In the meantime, why don't we go and humor ourselves."She thumbs towards Lando, with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Which Sabine liked.

"I like your style. Come on."They both walk towards him, putting on a fake flattering smile.

Noticing the two of them coming to him, Lando smiles at them charmingly. "Well hello, ladies." April and Sabine do their best to with hold their laughter."Sabine, I was told this your art work."

Sitting not far away, Ezra, Zeb and Mikey. The three of them watch Lando talking with the two. Zeb who didn't trust Lando, prompting Ezra to tease him on being a sore loser. "Naw, I'm pretty sure you lost bro."Mikey said. Earning a growl from Zeb."It's not like I even know how to play the game, but from what I could tell, Lando dude there,"he thumbs over to Lando."Had a better hand than you. But hey, after the mission and stuff, everything goes back to normal."

"You know, maybe I should have beat you."Zeb growls."Instead."

"Nah, then you wouldn't have me around."Mikey said, not really getting it."Dude though seems fine with me. I kind of like his name. Lando. Lando."He said over and over again. Ezra couldn't help but find humor in it, much to Zeb's dislike.

"Yeah, guys not that bad."Ezra agrees.

"Yeah, I mean May seems to like him."Mikey points out."Well, she likes anyone really. Look she offering him some food."

Hearing that, Ezra looks seeing you going over to Lando and the others with a tray of snacks. The man humbly thanks you, even praising you."My, my these have to be the most delicious food, that I've ever tasted. They're just as lovely as you. My what fine cuisine. Very exquisite. Who knew this ship was filled with such talented ladies. It is truly an honor to be here."

Ezra watches him place a hand on your shoulder, which you didn't think much of it. Though he did."Thank you, Mr. Calrissain. I am very pleased you find the food to your liking."

"Oh, May, you are most welcome."he said."You sure must make someone here on this ship very lucky. A talented young lady like yourself."His flattery went right over your head. Noticing the way Ezra was glaring at him, Lando fed into it more."Oh, it seems our friends would like some of your delicious food."He said with sympathy. You turn around to Ezra and the others."Gentlemen would you like some of May, wonderful food?"

Lando just put him on the spot, and Ezra didn't know really how to respond besides through dislike and anger. Which of course Lando used and sadden you."Oh, it seems the boy isn't in the mood to try your wonderful food. Tsk. Shame really. And all the effort you put in it too. You know dear boy, it isn't a good thing to hurt a young ladies feelings. Don't worry May, I know a way your skills will be greatly appreciated."He begins to led you away. With Sabine and April, wanting to see more of Sabine's work.

"What the-!?"Ezra snaps."He just put me on the spot! I really don't like that guy."

* * *

Shortly later, the _Ghost_ arrived at destination which Lando needed to be taken, for his...job. A freighter called Merchant One, owned by a alien named Azmorigan's . TheGhost docks with the freighter. During this time Lando kept you around, to praise you some more, that you ended up accompanying him, Hera and Kanan, onto the Merchant One. Lando told you though to bring some of your goodies with you. Why, you didn't know. While the remainder of the crew stayed on the _Ghost_. As the four of you entered freighter, Calrissian subtly warned Hera and you to play along with his plan and told the two of you that Azmorigan's ship had several escape pods. Which left you rather puzzled and caused Hera to pull you close to her. Eyeing Lando.

Upon reaching Azmorigan's reception room,you see the alien, who not trying to be mean, was rather repulsive. He had deep red skin and green eyes. With large heads and short limbs in proportion to his bodies. Pointy ears, four fingers on each hand, and a big chin with a throat pouch. Eating rather sloppy, worse than Mikey. In fact Mikey actually had better manners than this alien. Azmorigan handed Calrissian his equipment, but demanded to know what the smuggler had to trade.

"What do you have to offer in return?"Azmorigan demanded.

Something didn't feel right, to you. And before you knew, Lando pushes you forward with Hera."Their names, Hera and May."

"What!?"Kanan said shocked. This just out of left field."You can't do this. Hera!"

Azmorigan, looks over you and Hera. You didn't understand what just happened. Hera hushes Kanan."A deals a deal, Kanan."

"But, but Hera I did not agree to this to such a de-"you protest, for Hera to quickly cover your mouth. You look at her confused, then to Lando and Kanan.

"Hmm, well, their attire is propitious."Azmorigan said. Then points to you."Her, she seems-"

"I assure you, Azmorigan."Lando steps in."May here will be worthy, May why don't you offer our friend some of your goodies? Hm?"

Hesitant you look to Hera, who gestures you to do so. So you and offer the alien one of your treats. Which of course he suspects at first, to ease him, Lando takes one and eats it."Mmmm, yummy."

His nerves calm, Azmorigan snatches the rest from your palms and devours them. The satisfied look told everyone he greatly enjoyed them."My, my what lovely taste."

"See?"Lando tells him."What did I tell you? You get to lovely ladies, I would say your getting the better dea-"

"Wait just a minute, just what exactly is she?"he eyes you, trying figure you out."She looks human, but, there is something rather off. I've never come across a human with her appearance before."Next thing you knew, he had a hand full of your hair. Studying it. Sniffing it. It was actually uncomfortable.

You look to the others scared and pleading them to do something. Hera and Kanan where both about to do something, but Lando stops them. Shaking his head. Next thing, Azmorigan releases your hair and takes hold of your chin, studying forcing you to look into his eyes. His fingers on your made your skin crawl. You began to shiver."What interesting eye colors. Quite a looker."He finally releases you.

Hera quickly pulls you by her. Pondering it a bit more."I accept your trade. Yes. These two are very suitable." Kanan still not sitting with this again tries to stop it, but Hera shakes her head at him.

Lando goes and takes what he came for, a crate."Thank you Lord Calrissian,"Hera then elbows you to do the same as her, and respectful bow to Lando."For delivering us to our new master."Confused by this still, you just follow Hera."I must find a way to repay you."she said the part rather upset, smacking away Lando's hand from herself and you.

"Please don't let it concern you."Lando tells her, Azmorigan interrupts them.

"Enough. You disturb my supper."he complains."Take your cargo and go."

"As always,"Lando begins to take his leave with Kanan."A pleasure doing business with you. Oh, and just so you know, May right there, she's really one of a kind."He winks at you.

You wanted to go with him and Kanan, but Hera holds you back. Squeezing your shoulder a bit to assure you things would be alright.

* * *

Back on the Ghost, Sabine and April were waiting by the door for Kanan and the rest to turn, only get Lando, Kanan and Lando's crate. Noticing two missing.

"Where's Hera?"Sabine ask.

"And May? Where's my sister?"April demands."Why isn't she here?"

Kanan still upset at what just went down, directs it to Lando. Who tells them, May and Hera where following the plan, which Kanan still didn't understand. April lost, but became upset over the cryptic message Lando provided.

"That's not an answer."April tells him. Stepping in front of him. Preventing him going any further. She glares hard at the man, warning him he better tell her.

Taken back by this for a second, Lando relaxes and gives her a smile."I assure you, April. Your sister is fine. She, just like Hera is very capable. Don't let her cute face fool you. She seems like a rather smart and powerful young lady. You should be very lucky to have someone like her as your sister. A very multi-talented one she is. I know I would. She knows the plan, a plan all of us need to follow if we want the two lovely ladies to return. Now then excuse me."He walks around her, pushing his cargo.

Feeling Sabine place a comforting hand on her, April sighs. Taking the controls Kanan detaches the Ghost and leaves.

* * *

With you and Hera, you wanted to leave Azmorigan place. Itching to make a run, it would rather easy, but the way Hera kept her hand upon your shoulder, told you otherwise. The two of you watch the male alien eat, if you could throw up you would. Thankful you did not have that built in you. Nervously, you wait. Wondering why Lando would do this to you and Hera. Finally remembering the two of you, Azmorigan demands you make him something to eat. Having one his men escort you out. Leaving him and Hera. Following the man, when next thing, something metal hits him. Knocking him out.

"May! Come on!"Hera comes behind you and quickly grabs you by the wrist, pulling you with her.

She and you then escapes _Merchant One_ via an escape pod and return to the _Ghost_. To everyone's relief and joy. April quickly comes and hugs you. Though the reunion was cut short as, Azmorigan freighter starts to attack, luckily The _Ghost_ managed to elude _Merchant One_ by fleeing into hyperspace. Though upon arriving back on the _Ghost_, Hera goes and knees Calrissian in the groin for "selling" her and you to Azmorigan. Calrissian responded by admitting that he "deserved" it due to his dubious treatment of Hera and you. He in his own way, apologizes to you. While praising how the two of you managed to escape. Hera doesn't take fancy to his attempt to apologize. She then ask him what was inside the crate, to which he offers to show them and led the way to the cargo hold.

You though decide not to go and wanted to wash your face and check up on Raph. Reaching one of the bathroom, you clean your face, from Azmogrian touch. It was rather uncomfortable feeling. Once done, you go to check up on Raph. He hadn't come out of his room.

Knocking on his door."Raphael? Are you alright?"He didn't answer."I have come to check up on you. Please, Raphael, are you well?"Still nothing. Placing your hand upon the door, you could feel rising anger like a sprouting flame coming from him. It worried you.

You get ready to call to him. When those flames flashed in your mind. Caused you to freeze. Horrified. This time in the flames, there was a dark mask. That emitted nothing but a void and coldness. And ruthless anger. You nearly yelp, the crystal around your neck glows bringing you back. Snapping you back to reality. Looking back at the door, then down to your trembling hands.

"..."

Next thing the Ghost shook violently. Knowing that feeling, meaning something or someone was firing at the ship. Wanting to see if Raph was alright, you had to put that aside and go see what you could do. Quickly you hurry and make your way to the others. Trying to keep your balance, so you opt to fly, which helped just a bit. Until you rammed right into something big and bouncy, that sent you into a wall. It just came out of nowhere, rubbing your nose, you look to find some sort of large puffer like creature. Taking up the way to the front of the ship. It baffled you. Getting up, you go and poke it. Hearing it make a noise.

"What?!"it puzzled you.

"Are you alright, my dear?"Lando comes offering you assistance.

You scoot away from him, over to Hera. Looking at him not really trusting him. Which he took rather offensively."It's alright, May."Hera assures you."He won't bite. Because I bite bigger."

Lando nods in agreement to what Hera said."I assure you. I was right though, you are amazing. Flying. Well who would have thought."

Unsure to take his praise, you hesitantly nod your head. When the three of you hear Ezra struggling, looking up seeing him trying to climb over the thing. Lando steps aside asking for your assistance to calm down his pig. Alien Puffer Pig. Saying you had the gentle touch. And he was right, you go and stroke the creature gently. Calming it down, which it deflate, back to its normal size. It was rather cute, at the same time, you catch Ezra in your arms.

"Are you alright? Ezra?"You ask, looking down at him. The position he was in wasn't one he wanted to be in, but slightly took advantage of it.

"I think, my forehead hurts."he points to it."Uh, better kiss it to make it better."

Seeing where he was going with this, Hera comes and quickly nudges. Causing you drop him."He's fine."she tells you."Now then, we have more important things. Everyone all hands on deck. Let's go!"

Kanan lands the Ghost at Lando's farm. Everyone minus, Raph exit the ship. With their weapons drawn and ready. Carefully treading the area. To be greeted by an ambush of Azmorigan and his men. A fight began. Both sides took cover, though Azmorigan's men weren't as well, like the crew. You were ready to add assistance, only to for Hera and Kanan to tell you stay back. Which of course distracted you. You nearly got hit, by one of Azmorigan's men. If not for Ezra who came just in time and tackles you to the ground from getting hit. He covers you. While firing his blaster.

"You okay?"he ask, keeping you under him.

You began to get up."Yes. I am alright."

"Good. Stay behind me."he tells you, still firing and ducking, taking you with him."I've got this."He winks at you, standing up he takes hold of your hand and rushes off to another spot.

It wasn't like you weren't appreciative of his action, but you could handle yourself just fine. You had to add assistance to the others. You and Ezra make it behind some barrels. The two you remained low. Good. This was what you needed. Calming yourself, you clasp your hands together and focus your mind. The crystal around your next began to illuminate.

"Hey, May how are yo-Whoa!"Ezra turns around in shock and awe seeing what you where doing and what was happening. The glow of your energy was so warm and calm. He could feel through his whole body. Connecting with it. It was like a protective embrace.

Your energy surrounded him. Just as it began to surround the rest of the crew, the ship and even Lando. Who was rather shocked and amazed by this sudden shield. The others too, minus your friends.

"What the-?"Sabine looks at herself. Stopping in her shooting.

April gets her back on track."It's all good. It's just May. Now come on! I'm winning right now."

Hera and Kanan look at each other, then over to you."Whoa."They notice the shots bouncing off them. Like a shield.

Back with you and Ezra."You keep focusing on what your doing, I've go this covered."He tells you.

With Azmorigan and his men, they notice the sudden shift. Looking he notices you."Aim for the girl!"he tells his men.

Hearing him, Kanan quickly hurries over to you and Ezra. To be surprise, Chopper in the Ghost fires at the crimelord. Ending the fight and causing him and his men to flee. Making sure they where actually gone. Ezra gets your attention, causing you to stop. Which made you release everyone from their protection from you.

"Is everyone, are all of you alright?"you look at everyone making sure.

Before anyone could say anything Lando comes over applauding you."My, my, just as I said. One of a kind."he tells you."What a special girl you are. Cute. Lovely and down right caring. What a rare one you are indeed. Flying. Able to protect energy, to save others. You quite the surprise." He takes one of your hands in his.

Ezra was about to smack his hand away, but April does. She moves you away, with Kanan pushing you behind him."I think we've had enough of your flattery."Hera tells him.

"I'll say."Ezra mumbles.

"Why, I was just complementing the young lady. On a job well done."he said rather offending."Can't I do so?"

"No."Kanan and Ezra say together.

So the job for Lando, ended. He didn't have the money to pay the crew. So they took some fuel, well Chopper did and he owed Hera for all the drama he caused. Considering it fair, the crew left. Lando's farm.

Again you stood in front of Raph's door. Trying to get him to come out. But you had no luck. So left it alone after five minutes."May, are you okay?"Leo notices the long look you had.

Looking to him, unsure how to say it. But he was able to read it pretty well."Let me guess, it's Raph? Is he in one of his moods?"

You look down the way you came."I believe so. Though I fear, it might be-"

He cuts you off."He just needs to cool his head. That's all. Don't let it bother you. We all know how Raph, can be."

You look at him. He smiles assuring you it was alright."I suppose."You said rather unsure. With that Leo leaves you. Looking back down the direction of Raph's room. Though Leo had truth to his words, you felt there was something else. Since coming to this...this place. Raph was known for being upset, though for someone reason here, his anger seem to be more amplified. Which was what worried you. Because you seem to feel this strange force taking hold of him. And you didn't know why.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?"You call into what seem like the openness of space. Which was rather strange, because you where sure the last thing you recalled was being on the Ghost with the rest of the crew. Sleeping.

Wait! Where you sleeping still? Looking at yourself, you seem awake. Yet there was no one around. Which was rather strange and made no sense really. Your mind doing its best to process it. Your body just floating in space, what was this strange dream. If you could call it one. Okay, then guess you needed to wake yourself up now. Shutting your eyes, opening them to find yourself still in the same place. You hadn't woken up at all. So you do it again and again, shutting your eyes, forcing yourself to wake up. But, each time you tired, you didn't. Now, you started to become worried and scared. That you didn't focus, and since you didn't focus you didn't notice nor sense another presence there. The presence that was keeping you in this lucid dream. So caught up with trying to wake up, until a distant light caught your attention.

Turning to it, it began to move its way over to you. Unsure, yet curious by the light. You reach out to touch it. Strange really, there seem something oddly familiar about it. Though you could not pinpoint it. Its presence was rather calming and wise. You could feel some sort of life, coming from it. A conscience.

"...Hello?"you said to it. A finger gentle and barely taps it.

Next thing the little light response."Hello."The voice was slightly croaky, throaty voice that occasionally cracks and breaks. It sound rather strange to you. Even when it chuckled."Curious, you seem?Hm?"

Cupping the little light in your hands, nodding your head."Yes. I am. You seem, very and oddly familiar. Your presence, at least. Please, explain why?"

"Know you shall. Not at this time."The light tells you."Trouble, you seem. Prevent, you try. Try, you must not. Hurt you will find."

The way this light spoke was rather cryptic, almost like a puzzle. Clearly not the proper way to speak. That you knew, maybe here in this universe it was consider alright. Still, though others here have spoken pretty good grammar.

"I do not understand. What do you mean?"you question, trying to still figure out their meaning."Is this a riddle? I am not very good with riddles. Please help me to understand your speech."

The light chuckles."Time, you shall."The voice then sounded like a warning and grief."Stop you cannot. Heartbroken, you will become. Faith, you must not loose. Stay to the light. Need they will. You. Grieve you shall have. Leave you cannot. Lost, you must not become. Lost you will have."

Assuming the light meant something else."Are you talking about, my friends and sister, as well myself returning home? Can we not return home? Donatello has been trying to figure that out, for sometime. The percentage though is rather low. Having calculating it all. We are well aware of such grievance. But, we are trying. I do believe that is what you mean? It does sound like such." Looking down you, the light was gone."Hello? Little light? Hello?"

* * *

"Okay Donnie, what do you have?"Leo looks to the brainy turtle. All of you, yes all of you including Raph where having a meeting to discuss ways to get home. In sitting room on the Ghost.

Donnie brings up and projection of ideas."Well, so far from what I've learned from this place. There is something called Hyperspace. You know when the ships or any cruiser really enters a sort of alternate dimension. To travel from point, to another. In the galaxy. By traveling faster than the speed of light. Which is rather fantastic."

"So, have you come up with some sort of way to get us home?"Leo gets straight to the point.

A question Donnie seem rather hesitant to answer."Well, not really. I've gone over the numbers one after the other. Even if we actually had our own ship, with its own Hyperdrive installed. The possibility being able to actually pinpoint our very own, well, universe is a very narrow margin really. Not to mention trying to exit out of the Hyperspace. Which is a one and hundredth chance any of us would actually make it."

"What about when Hera did it? With the Phantom?"Casey brings up."I mean, it worked then."

"Yeah. It did. But the risk is still way to high."Donnie points out."Do we really want to attempt the possibility of being ripped and torn inside out?"He gives Casey a deadpan look."Yeah. I didn't think so."

"So then what?"Raph finally speaks up."There's got to be some way for us to leave this...place."The last word was said with distant."The sooner we get out of here the better."

"It would be nice to return back home."Mikey agrees, then retracts."Then again, being space like this is actually really cool. I kind of like it here. Helping out everyone and Zeb and I are really tight, YO!"He throws up the peace sign.

Everyone looks at him. To ignore him and turn back to the matter at hand."Anyway."Donnie continues."Like I said, it's really slim for us to return back home. Not to mention we don't really credits or money, whatever to purchase a ship of our own. And the Kraang's isn't much help anymore."

"So in other words,"April figuring it out."We're stuck here. In this, umm, universe, galaxy whichever."She takes out her blaster and twirls it around her finger, showing her improving, under Sabine's guidance. "I mean, it would be nice to go back home. I really miss Dad. And Master Splinter. Everyone really."She admits with sorrow."But, then again, if there isn't much we can actually do, then we might as well make the best of it. And if it does present itself, we take the opening."

Everyone looks to Leo, though you seem more focus on Raph, who was not taking kindly to this news."Sorry guys."Donnie apologizes."Wish I had better news for you."

"It's alright Donnie, you tired your best."Mikey tells him."The bright side of all of this, is we get to enjoy all this cool stuff."

Leo sighs in defeat."Guess, for now. We have to make do, with our situation. At least we ran into the crew, instead of someone else. Even so, Donnie can you still try to at times work out the numbers. Just in case."

"Yeah. Sure."Donnie said. He looks around at everyone."At least we're all here together."

Everyone smiles in agreement, besides Raph. Who leaves in heated anger."Such a hothead."Mikey says, laughing. Though you didn't find it funny, you hurry after him.

"Raphael. Raphael!"you call to him, he hears you and stops. Allowing you to catch up with him.

"What?!"he said rather harsh, snapping like almost. The way he glared at you, slightly scared you.

But you remain calm. And look at him concern."Raphael. Please do not become discouraged. We will find a way back home."You try to make the mood better. Smiling positive."I am quite sure of it. Living is not a bad experience. It is quite nice actually. Things are still the same."

You reach for his hand, but he moves it away. Turning a cold shoulder to you."You might like. But, things are changing."He said rather dark.

"Raphael."your hand shots out and grabs him the shoulder, stopping him."What is wrong? Please, tell me? You have not been the same since, well...You seem rather angrier now. Then nor-"

"Oh. So you've actually notice."He snaps at you. Which shocked you.

"Raphael."He jerks his shoulder away from you."Please, tell me, if you are alright. I fear, something in you. Is taking hold. And I wish to prevent it. I do not wish to...Raphael. Please talk to me."

Raph could hear the hurt and concern in your voice. But, he didn't care. You try to look get him to look at you, but he refuse to allow you. Turning his back to you, it felt so cold and distant. Though you couldn't see it, there seem to be something behind his eyes. Taking his shoulder back, he tells you leave him alone and walks away down the dark hall. You watch him, your foot itching to go after him. When a strange presence, whispers something in your ear. Keeping you there.

"Raphael."

* * *

_"The main thing, we're altogether."_

_"Lost, you will have."_

Those words echoed over and over again in your mind, though their meaning did not feel the way they had once before. This wasn't how the mission was to go, not at all. It was a simple mission really. Well still risky. But, there was to be no causalities. None at all. Everyone was to make it back. All of you. The mission was to invade the main Imperial communications tower on Lothal. And broadcasting a message to the nearby star systems about their cause. To let others in the system know to still fight, and to expose a man the Rebels thought was on their side, Gall Trayvis. Who deceived everyone. Nearly getting everyone caught. Luckily no one did. But with this mission, a few did.

Kanan, Raphael, and yourself.

Everything was going so smoothly with the plan, the crew managed to infiltrate the control tower and overpower the paltry stormtrooper garrison. You stayed back with Hera, on the Phantom. When you and Hera hear, everything was a trap. They were being cornered. Trapped like rats. Hera told you to go down and help the others, and you did just that. Offering them aid, which quite surprised Imperials. A heated fight ensured, between both sides. The Imperials had more fire power. It was took risky for you to even attack or provide them with protection. So you quickly aided them, by getting everyone to the Phantom. Doing your best to avoid being hit, you manage to put up a descent fight. That is until things became too heated.

How reckless, but you didn't dare regret your choice. After getting the last one into the Phantom against Kanan's orders and Hera's you dove back down to get him and Raphael. Which left you wide open, down below, Agent Kallus's order those on the ground to fire. Not at you, at the Phantom, which of course you react and quickly, just in time coat them in your energy shielding them. Leaving you wide open. And an attack from, took you out. You fell out the air like a fly. April and the others watch with horror and anger, as three of their crew members became captives.

* * *

Something, something didn't feel right. You felt as if your whole body was unresponsive. No. It was bond. Tightly. Shackled. Tied down. Restrained. A feeling you knew all too well. One you wish never to have to endure again. Your eyes shoot open with fear, to find yourself tightly strapped down on table. An operating table. One like the Kraang had you strapped too, when they made you. Memories of that began to hunt you. Fear and anxiety spiked in you. You began to try and get yourself out, afraid of what might happen. The needles. Drills. Blades. Injections. Everything. Being turned on and off, again and again. To see light, and have it taken away. You didn't want that anymore. You love seeing the light. You didn't want to go back into the dark again, unsure when you would see the light again.

Panicking now. At the mere thought. How did you get strapped to this table? In such a dark and cold room. Hyperventilating now, trying to recall the events that led up to being capture, when you started to remember. Of course, back on Lothal. You had went against Hera and Kanan's orders to help him and Raphael, and next thing something strong and hard hits you, knocking you out. Though you had high durability, things could still if strong enough cause damage to you or knock you out. Feeling a slight pain in your back, it had to be where you had been hit.

Kanan. Raphael. Looking around, there weren't present. Sliding your eyes left then to the right, no sign of them at all. Had you failed on helping them? Your fear you had yourself, transferred to worrying about Kanan and Raphael, what might be happening to them. When you got your answer, you felt a sharp and painful sensation. Not from you, no. It was coming from someone else. You knew that aura well, it was Kanan. His aura was in pain, being tortured. Though he seem so calm. Still though, that didn't ease you, you became frantic now, concerned over Kanan. Blaming yourself for his capture and his current situation. Scared on what they could be doing to him, your mind began to race with the idea, they where doing the same thing to him, as the Kraang had done to you.

Raphael! You scream his name in you mind, afraid of yelling it out loud. It might alert the others, you had awaken. Dear God, what about Raphael. What could they doing to him? Praying and wishing he was alright, you try to search for his aura. But your focus was to hectic to be steady. This cold, dark and ruthless feeling made you very uneasy. Your skin begin to turn cold.

Raphael. Where your only thoughts.

Like Kanan, and yourself. Raphael too was strapped down to a table, being held for interrogation upon the Star Destroyer. His weapons stripped from him, left in a room with two guards posted on the outside. He wasn't that far from Kanan, and could somewhat hear the man going through interrogation. He wasn't sure where May had been taken, though no doubt she was in one these rooms, in the same position as himself. And Kanan.

Looking around, the room was bare. So there wasn't anything he could use. Thinking, he would just have to figure a way out of here on his own. Though that would have to wait, four bodies entered his room. Two of them Stormtroppers, and the others, one was a tall, thin, older and hard cold looking man, the other was a tall humanoid gray skin alien. With cold, serious yellow eyes. Red tattoos, in a gray and black suit. The Grand Inquisitor. Raph remembered him, having seen him a few times. A couple of times the crew had to dual the guy. His presence was demanding.

Inquisitor's piercing eyes look directly at Raph. Reading him completely, a delighted smile etched upon his scowl. His eyes gleamed with deviousness joy. The others in the room, didn't seem to understand. Walking to Raph, his eyes never leaving Raph's. Sensing something sinister at work in the way, he was looking him, Raph told himself to shut his eyes. But, his mind would not listen. Raising a hand, Inquisitor grips around Raph's throat. His eyes pierced deeply into Raph's very soul.

The older male, Governor Tarkin who was awaiting to torture this creature for something. Seem rather annoyed the Inquisitor was not filling him in. But, at the same time knew he seem to be handling this well on his own.

"I will leave, this to you."he then excuses himself. Raph sees him leave and head in the direction he was sure May was in.

Seeing the concern and anger in his eyes, Inquisitor had what he needed."Don't worry, I'm sure her screams won't be all painful."He said, Raph flashes him an threatening glare. Much to the Inquisitor's delight."Such anger. I quiet enjoy it. Yes, the moment I saw you. Raw, unbound anger. It courses through you, like a flowing river. Yet you keep it contain."

"ARgh...leave her alone!"Raph yells at him. Snarling."Hurt her in anyway, I'll..."

"You'll what? Your binds are too tight."Inquisitor said, not the least bit frighten by Raph's empty threat."Leave us."He tells the troopers, who do as he commanded. Once they left, Inquisitor could get done what he needed. Staring straight into Raph's eyes."Yes. I can feel it, your rage. Anger. Frustration. Jealous? Pain. All bottled up. Passion. Yes there seems to be burning passion. For what I wonder?"Raph, having a feeling what he was doing, shuts his eyes to try and break the hold. But that didn't stop the words of temptation and truth.

Words laced with toxins and sweet pleasures. Like a vixen, luring him to what he truly desired. Each word coming out of the Inquisitor's mouth was like ambrosia of sweet nectar. The more he talked, the more he twisted his words, the more Raph, the more he saw what he wanted. Seeing May's smiling face, go up in flames.

* * *

"Raphael!"you scream this time. Still strapped to the table. Something didn't feel right. Something wasn't right.

You needed to get out of these bonds. Sensing some approaching, their presence was cold and malevolent. Remembering your energy orbs, you get ready to use one, when Tarkin enters followed some sort of strange black sphere hovering droid similar in appearance to a remote, perhaps a third of a meter in diameter, with various attachments, deliberately frightening in appearance. And Agent Kallus. Your eyes widen at the all the equipment on the thing. Mainly the syringe, which of course Tarkin noticed.

The droid moves very close to you as does Tarkin. While Kallus stood back with a amusing smirk."Raphael? And Mr. Kanan? W-Where are they?"you speak of them, wanting to know."Wh-What did you do to them? Do not hurt them. Don't hurt them!"You cried.

"You're going to sing like a bird."Kallus states.

"Indeed she will."Tarkin agrees."Now, the last two didn't give me anything. But, I'm quite certain you will. Hmmm, you're rather strange for a human."He studies you."It's clear you're not human, despite my previous comment. You might look like one, but your not even close."His face inches away from your own."From the DNA sample obtain, your something entirely different. And I intend to open you up and find out more."Knowing what meant, he sees the fear rise in your eyes. With a snap of his fingers, the hoovering droid takes his place, and beings. Gripped with fear, feeling the droid start to drill in your skin. Fear and pain. Flashes of what Kraang did, erupted with anxiety. You try to activate your energy around you, to find you couldn't.

"To ensure this to be successful,"Tarkin explains."Your powers, skills, have been stripped. So there's nothing you can do."

Scared now, not sure what to do. You do your best to remain strong and hold in your screams and cries of pain. Shutting your eyes tightly. Wishing for something to happen. When next thing, something, some sort of pulse was set off on the Star Destroyer. Shutting anything electronic, pretty everything on the Destroyer.

* * *

The EMP was thanks to the rest of the Crew, they came to rescue everyone. Well except for Donnie, he stayed back with Chopper on the ship. April geared up and ready, her blasters out. Her focus on retrieving her sister. From this horrible place, sensing her distress and rising levels of fear. April was ready to take out anyone in her way. To be reminded by Sabine and Leo, to keep a cool head. Since everything was pretty much shut off by the EMP, gaining access through the doors wasn't going be easy. So another way was needed.

Using the vents. To get to the rest of the crew. And the only one able to fit in there, Ezra. So Hera sends him to go and get Kanan and the others.

"Please."April pleads to him, before he left. Taking off her helmet."Bring my sister back."Entrusting him. Reading and sensing her emotions, he assures he will.

"Don't worry, I will."He looks to Leo."An your brother."He lightly jokes and leaves through the vent.

Crawling through, he's able to sense Kanan. And goes to him first. Finding his master, who was glad to see him. Ezra helps down his weaken state Master, allowing the man to lean on him. He carries him out of his imprisonment. The two of them, go to rescue the other two.

Your eyes remained shut, despite the darkness you just sent yourself in. It was the only way could escape this pain. Crying and whimpering for the safety of Kanan and Raphael. Wishing for their safety, while cowering in your own fear. Wishing and longing for some escape out of this darkness. Unable to feel the pain anymore, you just assumed, your body responded by going numb. That it just dropped like weight. Lifeless. Trembling and cowering, seeing the Kraang over you with their tools. The nightmare, that will always haunt you.

Lost in the nightmare's darkness, a faint glowing light came to save you. Noticing it, you reach out for it, hearing it calling your name. Grasping for the light, your eyes open to find yourself in the arms of Kanan and Ezra. Both of them looking down at you relived and happy to see you alright. At first shock, seeing them. To be touched and grateful, the fear in your eyes vanished.

"Hey. Hey."Kanan gently says."You're alright."By those words, your body free from its binds, jolts up and you embrace the man, burying your face into his chest. Almost knocking him down. But he kept his balance. Reluctant at first, he embraces you back. Comforting you. Lightly patting your back.

"Thank goodness,"you weep on him."You are alright." Your words shocked him, and Ezra. Lifting your head back up, smiling weakly at him. You then turn to Ezra, and hug him."Thank you. Ezra."

Normally, he would use trickery to get a hug from you. This time, though, was different. This hug was actually given to him. Was genuine. He could feel so much emotion from it, or it could be from himself he wasn't sure really. All he knew was that he hugged you back in a secure embrace.

"Just glad, you're okay."he whispers to you."Come on, let's get back with the others. Your sister waiting for you."

He slowly lets you go and with Kanan's assistance they help you up to your feet. Ezra became your support, Kanan was soon able to walk by him. The three of you hurry and leave the area, when you noticed something was missing.

Raphael.

You stop for a second on the open platform, looking around. Ezra notices your look."Where is Raphael?"you question. Looking at him, then Kanan. The two of them exchange sorrowful looks. Though before they could anything or yourself. The Inquisitor comes out. Blocking the only exit and escape route.

He draws his lightsaber. While Kanan borrows Ezra's."Let me borrow that."

Which Ezra had no problem with."Yeah. Sure."He holds onto you tighter, moving you back. Allowing Kanan to take this battle.

Looking to the Inquisitor, mustering up your strength. You demand where Raph was."Where is Raphael!?"

His eyes shoot in your direction, pierced you to the core. Kanan steps in-between cutting the glare he was giving you. Then lunges off and attacks. Instead of engaging in all out lightsaber fight, Kanan functions between blaster and lightsaber. Surprising the Inquisitor.

"Hmm, how come I never thought of that?"Ezra said rather amazed."May, I'm going to put you down. Okay?"he tells you, looking for a place. He finds one and leaves you resting on the wall in the hall. He then goes to join and assist Kanan. Getting the man's lightsaber the Inquisitor had.

You watch the two of them duel, the fight seem very pleasing for the Inquisitor. It look like Kanan and Ezra had him on the ropes, but their oppenent was a lot stronger and more craftier. Using the Force push, he pushes Ezra back.

"Ezra!"you shriek, pushing yourself up. To fall, your body still needed to rest. Sensing the danger happening, you look at the Inquisitor locking eyes with him. He gives you a sinister smile. Ezra gets back up, you foresaking your own body's warnings. Spring into action, rushing to reach Ezra."Ezra!"

Launching his double side lightsaber at Ezra, hitting his footing. And looses his balance falling over the side, with you. You had grabbed him, for him to cling to you and pull you down with him. The two of you fall hard and down onto platform below. The fall was enough to knock Ezra out and yourself. Though for a few seconds, you wake up finding him out cold, next to you.

"Ezra!"you crawl to him, scooping his head up in your lap. When you felt a sharp pain in shoulder. Grabbing it, as it stung, you would tend to it later. Right now, Ezra needed your care. Calming yourself down, you look up seeing Kanan still dueling the Inquisitor. Focusing back to Ezra, you place your hands on either side of his face and begin to heal him. It took a while for it start up. Whatever Tarkin did or gave you, really did stun your powers. You had to push harder to get them to activate. Your energy began to flicker before it became solid and you began to heal Ezra."Please. Please."you plead. Noticing it wasn't as fast before. You needed your healing to work faster.

The pressure was building and with Hera calling for Ezra, you could easily pick it up. But, you had to your mind and worries on Ezra. There just had to be a faster way to heal him. Thinking it was the a faster way, you lower your face close to his. Looming over him, shutting your eyes, you go in.

Ezra's eyes shoot open, and he comes too. He finds you over him, relieved he was alright. He flashes you a charming smile, before answering to Hera. Sitting up.

"Was knocked out."Ezra tells her."Don't worry. I have Kanan and May. Say 'Hi' May."he hands you the communicator.

"May?! Is that you?"Hera said on the other end."Yes."you respond, hearing sigh in relief.

"Good."

"Ezra!"you yelp, noticing two marks, two slashes on the side of his face. Placing a hand on it, gently touching them. Your eyes fill with horror and concern."..."

"Hey. It doesn't even sting."he jokes with you, touching. Winching. But does his best to laugh it off. Looking back up at Kanan, who clearly had taken over the fight. That he bested the Inquisitor. Knocking his lightsaber out of his hand, breaking it.

Which the pieces fell into the reactor below, which began to spark and explode. The Inquisitor lost his balance and fell, only to be hanging on by his hands. Seeing how close you and Ezra were. You and him get up and hurry to find a away back up.

"Can you fly us up there?"he ask pointing upward.

You try, but there was no luck."No. I cannot."

Ezra spots a way up."That's fine. Come on."

Back up with Kanan, he decided not to end the Inquisitor's life. But he choose that fate for himself, letting himself fall into the reactor. Though not before warning Kanan, there was something out there worse than death itself.

"Kanan."

"Mr. Kanan!"

Hearing you two, Kanan turns around overjoyed to see the two of you alright. The three you fled the area and ship as it began to destabilize. Making it to the landing dock, looking for a way out. Spotting one of the TIE Fighters, the Inquisitor's Fighter, you three take it. Kanan and Ezra help you in, though before leaving, you look around one last time and try to sense for Raph. But there was nothing. Your heart drops. Sensing this Ezra tries to comfort you.

"Hey. It'll be alright."he tells you.

Starting the vessel, Kanan takes off. It was a bumpy start, but he managed to fly out just fine. Watching the Destroyer, explode. A sense of relief rest upon you. Able to relax and free from that horrible place. That is until the Imperial Fleet started to attack, leaving everyone out numbered. Kanan did his best to out maneuver and attack back. Things began to look grim. Feeling a bit your powers returning, you push yourself to make somewhat of a stable shield around the TIE Fighter. It clearly wasn't going to hold up, that is until Chopper and Donnie came back in the Ghost, along with entire fleet of unknown ships. That came to the aid. Hera tells Kanan to dock with them, so everyone could make the jump into Hyperspace. Doing as he was told, Kanan docks with one of the ships. Allowing you to put your shield down. Allowing you to relax. You lean back, not realizing you where leaning on Ezra. Who didn't mind. That is until you remember your injury on your shoulder, and move away from. Grabbing it.

"Whoa. You okay?"Ezra goes over to you. To see. Noticing you holding your right shoulder. Tightly. He tries to get you, let him see. Carefully prying away your hand so he could, and finds a slash mark from the Inquisitor's lightsaber.

It was bad, but not to bad. It needed tending too, and with your abilities still coming back, you wouldn't be healing it anytime soon. As it began to turn into a mark. Feeling guilty for being the one that caused it, when you came to his aid. He touches it gently. Being careful.

"Alright. Let's go."Kanan gets up turning around to seeing you and Ezra."May...Come on."He helps you, with Ezra.

On the ship, Hera and the others wait for Kanan, Ezra and you. April anxiously waiting. Worried. When...

"Sister. Everyone."They hear you happy cries.

"May!"April, hurries to you. You in Kanan's arms, manage to get out and weakly make your way over to April. The two of you embrace one another, happy. She holds you tightly. Tears filling her eyes."May. I was soo worried. Oh my gosh."

"Sister."you cry. Everyone watches the warm reunion between the two. Hera then goes over to the two of you, along with Zeb and Sabine. Seeing Hera, you hug her and she returns your affection. Welcoming you back. Zeb affectionately patting your head.

Everyone was happy to have everyone back, when Leo and his brothers notice someone missing.

"Hey?"Mikey speaks up."Where's Raph?"

Kanan and Ezra give each other a look, unsure what to say. Clearing his throat he gets ready to tell them, when Hera tells everyone she has someone, she wants everyone to meet.

Fulcrum.

The strange person who would assign them jobs and the one whom Hera had been keeping in touch with. Wanting to meet this Fulcrum, though your shoulder right now needed medical attention. So, April takes you to the medic bay. One of the members on the ship take the two of you.

After examining and cleaning your wound, and patching it up. You where good as new. It felt rather strange, having an injury on you. Being unable to heal it. Luckily though your powers, you could feel them returning.

"You feel okay?"April comes over to you, looking over your injury. Touching it lightly."I am fine."you assure her.

"Hmm...May. I'm so sorry."she apologizes to you."I haven't been keeping a good eye on you. Since being here."She sets her helmet down."If I did, then none of this would have happen."She starts to tear up."The thought of losing you, I can't imagine that."

Touched by her words."It is alright sister."You touch your arm. Smiling, but your mind you wondered about Raphael. Which for some reason caused your injury to burn and hurt more.

Sensing something wrong, April gets ready to ask. When the two of you where interrupted by the presence of another."Excuse me."They said, their voice strong and kind."Which one of you is May O'Neil?"

Turning to the voice asking for you, you find adult female humanoid alien. With orange skin, white facial markings, these blue and white hollow cone-like horns that sprouted from the top of their skulls. Dressed in gray seemingly tank top like dress and shades of brown armor. Breast plate, boots, arm guards. Reaching to her shoulders. She stood strong and walked in such a manner, yet face was welcoming and kind.

April moves a bit."This is May, my sister. Hi. April O'Neil."

The woman nods to April."Hello April. And May."She turns to you."My name is Ashoka Tano. How is your injury?"She ask looking at it.

You place a hand over it."It's fine. Thank you. Ms. Tano. It is a pleasure to meet you."You bow your head to her, respectfully.

Earning a warm smile from her."I'm glad to hear. I was informed by Hera, you have some impressive skills. Both of you."she acknowledges April too."That have been a great contribute to our cause. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."you said, trying to smile. But Ashoka pick up on your distress.

"May? Are you alright?"she asked becoming concerned now. Placing a hand on your non-injured shoulder."..."Sensing something deeply troubling you, and feeling it seem personal. She leaves it be."Why don't you rest up, May. I think you deserve it. Get your strength back, and we'll talk later."

Agreeing with Ashoka, April tells you to rest and the two of them leave. Spying from the corner, waiting for Ashoka and April to be out of view, Ezra sneaks closer to the medical bay doors. Looking at them with guilt and pity. A huge part of him regretting not saying anything to you. Sensing your worrying deepening. All he could do really was just apologize silently. To you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, **

**I just wanted to let you know, since finishing the first season of the crossover, I am going to do season three, since it's coming out . Yes I am aware since I am not doing season 2 there will be questions, but I will make sure to fill in the holes. With these five little in-between that I am doing. As well when it comes to season 3. If some are upset, I am sorry. Thank you to everyone for reading, liking and favoring the story. **

* * *

Ezra didn't expect this to happen, going to Malachor. He thought he was on the winning side. Everything was going fine, he thought things would come out victorious, to instead suffer a heavy lost. Deep scars. Some hidden. Some seen.

Kanan lost his eyesight. In his duel against a Maul, a Sith Lord. And Ashoka, against another Sith Lord, a far more powerful one. And another. Returning back to the Rebel Base, now on Atollon. He had to watch as everyone took the lost very hard. In heavy silence they weep for Kanan and Ashoka. Especially Rex. Who was deeply sadden by absence of Ashoka. Being Force Sensitive, only made it worse for the young padawan. Being the bearer of bad news. And he still had more to deliver.

To the newest members of the Ghost Crew that came a few months ago, from another place. Stranded here in this Galaxy. Having tried many ways to get back home, they had learn to except their faith of living here now. Becoming part of the Rebel fleet. It started off rather annoying and overwhelming, but they showed they had what it took to be Rebels. Good hearted all around. Having learned more about them, they expressed how back home they too had fought for good of all, to protect them. So being part of the Rebels wasn't much different, except they where put in more life threatening situations than they thought. Each of them brought a skill needed. And even improving on their own. They became part of the ever growing family in the Ghost. The more the merrier. The group itself was rather interesting, but cool too. It consisted of four mutant turtle brothers, which went down to three, two sisters, who weren't really human, though seem to look like it and one normal human male. Who was rather punk looking.

Ezra had to go to them and deliver the horrible news to them. His head hung down, but manages to look at them. Staring in each of their eyes, when he realized not everyone was present. The younger sister. He didn't realize this until after he had told them everything and presented them with harden proof that caused them to each mourn. The only thing left they had of their brother and friend. Before...it happened. Leo, the oldest of the mutants took hold of the trinket, with grievance and despair. Ezra could see the look on his face, the weight of not being able to do anything. He was to protect his brother, as leader and family. But, he couldn't. Wanting to cry and mourn for the lost of his younger brother, he couldn't having to be strong for the others. Despite the tears that forced themselves out of his eyes and onto what he held of the last remnants of his brother.

Raphael.

All Ezra could do was just apologize again and again. His words which was genuine, he knew wasn't do much for the others. He couldn't help but begin to blame himself. For the hot-headed turtle's faith. At first it was just for fun, just to get at him. He didn't realize it had gone this far, that is until he saw with his own eyes before the events of Malachor. He and Kanan had come across two new Inquisitors, and another one. Though he wouldn't really say this one was one. But sure acted like it. Clashing with them, their strength fueled by rage was crazy. He could feel anger blazing off of them, and for some reason it was directed at him.

Which he didn't know nor understand at first. He nearly escaped with his life. The aggression they displayed was unmatched. Their skills superb and high. Too high actually. Like a pro. Their lightsaber or sabers was rather interesting. They carried dual sabers, though unlike others, it wasn't long. Instead short. Not to short, the height was adjusted to fight them. Their handle upon it, allowed them to hold it in-between their three fingers. Ezra didn't piece it together, rather late in doing so. Which he still deeply blames himself for it.

An attack that was meant for him, but was taken by another. They came to his aid, which, now that he thinks about it. Wished they hadn't. Not because it fueled his anger on their attack upon them, but because once he unleashed his fury on them. Finding out who it was, he was in complete shock they actually did what they did. And what made it worse, there was no remorse at all in their eyes. Only anger. Ezra wasn't sure what hurt more then, knowing they had struck down the one who loved them and was so determine upon finding them. Their heart and soul grieving for them everyday, holding onto hope they would find them. They blamed themselves for loosing them. Having become stronger to find them, only to be have what happen to them happen.

Or the pain they would feel should they know, it was them. Him. That struck them down. Or how he would tell them. Which was thought he was against. To spare them, at least until he got the courage to tell them.

After finishing telling Leo, his brothers, April and Casey the cruel hard truth. Was when he realized, April's sister wasn't present. He was rather relieved. Which only lasted for just a few seconds, what he feared and tired to prevent happened. Hearing a horrified gasp, he turned around, finding her standing right there. All of them. She just stared wide eyes at him. At everyone. Refusing to believe it. The hurt in her slowly began to crack, as everything in her started to shatter. Her soul, but most importantly, her heart. Seeing the pain begin to seep out like poison. Her golden eyes begin to loose their natural shine. Dropping. If she could cry, she would have. He was sure he saw a flash of anger, shot straight at him. Demanding he take it back. That he was lying.

He felt her emotions spike and her aura or energy flare. For it stop just as quickly as is it flared. Quickly her hand grips over her heart, where the pain was coming from. Not just from his words, but from her injury. She had suffered from taking, Raphael's blow from him. Pushing out the way, just in time. Luckily she wasn't sliced open, just deeply grazed by one of his sabers. Slashing upward, over her chest, near her heart. All the way up. The injury could be seen just a bit. But, Ezra could see it despite her clothes. His mind had it imprinted in it.

Falling to her knees, nearly. Catching herself with her free hand, her head hung so low with distraught. Nails digging into the dusty ground. Her eyes stared at the ground, before shutting tightly. Shaking her head side to side, the bottom of her lip trembled. Trying to decided whether or not to say the name, that now seem afraid to say. It was too heartbreaking for her. Her emotions spiked again, that it rattled the creatures. Her shattered eyes, wound him. Ezra didn't know what to do. Only regretting saying anything. Cursing himself for being so stupid, which fueled into anger. That would have swallowed him up, if not for her cries and screams of pain. Hope shattering. And a heartbreaking. It paralyzed him. Unable to even mutter a simple sorry, what good would that do? The more she cried, the more painful and unbearable it became from him. His body tighten up, refusing to allow him to go and comfort her. He stood there watching April go and comfort her sister, holding in a tight embrace. He wanted to give her. Sabine consoling her too. Rex too. The old clone trooper, came giving the young girl a tight secure hug. Sharing the pain of lost. Both of them lost someone close to them. Someone they've shared memories with. Formed a bond, beyond anything. Allowing her to bury her face into him. Rex doing his best to allow her to extinguish all she had inside her.

Even Kanan, being led by Hera to get medical attendance offered his console to her. Watching all this unfold before his eyes, Ezra couldn't help but think this all could have been avoided. It could have, if he...if he...

* * *

Alone, now in his room taking out the Sith Holocron. Fueled with was needed to tap into necessary method to open up it up. Unlocking it. Now having what he needed to prevent anything like this from happening. Again.


	13. Chapter 13

He didn't care the damage he and suffering he caused. To those he once loved and greatly cared for. Those feelings became replaced with nothing but anger and unyielding rage and hate. It was what now fueled him. Giving him what he truly wanted.

Freedom.

All this life, he had struggled with crossing such a dark line. His father and sensei would tell him, "It was not wise to give in. To one's anger. It had dire consequences." That was what his father would tell him. Or at least somewhere along those lines. Also, he was consider very passionate. Which went strangely hand in hand with his anger.

A few times he remember becoming blind by it, giving into such a feeling. It was a such a rush. The endurance that came from it. The power that overflowed in his veins. He was on a high. And didn't want to come down. Seeing nothing but red all around him. He nearly almost gave into it all the way, if not for someone to snap him out of it. Was when he realized how far he had gone. The damage he had caused. Made him feel so ashamed and guilt. Ashamed of his behavior. And guilt for nearly almost hurting others. They would look at him with _those _eyes. With their judgmental and disappointed looks. Hidden behind them, a bit a fear. Fear for some reason he seem to quietly like. Yet, kept it hidden well.

Actually it was subside. Put out actually. By such a calm and gentle touch. A touch that he had come to love and rely on. One that was so special to him. Made him feel and get all giddy inside. Replaced his scowl, with a smile. His harden eyes, would go soft. Instead of grunts that escaped him, chuckles of joy and light would come out instead. In another world, whenever he looked into their golden-yellow eyes. That brightly glimmered all the time. Such a rich color. That could mesmerize anyone really. A pool of glistening warm gold. The warmth of the rising sun. In those eyes, he saw so much.

Strength. Hope. Kindness. Joy. Life. Comfort. Love.

Those eyes called out his name, without their lips even moving.

Raphael.

Over and over again. Once their eyes looked his way or locked with his green ones. They would fill him up with so much. Made him feel so special and loved.

Now, those eyes burned his fire. He came to detest them. Those eyes, he thought about it now. Meant nothing to him. Nothing but lies. False jewels. Counterfeit. Deception. Rage. Fury. Replaced the love he once had. Now he felt nothing but pain whenever he saw those eyes. Pain that he longed to rid himself of. To rid his mind, body and soul. When he slashed them down, he felt no qualm of doing so.

In-fact he quite enjoyed it. It was so pleasurable. Cutting down the pain his body felt. It was the source of his anger, well at least part of it. There was another. One who was just as responsible for his pain. That boy. That boy, who started it all. He was the main target out of everything. How he wanted to slash that smug look he had. Right off. That strike was mainly meant for him, more than anything.

He was the one who came and caused a wedge between the two. The anger towards him was more than anything. How he wanted to thrust his blade straight into his heart, to hear him scream in pain. While she watched in horror, no he would force her to watch, as the one who took her away from him died right before her. He would break her innocence. Rip it out. Watch her suffer would be so enjoyable than anything. To hear her scream again, as she had did when he slashed into her.

Yes. He could remember as clear as day. The way his lightsaber slashed upperwards along her chest over her heart. All the way up, he knew he had marked her. Caused her pain. As she had him. Every time she would look at herself, she would see nothing but pain and feel it.

Red. Red was all he saw. His mind, body and soul never felt so clear and free. Giving into all he had been trying to and tried to keep buried. He just needed the right push. At first he came to dislike this place, so much. But now. He came to enjoy it. Able to unleash his fury without a second thought. At first his rage was uncontrollable, but he eventually received the training he needed. And with his already natural skills, made it even better.

Those baited words he refused at first to take hold of, gripped him with such seduction. How could he refuse such an offer? The words mirrored his very soul. Thoughts of his friends, family and master did not stop him for one second. Blocking all of them out. To point he could engage them without a second thought. Gladly enjoying the thrill of it. Nearly killing what he once knew. That was what he needed to do. Rid himself of the past. Cast aside what was weak. Give into all that hate, anger and much more.

A natural. He was called and praised. Which only fueled him more. He knew how closely watched he was, by the eyes of others and by his new master. He was strong. Brash. Yet also, calm and focused. Making him deadly and at times unpredictable. Fast and hard. With one swing and enough power in it, he cut down anything. A few seem rather impressed and fearful. His master on the other hand was proud. And should his master feel doubt in him, he would remind him. Of it all.

He remember seeing it. Their closeness. With his own eyes. Back then and now. Is disgusted him beyond measure. Again and again. Only made his hate grow more and more. Even just thinking about it.

Even right now. Unsheathing his lightsaber and attacks the practice droids with unparalleled fury. Cutting them down into nothing but scraps. Again and again. Rushing with speed, his anger amplifying his already natural strength, delivered either a punch which broke them or with a heavy slash left an after mark. With these droids he saw them. Standing there before him. So he cut them down.

Those upon the Starship, knew not to bother him. In fear of what he might do to them. So they let him be, until his master came to get him. For they, were the only ones who could actually stop them.

Again another deadly strike came down. Which soon turned into a blinding fury of multiple slashes. Again and again. Their lightsaber wildly slashing all around them like some sort of light show. Up. Down. Side. Again and again. Such blind fury from them. It slowly started to cause an upwind, just a small one. Until they stopped breathing rather heavily, with anger and frustration. Gripping the hilt of their saber. Ready and determine to go again. Shutting their eyes tightly, he saw them again.

And then saw the pain he caused both of them, when attacked them. He seem to settle his anger and bring him joy. A sadistic smile etching upon his lips. The pain in her eyes as she feel to the floor, and the look that street boy had. When he saw her nearly get cut down. The anger that flashed behind his blue eyes. An unspoken promises exchanged between the two. He would have attacked if he didn't have to go to her and do all he could to try and save her life.

Opening his eyes, once green. No longer such a color. Now, fiery-rimmed yellow. Signifying his fall and descent.

Hearing the doors open and sensing an impending presence. Turning around bowing respectfully.

"Master."


	14. Chapter 14

In life there are many times when one thinks "What If". If they had done this or done that would things have turned out differently? Would things better? These thoughts crossed their mind over and over again. Thoughts that turned into guilt and regret. Wishing to go back in time to fix everything so none of it would happen. But, no one has the power over time. Like a river, time flows in many directions. Taking a path all its own. Even craving out its own path. A path that could lead anywhere.

A path that drifted away from the original flow of the river. Knowing makes one feel powerless for allowing it to happen. They should have done something, not standing by, feeling weak for being unable to prevent anything. To stop anything. This feeling inside them begin to hollow them out inside, their mind, spirit and heart begin to drift further and further away from reality. From themselves, lost in their thoughts of failure and guilt. Slowly becoming consumed by. Eyes once bright and full of life, faded and lost. A part of them died or they continued to grieve for their lost. If they could shed tears they would have so many times over and over again. But, they were not built to able to do such a thing. To be able to shed out all they felt inside themselves. Which had a rather hard impact on them. It forced them to keep everything inside and wear it.

No matter how many times they were offer condolence by others, it didn't seem to do much. Though they still took it. It meant little, their own sorrows wouldn't allow them to accept the truth and get through the pain aching inside their chest. Like a poison was slowly killing them inside. Taking over everything. Dwelling on it, lingering on it. It became their twisted source of comfort, every time they slept. The spirits of their failures became real. Haunting their dreams, turning them into nightmares. Turning their mind into a dark maze of forgiveness and constant failures. Force to endure the horrible pain they had suffered. Physically, mentally and emotionally. These nightmares would trap them always. Refusing to release them, unless they another did or they couldn't bear the pain anymore.

This state wasn't good to be in, especially now. Not when there was a fight against the Empire that needed everyone's attention. Everyone needed to play their part. Each cell was important. If one could not function than what good could they be to the Rebels? They would become nothing but a nuisance. A weight. Dead weight. They didn't need that, the Rebels, they needed someone strong. Who could overcome anything, not remain in purgatory over their distraught. Watching everyone around them move on forward. Though what happened, still effected them, they choose not to let it take hold of them and control them. They had to push forward, taking a bit of time to tend to wounds that they had been inflected with. What happened affected everyone in different ways, they suffered the pain. Felt it. Endured it. But also overcame it. There was no time to cuddle. None at all.

But, was it even right to not relish on one's pain? It seem wrong to just overlook it. Or at least that's what their heart was telling them. Twisting their mind's rational logic. Logic that clearly clouded their mind, making them believe there was no need for them. Not in this state. Making them want to react upon impulse, making them believe they could try to save them. Go after them and bring them back. Wipe away the pain they felt, take them back from the darkness and anger that consumed their very soul now. There was no doubt. But, they could at least still try, even if it was at the cost of their life. They would try.

Or if not, leave, go somewhere else away from everyone. Where they could be alone and allow their pain, sorrow and grief. So the others wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. The Rebels wouldn't have someone weak in their squad. It made the most logic sense, they could think of. Either decision made the most sense. Clinging to the only the trinket you had left of Raphael, of his past self.

Leo felt it right to let you have it. Though he was his brother, you shared a close bond with his brother. The trinket had become your solace since the day Ezra told everyone what happened. On Malachor. And what happened to Raphael. The news just crushed you. Your mind couldn't nor would it wrap itself around it, the idea. Even though words that left Ezra's mouth rang complete truth. Truth, was always something you had trouble with. Your mind seem to find it as a strange logic. But, with guidance and understanding, you came to accept truth in some sense. This truth though, you became twisted in. Unsure or refusing to believe.

Raphael wouldn't fall to the dark side. Was what you kept telling yourself, wrapped in the web of the Stages of Grief. They entangled you and ensnared you. Not allowing you to move forward. This was just all a joke, was what you kept telling yourself as your mind descended downward into dark abyss. And you allowed yourself to do that. Like a sinking stone. Watching your body do so. Weeping.

If he fell to the dark side, then you had to go and save him. You had too. Bring him back to those who love him. Back to you. Yeah, that's what you would do. Holding onto that misguided fantasy. Misguided hope. That slowly deteriorated your hope.

Being in this galaxy, you managed to pick up a few tricks or two. Like the others. In the dead of night, you would leave to do your mission. Being very careful, you slip by unnoticed from any of the droids. And guards. Making your way to a armory, which was locked. It didn't stop you, able to unlock it. You look inside, scanning around for what you need. Seeing it, you take what you need. Packing your bag. Taking a helmet. Ready to go, you leave about to put the helmet on. Stopping in your tracks shocked to find Ezra, right before you. Giving you a disapproving look. But, there was also something else.

You couldn't hold your gaze with him, looking away to hide your shame. Forcing yourself to mask it. Turning back around to him, with a hard look in your eyes. Not having time for this, saying nothing. You walk right by him, for him to jump in front of you. Not allowing you to leave. Looking straight at you, in your eyes. It was clear he knew what you planned to do. And clearly was against it, at the same felt guilt for allowing it to get this far. His eyes pleading to you, for you to see that he understood. Your lost and pain. Knowing what was going through you. Not because he could sense, because he just understood. His look, forcing you realize what you wanted to do was wrong and not right. The path you wanted to take, would not end well for you. You saw the hurt in his eyes, with knowing what would happen to you.

There has already been enough lost already in the fleet. There shouldn't be anymore. Gripping the helmet, conflicted. The pain pulsated deeply inside. It became physical pain, gripping the area over your heart, where your injured was and on your face. Clinching the helmet tighter and tighter. It started to crack, your eye shoots at him. He saw the pain and frustration. That turned into sorrow. Quickly to be replaced with force. You had made up your mind, despite his attempt to stop you. Taking the helmet you put it on and tell him to get out of your way. You would fix everything. Even if you had to engage him.

Getting ready, forming two energy orbs. The determination in your stance, you where not weak. You would go and make what you believe to right real. It didn't matter the cost. Not at all. Not when so many things went wrong. Ezra stood his ground, expecting him to take out his lightsaber, which he surprisingly didn't. In fact he didn't have it on him. Which was rather strange. But, it didn't matter. It would make it easy for you to get by him. Waiting for him to make his move, he didn't just stood there. Blocking your path. Assuming he had others with him, you try to sense them. But your bad judgement wasn't allowing you to. Your focus wasn't there. Disrupting everything. Everything you felt, clouded just everything. That you didn't realize you could have flown over him. Instead you go to strike him, he moves out the way just in time. You come back to strike, but he moves again. Your movements seem slow. This wasn't like you. Programmed in your mind, by the Kraang and taught more by Master Splinter, the art of ninjutsu. So this should be rather easy. Yet, you couldn't seem to land a blow on him.

Solely focused on him, that you didn't realize you could have left. Blinded by everything else. Staying on defense, Ezra didn't want to lift a finger to hurt you. He had to at least stop you. Try hard not to use the Force against you. He knew how you felt all this. All of this. He wished he hadn't said anything. Then again you would have found out anyway. The ordeal you where in, was because of him. How you felt was because of him. Everything really. If he could fix it, he would. But somethings just can't be changed. No matter how badly, one yearns for it.

He knew you had become blinded by your own feelings to see anything. He knew had been struggling inside, lingering on what could have been prevented. Unlike the rest who moved forward you hadn't. Clinging onto spirits of the past. Like he had. Before he had to learn to let it go. A hard lesson to learn, but one that would set, mind, soul and heart free. Accepting what happened. You had been there when he found out the truth about his parents. Came to comfort him, offer him solace through his pain. Stood by his side, while he mourned for them. He always felt grateful for you that day. He felt the connection towards deepening since then. You had become greatly concerned and worried over him for a bit after that day. And did all you could to make him feel at peace. He manage to bounce back.

Now, he had to do the same with you. Pull you out of that dark place. Where you felt hopeless and lost. The way you felt mirrored the same with his parents, nearly. The frustration not being able to do anything. Allowing it to happen. Having those questioning eyes. Wondering why. Confused. Wanting to take action that was clearly not logic nor right. But, it didn't matter. Not at all.

Moving out the way again, from one of your strikes, you end up tripping over your own feet and stumble to the ground. The helmet comes off, quickly he goes over to you. About to help you up, stopping when begin to push yourself up. Struggling to do so. Even though there was no weight on you. The night silent, he heard you quietly trying to whimper. To cry. To mourn. Shaking your head, refusing to accept it. All of it. Blaming yourself over and over again. Forcing yourself to smile in pain. Taking out the trinket of Raphael, looking at his tattered bandanna. Gently touching it. Your fingers trace the fabric. Squeezing it tightly, holding it close to your chest.

Burying your face in it. Switching between sadden chuckles of acceptance and cries of lost. Asking why, again and again. Wishing for guidance from Master Splinter and even Ashoka. The woman you had grown to form a rather interesting close connection and bond. He remembered, Ashoka seem to take a great interest in you. A few times she had taken you on missions with just her. Though she was no longer a Jedi, she seem to treat as something similar to a padawan

Asking for their guidance, for nothing to come. He watches you look longingly at the bandanna. Your eyes drained of life, nothing seem to be there. A mild breeze blew, and you end up repeating what that light told you once in your lucid dream. Their words at first cryptic but now, now you understood.

"Prevent, I cannot."You said grudgingly."Heartbreak you will become."The words stung with such convection. You say a few more times, and each time was harder than the last. All while staring at the bandanna, held in your hand. The wind that blew trying carry it away, but the grip you had on it, you would not allow it. Holding tighter to it.

Seeing you stuck, Ezra comes over to you. Placing a hand over the one you had clenched. His touch said so much, but you refused to acknowledge if. Your head hung low in defeat and shame. With his other hand, he places it on the left side of your cheek gently. Some of your covered that side of you, you had changed you it that way. Your bangs since the attack. To hide it. Gently he brushes your bangs back behind your ear, to get a full look at you. The angst in your eyes, mixed with grievance. Using his thumb he gently caress the scar on had on your face. From Raphael's attack on you, when you threw yourself in-between to shield Ezra. You used your bangs to cover it. Nearly covering your left eye. Where the scar reached. Looking at it, pained Ezra. He never felt so horrible in his life. He couldn't look nor talk to you much after this happened. Filled with guilt.

He watches your eyes look at him, crying, with no tears. Forced to sadly accept the faith and Raphael choose. The fact you couldn't do anything. No matter how many times you played it over and over in your head how you could have prevented this. It was hard. So very hard, wanting to look away from him. But his eyes remained strong for you, comforting you. Offering the same solace you gave him. Gripping his hand he had over your's. Dropping your head and eyes to the bandanna, the ends flowing in the wind. Leaning your head onto Ezra's chest. He holds you tightly. Mourning and helping you through your grief. Making you a promise to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Time changes like the seasons. Like life, something lives, and like death it dies. And from death comes birth. Birth of something either wonderful or something dark. It all depends on how one takes it. Tragedy is unavoidable, it is apart of the wheel of life. Some can handle it, while others cannot. Some can rise from it, while others fall. This is another example of birth. The choices one makes, creates something new. Divided down the middle, good and evil. Light and dark. Either side might think the other is right.

Causalities come from either side. Evening out. Yet, many are blinded by their beliefs to see it. What might be righteous could be wrong. What could be wrong, can be right. What is consider weak can become strong and what can be strong can become weak. The concept of such notion plagues many. Lingering on it can twist a person inside. Accepting it can free another.

Succumbing to the desires of ones fears, can lead to anger. Losing one's faith can cause the fall of one. To loose sight can make one blind. Unable to see. Which causes reckless action. Which have dyer repercussions. That can affect many, instead of the one.

Back to time, and change. Over the course of life, a metamorphosis takes within each soul. It starts and slowly grows, changing them. Within in this stage, one has help in the transformation. And as they emerge into the self one was meant to be. Embracing what they are. Forsaking their past selves. To receive power beyond anything. They could ever dream of. And with this power, they can strike fear and terror in the lives of others. Without any thought. Life had transformed them into power and destruction.

When they walked the ground trembled beneath them. When they breath it was like fire. Hotter than the sun. Their eyes and soul burn with now controlled anger and hate. Over the time their anger was rather uncontrollable. Unrefined. Untamed. Now, sharp as blade and deadly as snake's venom. Their training paying off in the very end. Not a single trace of their past selves remained in their eyes. No glamour of hope. All that died, so they could be reborn into something much better.

If not for that day, being held captive. Would they ever achieve such power. And level. All that lived in them was noting but allegiance to their Master and the Empire. No more of family. No more of love. No more of hope. None of that existed. With their sabers by their side, gripped by their powerful held. For the last two years, they hadn't being able to exact their vengeance. Which was alright, over the two years it grew into their new source of power. Which they enjoyed, but at the same time. It wanted their chance to deal the blow they have dreamed about.

Those Rebels, had become more crafty than before. And with the last remaining pieces of their past family being an addition to it, they would soon fix. They had some intel about their old crew. But, it didn't seem like it was enough or mattered. Making them feel bitter inside. Very bitter. Blinded by their anger, they had become their goal to destroy. All of them. They would crumble under them.

Taking off their sharp curved helmet, a bit more mature looking Raphael with slight markings on his face and shell. His war wounds. Proudly he wore, his eyes callously and careful monitor those over the command. He grew just a bit, not as short and stocky as he use to be. He did develop a bit more muscles. His shoulders brooder. One could see the muscle definition he had. Dressed in his sleek dark black armor with strikes of blood red, and the Empire's symbol enraged on his armor. And what he branded upon himself, to further show his loyalty. The cold and grim look he carried, masked his unsettling anger burning inside. Two years has given him much. Knowledge. Skills. And much more. His presence caused fear and uncertainty in many. They worked diligently and on cue. Afraid the slightest mishap and the punishment that might follow.

Seeing everything well, at least in his eyes. Raphael leaves the bridge. Stopping, when he over heard mummers from two crew members. He heard the description. Every single detail. Hearing it, he demanded they tell him. In fear, they do just that. Reading over the information, he knew in his gut. It was them. No doubt about it. Anger flashed in his eyes, when the members finished. Telling him, that they had missed them. By just a day. Unsheathing his lightsaber he slashes the down at them, nearly striking them if they had not moved out the way.

Next time if there was any sort of news about the Rebels mainly certain ones. He wanted to know. He would then get what he desired.

* * *

Aiming at their long distant target, using their CZR-9001 blaster rifle, which was modified thanks to Donatello. April carefully with her finger on the trigger takes aim. Keeping her cool, she fires. Hitting her mark ten meters away. A personal best in a sense. She could do better. But, hey after two years of living in this place and being part of the Rebel Alliance, going from a kounichi to this. What could she say? She had become rather good with rifle weaponry. Especially shooting. It wasn't that she didn't use her fan anymore. Just preferred this as a weapon instead. It seem to fit her. She could still hide like a kounichi and attack in the shadows. Without being seen of course if no one detected her.

Though getting a ten meter mark, was good with this rifle. If she had her other one she could hit a target further. Though it was easier for her to hit still target, moving wasn't that bad. Her skills in long range shooting had become an asset to the Rebels. She had been praised about it on many occasions.

Two years have gone by, since she and the others arrived here. It was hard to believe that when they first started, they clearly weren't really up for all this. Now. Now, it was different. All of them grown up and changed. And by change she meant slightly in personality and appearance. The armor that she received from Sabine when she came, she still wore it, though had to make some adjustments to it. Considering her role now. She made it bit lighter than before. Wearing only the breastplate, shoulder pads and armored armbands. No longer did she wear the helmet it kind of messed her focus. She traded that out for just at time portal scoop. That fed her all the data she need. Along with her earpiece communicator. With the top of her protected, it left the lower part of her bare. She traded out the bottom for sleek black pants with attached boots and a dark brown belt and attached to her wrist. Wrist blasters. Just in case. She ended up in close combat. This always surprised the enemy. Though she rarely used them. She even allowed her hair to grow but kept it cut to her shoulders. A straight cut. She also grew, now eighteen. Looking a bit more women like. Looking more mature.

Just like the rest. Leo and his brothers grew a bit more. They had to trade out their weapons, more so upgrade them. Leo still sported to blades, though not really katanas. More so solid plasma blades. For more effective cutting. He like his brothers grew. He developed some good muscle. His bandanna he kept while wearing arm guards, keeping his attire as simple as possible. Still keeping with his ninja ways. On missions he wore a mask to conceal the lower half of his face. His blades strapped to his back. Donnie grew taller, still slimmer than his brothers. He traded his Bo out of a double edge blade on either end. With a dense ultra plasma blade. He was more geared in tech, than anyone. Taking to wearing, high tech visors. He had a pistol attached to his hip. Though rarely used it. He stopped wearing his bandanna. Mikey upgraded his kusarigama, thanks to Donnie. Mikey too like Donnie stopped wearing his bandanna, though wore it around his arm. He took to wearing just a bit of armor. Surprisingly though, out of his brothers he was the best when it came to flying. Becoming a rather good pilot.

Casey, too changed. He took tutelage under Rex, to in a way improve his already awesome self. He started to take on sort of a solider demeanor under Rex, though still reckless. And abrasiveness. He learned quite a great deal from the old clone. Taking a liking to rather large weaponry and platoon tactics. His hair grew out rather wild and messy. But, that was Casey. He took to wearing combat pants, with his upper half decked out with padding. He grew a bit of muscle. If he couldn't get to a large weapon he settled for a simple two hand held blaster. That packed a a pretty good punch. And power.

Everyone changed since two years ago. April took good notice of it all. It was actually good, consider what they've gone through since being here. The worse thing, loosing in a sense one of their own. To the Dark Side. It took a heavy toll on everyone. Yet, they found solace knowing that it a faith they felt coming. Still, that didn't mean it left an unpleasant taste in their mouths. Things at first didn't seem the same. Mikey out of the brothers took it the hardest. He tired to be happy go lucky, but it wouldn't last. No. It wouldn't. Leo did his best to be strong himself and his brothers. While beating himself up inside. He couldn't dwell in his sorrows over losing his brother. And not being able to protect him. He could hear and feel Master Splinter's words of disappointment in his mind. It seem like a blessing in disguise they couldn't go back home. The thought of Splinter knowing and how it would affect his father. Leo couldn't bare it.

April noticed with Donnie he buried himself in his work more after what happened with Raph. Casey went to Rex. Everyone was effected and handled the grief in their own way. She herself, took interest in what she was doing now. Polishing her rifle, admiring it. Losing Raph hurt her deeply. So use to the hot-head turtle and tough like personality. Yet was the most passionate and emotional out of his brothers. He cared and loved more than anyone. Especially her sister. May. She approved of their relationship, seeing how they both balanced the other one out. It was cute. Raph enjoyed being around May. And she with him. May had a way of defusing his flames, while Raph had a way of being very kind and tender towards her. Allowing her to see his softer side. In their moments together. There wasn't neither of them would do for the other. A strong couple, she had admitted to herself. She never thought there was anything that could break them apart. Or at least so she thought.

May suffered the most out of everyone. Being an empath, like herself. Sensing others emotions. If there was a strong emotion, she grew an attachment. A bond formed. One that meet so much to her. And to watch that bond break and shatter. Her sister fell apart, an empty shell of her former self. April tired her best to bring her sister out of that of semi-death. Was how she would describe it. May was fighting something inside, trying to understand what just happened. It pained her deeply. Wounded her beyond anything. She shut out everyone and everything. Reaching her seem nearly impossible. To see her sister fall and shatter in millions of pieces. Not sure how to build herself back together. So many pieces she became, April didn't know how to put her back together. May remained the longest in her sorrow and grief. It almost lasted a year. There seem to be times when, April was sure to see a glimpse of her sister's former self. For it to be nothing a reflection.

When a year was nearly up, April was sure she lost her sister. That is until, she came back. She found out, that May was had been thinking of going after Raph herself. Feeling it was her own fault and sin. Consumed by it. If she would have followed through with it, April would have lost a sister. If that would have happen, who knows how far April would have fallen. If she lost her sister. Thinking about it, what her sister was going to do. All for his sake. To bring him back. The burden her sister felt to be fault, for all this. May would have done anything for Raph. To bring him back, to even allow him to murder her if it would rid the darkness in him. To spare him and others. Her sister's heart was always too big. Beyond any sort of measure. It was a wonderful gift she had, yet at the same time a curse. Those with souls like her sister, seem doomed to be targets of pain. No matter what. Forcing them to always having to endure it. Because of the choice her sister had decided to make, her views on Raph changed quickly. The bit of sympathy she had towards him, faded. It only stayed for the sake of her sister. Now, that was all gone.

Of course April was upset at May, for reckless action. But at the same time understood. She was so grateful that Ezra managed to top her sister. She could feel a deeper connection he had towards May. April knew Ezra felt it was fault for what happened to Raph and the suffering he caused May. As well the choice she was going to make. Even though May assured him it was not his fault. But a choice she had chosen to make. Ezra wasn't able to shake the feeling. For nearly a year he watched May struggle with her pain. He didn't know how to approach her. April noticed. Though he had changed as well, his concern for May hadn't. Though it seem he harden himself, becoming more serious and focused. When it came to her sister, that went away. She would often catch him lamenting about it. She knew he missed the May, everyone had grown to enjoy. Sweet and innocent. To be lost and shattered. Lost and angry. In nothing but constant pain.

It was Ezra's own self guilt that wouldn't allow him to go to her sooner. Though, maybe it was a good thing. He was able to stop her. Prevent her from leaving, and be there as she had to accept what happened. Accept the pain. And the fact what happened to Raph, happened. He had fallen, and her heart broken. To be honest, April admitted it was a relief when her sister accepted it. It eased and helped everyone.

Since that happened, about a year. Her sister had to recover mentally and emotionally. A rather hard road to recovery. But, May managed to push through. Healing always took time. No matter what it was. And from those wounds, her sister grew. April helped any way she could. Everyone did, but she knew that Ezra helped the most. He was able to get her to smile again and see light back in life. Forming a rather strong bond. Friendship. Which grew and grew to something else. That April approved of, though was maintaining a watchful eye.

Knowing her sister now came back, in so many ways. Was all she wanted. Even in a war like this, win one could not be naive and hesitant. That opened her sister's eyes to life. It was not as she saw, didn't rid her of her most treasured asset. Her sister did have to develop a tougher skin, in order to survive here. She like herself became a asset to the Rebels. Everyone playing their part now.

Cocking her rifle, she takes aim at her target up-head. Steadily with her finger on the trigger, aiming and fires.

Bulls-eye.


	16. Chapter 16

With growth, comes change and adapting. Gaining new skills, while improving older ones. Refining and mastering. Shedding what use to be, can make another better. It does take guidance and most importantly perseverance. To strive. Most won't like it, others learn to accept it. That this has always been apart of them, like the flow of water they must change. But, can still maintain themselves. It's just maturity.

Letting go of the past, helps one to gain strength for the future. No matter the form. To have the soul free of the burdens of the past, allows it flourish for what life has in-store for them. Watching others around them grow and keeping going, can motivate one to do the same. Even if they start later. It just means they have to put in double nor triple the amount of work to catch up. Focus and diligent. Keep their minds sharp and keen. To reach the level of others. It is though worth it all in the end. Allowing them to stand strong and on equal terms with others.

They can seem for themselves, this change was needed. No longer be naive. Aware what the world can be. Realizing they could not save the past, but they could do all they could to save the future. With everything they had. At that moment, everything needed to be taken seriously. Setting aside just for the time being a part of themselves to achieve it. When they have reached it, they are able to take back what they set aside. Making them whole in a way, but also reborn. The scars of their past would no longer cause the pain that caused them to suffer beyond anything. They could not endure such pain.

While others managed to earn a sort of apprenticeship, some had to become their own Master and student. Certain things in life must be done by one's self. Walk a path alone. But, knowing others are there, they just could not follow. It would seem scary at first, but soon one's shadow becomes their best friend. Enduring such a thing, they can now accept the hand held out for them.

Ezra stood his ground, staring at his opponent across from them. His eyes staying solely focused on them, waiting for them to make a move. His lightsaber out and ready. He takes his stance. The slightest movement from them, he would attack. And same goes for his opponent. They waited for him to just twitch to spring into offense. They had the speed and power to do so, it would be easy to take someone like Ezra down. If they didn't have his connection with The Force, giving him an edge. Normally Ezra would be rather hesitant, mixed with brash and cockiness. This time after two years, he shed parts of himself former self. More focused. As was his opponent, he wouldn't expect anything less.

His eyes quickly look to their two golden energy constructions of lighsaber, held in each hand. Not keen on using the weapons here, in this universe. Nor wanting to, came up with a way to compensate for their lack of weapons. Using their own energy and focusing they managed to refine it and mold it into solid. They would still hurl their energy orbs, but with much better skill. Shifting it into other things. Their favorite being a lightsaber. A weapon meant for a Jedi, which they where not. They didn't really have The Force, but had some sort of connection with it. It could because of what they actually are. And the energy or aura they had control over. Allowing them to be in-tune with it. Which brought him to form and deeply connect with them. Which he at first treated it as something to play around it. Being flirtatious. Even when he realized how deeply he was becoming in-tune with them. Acting that way was easier for him to mask it. Until he took it too far, and realized his mistake. One he told himself never to make again. Realizing how deep it was, he was a fool to act that way. But, he was young and well stupid. While they where also young, naive and innocent. It made perfect sense for him to quickly hop towards them. For that innocence to be damaged, from events that unfolded. They became scared badly from it. Wounded and broken.

Guilt the he felt was more than he knew. It compelled him to want to fix it, but the damage had already been. All he could do was watch them fall, and try to pick themselves back up. To have it all fall and break again. His guilt and anger with himself wouldn't allow him to come in a help them. When he eventually got over it, knowing how desperately they began to fall. He managed to get to them right on time, before they full fell. Pulling them back. Giving them a second chance. A second chance they took, allowed them to see the truth. And accepted it. By doing so, they started to rebuild themselves into something better.

Standing before him, their golden-yellow eyes still retained some sense of innocence. That only came out when the situation needed, right it didn't. Those eyes seem focused, strong and serious. No doubt calculating in their mind the many different ways to take him down. Their mind worked like a computer a rather fast computer. It was how they were made.

Many in his position would be crushed under the force their stare gave. But it didn't phase him, he hadn't gotten use to it. When their eyes looked like that, he had to be ready. The way they looked could allow many to out their guard down. The years have done well for them, they still remained petite but still grew. They just grew into their physique, well and being seventeen, no doubt still growing. Their face matured along the way, still with the soft and cute features. That could melt hearts if one had one. Matured face plus those two features a pretty nice combination. It gave a certain playful seduction, unintentional of course. And with their physique made it more. Over the two years, they had gone through wardrobe change. Figuring out what best worked for them, while showing their growth and went with their skills. What they sported, many wouldn't have thought they wouldn't have chosen that kind of attire. It seem to contrast with their innocence many knew them for.

But, hey who was he to judge. If that's what they chose to wear to show their growth, then go right ahead. They wore and worked it well. It gave them elegance, allure and sort of mysterious feel. And a warning. Well, that's what he saw. Maybe for others they saw an invite, playfulness and a tease. Which kind of crossed his mind a few times. But, unlike others he could switch between the two. Though no doubt in his opponents mind it clearly something different. He often wonder if they knew the kind of signals they sent off. Because at times, they could rather dense, at times. Despite their brains. Even so with their attire, they still showed their kindness and sweetness. To many others, a heart too big and shouldn't be in this war. But it was. And with a heart like, it was either meant to be protected or one had to grow stronger to protect it themselves.

Neither him nor his opponent made a move yet. Both of them still staring the other one, trying to assert dominance. But it was clear neither of them would give, he couldn't help but quick flash a smirk. But they didn't, he knew inside they did. Without a single word they make a wager with the other. And both accept the terms. Agreeing, they could get this fight underway. If the other one could make a move.

He had to admit, they learned well. Having fought with them a few times, when they begin and wanted to learn this from him. He was happy to help them. Realizing he just got distracted, he reacts quickly just in time as both sabers clash against the other. The fight finally began. Doing his best to dig in his heels, as they used their strength against him. An edge they had over him and another factor others wouldn't have guessed they had. From their petite figure. They packed a powerful punch, kick, whatever really. Just on normal level, if fueled by something else, then it just wasn't good. Yet, they cared themselves so gentle and touched just the same.

The fierceness in their golden-eyes, fired up. Determine to win, it was clear. Thinking quickly, he jumps to the side. As they tumble forward for a second, but gain themselves and quickly block his strike to them with his saber. Two against one, it would seem rather clear the one with two would have the edge. But that was far from it, using one of their sabers to hold him back while using the other one to attack him. He saw this coming and uses The Force push on them. Sending them a few feet away, it didn't phase them. Getting up, their eyes flash pupiless for a second. They charge at him, strike after strike. He was able to hold his own against them. Trying hard not to give show a smug grin, getting above himself. Seeing this, they knew he was and used it to their advantage.

Reabsorbing their lightsabers, they switch to martial arts or taijutsu. And use it against Ezra, who realized the switch and was meet with a palm thrust to the chest. That sent him back a couple of feet. Knocking him to the ground. He was grateful they didn't use their actual strength, but it still hurt. Nearly knocked the wind out of him. No time for worrying over his pain, he gets up fast and moves out the way just in time. A foot smashes down were he was, leaving a small size crater the size of a man. It slightly shook the area.

Elsewhere on the base, for those not to far away heard it and felt the small tremor. Zeb groans in annoyance."Honestly, those two."He shakes his head.

Hera coming over with April and Sabine, smirking."My money's on May."Sabine looks to April, who smirks."Me too."

Hera looks back in the direction, smiling to herself rather proud. Shaking her head in humor."That's my girl."

"Let's actually hope they're training."Rex said coming over to the others and looks in the same direction. Crossing his arms."And nothing else."

Sabine and April look at each other snickering, Hera and Zeb arch an eyebrow with a smirk."We'll just have to see."she said.

The fight between Ezra and his opponent came to and end. The winner...it was draw. Well maybe not to others, consider how his opponent had him. They managed to pin him down on his back, with their energy sabers crisscross over his throat, like an X. Their weight on him, sitting on his chest legs on both sides. Staring down at him. It would seem like his opponent won, if he didn't have his lightsaber pointed at their side ready to go into them. Staring back. He could feel the tension between them. Gripping their energy sabers increasing their energy, moving it closer to his throat. He moved the tip of his closer to their side. Leaving only an inch, as they did with him.

Such a powerful stare, faces only an inch apart. Their long pink bangs falling either side, he felt it softly brush up against his skin. Who was going to give in first? Their eyes reflect his blue ones. While his reflect their golden-yellow ones. Both looking at the other intensely. Until...he removes his lightsaber and throws up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. You win, May."he smirks at you rolling his eyes.

You grunt but playfully butt your head to his, reabsorbing your energy."It clearly is consider a draw. But, if you must admit defeat, then I will gladly accept it."You smile.

He chuckles sitting up, you move away from his face and off him. Holding out a hand helping him up. Using The Force, Ezra gets his lightsaber. Dusting himself off."You've gotten a lot better."He compliments you."You should be proud."

Forming a saber in your hand looking at it. How far you had come since two years. A pretty long way. But it was all worth it. Reabsorbing it, you felt his face close by yours looking at you with that gleam in his eye and that playful smirk.

"It's still a draw,"he whispers in your ear that it tickled."Guess we go to round two then."

Knowing what he meant, you smirk back at him with same level of playfulness. Manifesting you saber."I do believe you gave me the win."You whisper back, stepping back just a bit, up brushing up against his chest."True. But it still doesn't count as a win. Besides..."his hands slides on your arm down to the hand that held the saber."I won, your footing is off."He swipes under your feet,knocking you over. Catching you by surprise and he pins you down with his lightsaber. Looking down at you with that gleam. Dropping his face closer to you, leaving an inch apart."Guess, I win."The tone of his voice drops.

You shrug your shoulders."Then it is still consider, a draw. 1 to 1."you point out. Seeing you trying to crafty and smart, he smirks and rolls his eyes rather proud.

Turning back to you, with a alluring smile."Guess we'll have to see who wins round three then."He moves his face closer.

Back with the others, they were kind of expecting more tremors."Let me guess,"Zeb chuckles."Round three."he does air quotation marks.


	17. Chapter 17

In one of the Imperial prisons, Sabine, Zeb and April make their way unseen and undetected beneath the landing platform. With her rifle strapped to her back, April pulls herself up after Zeb, who helps her up.

"Have to hand it to you kid, this is a really good plan."Zeb tells the one over this breakout.

Ezra."Hey, I'm just getting started. Now come on, let's move."

Quickly all them scatter and take hiding just in time, from being detected. They wait for the scanner to pass over and come out. April turns around to sealed door, the only way in and out of the place.

"Breaking into a prison, guess I can add this to my now record."she jokes, earning a quick snicker from Sabine.

Who nudges her."That and so much more."

"Yeah."April agrees. Chopper comes by her to open the door allowing everyone inside.

Now inside everyone follows Ezra to the prison where the one they came to rescue was held. 6609, the cell they where held in. Sabine was up to unlock the door, April kept a look out, wrist blaster ready to deliver fire. Hearing the door open behind her, told her Sabine did it. Able to relax for a second, she turns around to Honodo Ohnaka. The Weequay pirate, or use to be pirate. She remembers meeting him twice. Quite a conman and smooth talker. Not to mention greedy, no doubt he would sell even his own mother to make a profit. Shady fellow, one she preferred to keep a distance. Her trust with him was the size of a pebble. It wasn't that she didn't like him, in so many words. She just didn't like his nature, but hey, that was who he was. She was glad her sister wasn't here.

Why did he have to have the Intel they needed? There was time to complain, this was a mission and she had to follow through with it. Feeling April's distrustful eyes on him, Honodo flashes her a charming smile.

"Ah! My lovely fiery pepper, it is good to see you."he said to her rather charming and gentlemen like.

Which April didn't take and points a wrist at him in a threatening manner, daring him to say something else. Honodo got it and respects it. Ezra quickly defuses the tension she had towards the pirate.

"Fine."April huffs, dropping her wrist. Though mumbles under her breath."He says one more thing and that's it. Why does we have to save him?"

"I've been wondering that too."Sabine agrees with her overhearing what she said."Look out!"She warns everyone turning to the Stormtroopers that came around the corner about to attack.

Ezra shots first killing one, everyone gets on the offense. Using her wrist blaster, April takes aim and fires a barrage. More troopers came, hitting one herself she takes up the flank protecting Honodo and Tarba the male Ugnaught. Zeb leading,Sabine and Ezra follow behind with him calling to Hera to come and pick them up. The troopers behind them firing, Ezra and Sabine fire back while Chopper gets access to the elevator and everyone gets in.

"Here, make yourself useful."Sabine gives Honodo one of her blaster.

He takes it examining it with great interesting."Oh Mandalorian. I can get a lot with on the Black Market."

"You will be giving it back."Sabine tells him.

"Or you'll give me a reason..."April threatens him looking at her wrist blasters. Holding them up, giving the pirate a quick glare before jumping into action and firing at the troopers once the elevator doors open.

She took out one, then switched to her rifle and quickly takes out another one. Sharp shooting put a smirk on her. She was enjoying this way too much, but not to aggressive state as Ezra. She stops for a second watching him take the led and take out a few troopers. It was quite impressive but at the same time rather dark. She could sense at times something wasn't right or rather dark when it came to things like this. Focusing back on making it out, she follows the others. Running next to Sabine. Quickly strapping her rifle to her back. Tarba who saw nothing but freedom broke the formation and races outside without the protection of the others. Only to meet his end when the AT-DP walker fires and sends him flying off the side. The prison now aware of their presence form in a sense a blockade, firing back at them. Preventing anyone from going anywhere. Taking cover behind some crates, cornered. Stromtroopers coming from behind. Helping Sabine, April fires her blasters.

"We need to make a move!"Sabine throws one of her bombs at the troopers."Are we're never going to."It explodes inside.

"She's right."April agrees. Ducking just in time from getting hit. She fires back. Stopping, she takes out her fan and throws it at the troopers on the landing bay. Knocking a blaster out of one their hands. Her fan comes back to her."Nice. Got one. But seriously thought, Ezra what's the next move?"Choppers closes the door behind stopping anymore troopers from coming.

"Don't worry Sabine and April."he assures them."I got us into this, I'll get us out."

"I hope so."April mumbles to herself, thinking of the worst that could happen. Not making it back to the base. Which the results weren't good. Her sister came to her mind. Shaking that thought from her mind. She couldn't think like that. Not in a time like this. Regaining her focus she takes fire, stopping when she sees the AT-DP walker turn its fire onto its own men. Lowering her wrist looking to Ezra, sensing the darkness coming from him from what he was doing. It made her uneasy and worry. Casting a look at Sabine who too was feeling the same as her. They look back, watching him make the Walker walk off the platform and fall down. Sure there would be causalities, but that was just, it was just...

There was no time about it, Hera was coming and everyone had to get ready. Running to the end of the platform, The Ghost comes a few seconds after and everyone jumps onto it. Making a clean getaway.

* * *

On Lothal in Capital City a figure moves quickly through the streets making their way to the lower levels. Doing their best to stay inconspicuous, their eyes surveillance the area. Making sure they hadn't been followed. Looking up they ascend upward and land on top of a roof. Touching their ear piece to communicate with the rest of their team, nodding their head understanding. With their cloak draped over them, to conceal their identity. Just in case someone might remember them. Then again, it has been two years. So they highly doubt, still it didn't hurt to take extra measures. Hard to believe it's been two years since they last actually came to this planet. The planet where themselves and their friends landed here. Their whole world and lives changed that day.

Racing across the rooftops, jumping with ease to the next one and next one. Troopers down below didn't notice them, which was even better. There was Intel they needed here and needed to collect. Nothing but a reconnaissance mission, about the Empire's factory here on this planet. So the information has said. So far there has been nothing leading to where it might be located. Its location floated around like aimless butterflies. Drifting in the wind. Hard to figure out which was truth and which was not. Mostly it came from those of the lower slums, some to afraid to speak about it. Others just didn't say anything. This mission took some time, a total of five days. Which was actually the amount of time they had to retrieve something. But there was nothing. With nothing being given, the only thing they could of that would provide with the Intel they needed, was at the center of the whole place. Where governor Pryce resides.

It would be a risky move, but at the same time provide the information needed. Then again it would give away the face Rebels had come back and cause others to get caught. Still, it was the best idea. Then again, it would stir up trouble with the residents and get them into trouble. Innocents into trouble who had nothing to do with this mission. Even so, many would be accused of such and their punishment would be unjust. Then again the Rebels really needed this information. To go back empty handed would make this mission a failure. A that needed to stop. Forming a energy saber in one hand looking down at the trooper below them harass a civilian for no reason. Gripping their saber tightly ready to jump in.

* * *

Back on Atollon at Chopper Base, Honodo delivered the Intel he promised to the Rebels. As long as they agreed to his terms in providing him with a ship,which they agreed too. He informs them about the planet Yama which housed an Imperial salvage yard known as Reclem Station. The yard was holding old Republic Starfighters, specifically Y-Wings, that were being dismantled for scrap. Which the Rebels found beneficial for them, in forming a strike fleet if they could steal a squadron of the Y-Wings from the yard. Which would help against the destruction of the Empire's factory on Lothal. A group would go and scout first. Which Commander Sato Ezra in charge of the mission and surprisingly promoting him to Lieutenant Commander. Following the success with his last mission. Everyone congratulates him.

"Hey, April."Donnie comes over interrupting the others. Though he apologizes."Sorry. Anyway, April the others just got back."

"About time."she jokes, but happy none the less."Alright. Thanks Donnie."

"How did their mission go?"Sato gets to the point."Where they able to find out anything?"

Sadly Donnie reports no."No. They weren't able to get enough Intel. On where the Factory could be. The Intel they received led them to dead ends."

"How unfortunate."Sato said rather displeased.

"Considering they had to remain low and out of sight,"Hera speaks on their behalf."No doubt it was rather risky. To stir up anything on Lothal could have put the mission in jeopardy. "

"You might be right."Sato agrees."In the meantime they can rest."

"Going to greet May?"Sabine goes over to April.

"Something tells me someone else might beat me to it first."April eyes a certain recently promoted person. Who hurried in the direction she was headed in. The two of them laugh together. Smiling.

The ship lands and the hatch opens, Leo comes out with Mikey following and you. The mission on Lothal was a bust, gathering no Intel at all. So none of you where really in the best of mood, well maybe not Mikey. He always found light in anything. Remaining in high spirits. Sighing to yourself, taking off the hood to your cloak when someone scoops you up. Surprising and catching you off guard, they nearly spin you around. Before placing you back on your feet.

"See?"April thumbs over to you, looking to Sabine."I was beat."She leans. Watching Ezra bring her sister back down to the ground. Watching the smile appear on him, while looking right at May. Who smiles back, the two hug the other. Normally April would be the one to reach her sister first, now that its been Ezra.

She would be the one to embrace her sister after a long mission or just a mission. Spend time talking before May went off to greet the others. Having a habit of giving Zeb a tackling hug, which the big guy didn't mind. He would then want to know how many enemies she took out, it had become a game with them to see. Most of the time he would win, a few times it was a draw. Or her sister would win. He always expected more, considering he took her under his wing in a manner of speaking in combat. A heavy hitter like himself. Though less aggressive. After swapping quick stories and results she would make her way to Hera, then to the rest of last person would be Kanan, as it was rather hard to find him on the base at time. Ezra would be the after Hera or sometimes after Kanan. Now he was the first.

Which was alright. Looking at the tender smile he had towards her sister. And the look in his eyes. She didn't mind waiting."Come on."April tells Sabine."Let's go-"

"AH! If it isn't my favorite sweet, sweet flower."Honodo comes over, much to April's carnage. Hearing him, you turn to the pirate surprised to see him.

"Mr. Honodo?"you get out of Ezra's hold, right then Honodo comes and takes hold of your hands in his.

"Yes. It is me."he said. He steps back a bit to get a better look at you. Nodding his head approvingly."Yes. Yes. Mmmm, the years have made you bloom my sweet, sweet flower. Come give Honodo a twirl."Before you could say anything he has you twirl for him."You have grown so much. Ezra you did not tell me this little bud has grown into such a lovely specimen. Why if credits weren't what I love, you would surely be up there. Hahaha."He jokes."Just look at you, ah makes me wish I was younger again. Oh well, can't change that."

Flattered by what he says you take it."Thank you. Mr. Honodo."

"Ah."he holds up his hand."Though I appreciate such fine manners, please, just Honodo."

"Alright, Honodo."you switch it."It's good to see you. I'm glad they where able to get you out of prison. Are you well?"

"Ah. Such kindness, it is to much for me."he jokes.

Earning a glare from April."I'll you what's too much."Ready to take fire, but Sabine stops her.

Back with you and Honodo."But, yes I am well. Thank you for asking, about old Honodo. I quite enjoy what you have done with your hair. It suits you."He tassels with your ponytail. That you cropped a bit. The rest of your hair you had tied in the front down on either side.

"Thank you. I love what you have done with..."you try to figure out what to say."Your goggles. They are very nice."

He slaps his knee."You are to much. Ezra she is too much. Too much. Ah."He wipes his eye."It truly is good to see you again. My sweet, sweet flower."He looks to Ezra."She is special. And glowing. Yes glowing, ah what lovely radiance. My radiant flower."He finishes giving you a kiss on each cheek and lets go of your hands.

"Thanks.I know."Ezra said rather sheepishly."She's actually has improved a lot with her skills."

"I see."Honodo looks back at you."You are more on the field now? Good for you."He leans closer to you and whisper to you though the others could hear."Try not to show up everyone? Okay?"he winks at you, making you chuckle.

"I shall try."you play along.

"Good."he stands back up.

He was just too much, too much."It was nice to reunite with you Honodo. If would excuse me, I must inform the others."Bowing your head, you leave with Leo and Mikey.

Honodo watches you walk off with them and happily greet April. Hugging her and Sabine, who welcome you back to the base. They walk with you and the others."Ah, Ezra my boy."Honodo places a hand upon his shoulder."Truly she has grown. If I was her father, I would feel very proud. So tell me are you..."he shifts his eyes in the direction May went then back to him.

Realizing what was asking, Ezra tries to brush it off nervously and shyly scratching the back of his head. Looking away with a sheepish smile, trying to play it cool. Shrugging his shoulders."We're really close."

Honodo just laughs patting the young man's back."Ah Ezra."

Over with you, Leo and Mikey, the three of you report to Hera and Commander Sato about the mission. Delivering news that the mission was not successful and apologize.

"We scoured the smaller colonies on Lothal first."Leo reports."We managed to get some Intel, but it wasn't valid as we had anticipated. It did take us to Capital City. We discovered very little too. Their being careful now with the locations of their factories now. Though no doubt are still taking others forcefully to work them. Stripping them from their homes in the name of Empire. During our mission we witnessed at least a total of ten families taken from their homes."

"It ain't right yo."Mikey protest.

"Their upping their security to it would seem."Hera realizes."In-case of any unwanted attacks. They didn't know of your presence?"

You shake your head."No we remained concealed. Though there is one thing."she and Sato look at you. April and Sabine turn their eyes to you."I-I felt desperation and frustration coming from Governor Pryce."

"And?"Hera could see there was something more."May what is it?"

"I managed to get closer,"you admit shamefully. Leo was surprised to hear this.

"That wasn't your mission."Hera chastise you, but hears what you have to say."Keep going."

"I know, it was just I needed too..."you try to figure out a way to justify it."I managed to over hear her talk with Grand Tarkin and she wants something called the Seven Fleet, to handle us. I'm sure what it was. But that's all. I had to leave before I was spotted."

"May that was dangerous."Leo tells you."You nearly got yourself discovered and could have jeopardized the mission."

Dropping your head in shame."I know. And that I deeply apologize for. There is no excuses. Forgive me."You bow deeply.

Hera looks at Sato. Then back to you sensing there was something else you weren't saying."Did you get yourself caught? Where you seen?"

All eyes fall on you, you couldn't bring yourself to even lift your eyes to her. Giving her and the others your answer."May..."April says to herself,a bit disappointed but understanding.

"I well...there was this..."you try to say."They where going to take another family. I had to do something. Families shouldn't be ripped apart."

"That was not your mission."Sato says disappointed."You where to be eyes and ears, that was all. "

"But-"You protest.

"May."Hera hushes you. You look at her, her stern glare told you be silent and she was upset. Your choice of action nearly caused the mission. Even if you made sure no one saw you."Though your action was noble it was not part of the mission. You didn't think about what could follow behind. What if those civilians would have reported you? Everything would have gone down. The planet would have gone on lock down. Making it nearly impossible to get off. None of you would have the necessary firepower to get out. Not to mention your limit on communication to reach any of us. Your action is inexcusable. Though you're not leader, you need to follow the orders given to you. Not your personal feelings."

Wanting to say something thing and upset at being put on the spot, you did understand she was right. Doing what you did, even if it was right could have cost the mission everything. If this was two years ago, than maybe it would have been alright. You were younger than, and more compelled to follow your emotions than logic. Seeing what was wrong and what right. Now, there was no reason. The last couple of months you have been allowed to do more missions and get involved. Seeing your progress and how valuable your assistance would be. You understood why Hera was highly upset with you, she stuck her neck out for you. To allow you to join the lines of the Rebellion. Even Zeb too, both of them vouched for you. In times like this, emotions couldn't be what one needed to go off.

This wasn't the only time either. Biting your lip, you nod your head in compliance that you understood."I understand."You say rather bitterly.

April and Sabine look at each other, there was nothing neither of them could do. What you did wasn't the right choice and you had to deal with the reprimanding.

Sato takes command of the rest."It is a shame the mission was not successful. If you would have recovered any Intel that would have been very crucial for the Rebellion. About their factories. Never the less, you did your mission. Thank you."

"Thank you."Leo nods out to him and Hera.

A mistake. Was it a wrong one? It didn't feel like it,well at least not in your eyes. But to the others it was horrible choice you made, saving that family from being taken away from each other. You didn't understand as laid in your bed, sulking and lamenting about the briefing. The way Hera reprimanded you in front of everyone. How disappointed they all seemed. The only one who felt bad for you was Mikey. You left the meeting rather unpleasant and hurt. Taking refuge in your room, away from the others. Not wanting to hear any lecture from the others on your performance. Having a feeling Zeb was going to say something, you avoided him. Staring at the wall, you hear the door open. Not in the mood to talk with anyone, you tell them rudely to leave. Giving a rather cold shoulder, turning over more on your side. They didn't leave and cast their shadow over you, feeling their presence and the being upset didn't allow you to sense who actually was. Grunting you turn over to snap at them to leave you alone. Finding Ezra.

"Ezra?!"you where surprised. Feeling bad and embarrassed for nearly lashing out at him."Sorry."You apologize sitting up, he takes a seat next to you.

Clearing knowing and seeing the hurt and frustration on your face. You wore so much on your sleeve. Even when you tired to hide it, letting out a heated sigh. He wraps his arm around you, pulling you in to rest your head upon his shoulder. Offering you comfort.

"Here, Mr. Sato and everyone have every right to be upset with me."you sigh."My actions nearly did cost the mission. It was simple and easy. I didn't look at it fully, just acted out on impulse instead."Burying your face in your hands."This is the second time I have jeopardized the mission due to my own feelings. I feel Hera might set me on the side. Which is logically understandable. Leonardo was over the mission, I disobeyed orders. I pray my presence was not noticed. Maybe I should have allowed the family to be taken."You sigh again and scoot away from Ezra, turning away from him. There was no sense of mopping about it, it wouldn't change anything. Putting a smile on, you slide your eyes over to Ezra."I congratulate you on your promotion. Forgive me for not being in the best or highest spirits."You turn around fully and sit up straight.

"It's alright."Ezra tells you."Thank you. Glad you made it back in one piece."

You scuff and roll your eyes from what he said brought you back to feeling horrible again. You fall back on your bed looking up, going back to sulking. Ezra felt you taking this really hard and bad. Getting into one of your moods, frustrated and hurt. Not to mention angry at yourself. He understood why you did what you did, it was personal to you. He knew why and the others did too. It was an emotional scar in you that became visible whenever a situation presented itself and caused it to ache. Of course it was always in good initiation in your eyes, but not for many others. Something you needed to work on, otherwise it would work against you. Grabbing a pillow to cover your face, to wallow in, when you felt extra weight on the bed. The pillow lifting up allowing light in, finding Ezra peering in. Looking at you, with a half smile.

Not in the mood for that you cover your face again. For him to try and do the same thing. This time though you kept a firm grip on both sides. He saw this, so he thought of something else. Feeling his weight leave the bed, you thought it was over when you felt him take hold of your ankles and before you could react he pulls you off. Catching you off guard, yelping when you find yourself on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Baffled for a second, when you hear Ezra getting a good laugh out of it. Realizing what he did, made you spring up quickly to be halted and pushed back down by him on top. Looking down at you with a denominating and playful smirk. While his eyes looked onto you softly and tenderly.

It was rather hard to look away, using your elbow to hoist you up leaving a bit of room between you two. He touches his forehead to yours. Closing his eyes."Don't beat yourself up so much."He whisper to you."Everyone knows why you did it, they just want you back in one piece."He slowly slides his hand down arm, interlocking his fingers with yours. While using his other hand to slide it around your waist, pulling you closer. Tilting his head to side a bit. Enamor and enticed, slowly moving closer.

When you stop him and sit yourself up breaking his advance. Stopping him, much to his dislike. Placing a hand on the side of his cheek that had his scars, gently stroking. Focusing on it."...I know."you whisper back. Sighing softly."Still...I shouldn't have put the others in danger. My action could have put everyone in danger."You cry over the thought.

He takes hold of the hand caressing his face and squeezes it. Pressing it closer to his face."I told you, that won't ever happen."he tells you."I promised you that. Never again. No more will be take away, not again."His words where comforting, just like his presence.

The thought of loosing or seeing someone loose something ached, you felt the pain throbbing over your heart. Placing a hand on it, he grabs it firmly stopping you and pulls you in. Planting a kiss firmly on your forehead. Then over your scared eye, holding you close.

"I am proud of you."You break away with a few inches in-between, actually giving him a genuine happy smile."You deserve it."

He chuckles giving you a smug look. With a playful gleam."It is an honor. Lieutenant Commander. Has a nice ring."

"I suppose that means a celebration?"you had feeling where he was getting at.

He just shrugs his shoulders."If you want, I mean it would be nice. Nothing to big just nice."

"Alright. Have you told Kanan?"you bring him up, which turned Ezra sour and bitter."What is it?"He turns his back to you, you could feel the anger from him, which worried you."Ezra?"

Reaching out to him, he moves his shoulder away."Yeah. He know."he said rather dark."It doesn't matter."

Over the last two years after what happened, Ezra and Kanan grew apart from each other. Which pained him, though he would never say. There wasn't a night that Ezra wasn't haunted by guilt he felt for what happened back on Malchor. It was sad seeing him like this, there was only so much you could do. A few times you had tired to get Ezra to talk with him or Kanan. But neither did. Kanan stayed by himself, becoming withdrawn and seclusive. You had to admit, you missed him. Taking a liking to the Jedi who seem indifferent with you at times, but grew to like you and developed an interesting bond. He figured out those strange dreams you were having.

The Kanan you knew and everyone else knew wasn't there anymore. When you would talk to him, when you found him it was brief and quick. Ezra needed Kanan even if he tried to force himself to believe he didn't. The separation of Master and Student was never good. The severed connection needed to be connected back. But how could one do so when the other didn't want it. His pain was all you could sense from Ezra when he got like this. So focused on it, unable to see.

Reaching out a hand to him and take hold of his arm. Feeling your touch brought him back, turning around calming down."I have mission."He tells you. Adjusting himself."I'll be back."He plants kiss on your temple, then leaves.

* * *

Walking outside just in time to see the Phantom take off. April with them along with Mikey. Standing there wishing them all good luck and praying for their safe return. Looking around the base, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe you could find Kanan, and talk with him. Only to find he was nowhere to be found. So you find something else to do, pass the time with Atollon's creatures. The little dokma, those small timid creatures, with protective shells and two eyestalks.

Cute little things really, that scampered all around. You became fond of them, often on your down time spent time with them. Which they didn't seem to mind, they even allowed you to pick them up. Finding a place to settle, there wasn't much for you to do. Donnie was no doubt working on something and Leo talking with Captain Sato or Hera going over and potential missions. Casey checking the armory, leaving you to do your thing. You would practice but there was no one to practice with. Holding one of the creatures in your lap, looking over the vast dessert. Around the borders those giant krykna spiders. Kept at bay by the sensor markers. Sighing still thinking about earlier, you had a feeling you where going to be benched. It wasn't really helping just dwelling on it. If so, than you would have to take it. Trying to figure out a way to push it out of your mind, remembering what you had promised Ezra. Getting up you make your way back to main area of the base. Stopping when you felt something wasn't right.

Turning around looking up into the distant. You could feel danger, danger approaching. The little dokma you held felt your sudden mood change. That it became scared wiggling out of your hold and scurries off.

"Sister!"you gasp to yourself."Everyone."

Taking off, something told you, you needed to get to them and fast. Racing to the ships, going off of impulse and feelings again, about to react when someone holds you back."Calm down."Kanan tells you. The sound of his voice shocked you, whipping your head around finding him standing there. Sensing something was different, but happy to see him."I'll go."he tells you.

Nodding your head entrusting and believing in him, he gives your shoulder a squeeze before walking off. Still sensing the danger, you turn back around looking upward. Terribly afraid.

Night came to Atollon, no one had returned yet. Which worried you, to the point you tired yourself out. And fell asleep. Outside, the dokmas came over to sleep with you until they scampered away when someone approached. Donnie happened to find you, he picks you up and puts you to bed. Tossing and turning of the impending danger you still sensed. It didn't stop, no you felt it. This new cloak of darkness that was smooth as silk, yet entrapping as poisonous spider. Waiting and biding their time to ensnare their prey. Was it a nightmare or not. Tossing and turning back and forth, you didn't know what to make of it besides the horrible feeling of everyone at your feet.

No!

Your eyes shoot open finding yourself in nothing but darkness. About to react, when you felt someone's hold around you. Looking over your shoulder finding Ezra sleeping right there. The sight of him was a relief. He made it back, that meant...about to get up when you felt his hold on you tighten prevent you from going.

"Everyone's here."he says in his sleep."..."He adjust himself to get more comfortable and tugging you back down to him. Pulling you closer, resting his chin upon your shoulder.

Slowly you relax, looking at the wall in the dark and slowly close.


	18. Chapter 18

Traveling through hyperspace aboard CR90 corvette Kanan and Ezra en route to the rendezvous point. While heading there Ezra brings up about the whereabouts of Sith holocron.

"You're not going to tell what you did with the Sith holocron, are you?"Ezra ask his master as they both enter the bridge.

"I told you it was safe."Kanan tells him again.

His answer upsetting Ezra."What if there are secrets you can learn from it? To help us destroy the Sith?"

"Ezra. Those secrets in those things almost destroyed you."Kanan reminds him.

"I know."Ezra admits."But if not to get the Sith Holocron, why did Master Yoda send us to Malachor?"

"You asked for a chance to defeat the Sith. We failed."

Ezra sighs a bit in frustration.

"We're coming on the rendezvous point."one of the pilots inform them, interrupting them."The transport is not responding."

Coming out out of hyperspace, the discover the Hammerhead corvette has been attacked. Brutally attacked. It shocked and surprised everyone. The damage it suffered. Docking the vessel Ezra and Kanan discover a skirmish has taken place. They proceed with caution.

"This must have been one heck of a fight."Ezra said looking around at the damage.

"I can smell the carbon scoring."Kanan smelt. With his hand out to guide him. Stopping when he hears a beeping noise of a droid behind a close door."Over here."he tells Ezra who comes and opens it.

They go in finding a astromech droid and wounded rebel solider. Going to their aide Ezra holds them up."Hang on well get you help."he tells them."What happened here?"

Through their pain, the rebel tells them."R-Red. Red blade. After you. Made me tell...The Ghost is in danger."

"Another Inquisitor?"Ezra thinks, looking to Kanan who too had the same thought.

Returning back to the bridge on the CR90, Kanan has them contact The Ghost by hologram. They quickly learn she and the others including April and Leo have been taken prisoner by an old foe, they didn't expect to see. Maul. The Sith Lord. Previous Sith Lord. Held their friends captive. And the only way they would get them back unharmed would be to trade the Sith holocron they had taken from Malachor. If they did not comply he would kill their friends. So both Jedi knight and padawan comply to bring, Maul also adds to bring the Jedi holocron as well.

* * *

Back at the base Donnie was checking maintenance on everything, even the weapons. That's what he did for the rebels. With his level of intelligence it didn't take him long to understand how function and worked here. Taking to staying on the sidelines while the others took to the front line and handled everything else. Commander Sato set him up with his own work space or workshop. It was pretty sizeable. Everyone pretty much came to him for repairs. Or improvements. Pouring every part of him in what he did. He kind of became seclusive in a sense. Though would still partake in meetings and briefings.

"Donatello."AP-5 an old protocol droid comes over to him carrying what the turtle had asked for.

Looking up from what he was doing, seeing the blow touch the droid was holding."Thanks."he takes it and goes straight back to what he was doing.

"...Is there anything else?"AP-5 grudglying asks.

"Nope. Nothing. Thanks."Donnie quickly dismisses him.

"Well..."AP-5 grunts and leaves the turtle's work space. Outside he looks around seeing nothing really that he needed to do. That is until he noticed in someone or something flying towards the base. Something like this would cause for an immediate alarm, but it didn't.

Knowing who it was and the only one in this cell that could take to the skies unaided, pink hair, bright, vibrant golden-yellow eyes, and uses as well control over golden like energy in which they themselves produce.

"She's back."AP-5 said. Just as you land."Back so soon? Are you done experiencing your rather moody ways?"

You look at the droid."Hello to you as well AP-5. I am assuming Donatello kicked you out?"

"It is quite obvious."he points out."Quite perspective of you."He looks back towards the work shop."And the rest of you organics say I am bleak."

"You're humor is always warming."you tell him, walking towards Donnie's shop."Excuse me though, I would like to see if there have been communication message or messages from The Ghost." No sooner had you stepped away, you felt something troubling. It was faint, but you knew it well. It was coming from April."A-April...S-sister...!"

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Ghost, Maul with his captives surrounded and carefully watched by his armed repurposed tour guide droids. The Sith inspects the graffiti artwork done by Sabine. Come to realize something about the ship.

"I assume this ship was merely a transport."Maul said."I realize it is much more than that. This is your home."

"You looking to move in?"Zeb ask.

Ignoring him Maul address Hera."Captain? Would it be rude of me to request a tour of your ship?"He ask rather politely.

"Well the airlock is down there, if you want to see yourself out."Hera tells him.

"Show me around."Maul now demanding her, while still keeping his polite tone. Pointing his inactivated lightsaber at her."I insist."

"No."Zeb growls refusing.

"Hera don't."Sabine tells her, against it. Maul looks to her realizing what she was.

"Mandalorian."he said rather surprised and pleased."You of all should trust me. For did I not once rule your people?"He remains her.

Sensing her distress, April comes to Sabine's aid."Apparently you're rule didn't last too long."She sneers at the Sith. Maul's eyes flash with anger at her. Slamming his hand down commanding the situation back. April did her best to suppress her fear from his reaction.

He stands over her darkly. And with a calm and cold voice like ice tells her."I would advise you to choose your words more..."he stops for a second sensing from her. Smirking to himself."Carefully."He leans in closer pressing his blade under her.

"Back off."Leo said threatening. Hearing Zeb growl, Maul couldn't help but smile with amusement.

Moving back, he returns his attention to Hera and forces her up to show him around. All the others could do was watch.

"Is that true?"Zeb ask Sabine.

"Unfortunately."She conforms."Thanks."She tells April.

"You're welcome."April gives her a quick smile. Then looks back where Maul and Hera went."I can see why he only lasted for so long, ruling. He should be grateful my words where the only thing I could shoot out."

Against her will, Hera then takes Maul on the tour of the Ghost. They inspect several rooms, until they reach Kanan's quarters. Maul described the room as dull and dour for a Jedi. Getting down to what he wanted, he demands she show him the Jedi holocron, which Hera plays off as ignorance that she didn't know. But that didn't fool Maul at all. Reading her mind he found what he was looking for and more. Discovering more about Kanan, he probed her mind deeper and deeper. Find quite wonderful things, involving Kanan and Ezra. Discovering it was her idea to recruit the teen as Kanan's apprentice. Ezra had stolen the holocron and most importantly where the Kanan kept it. Finding the holocron he thanks her.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"he says, with a light dark chuckle. Sensing something else she had hidden knowledge of, he probes her mind again. Astonished at what he found out. With an amused and delighted dark grin he thanks her."How rich. What a wonderful development. Which I'm sure is developing quite nicely."

His words seem for a minute cryptic to her, until Hera saw what he was talking about. Her eyes widen in shock and fear. Maul just smiles callously at her. Seeing the attentions in his eyes."No..."she gasp.

* * *

Night fell on the base, you checked all the perimeters and senors making sure they worked just fine. You couldn't shake that feeling something was wrong with April. Sensing it. With a galaxy so big, you try to pinpoint where she might be. Evening trying to contact her, but no one picked up. Worried now and trying hard not to become hysterical, but that feeling just would not shake. Your sister was in trouble.

You had to find and go help her. If she was in trouble, then so would everyone else. Being stealthy as you could, you make your way to the equipment area of the base and start to look for a helmet you where going to need. Taking a ship would give you away for sure and if anyone knew you left. Then you would be defiantly suspended for some time, by Hera. Though if you took another way off the base, then it wouldn't really be breaking any rules. Thank goodness you could fly yourself, otherwise this would be rather difficult. Finding the helmet you take it, make sure it fit which it did and quickly and quietly leave. Being careful no one spotted or saw you, head over to a more disclosed area. Double checking again no one saw you, you get about a foot the ground when you sensed something else. Turning around looking at empty desert, focusing in on certain spot. This strong pull could be felt.

Fear, anxiety, and struggle. Along with another unfamiliar strong presence. One you hadn't felt before. Refocusing back on the negative feelings that where very strong, something didn't seem right. Focusing on those feelings, you realize who it was coming from. Honing in on it you take off in that direction. In the outcrop of a the mesas by the caverns of Atollon which was crawling with Krykna Spiders, a giant rocky monolith like creature with two eyes, a flat nose and long beard remained outside observing the entrance of the cavern calmly. That is until he felt a rather strange presence of something coming closer. Turning around noticing what seem to be something flying towards him.

It wasn't any winged creature that he knew to be native to this planet. No. It had more of a human appearance, a female human appearance. Night made it rather difficult to make out the rest of her, until they came closer and landed right by them. Her golden-yellow eyes focused upon the entrance, sensing her attentions to rush in they stop them putting out a hand to stop her.

This large hand just came out nowhere in front of you. Your eyes follow the arm all the way up to giant brown monolith that looked down at you with its white eyes. This being was just huge. It imposing size could easily frighten many, yet it seem so kind. This was that strong feeling you felt, that you couldn't pinpoint. Trying to think of what to say. It speaks first.

"Well hello."It says."I am the Bendu. Who are you? With eyes that shine like a suns of this planet."

Registering your name. You tell it or him."...My name...My name is May O'Neil. Hello, Mr. Bendu."

"Mr. Bendu?"he thinks."Quite an interesting way of saying my name. Tell me May O'Neil, why are you about to enter what you do not know? Hm? You seem quite worried."

You look back at the entrance."I have to...My friends, they're in there. I can feel the distress and...and.."

"Disconnection."Bendu finishes. You look up at him surprised, but nod your head to the truth. He holds his hand open for you."Please, get in. I would like to get a better look at you."Doing as he says, you climb onto his palm, even though you could just fly to his eye level. He lifts you up till you where to eye level. Seeing him much closer was even more amazing and awing. You felt so small and powerless compared to his large and imposing size. Yet if not for this peaceful feeling you felt from him, you would surely feel something different. Moving closer, his eyes seemingly look directly into yours.

Like he was reading you or something. Studying you. Trying to understand you. Looks like that made you uncomfortable and slightly irritable. Which he sensed.

"Why do you feel unsettled? Inside? Do you not like when others look for to long?"He ask, hitting the mark. Adverting your eyes told him the answer."I see. You are uncomfortable with observance. Probing, whether it be of any kind. Quite and interesting fear. Do not worry young one. I have no ill intention. You're presence is quite alarming to me. You neither Jedi nor Sith. Nor do you seem connected to the Force, yet it seems connected to you. It is the opposite. Interesting."He looks over you at the cavern."You are worried over Jedi Knight and his padawan."

"Yes. Mr. Kanan and Ezra."you say.

Bendu picked up on the way you said their names differently. Though it could easily fall on defeat ears for those who did pay attention."You care a great deal."You nod your head."They are both important to you, the padawan in particular. There is a special connection between you two. A rather deep one. A strong one. That can cause the other one agony should it arise. And yet happiness too. So powerful, yet so dangerous too."

His words lost you. Sensing your confusion he chuckles to himself."You seem to become quite easily confused. Yet, your mind is sharp as a blade. You connected very strongly. No wonder the creatures here are quite fond of you. As I have become."

"Creatures?"you seem curious now."The little ones?"

"Yes. Them and the others. And this land."Noticing something else Bendu looks closer at you."I sense deepen pain in you."His eyes look to your scar on your eye."It has manifested itself."He said with great sorrow."Why do you carry such pain?"

"Pain?"you now where become more lost."There is no pain that I feel."

"No pain of lost? As you clearly where to rush in to prevent such a pain from occurring."He said."Separation. Disconnection. These are things you have dwelling within you. Yet, there is something else. Hmm...quite interesting."He brings you closer to look deeper."..."Before he could say anything else, you both the voices of Kanan and Ezra.

Looking over the side of the large hand, you see them down below. Both of them made it out safely. Unharmed. Unscathed. Together and well. Their was no distant nor disarray between them. Reconciliation and forgiveness, mended what was broken. A relieved sigh escapes you, Bendu looks at you quickly. Then back to the others.

Having acquired the Sith Holocron and mending what broken, Ezra and Kanan had what they needed to get their friends. It took some time, but they did it. Proud of themselves, they could go. Sensing another presence, Ezra looks up finding nothing."Do you see something?"Bendu ask.

Ezra wasn't sure, but he could sense it. Looking around again."I thought I did."he says unsure. Giving the area one more glance.

Behind the Bendu you stayed hidden watching Kanan and Ezra as they climb back onto the speedbike and head back to camp. A pleased smile on, that they have reconciled. A part of you wanted to go with them, but something told you to stay back and that this wasn't meant for you. Not sure where that came from you adhere to it and wait a bit longer before you head back. All the while, Bendu was watching you. Carefully.

* * *

You laid asleep as someone enters your room. Being careful they go over to you. Their eyes fill with worry and remorse. Knowing Maul knew what they knew about you. It scared them more than ever now. They had tired to be careful with you, the best they could. Hiding it rather well. Especially from the others, but now the again the thought of Maul knowing and after what happened today, the Sith Lord leaving to who knows where. They where rather sure he didn't know of their location. Still though that didn't ease them. Since the last two years of knowing you and watching you grow, to them you where more. Coming to care for you like a mother would a child, like they did with all the young members of their crew. Though with you it was something different.

Resting her hand upon hair gently. Hera strokes it softly. Stopping taking her hand back she leaves. The door to your room closes and she rest her back on it, letting out a heavy sigh. A part of her wanted to lock you in there, she stops herself hearing someone coming. Having a feeling of who it was, she leaves turning the corner just as Ezra comes and enters.


	19. Chapter 19

The whole base could hear pretty hear the heated argument between Hera and May. Happening yet again. It's happen so much the others have lost count. What the two argued over was the same thing. May didn't want to remain at the base, Hera kept her grounded here for her own reasons. While the others received missions, May was ordered to stay back. Which was alright at first it was because of a mission, May was grounded for a bit after that. Which was understandable, but after her time was over. Hera still had her grounded. Which made no sense, at least to May. Whenever there was a briefing and it ended, everyone being assigned something, May would go over to Hera as she didn't receive her's. And that's how it started. Soon May would just go up to her whenever the Captain was alone and want to know when she could go. Expressing how wanted to help, but Hera wouldn't let her. Seeking an answer of some sort, which Hera gave but clearly May wasn't satisfied with it. And wanted to an actually reason, Hera would end the each talk or argument with: "That's an order." or "Next time."

Either response didn't sit well, it started to cause friction and unsettling frustration mainly from May. Who would leave the base for a hours upon hours during the day. Returning late, at first some thought she went off the planet but she didn't.

"May! May!"Hera calls after you, but you fly off upset before hearing her."May! Wait!"But the pink haired teen didn't bother to turn around. The woman sighs, these arguments where started to become trying and stressful. For both of them. She had her reasons why she kept her here on the base. But, she couldn't tell her.

Why couldn't things be much more simpler? Like it was two years ago, when May was new and adhere without question what she said, instead of questioning it? May use to be the easiest, not really anymore. She grew up that much. Hera had to admit to that. These pass two years have shaped May, especially in this life she and her friends where apart of now. Everyone had to mature faster than they actual age.

The Twi'lek kept looking in the direction the upset and moody teen flew, yes she told her, that she couldn't go on mission. But, there was a second part to it and it was actually good news. It's just May only heard the bad part, couldn't really blame her. Before Hera could tell her, she took off. Yelling between the two had become the norm, Hera remembered when neither of them would yell or get upset at the other. Her little flower, Hera would call her. Or little bud, which ever fit.

Not to far, others watch Hera go after May. Two females upset many knew better to leave them alone to work it out. Because getting in the way of that was never a good thing. Their anger would be transferred to them. And they would get the verbal lashing.

"I know that face."Ezra tells Kanan, watching Hera.

"And I know those feelings."Kanan said."Let's let them handle this, we have to get ready."He hastily pushes his padawan.

Looking around the base, Hera didn't have time for this. She had other pressing matters, but if she didn't do this then it would only become worse. Searching for any sign of the teen girl, she found her. By the quakes in the ground and the blasting rocks. May was taking calming down. As she put it. For someone who has innocent and cute look going for her, she had a rather scary side. Especially if she was upset or became hurt due her being upset. Expression emotions was never May's strong suit. But, it wasn't really her fault, she couldn't cry like others. Knowing her history from her sister. It must be a struggle everyday. Considering the emotional personality May had. Thriving off emotions and feeling them. Connected to them, was a gift and yet a cruse. She like April both of them empathys, where they came from. Though unlike April who could separate when she felt them, May wasn't so luck, having to work on it day in and out to separate them. Her own from others, which she has gotten a bit better the last two years. It just when she didn't would mostly result in something like this at times.

Hera covers her face from the debris of broken boulder. Cough a bit, she looks at you. Getting ready to fire at another boulder with one of her energy blast.

"Ahem."Hera gets your attention. You turn to her surprised and upset to find her. You didn't want to hear anything else from her, she said what she said. Wanting some space for yourself, you get ready to take off but she stops you."Before you fly off like a explosion, listen."She tells you."You didn't let me finish what, yes I said you couldn't go on that mission. But, you can come with me and the others to make a supply run to Ryloth. It's just a run. That's it. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I am allowed?"You say with a slight attitude."Is Ryloth not guarded?"

"Yes." Hera overlooks your response. "It is and should anything happen you are to remain natural."she orders you. Restricting you again. She was allowing you to come, yet you couldn't engage.

It seriously felt bittersweet. It was clear you didn't want to agree, but to get off the base you do."Agreed."

"Alright then. Let's go. Everyone's boarding."she turns and heads to The Ghost, you follow her.

The others where aboard, when and Hera enter they could feel the bit of tension between the two females. Ezra was about to say something but Kanan stops him back shaking his head no.

The supply run to Ryloth was to go as plan that is until arriving, plans quickly changed. Down on the planet, Cham Synudlla and Numa, riding two Blurrgs, were being perused by Imperial force. Three Scout Troopers upon hoover bikes. The chase led to Tulara Ravine, leaving the two Twi'leks running out of terrain. Cham radios his daughter seeing where she was and informing her of their current predicament and situation. Spotting the Ghost coming to assist and scoop them up. Charging at their pursuers, the Ghost takes out the armored transport and scoops up the two Twi'leks and their Blurrgs, along with Scoot Trooper. Who was quickly knocked out and disposed of by Zeb. Though not before taking their armor.

"May."

You hear Zeb at the door, getting up you go and open the door."Yes?"

He thumbs over his shoulder."Come on."You follow him to the common room where the others were. The crew managed to get Cham and Numa.

"Numa and Mr. Syundlla."you greet them, happy to see them. They turn to you. Respectfully you nod to them, before hugging the Twi'leks. Numa first then Cham. They both return your affection."It is most wonderful to see you and your safety."

"Thank you."Cham sighs, not because of you. Picking up on his distress about to say something Hera comes in with Kanan. The two hug."You arrived just in time. Thank you for making the supply run."

"It wasn't easy getting pass that Imperial blockaded."She tells her father.

"Then I wish I had better news."Cham said sadly."The Imperial now occupay the entire Tann Province."This shocked Hera and upset Chopper.

"What's the Tann Province?"Ezra asked.

Kanan tells him."It's were Hera grew up."

"What happened Father?"Hera wanted to know.

"I underestimated the commander, Captain Slavin. His previous attacks were clumsy. But this one, was swift and precise. Unlike him."Cham said, Hera picked up on the grievance and worry in his words."He's made his home our headquarters. I'm afraid I couldn't save anything. But I escaped." He takes a seat. She goes over to him.

"Not even the Kalikori?"

"What's a kalikori?"Ezra asked.

Numa tells him."It is a totem passed down the line of the Twi'lek family. It honors all that have come before."

"Each parent adds to the artwork to include themselves."Gobi explains the rest."Of their legacy."

"Hm. Family history is living art."Sabine puts it together.

"Hera would have inherited our family's Kalikori."Cham tell them.

"I still will."Hera assures him."That totem was important to my mother. And I'm not ready to give it up yet."

"Gobi, Numa and I are coming with you."He tells his daughter.

"Well help too."Sabine joins, everyone else agrees. Even you.

"This wasn't suppose to be a personal mission."Hera apologizes."I can't let you take this risk with me."

"You do it for us."Kanan tells her.

"Because we owe you."Zeb said on-board like the others.

She was touched by everyone's support and willingness."Come daughter, let me brief you on Captain Slavin's defenses."

You watch everyone get ready for this new mission. Wishing to aid and bring your assistance. But, you where restricted by Hera from doing such a thing. To remain neutral. Your eyes watch with bitterness and frustration. Most of all worry. Heavy worry. It wasn't that you didn't believe the mission wouldn't be successful, it was just...

"You keep looking that, you might actually shoot beams from your eyes."Ezra comes over, you look at him finding him dressed in that Scout Trooper's gear. It shocked you at first but then you realized why.

Sighing rather irritable by his attempt to make you laugh."Please, do not try to lift my spirits. Not now Ezra."

He lifts up his face of the helmet looking at you sadly."Maybe next mission you can go. I mean I'm still suspended."

"It is not the same."you tell him."...Well it is most likely the same. Still, you have been allowed to go on missions again and again. Able to redeem yourself. I have not had such luck. I am to remain bound and held back. Unable to assist anyone or provide protection..."you whisper the last part to yourself. Dropping your head a bit."She will not even tell me an accurate reasoning as to why I cannot assist. Or when she will relieve me."Crossing your arms."Become upset does not do anything. It does nothing. But, what else am I to do?"

"I'm sure she has reasons."Ezra said trying to ease your hurt."True you do need to show her that you are capable of doing missions again. I don't know when, but I'm sure it will happen."

"You sound so sure."you sigh heavily."With all off you out there and I am here to remain behind...how am I to come and...Bring everyone back safely? How will I know all you will come back? You will come back?"You look at him scared.

Now he understood, he gives you a tender assuring smirk. Taking off his helmet completely. Pulling you to him, looking into your eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at your behavior. Finding rather funny and childish. As well very cute.

"Honestly, your eyes could bring anyone to their knees. With the look you have right now."he jokes. Pulling you closer."Don't worry. Remember what I told you. There's nothing to worry about. We'll all make it back."He starts to lean to you, tilting his head downward."...Okay."He whispers softly to you."And when we do, we'll celebra-"

"Ezra."You both hear Kanan call for him. Breaking the moment, upsetting Ezra a bit."Let's go. Get focus."

Letting out a frustrating groan, Ezra complies."Alright. Coming."he yells back, then turns back to you. You take his helmet and put it on him."Thanks."He tries to lean for a quick moment with you, for Kanan to call for him again, sounding rather impatient."Okay. Coming."He says back."Can I just get one second. Please."he stresses.

You couldn't help but giggle."You should go. Be safe."you tell him adjusting the helmet right.

"I am."he says with a cocky smirk and the two of you walk to meet up with the others.

Hera goes over the plan again quickly. Everyone knew their roles and what to do. Ezra would sneak her in posing as a Scout having captured her. Kanan and the others would draw the fire of the others. While you remained by the ship out of harms way. You saw the shocked and surprised look on Cham's face. He saw the angry and hurt look you had in your eyes that you gave to Hera. While his daughter gave you a frustrated and sad look. Clearly there was something between you two. This was not what he remember when he first saw you and his daughter together. There was so much love and closeness. Not this anger. There wasn't even a single word exchanged between you two when everyone left.

* * *

The mission was going successful. Ezra and Hera managed to sneak into the Tenn Province and make their way to Cham's office that now was the office Captain Slavin. Wasting no time, Hera begins to look for the Kailkori. While Ezra noticed the family portrait of Hera as a little girl with her late mother and father.

"Is that your mother?"Ezra asked her.

"Yes. It is."Hera scoffs fondly."Give you one guess who the little girl is beside her is? Here it is."She finds the totem. Grabbing it.

"Well that was easy."Ezra states.

"We're not out of here just yet."she reminds him. As they still had to get out of this heavily guarded place. Leaving the office being careful not to be seen.

They nearly bump into two Captain Slavin and another. A blue skin humanoid male with dark blue hair and red eyes. Admiral Thrawn, but they manage to slip away slightly unnoticed. Remembering about the secret exit in the lower floors, they take that route. Only to discover it to had been turned into an operations room. Thinking quickly they hurry to find another way out, to which they meet up with Chooper in his disguise as a Imperial droid. The three of them make it to a hallway with less guards. Only two Stormtroopeprs on guard. Telling the mischievous droid to give them a distraction so they could get out. Doing as they say, Chopper does just that. It nearly worked, Hera goes first almost getting out for the door to open and Admiral Thrawn and Captain Slavin appear before her.

* * *

Back on the Ghost where you stayed. By order of Hera. Wait for the others return, becoming more and more anxious by the second. Wondering and worrying about the others while remaining upset about being restricted. There was just something you could do or at least aid them. If only Hera would tell you the reason why, than maybe you would have a better understanding. Instead you where left in the unknown. There was something she wasn't telling you. Whatever it was she should. Looking out before you, the urge to go was a strong pull. That you wanted to follow but also knew you had to resist. But your anxiety got the better of you when you felt distress, pain and then nothing. It wasn't from April. No.

It was Ezra.

Something was wrong. Very wrong, you couldn't sense him anymore. Unsure the reason why, it didn't matter. You waste no time and forsake Hera's orders. Leaving the Ghost you hurry to him. So blinded and rushing to him, that you didn't realize and forgot about the area around you. The Imperial had this whole area, this land. It didn't long for their scoots and patrols to take notice of you. Forgetting about observing your surroundings, until it was too late. They take aim and fire right at you. Their sudden surprise attack, ambushed you good. You just barely managed to react quick enough, to prevent any serious damage. But their attack was enough to subdue you.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tenn Province Ezra and Hera had been discovered. Their covered blown and where put into a cell. Where Hera felt ashamed of dragging everyone into danger for her personal mission. She should have known better than to do something like this. Ezra disagreed and lets her know no one thought of it like that way. It was important to her, so it was important to them too.

She thanks him. As they sit in their cell, Ezra brings up a question that he wanted to know. A question Hera had to quickly respond to and wasn't fully expecting him to say.

"Why are you still keep May grounded?"She freezes up for a second."I mean I understand from her last mission, but it's been some time. I know it's between you two and you have your reason. But, May doesn't know. You can tell me the reason why. I won't tell her."

She listen to the concern in his voice. Trying to figure it out himself. She couldn't tell him, even if she wanted too. Thinking quickly on how to answer this, for the answer to be delayed. By the sudden appearance of Chopper. Perfect timing. She tells herself. Ezra was ready to leave, but Hera had another plan. One that would allow them to take victory. One they would go through with the exchange and second involved explosives. By having Chopper raid the Imperial armory and place the explosives all around her home.

Aboard his Imperial ship, Thrawn watched from afar, as The Ghost arrived for the exchange. Cham for the release of his daughter and Ezra. As agreed. Cham demanded Ezra and Hera be released first and then he would go. But Slavin suggested they to a simultaneous exchange with both parties. At the same time. They start walking towards one another.

At that moment, Chopper comes out having finished planting the explosives all around. Re-joining the Rebels. At his sight, Hera quickly apologizes to her father for what she was about to do. Cham didn't understand until she order Chopper to do IT! Taking out the trigger, Chopper presses the button and Cham saw what his daughter meant. Their home being destroyed. Captain Slavin was caught off guard by this sudden commotion. He quickly orders his men to fire and stop them from leaving. By that time Hera, Cham and Ezra all managed to get on board. That didn't stop him from firing.

That is until one his men pointed out something coming right at them. It looked emission beam of golden light."What in-"Slavin stun and baffled. Looking closer realizing the beam was headed this way he hurries and move. Just as it made impact. Adding more to the destruction of his base.

Observing everything that just happened. Thrawn allows the Rebels to leave and enjoy this victory."...Hm..."his red eyes follow the pink haired girl flying passed him."..."

Escaping and owning the victory for the day, the group finds a place to land somewhere safe for the time being. Everyone was in high spirits for a mission well done. In a manner of speaking. You would have joined in the others merriment but you couldn't. Feeling regret for the action you took, against what Hera ordered you not to do. So you isolated yourself and took leave from the vessel. Being mindful not to stray to far, you went outside to allow the Blurrgs to stretch their legs while you tended and kept them company. Stroking the creatures gently. Gazing out over the terrain. Waiting for your punishment was beginning to make you uneasy.

One of the Blurrgs seem to sense that in you and nudges you to comfort you. It nearly knocked you down.

"There, there."you pet it. Calming it down."Forgive me."

"You're forgiven."Hera says coming behind you.

Her presence nearly startled you. Your head whips around to her seeing her coming over. You look down ashamed but try to stand strong. You try to get a reading off her, but your own emotions got in the way. Panicking. Stops as the Blurrg stood between you two. She gives you a upset look. Crossing her arms.

"...Hera..I can explain..."you start.

"I'm listening."

Your mouth suddenly became dried."I could sense the distress and danger. I-I had to do something. So I rushed in to aid."

"That you nearly got yourself caught, without any backup. Could have put yourself in more of harms way. Added more the mission than what was already at stake. Gave away the location of the Ghost..."she starts to number."Should I go on?"

"No."You shake your head."No, there is no need. I can see clearly, what you mean."

"That's good. Because what you did was reckless yet again."she throws up her hands and sighs."You seriously could have gotten yourself hurt or worse. I don't want to imagine worse."she mumbles the last part. Casting her eyes back to, seeing the long disapproving and remorseful look. Her eyes sympathize with you."I shouldn't really that upset. You went off personal feelings. Like I did today. It would hypocritical of me reprimand you for something that is parallel to what I did today. I'll let this one slide."

That was a shocker to you, you look at her with wide eyes."..."Speechless.

She gives you a small smirk."Just this once. I will. But no more after that."Your eyes light up with joy and happiness.

"Thank you."you say humbly. Trying hard not get giddy. You give her a happy smile. She smiles back."I apologize, for my recent...behavior towards you. It was not fitting, in anyway. I just would like to know Hera...if you could please inform me as to the reason why I am not allowed to assist in missions? Or when I will be allowed?"

The question again. Hera's lips tighten. Her mind raced with what to tell you. But, she just couldn't."May...I-"

Seeing her conflict upon telling you, made you rather upset but you push that aside."Hera...?"you call to her kindly."...Ple-"

"May!"Ezra comes outside calling for you looking around when spots you."I was wondering where you went."he comes over to you and takes your hand, pulling along with him."I've got to borrow her."he tells Hera who didn't mind and lets him take you. Watching the two teens walk away hand in hand. She smiles to herself though sadly.


	20. Chapter 20

As you slept, Ezra carefully and gently caresses you cheek. Moving a few strands of hair from your face. He didn't want to wake you, from his touch you react smiling peacefully. Making him smile too. He had a mission with Rex, Kanan, Zeb, Chooper, Donnie and Casey to Agamar. Where there stood a wreckage of an old Separatist Alliance. During the old Clone Wars. Hera and Sabine would drop them off, it was nearly time to depart. Leaning closer to you, he planets a kiss on your cheek lightly and bare shoulder. A part of him was enticed to kiss your neck and work his way from there. But that would wake you, and make him late for mission. He didn't want Kanan to interrupt him or give a lecture. Not to mention from Hera who was very adamant about leaving you alone while you slept. Going against his urges, he forced himself to resist. Sending a signal from his brain to his hand to stop it from wanting to wonder its way around waist.

Giving you light kiss on the shoulder, promising to return. He leaves. Just as you roll over in your sleep and hug his pillow close to you.

Ezra meets up with the others."Took you long enough."Kanan scolds him.

Ezra gives him a sheepish smirk, shrugging his shoulders."Sorry."He scratches the back of neck, as he boards the Ghost."Just-umm..."he coughs deeply. Looking away.

Casey couldn't help but snicker and nudges the flustered teen."No need to explain. Just as long as she's tucked away."

Rex rolls his eyes."That stays behind."He tells Ezra."Right now we have a mission. So get-"

Kanan comes in lightly smacking Ezra in the back of the head."Get focused. Stay focus too. We're ready Hera."Telling the Twi'lek.

"Alright."Turning on the Ghost leaving for the planet.

* * *

_Another lucid dream again. It's been some time since you've had one of these. The setting was different from before, you weren't floating amiss in space. No. This time you found yourself in a open field, the tall grass gently blew and air so clean and fresh. Like a farm. The breeze so peaceful and calm. The sky a clear and warm blue. Nothing but open space, so refreshing. You couldn't help but frockle through, gleefully smiling. Running your fingers upon the grass. It brushed the tips of your fingers ever so gently. The sweet smell of the pure air eased you. _

_Your mind quiet and still. _

_At last, peace. How had it been since? Since feeling this way? You didn't know, but it felt so good. Everything that was bad and horrible was not even a thought. Standing in the center of the field, overlooking everything. _

_"Calm you seem."_

_A familiar voice spoke. The same voice you heard years ago, when you had your very first lucid dream. You had often wondered where that voice went, now you knew. Looking around, finding that same small light in which the voice came from. _

_Giving it a smile, greeting it."Hello. How are you?"_

_"Well, I am. You?"_

_"Wonderful. All is wonderful."you let out a content sigh. Looking back at the scenery."It is so lovely here. So peaceful and clear. It has been so long since having this feeling."_

_"Yes. Agree I do. Long it has been for such a feeling."_

_"If only the others could be here to see this. My sister. Hera, Mr. Kanan...Ezra. Everyone. They would be at peace as well."_

_"...Peace you say?...Different you seem, then last we spoke."_

_"Different?"you repeat."Oh, yes I have taken up much a more active role with in the rebels. To help assist and defend."_

_"Skills they have improved?"_

_"Yes. I could not remain the same as I was two years ago. Growth is a must. From it I have become stronger and better."_

_"Better? Wrong with you there was?"_

_This light sure was asking quite deep questions, which you would have stopped if you hadn't missed its company."Yes, well no...in some ways."_

_"What ways? Ask I may." __Opening to answer you close it,thinking about what to say."Answer you cannot?"_

_Shaking your head."No, I can answe_

r._ I-It is just...Thinking about it after two years, the reasoning..."Sensing your struggle, spoke about something else._

_"I sense something new, I do. Developing. Hmmm...What could it be? I wonder."_

_"Yes, there has been something new."you beam sheepishly."Ezra and myself."_

_"The padawan? Relationship two are in? Chosen you have?"_

_Knowing what he was talking about, the peace and joy you felt dropped for a second."...That is not...I did not...Ezra has been kind to me."_

_"Lost. Hurt it stills. Reason, you became stronger."_

_"..."Unsure what to say you didn't answer, the little sensed what seem to be guilt and truth. Clenching a hand over your heart, as you begin to feel pain. Pain that flared up. Pain you hadn't felt in so long. A wound that healed or so you thought. _

_The sky became dark and gray, all around you faded leaving nothing. But desolated and rural land. Nothing but a barren waste land. A dark haunting shadow loomed over you. Their eyes glaring down upon you. Filled with anger and vengeance. Their glare pierced through your heart, it burned even more. Nearly you fall over but manage to catch yourself. Suddenly your body began to tremble, your legs nearly gave out but you kept yourself firm. Refusing to fall. The darkness began to crept its way to you, suffocating you. _

_No. No you had to tell yourself. You wouldn't be dragged down. Guilt wouldn't pull you down. Hearing your voice screaming out to them, the grievance and heartbreak in your words. Nearly on the brink of tears should you be able to cry. Your hand out stretched to them. For it vanish. You could see it, what you had tired to prevent. It was beginning to swallow you up. Fighting against this, didn't stop. _

_Struggling to get free. Was this the real reason why you became strong? Was there really any significance behind it? No, that couldn't be the reason. Then truth and guilt never lie. _

Your eyes wide open, finding yourself just fine. In your room on the bed, an empty one. Ezra wasn't next to you, from the feel of it and no body heat. He had been gone for some time now. Where he went you didn't know, but would soon be told. Which normally you would ask, but right now that was the last thing on your mind. Right now your mind was troubled and agitated. Looking at the empty spot next to you.

* * *

Elsewhere Admiral Thrawn was studying and recapping his run in with the Rebels back on Lothal. Studying every bit of what he saw and witnessed. Taking everything into account, not just from Lothal. But also from the the prison breakout, everything. Looking at the pictures he had recovered of these certain rebels. When he noticed something, he didn't have vital information about the remainder group of the rebels. The humanoid turtle like creatures and the three humans. Well two at least, one he certain was not human at all. Recalling the way released that dazzling strong beam of energy from themselves. They way they flew without any sort of aid. Quite intriguing.

There was no information from them, unlike the others. And without any information how could he understand them more? Watching and engaging in battles and fights, did so very little the Admiral. Still the bit of information he had was sufficient enough to understand a few things. He managed to in a sense deduce parts of their personality and a bit of their skills. It was clear the pink hair female and orange hair female had some sort of relation. A close one at a that. They seem to hold the the humanoid turtle with the twin blades upon his shell to high regards. Looking to him for guidance and help. No doubt the leader of them. Which was rather interesting. He as doubt the most focused of the bunch.

With this bit of information, he noticed something very interesting. Between the pink hair female and the padawan. They seem to share a closeness. More of an intimate one, despite their concentration upon their mission. Even the smallest bit of light can show the truth.

"Sir."A cadet intrupts him.

Calmly without looking away, Thrawn addess them."Yes?"

"...They've arrived. As you asked."

Pleased by this new, Thrawn tells them to bring them here. With them here, Thrawn could fill in the lost information he needed. Hearing the sound of heavy steps of pure settle rage. The Admiral turns his attention to his new a pleasing smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was aboard the rebel's CR90 corvette traveling above a planet. Mostly everyone was in the war room, except Sabine, Chopper and yourself. Sabine was in the holding cell of Fenn Rau, the leader of the Mandalorian Protectors. Now the rebels prisoner. The two of them playing a game of Cubikahd, with Chopper projecting the game.

"Blade to cube face four?"Rau said to Sabine rather impressed and surprised."That's a showy move. You play with too much provada."

"Strategy is a art Rau."she said."Maybe I'm trying to lure you into a false sense of security."

He chuckles slightly amused."There's nothing false about it. Blade to cube face two."He tells the board. Which reponse to his command and does the move. Rau wins."I win. I beat your game has slipped since you've left Mandalore. Why do you keep coming back here?"He gets to the point."You and your rebels have imprisoned me, my protectors have orders to give you safe passage through space. What more do you want?"

"Reset the board Chop."Sabine tells the droid, before answering Rau's question."I want the same thing as we've always wanted. You and your protectors to join us. To fight the Empire."

"I made a deal with the Empire to survive. I made a deal with the rebellion to survive. But joining you? My only true loyalty is Mandalore."

"Well, I'll keep trying."She said with determination.

"I admire your persistence. Sabine Wren."Rau praises her."You could have been a protector. If not for your traitorous past."

"...Not this again."

"We could still work together now."He tries to persuade her."If I were free. Not for the Rebels not for the Empire. For Mandalore."

You where in the medical bay of the corvette, alone, deep in the thought. Reflecting hard. Your mind consumed by a distraction that you just could not seem to shake and it caused you a little bit of unsettlement. Those talks, lucid dreams. For the past couple of weeks have begun to take effect. Some pleasant other left you lost without a single answer. Answers you needed. The stress of it all caused your mind to set a fire.

Would you be able to? Could you handle it? What if?

"May, there you are."Mikey comes in and over to you."We're having a briefing, everyone is needed. Com- Hey? Are you okay?"

He notices the troubled and tired look you had. Quickly you flash him a smile."Yes. I am well. Come. Let us go."

You and Mikey make it to the war room, where everyone was. Even Rau, which surprised you, but you didn't think much of it. Standing next to Mikey and Casey, Hera beings to briefing. Setting up the Hologram the Third Moon of Concord Dawn.

"We've lost communications with the Mandalorians on base of Concord Dawn."

"Rebel leaders are concerned your men are setting a trap of us."Sato said to Rau, looking at him.

"Impossible."Rau disagrees."My men are loyal to my word. You passage through the system is secure. If you've lost communication with them, then somethings happen."

"I'll go check it out."Sabine volunteers.

"Me too."April steps up.

"I should go with you, their my men."Fau said."I can talk to them."

Zeb was against it."Wait! Isn't he our prisoner?"

"More like a cranky guest."Kanan said sarcastically.

"He can go,"Hera tells Sabine."But he stays in binders. Take Leo, Ezra and Chopper do a recon sweep of their base, then come right back. You are not to land or engage. And try not to wreak the Phantom 2 we just got that."

Ezra and Sabine look at each other quickly."Understood."Sabine complies.

She, April, Ezra and Leo leave with Rau in cuffs. When April stays back and directs her question to Hera."Can May come along? Since this is just a recon sweep?"

Hera takes a few seconds to think about it."Yes, she can go. Since it just recon mission."She turns to you."May, you go with them too."

"Thank you, Hera."you say."But, if it's alright I am going to decline."Surprising everyone.

"May?"April said shocked and confused. You turn to your sister and the others. Ezra was just like April though more so shocked you declined.

"I would rather stay here. I've..got some inventory in the medical bay I still need to complete."Thumbing over your shoulder as you turn and leave."Make it back safe everyone."

* * *

Because of your decline, someone became suspicious. It didn't make any kind of sense, though you played it off well. Normally you would be ready to take on a mission. Often pleading with Hera to do so. Not this time.

"I thought you said, you needed to check the inventory in the medical bay?"Zeb said, finding you staring out the window into space."Not star gazing."

Sighing to yourself, you kept your focus not turning to him."Guess it was already done. During the briefing."You said, as your eyes watch the Phantom 2 jump into hyperspace. Once gone, you turn your back to Zeb and walk away.

To be stopped by him making his way before you. Blocking your path, you didn't look at him, instead it seem as if you where staring right through him."Since your busy, why don't we get in some practice. It's been sometime."

Shrugging your shoulders absently and follow the Lasat. He takes you to a room big enough for training. Normally Kanan and Ezra would use this room,whenever they where here. Following Zeb in he stands to one side and gets into position while you do the same. Though your guard wasn't as firm or strong like his. Still with that absent look in your eyes, not at all focused. Just waiting for him to start, to give you the signal. But he didn't, he just came right at you. It surprised you. Catching you off guard, you manage to dodge his blow. That didn't stop him. He comes back with more power, this time putting you solely on defense. Each strike he deliver seem to come at you from different sides. Your eyes do their very best to follow, but with your mind elsewhere it was hard. Fading in and out of the lucid dream. Your little light trying to talk with you and you with them. This wasn't fairing well with you at all. Next thing you found yourself suddenly in that field again, to be brought back and knocked down by a powerful kick in the shoulder from Zeb.

You flew back hard on the ground. Tumbling a few rolls before stopping. Hearing Zeb grunt, he tells you to get back up. Which you do, just as you do. He comes at you, you nearly block him a few times. To almost be kneed in the abdominal area, you block it. Pushing back, then go in for an uppercut. Which was loose and he grabs your wrist, flipping you over right onto your back. Slamming you down hard.

"You missed."Zeb said either annoyed or disappointed. He lets go of you."Get back up, unless you want to remain preoccupied. With whatever is going on. Because honestly I would rather this sparing match be a real on."

Understanding, you turn over and pick yourself up. When you found yourself in your lucid state again. This time the field was burning before you. Everything, the lovely scenery. Before you very eyes went up in flames. It was horrifying. In pure shock, slowly you stand up. Flames reflecting in your irises. This just wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Wait!? What was that sound?! In the distance, the cries of someone or something. The cries seem to call to you. These cries where followed by a scream of fear and pain. They weren't screams or cries of anyone you knew, no. It was someone different. The more they cried and scream the higher the flames went when you tired to get to them. Blocking you from reaching them. The flames blazed right at you, using your arms to cover yourself. To find yourself back on the ship and meet again by attack from Zeb. This time he got you in your mid-section. Just as Kanan passed by and sensed the attack, alarmed he rushes in to stop it. But was seconds too late.

"NO!"

His sudden presence startled Zeb, who managed to minimize the power just a bit he put in his attack against you. But the damage was done, the wind was almost knocked out of you. Zeb realizing what he just did hurries over just as Kanan does. The jedi turns you over to your back.

"How is she?"Kanan asked Zeb, who looks you over seeing no surface damage. Nor and sign of pain written upon your face.

"She's fine. Zeb said relived."Hey? You okay?"

Back to your senses, you nod your head slowly sitting up holding the area where he landed his blow. Slowly you get up, to fall back down. Zeb and Kanan go to help you, but you manage on your hold.

"I am alright."you stand, looking to Zeb."I apologize, for my lack of focus and tenacity. Clearly I...my mind has found something else to be more focus upon. Shall we go again?"

"No."Kanan said."I think you're good. Come on."He begins to lead you away.

You look to Zeb seeing if he agreed. Which he did."Yeah. Like Kanan said, you're good. Though next time...try to umm...be focus."He dismisses you.

Leaving the room with Kanan, the two of you walk down the hall without a word. Even without his sight, he could see there was something troubling you. Though he was more concern about something else. From what Hera told him, he was more surprise he didn't sense it. She told him after the mission to her home planet Ryloth, that night after the mission was a success. When the Twi'lek came back in after Ezra wanted to spend time with you. He wanted to know what it was that made her suddenly against you joining in most of the missions, that weren't recon or simple supply runs. The safe missions really. Because he knew before after you had started to recover from that depressed and broken state you had been in. She allowed you to do more field work, with your skills and powers. Lable as one of their heavier hitters, like Zeb.

He noticed the change in Hera after Maul's attack, he felt fear and worry in her. That rose whenever you seem to walk by or your name was mention. Actually it was because of that one time with the Sith Lord, she kept you under lock and key. Keeping you close and in arms reach. Of course she wouldn't tell you why, Hera was secretive like that. Which caused a slight rift between you and her. That wasn't really mending much from what he could tell. As you constantly kept begging and nearly demanding to go on missions. That fell on deaf ears.

_Here just came back onto the Ghost after talking with May outside, before Ezra came to take her away for some quality alone time. As the Twi'lek came aboard she meet by Kanan. By the way he stood she could tell he wanted to talk. _

_"So,"Kanan starts."Want to tell me what's going on with you and May? More so with the current relationship issue you two are having."_

_It was clear Hera didn't want to say anything, crossing her arms."It's nothing. We're doing alright."She lies walking by him, but he puts out a arm blocking her. He looks in her direction._

"_Come on Hera? What is it?_"

_She gives a heavy sigh, knowing there was no way for her to keep this to herself. Despite how badly she wanted to. Looking Kanan, scared and frighten. Now he knew something was up and it was serious. Giving her his full attention."What is it?"_

Still walking with you down the hall, the pain in your mid-section went away from Zeb's attack. Which was good. Hearing Kanan sigh in relief, you look to him questionably. That was rather odd of him to do.

"So..."he tries to start small talk."Everything okay?"

"Yes. They are fine."

"Good. Good."he said."Everything okay with you and Ezra."

"Yes.."you respond rather weary. This was starting to feel a bit strange now."Everything is well."

"Is there any new development?"

"Development?"you repeat not understanding."What do you mean by such a word? Mr. Kanan, is everything alright with you?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just checking in on you."he quickly says."So, you seem rather distracted back there with Zeb. I felt it. Everything okay? Because that didn't seem like you."

You become quiet and withdrawn. Looking aside."It is nothing."you say rather placidly and irritated."Nothing to be concerned about. All is well."

Feeling tension and anxiety rise from you, Kanan was careful."Alright."

"Mr. Kanan?"you stop and turn to him."...Never mind."You discard and smile."If anyone needs me, I will be assisting with some battle tactics. Excuse me."Leaving down another hall, he watches you.

Kanan returns back to the war room and makes his way over to Hera."What is it?"she said, not looking up from the hologram.

"Hera, just to let you know. May and Zeb were sparring."he tells her.

She stops looking at the hologram, turning her eyes to him."What!?"she said infuriated."Why was sh-"

Kanan holds his hands to stop her ranting."Calm down, calm down. You can't really get upset. She doesn't even know. Remember we agreed to allow her to still do her 'normal' things. Otherwise it's going to raise suspicions. She's alright. So nothing to worry about. I just wanted to let you know."

Slowly Hera calms down."That's good. Still..."

"Still, she needs to be able to spread her wings. Look the you tighten your grip on May, isn't going to be good."

Listening to his words, Hera nods in agreement."Yes, I know. Still..."

He rest a hand on her shoulder."You need to take it easy okay, stressing out about it. Isn't going to help. Don't let Maul's intentions give you fear. I promise that won't happen. Alright."She nods her head in a sense of relief."I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"she said suspicious.

He takes in a deep breath."Do you think it might be time to maybe, tell someone else too?"


	22. Chapter 22

It was now or never, you had practice this so many times over and over again. Now was the time to do this. There was no turning back now. You had played it over and over in your mind. How this would mostly like play out, there surely would be No's coming back. But, you where ready to to counter their response. Whether they would tell you or not, didn't matter. You had something to tell them that would make them realize you weren't stupid. No longer the girl two years ago, you even came up with an agreement. That would work for both, if they would only trust you.

Standing tall and assertive, rounding the corner, you could hear them talking with Commander Sato and Kanan. The others had to be there too, keeping yourself hidden waiting for their talk to end and for the others to leave. You step out and walk over.

"Hera."you call to her. She looks to you."Can we talk?"You said with urgency.

She could see it was serious. Looking to Kanan who nods to her."Alright. What we can talk. Kanan could yo-"

"No. Mr. Kanan can stay too."you said. Looking straight at them, Kanan could sense your surprise and nervous. Spiking but you did your best to keep them on what you came here to talk to them about."Hera, I ask for you allow me to go on the next up coming mission to Lothal. With Mr. Kanan and Ezra. Having gone there before for the reconnaissance mission on the factory."

She listens."Though that is true, May, I told you're still suspended until I say otherwise."Hera said."You are not to engage in front line or missions such as these. Only information gathering that's all. My mind won't change."

"I know it won't change."You look to Kanan quickly, then to back to Hera."And I understand why you wish to keep me out of harms way."Looking away hurt, but smile to yourself understanding. You look back up at them."I completely understand."

She gasp shocked, you knew. The way you where smiling. She looks to Kanan, who just says."There's no reason to hide it anymore."He turns back to you."How long have you known?"

"For some time now."you admit. Feeling a bit guilty."I actually had a my speculations since, well...Mandalore. Then when we rescued Commander Sato's nephew. Something didn't not feel c-correct. So I did some findings of my own. Even went to talk with Mr. Bendu and he verified my findings to be correct."Your shoulders drop. Stepping to them.

Hera didn't know what to say, to in shock over the fact you knew. All she could do was look at you shamed from not saying anything."..."

Kanan takes over."I'm assuming you haven't told Ezra, yet have you?"

Shaking your head no."No. I have not informed him. I believe it is best to keep such a thing from him. That way this distraction will not stray his focus away from the matter at hand. Though when the time is right, I shall present it to him."

"I'll be honest with you,"Kanan speaks."I was quite surprise really."

"We both are."Hera said surprised."Even though you know, now. I still don't think it's a good idea for you to-"

Not trying to be rude, you cut her off."Forgive me for interrupting you. But, Hera the decision you wish to make, what good will it have? I understand your concerns and worry. But, to have that fear of something happening. Isn't good. I am very capable of taking care of myself. Now knowing this, it has given me more of a purpose. I will be fine. Do not worry. Allow me to prove such. Let me go on the mission with Mr. Kanan and Ezra on Lothal. It is either that or I might jump into the fire to prove so."

"She has a point."Kanan agrees with you."Apparently Ezra has rubbed off on you too well. Just this one mission. Hera?"he looks to her, waiting for her response.

You look to her too."..."She didn't say anything, contemplating. Vexed upon what either choice. Her eyes shift to you then away. Sensing her stress, Kanan rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Hera."

She understood and knew he was right, even if she didn't want too."Fine."she agrees to your terms."You can go. But, should anything wrong happen. You cannot do front line missions. Only information collecting. Anything happens!"She stresses the last part.

You light up with joy."Yes. I understand. Thank you. Hera, I promise to be careful."Hugging her."I promise. Thank you."

* * *

With clearance from Hera you accompanied Kanan, Chopper and Ezra to the Lothal. The padawan was thrilled and surprised you where coming. The feeling was mutual, expressing it would be nice to see Ryder again and revisit the planet. Though you did tell Ezra to stay focus. The four of you make it to Lothal by nightfall, keeping out site. Scaling the roof tops. Well Ezra, Kanan and Chopper where. You took the lower levels, Kanan was at first against it, but remembered the talk. You strolled the market casually, keeping your eyes open for any sign of Ryder. But there was none, only a couple of Stormtroopers walking around with a AT-DP walker.

"May. Do you see anything?"Kanan contacts you through the communicator. Your eyes looks around.

"No. Nothing."You respond."Anything with you two?"Picking up a piece of fruit, that suddenly you wanted. Paying the merchant for yellow and cream colored fruit. You could smell its sweetness through the skin. And couldn't wait. About to bite into it.

When you get an urgent call from Ezra."MAY! We found him! And we could really use some assistance, like right now!"

You hurry off."I'm coming! Where are you guys?!What's happening?!"Hearing the blasters being fired. You pretty much had a feeling of where they are, focusing on Kanan and Ezra you take off blowing your cover. Taking to the sky your eyes spot them with Ryder in speeder while being pursued by the Imperial forces. Making a run for it. Quickly you fly to them.

Down with them, Ryder did his best to shake the forces off his tail, coming across a blockade. Bringing them back."Where...Where is she?"Ryder asked while trying to keep control of the speeder. Doing sharp turns.

"She's coming."Ezra assures him, taking out his lightsaber along with Kanan. Deflecting shoots fired at them.

"Great."Ryder spots ahead of them the walker. Kanan and Ezra get ready to cut it down, to be beaten.

With their self made sabers constructed in each hand, you come flying in slicing the legs off the walker. Taking it down. The guys watch impressed and shocked, Ryder couldn't help but laugh. Praising you.

"Clean cut."he laughs, smirking to you. Flying next to the speeder, you return the smirk."Good to see you again May."

"You too. Mr. Ryder."Nodding your head and turn to Ezra and Kanan. Chopper throws his arms up wildly. You understood him well."I didn't mean to make it a close call. You're still in once piece."That didn't sit well with him. He kept going, making you smile."Alright. Fair enough."

Reaching the highway, two speeder bikes in hot pursuit. Firing, you managed to dodge them, turn around firing a contrasted stream of energy at them both. The troopers managed to dodge, so you switch to hurling orbs. Making them increase their fire. Everyone ducks.

"I think you're making them upset."Kanan said to you. Deflecting the blast."It's really not helping."

"Sorry."you apologize.

A concerned Ezra directs his worries to Ryder, as the speeders close in."Uh, Ryder what's the plan? We can't out run these guys."

"Don't need to out run them,"Ryder tells him."Just need to get them up to 190."

"Does this thing go up to 190?"Kanan questions doubtful. Deflecting the shots.

Ryder responds with little worry."Sometimes, think fast thoughts."Looking at the gauge.

"Mr. Ryder, though I do not doubt you. Despite it sounding so in my voice."You deflect incoming shots with your own saber, while dodging them at the same time."But, it is quite concerning of the fact thinking fast thoughts is not helping."you deflect a couple more blast."The gap is closing."

"Yeah."Ezra agrees."I'm thinking fast thoughts. Nothings happening."

Ryder could hear the anxiety with everyone, while he kept a cool head."Just keeping watching."

His assurance wasn't very comforting. You look back the bikes getting closer, you try not to panic and keep focus but it was hard. You could literally feel the heat off the shots being fire. Flying and trying to deflect the shots made it rather difficult. Dividing your mind to concentrate on both was not easy when you where panicking inside. Either keep your eyes ahead and lose sight of behind your or defend yourself and lose focus on eyes up ahead. One of the troopers turns their fire to you, their shoot nearly scathe your exposed thigh. The heat from it lingered, just a bit. Causing you to flinch from it. Nearly knocking into the speeder.

"May!"Erza said alarming. Kanan looks in your his padawn.

"What happened?!"Kanan demands to know.

Ezra was about to tell him, but you beat him to it."It's nothing."Lying, turning around and get ready to fire when suddenly the bikes started to overheat reaching high speed and exploded. Crashing. This was a new surprise and development.

Ryder then explains."Those bikes are from the Imperial factory. I have people inside who make them to break."

"You infiltrated the assembly line?!"Kanan turns to him shocked and impressed."I'm impress."

Even Ezra felt the same as his Master."That's some perfect cover to do some damage."

"Without anyone suspecting a thing?"you move flew closer to the speeder."How has no one suspected anyone?"

Ryder chuckles heartily from your questions."Still full of questions. You haven't changed much May. Wish I could take credit. The idea came from an old friend of your's."He directs to Ezra.

No longer in hot pursuit or in danger, everyone leaves the highway and heads to Ryder's hideout. Where other Rebels of the Lothal where, you amazed by those here. Of course when you come in landing, a few eyes laid upon you taken back. You just simply smile and uncomfortably go somewhere to tend to your thigh. You could still feel the burning and what you thought barely scathed you, actually didn't. You did get hit, it wasn't bad but it still hurt. Looking around you find some wrapping and cleaning supplies. Dabbing the clear liquid and start to wrap it. Biting your tongue from the pain. You couldn't show any discomfort otherwise you could no longer go on missions. With Kanan here, knowing he would keeping track of your mood. Should he feel any sense of danger, you felt yourself or if it became too stressful. Tighten the bandage, it was a good thing Kanan was blind, otherwise if he saw this. He would defiantly tell Hera this would be your last mission.

Why did heated things have to harm you so much? You thought, which was a stupid question really, knowing the reason why. Still though. Giving one finally tug, holding in the pain. Looking at your bandage thigh disappointed. At least this wasn't too bad and would heal with no scaring. Not like your more permanent injuries. The scar over your eye and chest started to act up. Feeling it start to burn with remembrance.

_"Raphael! NO!"_

Your haunted screams brought you back, but Ezra's caring touch eased you."So you did get hurt."he said, smoothly running the tips of his fingers across your bandage thigh. His eyes look over the minor injury. He wanted to say something about it but doesn't and takes a seat next to you."You okay?"He asked.

"Yes."you respond."I am assuming you and Mr. Kanan have talked with the others. About what is to follow next?"

He nods his head."Yeah, you left before we could do any debriefing. So I'll fill you in. We're going to infiltrate the Imperial factory, as assembly workers. To take out the factory. Thanks to intel we received from Fulcrum here on Lothal of a the new type of weapon they're building. We go in tomorrow."

"Alright."was all you said. Even though you smiled, Ezra sensed something else.

And it worried him."Hey? You okay? You seem distracted and nervous. Don't tell me you're nervous about the mission?"He jokes lightly. Nudging you a bit, making you smile.

"No. I am not nervous about the mission."you chuckle lightly."It is quite the opposite. I would say more thrilled than ever. It has been some times since being on a mission."You stand and dust yourself off, he stands with you.

And slips his arms around your waist pulling you closer against him. You could feel the strong desire in his mischievous smirk. His arms tighten more around you, while having his finger lightly travel along your spine. Stopping when someone approaches. He quickly releases from the intimate embrace. Afraid it might be Kanan. To find it wasn't.

"So who this? A friend of yours Ezra?"They chuckle at Ezra's startled reaction.

"Oh? Umm Mr. Sumar..this is umm..."Ezra stammers over his words, looking away embarrassed.

With him hopeless you introduce yourself to the older man. Bowing your head."Hello, I am May O'Neil. Ezra's partner and teammate in the Rebellion."

Sumar extends a friendly hand, shaking yours."Well, hello May. Aren't you lovely. What bright and beautiful eyes."He looks to Ezra with a proud and happy smile."I'm glad you found someone that makes you act this way. Ezra. I would assume she's keeping you out of trouble, but something tells me you drag her into it."

Ezra bashfully smirks."When you put it that way. But actually it can be the other way around."He tries to put it back on you in good spirit."But like May said, she's my partner. Well in her terms."

Sumar holds his chin and looks closer at you."Hmmm...I'm actually quite shocked."He says."Someone like her would be with someone like yourself."He teases Ezra.

"Hahaha, very funny."The young man didn't take it to heart. Bringing you closer to him."Yeah, guess I am lucky."

"You're parents would approve."Sumar said in respect."Especially your mother. Quite a lovely young lady. Thank you, May."

"For what?"you didn't understand. Sumar just smiles."For making this knucklehead here happy."He then leans in and whisper in your ear, something just for you and you only. Which shocked you, but understood."Alright."He pats your shoulder."Now then, we have a big day tomorrow. We should all get some rest."

Ryder, Kanan and the rest of the rebels come over."I agree. Let's get some rest."Ryder says.

* * *

The next day everyone gets ready, Sumer gave out extra worker suits. You put your hair up in a tight bun, zipping up the suit, grab the helmet about to put it on when someone places a hand on shoulder. Nearly startled you.

"Oh. Mr. Kanan you nearly startled me."you relax seeing him."Don't worry I am almost ready."

"That's not why I came over here."He turns behind in the direction of Ezra who was talking with Sumar and Ryder."Are you okay? You seem worried, actually distracted is the right word."

You had felt a bit unsettled, he was right. But you couldn't give into it. Putting the helmet on."I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about. We should hurry up though."Thumbing to the others, sliding past him."Nothing to worry about, Mr. Kanan. I assure you."_Nothing_.

* * *

Sumer managed to get you, Kanan, Chopper in disguise too as an Imperial astromech and Ezra into the factory manufacturing AT-At walkers and TIE fighters. Disguises where holding up well so far. Upon entering, all the workers where summoned for an inspection. Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus and Lieutenant Yogar present. Your eyes look straight at Kallus, it was strange. About Kallus, you couldn't really make out fully. One thing you could, was there was no malice coming from him and you didn't hold and resentment against him. This new discovery left you puzzled, following the man. He seem to notice someone's eyes upon him, he quickly looks towards your direction. Quickly you advert your eyes straight ahead. Feeling his eyes upon you, you pray he would stop otherwise all this would go to waste.

Luckily he did. A special guest was here visiting the factory."Agent Kallus make sure all the workers are present and accounted for."Pryce commands. Which he obliges.

"Yes. Governor Pryce."He comes over to the workers. Commanding everyone at attention and to look sharp."Look sharp. The factory is being honored by a surprise visit from a Imperial high command."

Suddenly the room became cold and void. Everything around you suddenly fade, you could feel them. Their presence, your whole body froze from the crushing weight. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Your eyes widen as they made themselves present. If you could sweat you would, your heart started to race rapidly, it was like a drum a against your chest. It started to hurt, but you could't clench it, otherwise risk giving yourself away. Feeling your anxiety beginning to spike, Ezra and Kanan couldn't do anything. Without giving themselves away too.

What you sensed they saw and couldn't believe it. It wasn't Admiral Thrawn, who appeared but it was the one following behind in his shadows. Darker than ever, muscular than before. Each step they took felt like the ground shook, their eyes murderous and intimidating. Their presence threatening and hostile. Yet calm, an eerie calm. Like a ticking bomb. Their hard, merciless glare looked at everyone, as if staring into their souls. Trying to weed out the ones they suspected. What others saw, you saw something completely different.

Death.

Raphael. Clad in bulky heavy armor upon his shoulders to his chest. Sharp dangerous spikes sprouting from his shoulder blades. Lightsabers attached to his side, clawed gauntlet gloves. Eyes burning with hate and anger. A permanent scowl upon his face, large scar across the left side of his face. He grew quiet well and no doubt his skills deadlier than ever. His presence, just his mere presence stopped everything. You had to keep your fear hidden and at bay, should he sense it. Sense you and the others. Ezra saw the petrified look you had, Kanan could feel it. They both knew this was affecting you. And there was nothing either of them could do, except keep their fingers crossed you could control yourself.

But how could you? Your scar over your chest lite like it was on fire, the scar across your eyes did the same. They burned with fear and guilt. Failure too. Your mind warped itself back to that day. You could see the dark bloody lightsaber, feel it slice right through you like butter. The smell of your burning flesh and soul. Your piercing curdling screams. The pain so excruciating, it took nearly a year for it to stop. Paralyzed with fear and disbelief. Your whole world broke that day, your soul cast into a void. His eyes staring at you with rage and heartbreak. His soul twisted and tainted. You could still hear yourself screaming out for him. Reaching out to try and save him. Crying and screaming for him to take your hand. To not leave you. But he was gone.

Darkness took him as its newest host. Its newest vessel. Hate became his only companion. Rage his new lover and confidant. The one who embraced him, twisted his soul. No it wasn't them...it was you. Your mouth suddenly became dry and sharp pain in your mid-section as if someone stabbed you deeply. The pain didn't stop, but you couldn't react to it. Your body began to tremble, but you had to hold it together. You just had too. Legs wanted to give out, everything was beginning to feel dizzy and spinning. If you had gag reflexes you would have thrown up by now.

Everything ached in you, it burned under his eyes. Your soul shriveled and became devoured. This mental torture was far beyond anything. Eyes stung to produces tears, but none came. How could you go back and face the others? Tell them? How?

Feeling you beginning to break, Ezra and Kanan began to worry now. Especially Kanan, this wasn't the time for you to fall apart. Not in your condition. Calming himself down and connecting with the Force, as discretely as he could, uses his mind trick on you. Even if you where a row away.

"Relax."he whispers softly."Relax. Relax. Everything is alright."

Sensing what his Master was doing, Ezra joins him. To reach you, telling you the same. Feeling them reaching out to you, hearing feeling their words. You desperately grab to them, realizing that wasn't helping and slowly relax. Your vision comes back, now your mind and spirit needed too. Opening your eyes, finding Raphael's heated yellow ones staring right into yours. Hard. He was inches away from your face, your whole body froze. You quickly try to advert them away, but he held your attention. You had to remain calm. The others where counting on you. Should you flinch, it was over. Death behind him waiting to take you, you saw his hand hoovering over one his sabers. At the ready.

You could feel yourself breaking. Screaming in your mind. You remained calm outside. Kept everything together.

"That is enough."Thrawn calls Raphael back. He slowly moves away and returns to the Admiral's side. Now you really felt like throwing up. But you kept your cool."Let us not make the workers feel, uncomfortable."He walks over to you."I apologize."Humbly apologizing."Now then, back to the matter at hand. The investigation."He walks back calmly and stands before everyone. His red eyes slowly grazing over everyone."Vehicles assembled in this factory, malfunction at a rate far higher than of others."He walks down the rows."I believe poor craftsmanship is to blame and it has cost your Empire troops missions. This will not be tolerated."He stops before Ezra and turns to Sumar."Worker-5473. You where pressed into the Empire service."

"Yes sir, after losing my farm."Sumar confirms.

"You stand by your work?"Thrawn also asked if he took pride in his work. Which Sumar professes he does so."This 624-AVA was the last bike you personally inspected and assembled."Looking behind him, you see one of the speeder bikes."Please, demonstrate how quickly it can achieve full speed."Asking politely, even though it was more of a order.

An order Sumar couldn't ignore, especially with Raphael standing behind him. Forcing the man to do as Thrawn ordered."You heard him."He shoves a reluctant Sumar forward. A stromtrooper comes and drags him over.

All you and the others could do was watch helplessly. You where about to react, fearing something horrible coming. But, stop yourself the second Raphael shoots his eyes back over to you. You drop your eyes away. He turns back around. Sumar gets onto the bike and starts it up. It was fine, though to make sure it was working right. Thrawn using a simulator brings it up to full speed. Which begin to cause the engine to overheat. Sumar unable to stop the bike, tries to tell Thrawn. However, the Admiral was not finished with the demonstration and brings the bike to full power, causing the bike to explode and kill Sumar before everyone's eyes. Visibly horrified by it, while Governor Pryce smirks. Gaining the workers' attention, Thrawn warns everyone anything they built, they will have to test it personally as well. Meaning the malfunction rate will decrease.

Before leaving the floor, Thrawn tells Kallus, Pryce and Lyste to make sure no one leaves the factory. As he wants to inspect the line for sabotage.

You tuned out what he was saying, your eyes went back to the death scene of Sumar. A void came inside you. He was gone, just like that. You just meet him yesterday and now, he was gone. A good man, that he was. Your heart went out most to Ezra, who you could feel was hurt and distraught over his death. Thinking back to what he whispered to you. With wink behind it. Screaming and crying inside, you dazed off. When you felt someone shove you.

"Hey!"A trooper shoves you into one of the two lines, with the other workers."In line. Have your identification ready."

Identification? You didn't have any, as the moved forward, you quickly look to Ezra and Kanan, who where a person a head of you on what the plan was. When you see Ezra give a signal to Chopper, understanding he goes over to another speeder bike and starts it up, causing it to crash into a barrier and providing the distraction needed for you, Ezra and Kanan to make your escape. Though you ended up going a different direction from them. The explosion accidentally separated the three of you. Making your way down a different hallway, you carefully conceal yourself from the guards that passed. Should you get got, well it just wouldn't be good. Thankful for the training Master Splinter gave you and the others in stealth. Allowed you to easily move through the halls. Nearly almost sighted, but you hide yourself at the last second.

You had to find a way to get to Kanan and Ezra, you tired your communicator finding it to be jammed. So you rely on focusing upon their aura. You had to make it quick, other wise someone else might sense you. Closing your eyes and focusing, pushing yourself to go through the others, you manage to find Kanan and Ezra on the other side. With Chopper. No doubt finish through with the mission. Collecting the information.

It might take you some time to get there. While on this side of the factory you could do something. And you knew just the thing, but you had to make sure to be extremely careful. Going back the way you came, your plan in motion. You would halt as much as the assemble line that you could. Your mechanical skills might not be as good as Donnie or Sabine's. But you could at least try. Finding an air duct you go in and crawl back. Though you could fly back, you would rather not take risk. As it was rather cramped in here.

Back with Ezra, Kanan and Chopper. They realized you had gotten separated from them. Which wasn't good. With their communication down. They couldn't really get to you, except another way. Trying to sense you where alright. To not have time for it, stormtroppers approached.

Still going through the vents, assuming you still going the right way. When you hear Thrawn's voice, talking with Kallus and Lyste. You freeze and listen in, while peering through the vents. Finding yourself in Thrawn's office. Looking at images of everyone from the Crew. Specifically Sabine's graffiti. You even noticed yourself, April, and the guys. From two years ago. Which was strange. It made sense that he had pictures of the others and information on them. But you and your group came to this place, all information was back home.

How could he have this information? Your question was soon answered. Raphael entered the room. He walks straight over to Thrawn ignoring the other two."Reports are in, there two troopers found knocked unconscious. Their armor stripped."

"You say only two?"Thrawn points out."Do you suspect another?"He turns back to the pictures.

"I do."Raph confirms."Where one goes, the other follows. They where no doubt separated from the explosion on the floor."

"Leaving one of them without help."Thrawn realizes."Tell me, this extra rebel you speak of, what would their next move be? While their other rebels continue with their objective."

"..."Consumed with rage for a second, Raph comes back and answers."They would assist in their own mission. And no doubt meet up with the others."

"I see. They are still in this factory, no doubt they will try to return to the line and halt the building process."The Admiral figures out."You've said your old Master was a great teacher and taught you, your brothers and friends the art of ninjutsu. Clearly their skills in espionage is no doubt what their using to conceal themselves from our presence. The shadows are your friends. Words from your Master. They will use shadows, to conceal themselves."His eyes slide over to the vent, seemingly looking right at you.

Your heart froze. Raphael shoots his sharp eyes over there too. Kallus did his best to conceal his worry."...!"you hold your breath and cover your heart. To muffle its beating. Feeling Thrawn walk over. Every fiber in your body froze. You knew he was just two inches away from you, with the wall concealing you. His red eyes felt like they where seeing through right at you.

Afraid to even blink, a quiet sound like such would surely give you away. Wrapping an arm slowly around your waist. Slowly curl yourself up in a fetal position. This was the end, whimpering and crying. Sending your last prayers and thoughts to everyone. Your life flashing before your eyes, everything that led up to this moment. Shutting your eyes as you see Thrawn's hand approaching the shaft. The tip of his fingers slip through just a bit and grip it. Your mind clearly in a panic, especially when you felt Raph's presence right next to Thrawn. His glare sliced through you, straight into your soul. Piercing it with jabs of hate.

Thinking quickly, Kallus managed to advert them away."You say they would take to the shadows and know their skills. Though it has been two years. Are you sure they haven't improved their skills since then? Clearly using the vents is novice move"

Realizing he was right. Thrawn takes his hand back."Yes. You are correct."He walks back over, gesturing Raphael to follow. The mutant was reluctant at first but follows."What you suggest then? Agent Kallus, as you have history with his other rebel as well."

Kallus quickly shoots his eyes to the shaft, like he was sending you a signal to go and quickly. But wait first. He turns back to Thrawn."She is quite the crafty one, I wouldn't be surprise if still remains hidden. If she's separated from her team, she no doubt will try to locate them. She goes into this medication state. Leaving her easy to attack. She most likely found a place to stay hidden to do so."

"I see."Thrawn turns to Raph to verify."Would she?"He brings up your picture. Raph's eyes fill with nothing but pure anger and vengeance. Clouded by it, he agrees with Kallus.

Taking out one his sabers."Wench. I'll find her."He stomps out on the hunt.

Kallus sighs inside, that was close. Making sure Thrawn or Lyste wasn't looking, using his pinky moving over. Telling you to go. Which you do and crawl away. Missing out on what Thrawn said. Still looking at your picture, Thrawn brings up the pictures of the others. Studying them."...Three highly skilled warriors."He said about Leo and his brothers."A loose canon."About Casey."And two hybrids."About you and April."The two hybrids gifted, the two sisters. Both crafted differently. You can see the strong bond and love they both have for one another..."

Your original plan, you had to scratch and toss. Meeting up Ezra, Kanan and Chopper was you needed to do. With Raphael on the hunt for you, this would give you time to escape and meet up with them. Opening one of the shafts, you drop down. Back onto the assembly line. Though behind some crates. In the shadows. Not to far from where Sumar's death was. Looking for a way out, when one was given for you. The factory was under attack. By Ryder and the others no doubt. Causing the workers to go into a panic.

This was perfect. With everyone in a frizz, you take advantage and join the chaos. Knowing you would be compromising yourself, you didn't care and take to the air. And destroy some of the vehicles. Catching the guards by surprise. Hurling energy orbs and blast at whatever your eyes landed on.

"Wha-!?"A Trooper turns around and gets ready to fire you, but you blast him back. Knowing someone already radio about you, you quickly blast a hole through the wall ad fly out.

Though before you leave, turn around and give a quick salute, with a cute wink. Then join the fight outside. It didn't take long for you reach the battle. Two AT-AT walkers, along with a AT-DP walker being attacked by the two AT-AT walkers. You had no doubt they guys where in there. Inside they where trying to figure out way to defend themselves. When Chopper notices something zoom pass them with immense speed. He alerts the others, Ezra looks and Kanan turns in that direction. What was once two AT-AT walkers, became one.

"Whoa!"Ezra shocked and surprised. Smirking proudly."Nice."

"What?"Kanan asked, when he hears the sound of something heavy hit against metal and the sound of something heavy falling. The ground shook."Let me guess...May."He smirks too.

"Yep. She just slugged one of the AT-ATs."Ezra confirms. Flashing his Master a proud smile. He turns back, finding you protectively in front of their walker. Your back to them, but Ezra knew your eyes where now glowing fiercely. Seeing you outlined in your energy and two orbs in hand. Which now blazed around you like fire.

You get into a strong defense stance. Ready to take on the other walker. After coming to their aid, and with a combination and of your strength and energy. Hit a giant hole through one of the walkers. Before they could do any harm to the others. Knocking it down and out of use. Glaring hard at the other walker, right at the drivers. Who froze with fear from the intense look you gave. Threatening and warning them. Ezra knew that look and stance well. When you got like that, you weren't playing around nor where you sweet. Your eyes locked on to the target.

"Come no further."you warn them. Clenching your fist. And form a protective shield around the others. Over with Ryder and his rebels, they where shocked and in awe at what they saw. In your standoff.

"Is she?"Mrs. Sumar thumbs to you, holding her rocket launcher. Looking to Ryder.

Who chuckles impressed."Ezra wasn't kidding. She is full of surprises. Glad she's on our side."

Though you warned the drivers, they did not take your word and turn to take fire. But you deflect it, and fly straight at them. Coming up with a strong uppercut underneath. Disconnecting the head and finish the rest. By collecting your energy and forming a concentrated blade. Slice it straight through it, destroying it.

You warned them. You did. Just to make sure, you drop to the floor and punch the ground sending a fissure all the way back to the factory. Seeing the damage you did and knowing the others where safe, your eyes go back to normal. Just as Kanan, Ezra and Chopper come over. Ezra wanted to praise you but, that would have to wait. To make sure they wouldn't send out anyone else, everyone gets on speeder and leaves.

Everyone makes it back to the camp in one piece, Mrs. Sumar was given the news about her husband from Ezra. The woman was distraught and devastated but also understood. And was proud, despite her mourning. You ended up giving her something, you managed to take from his death site. It was small, but she treasured it and thanked you. Calling you a blessing.

While Ezra, Kanan, Ryder and Chopper briefed with Hera. You went to collect your thoughts, haunted by Raph's presence and nearly experience death and being caught. Your skin crawled. The vengeful look in the mutant's eyes, meant death. And nothing else. Your eyes tired to search for any sign of the old Raph in there, but there was none. Nothing but a dark, abyss void. Your heart sunk knowing and seeing this. It ached for the lost of one so close to you and the others. Your soul cried for him. While your mind weighed with guilt. That sharp pain came, like someone just stabbed you in your mid-section. You nearly hunch over, from it. But keep yourself steady.

Feeling your scars burning, you cover your eye shamefully. A hand slips itself in and holds your hand tightly. Stopping it from shaking. Interlocking their fingers with yours. Feeling another hand gently rest on cheek, caressing it softly. Feeling a firm and consoling kiss on your forehead. You felt it pressing it deeper and firmer. Trying to get to stop crying and mourning. From your guilt and fear. Assuring everything was alright.

They knew and understood the experience you had to endure. Their kiss stops and transfers to a pressing their forehead upon yours. Using the hand they had upon your cheek, to help them push and hold your forehead to theirs. Merging their feelings with yours. Their grip on your hand didn't loosen up. It became firmer. Though not as strong as your strength it was strong right now. They coo softly to you. To stop your soft scared whimpers. If you could produce tears, they no doubt would try to kiss them away. That didn't stop them, they kiss your eye anyway as if tears where produced.

Slowly start to melt into their arms, they began to wrap strongly around you. To stop your trembling. Holding you until you stopped. They kept kissing the top of your head firmly. They lean down and whisper in your ear. Making you nod your head in agreement.

Ryder watches Ezra comfort you. So tenderly and lovingly. He could see the grief, shared pain and concern he had with you. After briefing, Ezra went straight to find you. And you, he did. Ryder knew something was wrong with you, it was personal clearly. But he didn't know what it was. Ezra surely did and still observing it was deep. Ezra held himself together well for you, but Ryder could see the teen was just as effected. He wondered if it was connection from the Force. But, Kanan told him you couldn't use the Force. It was something different. Whatever it was, clearly connect you and Ezra deeply. Watching him whisper something in your ear and the two of you walk off hand in hand. Ezra keeping you extremely close, Ryder smiles to himself.

"You truly have someone special...Ezra."he said happy and proud. Looking up at the stars."You really have."He speaks to the boy's parents.

**I apologize for changing up some of the parts from this episode. Hope it was alright. **


	23. Chapter 23

"May. There you are."April walks over to you, helping one of the crew load some supplies."I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Here."you hand off the box."You have? Is everything alright? I thought you would be at the briefing."

April quickly glances behind her."I was for the most part, but Hera asked me to make sure ship was ready. Anyway, you I was meaning to ask you. If you're alright."

You pass on another box."Yes. I am fine. Why do you ask? Not that one, this one."

"You came back, I sensed something unsettled. Did something happen?"she asked concerned. You froze for a second, thinking about Raph. It still haunted you.

Lost for a moment, you didn't tell the others about your encounter. Nor did Kanan or Ezra, for your sake. It was clear you couldn't bring yourself to let them know. Not even his brothers, they where still a bit hurt. Their wounds might have healed, but not the pain.

"Nothing."you lie."Just surprised about Agent Kallus, is all. Guess I am worried and concerned about him. With him being left on Lothal, since finding out he is part of the Rebels. I just hope he doesn't get caught."Handing another box over."That's all. Nothing else."You smile.

The worry didn't leave her, so you press your smile more. To assure her that was it. Hoping she would take it, evening having to fool yourself too. Knowing she was trying to sense and search for that to be the truth. This smile couldn't last forever, praying for her to drop it, someone hollers for you.

"May! May!"

You both look and see Mikey hastily running over."Mikey? What is it?"April asked her alarmed friend.

His straight over to you."May, it's Ezra!"

"Ezra!"you come bursting into his quarters April and Mikey a few seconds behind, finding the others around him, just as he wakes up startled. Kanan manages to calm him down. Relieved he was alright physically, you sensed something unease and unsettling bothering him. That didn't stop you from making sure he was alright.

"I'm fine."he assures you. Yet didn't seem like it.

"You want to tell us what's going on?"Hera ask him to explain what was wrong.

Everyone looks at him waiting for an answer."It was Maul."He said.

"You mean at the briefing?"Sabine said perplexed. She looks to April and Mikey who shrug their shoulders just as lost as she was.

"Maul?"you said rather puzzled, not sure who this person was. But from the way Ezra made it sound, this Maul must be what was causing Ezra to be unsettled.

"I saw him."Ezra stresses."He said my name. He was right behind me. He was right there."

"Kid,"Zeb tells him."I was standing next to you. There was nobody else there."

"Maybe it was some kind of Force vision."Hera presumes looking to Kanan, that it might be it.

"Maybe."He sounded more unsure than, then confident.

You look back to Ezra and sit next to him, taking his hand."...Ezra..."

No one seem to know what was wrong, everyone having believing it was something else."Ah..maybe the kid just been working to hard."Zeb suggest and leaves.

Chopper too says something, which Hera chastises him for."Chopper stop it."

"No."Ezra agrees with the droid. Getting up."Nap times over. I need to get back to work."

"You sure you're alright?"Hera asked uncertain. She quickly looks to you to do something.

"Ezra, maybe you should just rest."You try to persuade him."Sit back down, I'll look you ove-"

"I'm fine."he tells you. Ending it."Hera, I feel fine. I just had a bad something."Trying to still make sense to what just happened."No reason to stop the rebellion, right? Come on Sabine, April and Mikey, lets get ready for our mission."He leaves with them.

With nothing more to say and clearly seeing Ezra didn't want to talk about what happened. You go back and finish your work. By the time you got there, it was done so you went to check inventory. When you suddenly felt malevolent and ruthless presence come. It gripped your soul. This presence was strong and dangerous. Was it Raphael?!

You look around quickly seeing no one. But the others rebels going about their duty."It's nothing..."You sigh."I'm just...I'm...I need to focus." You start walking again, when the presence came behind you. You whip around quickly finding no one again, but you felt their presence looming over you. You could feel it. Crushing you. Their dark presence, those dark, blood lust eyes.

Locking onto you, determine to kill. It was rising and rising, a figure clad in black and darkness. Rising behind you, their weapon ready rise above you, the second you turn around. You see nothing but a flash of red and pain cut into you. Right across you. You scream in terror from the pain from this surprised attack. Holding your heart, clenching it. Feeling your blood leak and drip onto your fingers. Blood the same color as their blade, pain worse than the pain in their eyes. Glaring down with fire upon you.

Raphael stood over you, ready to give the finish blow. While you helpless before him. Look up at him, eyes wide in terror and fear. Pleading to show mercy, but there was none, none in his cold yellow eyes. Only vengence, he raises his saber about to thrust it into your torso. You quickly wrap you arms around it, about to scream...

"May!?"A crew member gets your attention. Your eyes shoot open and find no one standing before you.

Nothing but the base. No Raphael. No red saber. No death. Panting hard, coming back to your senses. Just to make sure, you give the base one more look, before turning to the crew member who looks at you concern and confused.

Seeing their expression you, quickly regain yourself. Though your breathing took some time."Y-Yes. Yes."You clear your throat."What is it?"

They didn't know what to say at first."Umm...ah.."they fumble over their words. Besides finding the right ones. Before they could say anything, not to far away. Screams of another where heard. Turning around, you see to your shock and surprise. Ezra attacking one of the troopers with his saber."Ezra!"

You quickly fly to him."Ezra! Ezra! Don't!"

With his saber raised he was about to give the kill blow, if not for Kanan, Sabine and April for intervening. Mikey managed to get the troopers out the way. You reach after Kanan tells Ezra that wasn't Maul. Snapping Ezra back. He looks to his master distressed.

"What's happening to me?"Ezra asked frighten and confused.

No one knew nor what to do, all you could do was offer comfort. Assuring him it would be figured out, even if you weren't sure yourself. But forced yourself to be strong. Looking to Kanan hoping he might know what to do or how to stop this. Pleading for him to, to stop Ezra's suffering.

"He'll be alright."April said, giving you an assuring smile. Then glances over your shoulder to Ezra, sitting down looking rather jittery."I'm sure he will be. Kanan is bound to have a plan. Or something. No need to worry."

Though her words where comforting and you where thankful for them. It did little for you."Thank you, sister."Glancing behind to Ezra."..."Turning back around to her."I wish you well on your mission."

She was still going."Thank you. Trying not to stress to much."She hugs you good-bye."Things will work out. Mikey make sure she doesn't stress out too much."Looking to him standing by your side.

"Sure. Gotcha."He gives her a salute and playful wink. Classic Mikey.

She gives a wave and hurries off hearing Hera call for her. Strapping her rifle to her back she leaves."I should see how Ezra is doing."You go to him, just as Kanan does. Who tells Ezra they are going to see someone. You demanded to come, but Kanan told you there was no need and it was just for him and Ezra. Though mainly Ezra.

He emphasis for you to stay back at the base and leaves with Ezra. You respected his order and would comply, without any question. Two years ago. Watching them get on a speeder bike and leave. Mikey comes to your side, seeing that defiant look in your eye. He knew what was coming next.

Kanan and Ezra take the bike to wilderness to meet Bendu, who was expecting them. Remarking they are not quiet beings. Kanan has Ezra explain to Bendu what was happening.

"The darkside wielder I told you about,"Ezra recounts."I seen him here on Atollon."

"I warned you."Bendu replies having forewarned him from before."Joining the holocrons together could bring great wisdom and great danger."

"I know."Ezra said remorseful."And I felt their power. And my vision, it was incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"Yeah, I let go before either us got the answers we wanted."Ezra tells him completely."And then the holocrons where destroyed."

"Ah..ha."Bendu now understanding."I see. Well that's not good."

"What do you mean?"Kanan questioned." That's not good. What do we do?"

Bendu turns the question back on them."What do you want to do?"

"I want to stop seeing Maul."Ezra said.

"Then don't turn around."Bendu warns, quickly looking behind them. Ezra and Kanan didn't listen to his warning and turn around. Finding Maul standing on top of the hill, watching them.

"Bendu? What do we do-"They turn around, finding nothing there. He was gone.

Maul calmly comes down and walks over to them."This is a strange place. Remote." Remarking about the base."The Empire would have a difficult time finding you here." Ezra and Kanan quickly ignite their lightsabers. Against the sith user."Do you think I came here to fight."He tells them."I came here to speak, to my apprentice."Walking towards Ezra.

"He's not your apprentice."Kanan warns him.

"Yet."Maul replies, disregarding the Jedi's words. Keeping his attention still on Ezra.

"How did you find me?"Ezra demands.

So Maul tells him."When you abruptly severed our connection with the holocrons. You mixed up the information. You learned a bit of what I want to know and, I, learned a little bit of what you wanted to know. But they where fragments, memories left in my mind."

"Like the location of the base."Ezra puts it together.

Maul chuckles impressed and proud."Yes. Very good. You do learn fast apprentice."

"Look I can't make sense of what I saw."Ezra tells him."I couldn't even describe it. If I wanted to."

"That is why you need to come with me."Maul tells him."So that I can retrieve the answer that are just out of reach."

Seeing through his words, Ezra wasn't fooled. Maul clearly wanted what he desired. The information he had. Which would be dangerous, Ezra refuses."So you get your answers. But what do we get?"

Seeing a bargain needed to be made. Maul gives an offer, one equally worth the information he wanted."I will, keep your Rebel base a secret."

"No deal."Kanan throws out. Holding up his saber before Maul."You're not walking off this base in one piece."

Finding the Jedi's threaten amusing and chuckles. Undaunted by it he taunts and warns Kanan."I have planted a beckon nearby. Strike me down and it will activate and relieve your presence to the Empire. You have knowledge that rightful mine. I have knowledge that you want. The key to defeating the Sith. What I propose will satisfied us both."

With no other choice and knowing he was right, Ezra agrees. Surprising Kanan, he pull him to the side and the two of them discuss Maul's offer. The Dark Sider carefully watches them. Eventually Ezra was able assure Kanan to accept Maul's offer and he wouldn't be hurt by him either. Still disagreeing and spectacle, Kanan reluctantly accepts, knowing there was no other choice.

"Alright, we have a deal."Ezra agrees.

Pleased Maul signals for his Nightbrother, Gauntlet fighter."Before we go, apprentice, it seems you have someone coming to see you off."He turns around, Ezra not sure what he was talking about. He looks pass him, finding you standing there. Confused and horrified. Ezra wasn't sure how much you heard, but, from the wide eye look you had. Told him, you heard a good amount.

This was bad timing, knowing that fearful and panic look. The same one from two years, Ezra knew he had to quickly make sense of this for you. Before your mind did it for you.

"May."He hurries over to you.

Maul moves away respectfully giving you and Ezra in a sense privacy. Though it did not stop him from observing. His eyes study the interaction between the two, he saw Ezra display genuine affection towards you. The way he grabbed and held your hands, even when you tired to pull away. He refused to let them go. Squeezing them to assure and apologize. It was clear you didn't want listen, but Ezra didn't give up. Clearly Maul sensed and saw this whole thing affected you, on a more emotional personal level. He saw in your eyes, past fear and pain. It did peak his interest but not that much. Not with the knowledge he had about you.

Courtesy of Hera. Yes, yes he could feel emitting from you. The presence was much different in person. Raw. Untapped. Development was good."How wonderful..."

"I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right."you whisper shaking your head. Though Ezra explained that it would benefit the rebels and it was the only way to keep the base safe, you just couldn't find it in you to agree. Not after hearing Maul call him, his apprentice.

You couldn't have that repeat itself again."I know. I know. But, May you know I have to do this. There isn't any other way."

"There's always another way."You refute. Ezra heard the fear and disgust in your words, masking your own troubles about it all."Ezra, you kno-"

You stop noticing Maul coming over, noticing your attention shifted elsewhere and the hard glare, Ezra finds Maul there. The Dark Sider politely nods to you, Ezra was about to put you behind him. But you step in front with a protective arm separating him and Maul. Locking your eyes with Maul, standing firm. Your eyes glow threatening and hostile to him.

"You're Maul. Aren't you?"you demand more so than question.

He acknowledges him as such."Yes. I Maul. It is a pleasure to meet you,"he holds out a hand. You refuse to take it. His voice made your skin crawl. It was quite eerie. And step more before Ezra and ignite a blaze of energy around your other hand, holding it up to him. He steps back to show no ill intentions. He remained calm and cordial."I assure you, I mean no harm. I am just taking my app-I mean Ezra with me. We have information in which the other one needs."

"I am well aware."You step to him, your hand to still out to him. He moves back."Though Ezra and Mr. Kanan agree, I do not."Your eyes give a quick intense glow."I do not trust you. Nor your words. You are the cause of Ezra's distress."

"Which is why, I tend to fix it."he corrects you."Should you allow me to do so."He looks to Ezra."Your..."he tries to think of the right words."Partner is doughty. Her will and devotion is one to be admired. But, we have more pressing matters."

Understanding, Ezra comes from behind you and lowers your arm. You look to him surprised."May. I have to go."

Clenching your fist and release it, with no other choice you grudgingly give in."Fine."Turning your back to Maul. But quickly shoot him a warning and distrustful glare. Ezra turns your attention back to him.

"Nothing will happen. I promise I'll be back."He gives you a reassuring smile. It helped just a little. Resting a hand on his he had on your right shoulder.

"I know."You said understanding. You wanted to give him a hug, but decided against it. He knew why and understood. That didn't stop him giving you one. Though it was meant to comfort you, all you could think of was fear of him falling to that side and never to come back. Just like Raphael.

He release you and tells Maul he was ready. Walking to his ship, you just stood there and let him go. Maul follows stopping about a few inches in front of you."I assure you, nothing will happen to him."It sounded like a genuine promise, but you didn't take his words to heart. It took every ounce in you to not attack, turning a cold shoulder to him.

"I do not need your empty words."you said rudely."I know he will come back unharmed. If he does not, then you will face me."

He smirks amused."Yes. Developing nicely."He mumbles to himself, smirking. Chuckling to himself."My apprentice, you do not know. You do not know." Watching you walk over to Kanan.

Keeping your eyes on Maul as he enters his ship and watch it fly off."...Kanan..."

"I know.."

Both of you return back to the base, and you find out two things. One, Sabine planted a tracking device on Ezra ordered by Kanan and two they where going to follow. This time though, Kanan told you to come. Knowing what you wanted, Mikey was already on board and ready to go.

Meanwhile with Ezra and Maul make it to their destination. To Maul's home planet, Dathomir, which Maul tells Ezra a bit more about himself. The planet was his home, to his family which was no more. The two of them walking among the ruins, towards the lair of the Nightsisters. Informing the young man how the inhabitants of the planet the Nightsisters, describing them as masterful witches who posed a threat to the Empire. Their use of Magick. Stating it was almost similar to using the Force.

"Similar to your, partner. May was it?"Maul said to Ezra."You're partner, she is quite an interesting one. Isn't she?"

Not liking what he was saying. Warns the Dark Sider."Hey. Don't speak about her. How do you know her name.?"

Sensing the young man's hostility rise. Maul tread carefully."From your mind."He answers."I am just speaking out observation. She is not a Force user, yet draws a connection towards. Similar to the Nightsisters. Yes, yes I believe your partner would find this place very...illuminating and knowledgeable. She glows. With unborn radiance."

"Enough."Ezra puts an end to it."Let's just do what we have to do."

Maul didn't stop he kept going, and everyone word that came out was cryptic. And filled with interest. To which Ezra took the wrong way."Surely, you have noticed something. My apprentice. With your partner?"

Back on the Phantom II, it arrives above Dathomir. The planet was lit red, it felt strange and resonated unnatural energy. Of malevolence and darkness. Something wasn't right.

"...Ezra..."

Sabine lands the Phantom, still tracing Ezra signal."They should be this way. Come on."She runs off.

You get ready to follow them, when a strong ominous presence came over you. It petrified you."May...?"Mikey stops realizing you hadn't followed them. If not for the thick red fog, he would go back.

"Come on!"Kanan calls to him to follow.

Meanwhile back with you having retreated back to the Phantom and project protective shield around. Warding off the ominous presence closing in. You could still feel it trying to penetrate itself through. It was strong, very strong this presence. Struggling against keep it at bay. You had a feeling of what it was after, what it wanted. And you would not allow it.

With your mind divided between concentrating on keeping shield up, Ezra and the result of what should happen if you let your guard down. The voices you could hear them. Wicked and vile. Scratching and clawing upon the shield. Determine to get in. To possess and take hold. The pressure was too much, unable to keep it the presence at bay. You start to fall, the shield began to break and deteriorate.

The presence seep through, stretched towards you. You couldn't let them. Then again was this punishment for the guilt you still carried? Feeling a sharp pain, it was making its way in. Attaching itself.

No. No...NO!

_Do you wish? Child? All you need is to ask...And you shall receive _

And ask you did. You weren't sure what happened, but once the darkness vanished, you didn't feel the presence anymore. It was gone. You where glad, but knew at the same time it wasn't you. It was something else. Feeling a burning itch on your shoulder. It only lasted for a few seconds and was gone. Grabbing it, you look finding nothing. It was strange. Gently touching the area. Suddenly to be embraced.

"May." Ezra holds you. It took you a second to realize it was him.

"...Ezra...Ezra!"you hug him back, tightly. Relieved. He was safe. Both where.

Everything was okay. From one perspective. Upon your shoulder, Mikey saw something etch itself upon your skin. To quickly fade away. He wasn't sure what it was, but it left him worried and uneasy.


	24. Chapter 24

_"I lost sister to the separatist and my planet to the Empire. I'm fighting for you and everyone to not loose what they've got."_

Saw Gerrera's echoed in your mind and awoke you from your sleep. They pierced your lucid dream, which was a strange one again. Back to Saw's words, the man was clearly crazy, yet passionate and determined by the pain and lost he had experienced from his past and this war. Who could blame him. You felt remorse and sorrow for him. In all he wasn't a bad person, despite his methods. He was kind person underneath all that gruffness.

Those words he said, stuck with you, and have been lingering in your mind. It made you think deeply about, especially the end part. Not to loose what others have. Meaning what was important and precious. That had already happened and you wouldn't want it to happen again. Who knows what you would do.

Looking to Ezra, who laid asleep next to you. He seem to be sleeping just fine, that was good. You just didn't. You needed some fresh air, careful not to wake him. You carefully remove his arm from around your waist. Laying it down delicately, checking to make sure he didn't awake. He didn't.

Good.

Putting your long hair into a quick messy ponytail, you get off the bed and slip out of the room. Being careful not to wake others who where sleeping. You give yourself some distance from the base, to clear your mind and troubled thoughts. Not sure where you were flying to, you just go where you felt you needed to be. The night was actually comforting. It was clear. Gave you a sense of direction, to some extent. Eventually you land in a remote area.

Though it seem as though your mind was clear, you still felt troubled. Unsure. Worried. Guilt of what has not yet come and much more. Pacing back and forth.

_What is wrong child?_

You hear a voice, that same voice from before. It was thick, shamanistic and alluring. If not comforting and concerned. That you didn't notice the hidden depths of it. It was nice to hear another asking.

"Nothing."you lie.

_Come now child. You are troubled. Why? _

Hesitant at first you could feel they wanted to know."I am just worried. That's all."

_About what? Are you afraid? _You nod your head. _For those close to you, for what has yet to come? You are troubled with how to protect them._

"Yes."you admit heartfelt and stop your pacing."After loosing...and now...everyone. My skills have become good. But, is it really enough? Now that..."You look down at yourself, Ezra came to your mind. Guilt and worry came. Touching the crystal he had given you years ago. In your choker.

That was originally a necklace but he had it modify to a choker ever since the last mission for a reason. You remember his words and promise. That you accepted.

**"I know it's not really traditional, but..."Ezra explains nervous and says. Holding up the choker and waits for your response. You nod your head agreeing. Which relieved his nervous and made him happy. He puts the choker on you. Followed by a passionate kiss and embrace. **

**He was so happy. Very happy.**

Touching the crystal, you remember that day. What made him want to do it, he never really said. Of course neither of you told the others yet. When the time was right. When it was all over then you both would. A secret kept.

Just like the one you hadn't told him. Only Hera and Kanan knew, as far as you knew. This secret you couldn't tell Ezra nor could you let it die. It wasn't that you where afraid, you had your own reason. Which was why you kept hearing Saw's words. Reflecting on the missions, nearly close calls. You hadn't become so paranoid or afraid as much in loosing someone. Until...Still looking down at yourself. Resting a gentle hand down.

If anything happened...You couldn't let it, you had to find a way to prevent it. Like you did back Dathomir, you did. Expelling that presence. How you did it, you weren't sure. You just knew you prevented it and everything was safe and fine. You wanted it back. It was what you needed. To protect everyone. April, the guys, the crew, Ezra...the future.

_Is that what you want? Child?_

...The voice says in a luring tone. A whisper in your ear, it was like they where there. Standing behind you, their hands upon your shoulders. You could feel cold soft breathing. Their voice like silk and honey. Hidden with poison. That you did not see.

_Is it? Child?_

You get ready to respond, when something scares away the voice and back to reality. Finding yourself staring in the eyes of The Bendu, who held you in his palm. This was a surprise.

"Well, good evening."he says."It seems you have strayed away. Tell me, whom are you talking to? Hmmmm..."

You didn't know what to say, still trying to wrap your mind around everything. And trying to find the right words to say., you suddenly felt ashamed and guilty. The way he was looking at you, in a displeased and scolding way. You slightly cowered under his eyes, looking away confused and lost.

Back at the base, a few members where doing things. Ezra was up looking around the base for someone. He had asked some the rebels if they'd seen you. Those who he asked told him no. Waking up to an empty spot wasn't what he was expecting. He had before, to wake up again and find you back next to him. This time he didn't and he didn't know why.

Looking around the quiet base."Okay...where are you?"

"I see..."Bendu said understanding."So that is why you are troubled. Interesting. Tell me, May...can you control everything?"

You look at him puzzled for a second."...I can try...I have to."

"Because?"

"...Because...well..."your voice drops. Raphael comes to mind and his descending. You scream out to him.

Bendu saw it."You still feel guilt and shame. From the past, it prompts your fear and clouds your mind. You could not prevent. So you must control now. I can sense your stress and anxiety. It rises like weeds. Why are you so focus upon the past?"

"I am not focused on the past. I am on the future, to try and prevent the past from happening again."

He chuckles lightly."So you are, focused upon the past."

You where. He was right."..."

"The past will swallow you up."He warns."You seek a way to prevent anything ill to befall. Your pain and hurt will make it so. If you do not wish to lose what you have now, you shouldn't look back."His eyes look at one particular spot."You have a future within you. Why do you feel guilt with it? Hmmm..."

You put a hand over it, trying to hide and shrink away. Though you claim that was not true."I-I am not guilt ridden."You couldn't look him in the eyes."I-I just..."

"How you feel will determine its' future. You should consider this a good thing. Do you not believe it is?"You didn't respond.

You could feel what he wanted you to find, to see. But, something took hold of your tongue preventing you. Biting your lip. As you debate should you or should you not. Shutting your eyes, you red and nothing but red. Pain. You felt nothing but pain. Shame, shame drowned you, with an anchor of guilt weighed you down. As you begin to drown in a sea of fear and panic. The waves came crashing all around. You couldn't find peace nor forgiveness in yourself through the thick fog of the past.

Clenching you fist. You saw what had once been and what was no more. What you...If you could produce tears you would. Raphael from the past and the Raphael now. Filled with rage and death. Those yellow eyes, those malice eyes. That suffer, from pain. Pain caused...by you. Pain you couldn't prevent nor protect him from. The haunting faces of Leo and the others. All you could was just watch.

Watch them feel pain and suffer too. Nothing you could do about it. Nothing at all. You had to prevent it now, you had to prevent from happening again. What good was there to celebrate? When the past was filled with nothing broken pieces and shambles.

Saw's words echo again in your mind. Followed by Ezra's."...I cannot decide to be happy or not."You confess."There is so much weight upon me, I am not sure. I feel shackled to the past, while trying to look towards the future...and this future...soon to happen. I..."You touch the choker.

Remembering his words: **"Together, you and me. We're one now. Thank you." He sighs softly. Smirking softly.**

"...Mr. Bendu...I will do anything to prevent the past from happening."you lift up your eyes, filled with a solid resolve."I cannot let that happen."

He could see you would set on it."I see. Well, then...there is not much more I can say. Except, you must be prepared for what is to follow."With one finger he delicately and gently touches your midsection."...Some secrets are best not kept. Should you wish to protect."

With those cryptic words he lowers his hand down allowing you to get out. You look up at him."...I know."You understood."...I just...I will in time. Tell Ezra...just not now. Not until I know everything is alright."

Accepting your choice, a strange thick fog comes and disburses. He was gone."Mr. Bendu?"You call for him, only to hear nothing. You couldn't sense him.

Back at the base, Ezra hadn't found you yet. If April was here, he would ask her if she'd seen you. But she was gone with Sabine on a mission with Leo and Casey. He tired to sense you but, couldn't. Which made him worry.

"Hey."A rebel gets his attention. They thumb over their shoulder."Some one just saw her return."

"Thanks."He thanks them and hurries in the direction they pointed. The direction was the room. Reaching it, he walks in quietly. Finding you there about to lay down."May."

You stop and turn around to him, wondering why he was up. But saw the worry and relief. He comes over to you. And sits next to you."You okay?"He puts a hand on top of yours. You just nod your head.

"Yes...I'm fine."you give him a small reassuring smile."Just woke up and needed a walk."

"Okay...Do you feel better?"

You just simple nod your head."Yes." Yet, you felt he wasn't really believing you. You could see it in his eyes.

Thinking quickly before he could say something else, you react, and stop him from saying anything. Your lips pressed against his, firm and tenderly. It took him by surprise. Normally he was the one who do this, he didn't know what to make out of it at first. Until he felt you trying to deepen the kiss, waiting for him to react. Which he did, and pushes back with his kiss. Melting into yours. Slipping an arm around your waist, he pulls you closer. Holding you close and tight.

With his other hand out, he uses the force and closes the door.

Bendu looks in the direction of the base."..."


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey? Sabine? You okay?"April asked. Noticing Sabin's distracted and uneasy look.

The two of them where going over their weapons. Giving them a good clean before testing them. Sabine didn't answer, until April tapped her.

"Huh?"Sabine comes back looking around."What is it?"

"It's nothing."April tells her."I was just asking if you're alright. You seem, I don't know distracted. Nervous. Edgy. Like something is on your mind. Want to tell me what it is?"

Looking back at her weapon, Sabine brushes it off."It's nothing. You know if you want, I can adjust your sniper rifle to give it more range. It looks like it could use a tune up."

Assembling her rifle back, April declines."No. That's alright."She looks it over."You know, on second thought. Maybe that might not be a bad thing. I could use a couple of meters."

"I'll see what I can do."Sabine smirks, her eyes then notices something."Hey."She gets April's attention."Look?"

The two of them catch Ezra and April's younger sister May together, walking through the base. Just taking a stroll it seem. They two of them watch, Ezra and May. It look like Ezra wanted to know something, but May just kept walking. Not wanting to.

"Well something seems to be going on with those two."Sabine notices."Wonder what it is?"

April shrugs her shoulders."I'm not sure."

"May changed up her clothing."Sabine notices, her new attire. A deep dark green wrapped one shoulder, long sleeve on her right, leaving the left bare. Long top. Reaching to her just above her knees, with dark leggings under. Mid-calf dark boots. Her hair remained the same in its ponytail.

Her whole attire was slightly loose fitting and flowed just a bit. Still, gave her good movement."Guess she did."April notices.

"Must be nice having your sister here with you."Sabine said, April heard a bit of bitter and sorrow in her words. Which Sabine quickly covers."She's grown a lot. Since you've guys arrived. She doesn't stick by you like before."

"No. She doesn't. Back home she was like my shadow or was it the other way around."April thinks about it."Either way, I knew I had to be responsible for her. Even if she was from our enemy. She's still my sister. No matter what. Even our father said, she's still his daughter. Despite it all. Speaking of family, you never really mention anything about your own."

Turning it back around to Sabine, who doesn't answer. And being crafty keeps the conversation back on May."That's good. What you're father said. May is one lucky person. You're a really good sister."

"Thanks."April goes along."I know though some times there are things I can't save her from. May might think I don't know, but I know she still feels guilty for..well...What happened to Raph. A part of her does. Even if she won't admit it."

"Yeah."Sabine agrees, remembering."I can see that too sometimes." The two of them finish their cleaning and head back to Sabine's room.

Though still sensing Sabine's reluctance and nervousness about something, April didn't pry and just let Sabine. Be Sabine. The two of them just admire her art, when Chopper enters, to tell her that the others and Rau have convened for a meeting aboard the Ghost's common room. April saw that Sabine knew what it was about and had already made up her mind.

Going as support for her, the two of them meet with the others. Upon entering Sabine tells them her answer."I won't do it."

"So you do know what the Darksaber is."Rau said.

"I know it caused my family nothing but trouble. After Maul took it."

"Maul used it to divide and conquer our people. You can wield it to do the opposite."He replies. Trying to get her to see the good side to it.

"Wield it?!"She said shocked, by his words."Your crazy! Kanan tell him he's crazy."Looking to the Jedi for support.

Though she was expecting him to agree with her, he didn't."Consider what he has to say."He urges her. Shocking her and a few others."I don't think it's a coincidence this saber came into your possession."

"Yeah, but Kanan. That doesn't mean she can fight with it."Ezra voicing his opinion."No offense."

"Go on."Sabine warns him to choose his next words at him."What I mean is that, look it's taken me awhile to learn and I umm..mean I use the force."

"She might not be able to fight like a Jedi."Kanan disagrees with him."But, she can learn to be proficient with it."

"I am proficient, with many types of blades and blaster and exlosives."She list."But that is a lightsaber."

"Combat training isn't as important, as what that blade represents."Rau

"Right. Right. You want me to lead my clan. I don't know if you realized this, but I'm not that popular with my family these days."Sabine said becoming reluctant.

"That can change."Rau encourages her.

"No! It can't!"she refuses. Becoming defensive."You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that family is important to the Wrens."Rau sympathizes with her."Just as it is to all Mandalorians."

"I have a family!"She slaps his hand away."Here."Countering that the crew is her family. Reiterates she doesn't want her old family."On this ship. I don't need them."

With Hera stepping, replying the rebellion does."But we do. If there's a chance that they can relay an army of Mandalorian warriors for our cause. I have to ask you to do."

"Hera?!"Sabine was shocked.

"I understand, family history can be painful."Hera said. Her words didn't just effect Sabine, but also Leo and his brothers. You, Casey and April too.

There was no doubt, Raph came to each mind. The long look in Mikey's eyes. Donnie places a comforting hand on his younger brother, along with Casey and Leo. April held it in, though see looks over to you, standing behind Ezra, who takes your hand. You and April begin to mourn and grieve."Believe me. I know."She sympathizes with Sabine. Reflecting on her own experience."But we can use those warriors for an attack on Lothal."

"Hera's right."Kanan agrees with Tw'liek."We're asking you to do this, that doesn't mean you have to. You can walk away and forget about it."He holds out the saber to her.

Still contemplating, April comes over to her friend. Giving her some encouraging words."When I first started to learn to be kounichi. I was afraid at first, because I thought I wouldn't be able to handle. Considering everything. Until I realized, that if I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to protect those close to me. What I'm saying, is that. It might seem scary at first, but if you don't do anything. It's even more so."

Sabine looks at her, April gives her a encouraging smile."Alright. I'll do it. Just give me the saber."She grabs it from Kanan. Who kept a firm hold, preventing her from taking it.

He then warns and counsels her."Listen. Once you take this. People will know you have it and you will be challenged. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"Okay. I'll try my best."She said reluctant.

For Ezra to explain."There is no try. Just do."

Angering her, she demands the saber from Kanan."Give me the sword. I'm going to learn how to kick your-"

"Sabine."Kanan urges her to calm down. She does and he reluctantly passes her the Darksaber. She ignites the dark blade.

* * *

There was just a little bit more you had to put on the landspeeder. For Sabine's training. Ezra and Kanan where going to help her. Along with April and Leo. The turtle knowing how to wield two blades, had the skills needed. Kanan had asked him. Leo didn't mind lending them. Even if he didn't have training in lightsaber skills. Lifting a box, to feel a sudden sharp pain, nearly made you drop the box. Calming yourself, you put away.

Going to get a few more things."I got it."Ezra said. You look up startled to find him. He picks up the next object and puts in the landspeeder. It was quiet between the two of you.

You reach to get the bag, but Ezra comes and quickly takes it. Throwing it in, he was still irritated and upset with you. From earlier. And you where still with him, it wasn't doing neither of you any good. Ezra finishes loading everything.

"Thanks."You give a generic thank you to him.

He gives a short cold response."Yeah. Sure."

Kanan comes with Sabine, April and Leo. They could the cold and tension between you two."Okay..."Kanan gets in. With the others."Lets go."

Ezra takes the controls and speeds off. With Kanan telling him to slow down. You walk off scuffing you didn't have time for his attitude.

With the others, Sabine questions why they can't just practice at the base. To which Kanan tells her to there are too many destraction and out here she can get her mind focused.

"A focus mind is a settle mind."Leo tells her. She looks at the mutant not really sure what he meant, the to April who shrugs her shoulders not able to give her an answer.

"I never was able to understand everything Master Splinter said at times."She tells Sabine.

For Ezra to tease her."And it's safer for everyone if you do less damage."

To which Sabine gives a grumpy reply."I'll damage you. If you don't shut up."

"Settle mind."Leo reminds her, shaking his head."This will take some time."He mumbles under his breath.

They reach the cave where they set up camp."When you said you where going to be training me. I thought there would be more sword fighting involved."Sabine snips at Kanan.

"Hey. He was the same with me."Ezra tells her. Looking to Kanan.

"Yeah. And looked how you turned out."Kanan said.

"Are you being serious?"Sabine said rather confused. Looking to Ezra."Is he being serious?"

Ezra just chuckles."I can never tell."He tells her. April sets a box down, agreeing with Ezra.

"Master Splinter was that way with me. When I was beginning to learn ninjutus and use my Tessen. Right Leo?"She looks to the mutant who sets something down.

He smirks."Yeah. I remember. It's a good thing you've gotten better."

"See?"April goes over to Sabine.

Kanan breaks up the little fest and tells Sabine to get ready. Throwing her a stick."Let's get started."

"It's about time."She whines. Catching the wooden stick."Hey? What's this?"

"A training saber."Kanan tells her.

"Really?"

"Before we start with the real thing, I want to see your technique."

Upset by his approach and feeling a bit insulted."I already know how to fight with a stick."She said.

"Then this should be easy for you."Kanan responds. The two of them take their stance, Sabine confidently ready to go. Watching the two parry with the sticks.

Sabine advances on Kanan, who uses the the Force to sense her movements and strikes her, with his stick, knocking her to the ground. He then remarks her technique might work on stormtroopers but not with him. She gets up and attacks him again, but he beats her, not holding back all and taps her neck with the stick. Warning her that every mistake is a limb gone and warns her not to rest her blade. Unimpressed by her melee combat prowess, he tells her to practice with Ezra. Which she protest.

April goes over to her, to calm her frustrated and impatient friend."Don't worry. I was like you with the Tessen. Just calm down. I'll do it with you too."

Ezra comes over with stick and gives it to Sabine. He wasn't able to find an extra one for April, but Leo let her wield one his weapons, though it was deactivated. Ezra on one side of Sabine, April on the other. Leo stood on April's other side. Though a master himself way of the sword, Kanan wanted him to monitor and help her with the proper footwork. And help her with a strong stance.

"Keep your mind clear."Leo tells her, taking a firm stance. He made it look so easy.

With everyone ready, Ezra starts. Sabine and April follow him. Leo did too, though he knew the next before Ezra took it. Correcting Sabine along the way. Watching her closely he could the restrain and resistance with her footwork and movement. He wasn't to say something but just observed instead. A few days went by with the training and Sabine was still stuck on learning the proper strikes and stance. Hera contacts him to see how things are going, they discuss Sabine's progress. Telling him that she was sending them some more supplies.

* * *

Back at the base, you where with Chopper going through inventory when Hera summoned you. What she wanted you to do, you didn't want too. Preferring some more bleak. Which earned you a scorn look from her, warning you. With no other choice, you oblige to do as she wanted. To go with Rau and bring supplies to Kanan and the others. You didn't mind going with Rau, you just preferred to keep your distance from Ezra. Not wanting to deal with him still.

On the way there, Rau who took a speederbike while you flew next to him. He could hear your frustrated bantering about Ezra. He wasn't sure what it was about, but it was clear it bothered you. Grumbling over what seems to have been previous disagreement the two of you had. He happen to over hear it, which he was sure others on the base heard. It was rather hard not to hear it. It was rather heated. Clearly you hadn't cooled off. You where defensive, while Ezra was pressuring you. Whatever it was about, upset the two of you. Now, you had to go with him to drop off supplies. Though he preferred not to dabble in love's quarrel.

He did offer something."Remaining upset doesn't do any good. For anyone. You know that right?"

You fold your arms, denying being upset."I am not upset. I am thrilled!"To grumble under you breath."I cannot tell him...It is best.."

Rau stops the bike, to your surprise. He gives you a serious look, which you quickly advert your eyes away. It was too late he saw it already in your eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that Bridger will understand. Though, keeping it hidden won't be the best thing. Despite his peculiar self, he just wants to know. But, it is your choice to not say anything. Besides, hearing you two argue like a married couple isn't ideal for the base."

Your eyes widen surprised and shocked from that one word he used. Nearly gasping, you calm yourself. Wondering how he knew or might know. Flustering. The expression on your face was entertaining, he couldn't help but get a laugh from it. Starting up the bike."Hahaha..well now it makes sense. Anyway. Don't worry. Let's go."

He drives off with you following. It didn't take long for you and him to reach the campsite. Finding Sabine parrying with Ezra. With Kanan, April and Leo watching.

"May."April notices your arrival."So Hera sent you?"She jokes coming over to help. You give her a sheepish smile, while your eyes quickly look at Ezra, hoping he didn't know you where. Even though you knew he did.

"How is Sabine's training coming along?"You inquire. April gives you a unsure and stressful look. Peering behind her, looking at Sabine. Who was defeated by Ezra. Then back to April."She seems upset."

"I know."April agrees with you, turning around looking at Sabine. Concerned."Leo's been trying to give her pointers. Though I think it's making her more upset and resilient to this whole training. Do you think you might have any pointers? When Ezra taught you?"

You look away bitterly."No. None."

Picking up you still angered."Saw the argument between the two of you today. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."you tell her flatly. Turning around now aggravated, for it fade to guilt. To quickly come back when you hear Ezra behind you. Though he was talking to April, helping unloading. You kept a cold shoulder and walk away. Acting like you didn't see him.

But he knew you did, and watches you with an attitude walk away. He was about to say something, when he was called back by Kanan. To spare with Sabine again. This time she had an extra trick up her sleeve. Mandalorian vambrace, given to her by Rau upon his recommendation. To help aid her in her training. Happy with her new equipment she, she and Ezra resume their training exercise. While you in the background set up everything for the others. When you hear Ezra complaint about Sabine and her new equipment. Causing you to turn around, finding she had defeated him.

You where impressed. Until Kanan comes in asking Sabine if she was playing some sort of game. The anger mixed with the seriousness in his voice was rather scary. He didn't like how she was acting cocky and with a smug attitude. To attack Kanan, wrapping him in the cord from her vambrace.

"Sabine..."April said between her teeth. She was about to step in, but Leo holds her back."Leo?!"

"Leave it."

Believing she had beaten him, Sabine smirks. Proud of herself, for Kanan to use his lightsaber and break free and turns it around. Knocking Sabine to the ground, standing over her with his saber at her throat. Giving her a harsh history.

"History lesson, the Jedi won the war with Mandalore. These tricks will amount to something, maybe save you from time to time. But they won't keep you alive in the long run. Only training." He warns."And discipline. "

"The only thing I'm learning is that Ezra must be _really_ gifted. To learn as well as he has, from a LOUSY teacher like you!"She throws the stick down and storms off to the caves.

Getting out of Leo's hold on her, April hurries after her."Sabine! Sabine! Wait!"Stopping and shouts back to Kanan."She's trying. And all your doing is criticizing her! Can't you see she's...Tsk.."She didn't finish and goes after Sabine.

April manages to find Sabine, sitting alone staring out into the wilderness. Contemplating. Sabine feeling someone there, turns to her to look away quickly."..."

Approaching carefully, April sits on next to her. The two of them look out into the distance together. About to place a comforting hand on her, when Ezra comes."Hey."

"Not now Ezra."

"Look I just wanted to say, I know what it's like. Believe me. Kanan isn't the easiest teacher to have. But he means well."He tries to encourage her to keep going. Though his words feel on deaf ears.

Sabine scuffs at that."Does he? Do any of them? I know how to fight. I believe I can use that sword. I just don't want everything that comes with it."

"You mean your family?"He asked.

"I'm a disgrace them Ezra. A traitor."

"But that's not true."

"But to them it is." She replies." You don't know. No one does. I don't want to talk about these things! How can I lead my people? How can I go back and face them?"

"I'm sorry Sabine."Erza apologizes and walks off."At least you have parents to go back to."

Realizing what she said and he was right. She walks off, with April. Still needing to clear her head, Sabine stays away from the campsite."Sabine."April finally speaks, stopping.

Sabine looks at her."What?"She said irritated.

"Remember, after what happened to Raphael. How I felt?"April brings up."How I felt. Miserable and angry because there was nothing I could do. I felt like well...A failure. I was so angry with myself that I couldn't even look at myself. A part of me was well..."Pausing. Grudgingly thinking about it."I couldn't call myself a kounichi. But, you, you helped me. Helped me face what was going on inside. Help me overcome my own guilt."Giving her a grateful smile."You helped me pick up my Tessen again and taught me to aim forward. Introducing me to sharp shooting. I was able to remain focus and free myself. It was hard. But, I managed. You helped me."

"So?"

"So."April rest a hand on Sabine's shoulder."Whatever is holding you back. Whatever you don't want to face. It won't help. We have to learn to accept the past, in order to move forward. I don't know what happened in your past. I can tell that it's eating you up inside. I don't want you to be afraid of it. I don't want fear to stop you from being great. From being the light needed for your people. Like you were with me."

* * *

The suns started to set, night was coming. Ezra made it back to camp, after his talk with Sabine. That didn't seem to have any effect. Upon making it back, his eyes look around for someone. After talking about family, he came to realize what he regret and wanted to make it right. Rau was there, still at the camp. Kanan too and Leo. But, someone else was missing.

"If you're looking for May."Rau notices."She's just about to leave. Or she might have left already."He picks up something set by him and holds it out for Ezra."She left this for you."

Opening the small container, Ezra was surprised at what he found. Made him feel even worse."..."Even if with his small thankful smile.

"She's a rather good one."Rau said, drinking some water. Ezra looks at him, the man was eating the rest of his food."I'm surprised how someone like her, has someone like you."Clearly more an insult than sarcasm."That's I'll never understand. So tell me, how long?"

"What?"Ezra gives him a confused look."What do you mean how long? It's pretty obvious that we're-"

Rau interrupts him."I'm aware the two of you are together. Yes. That's not what I mean. You KNOW what I mean."Setting his plate down, stares Ezra down. It took a minute for Ezra to realize what he was talking about.

His eye widen like your's did. Though quickly become defensive and demanding. Rau just couldn't help but find it amusing. Smirking."How did you?"

The man holds up his hands."Don't worry. She didn't tell me. It was rather easy, really. I'm surprised the others haven't noticed. The way the two of you act, with each other. Yes it's like any typical couples. But there as more. I'm more surprised that it happened. You both are pretty young. Having that type of commitment, I must say is amazing. During a time like this. So how long?"

Biting his lip and reluctant to say anything. He does."For a few months now. Look. You can't tell the others."He stresses to Rau."They can't know. We...We don't want them too. At least not yet."Looking over his shoulder towards Kanan nervous. Then back to Rau.

Who understood."I see. Don't worry. I won't say anything."He stands up."Nor will I get involved. That is something between you two. You might want to eat something, she told me remind you. Your plate is over by your tent."Nodding his head towards the direction and leaves.

* * *

Sabine and April return back to the camp. April goes over by Rau, noticing her sister was gone. Sabine walks over to Kanan, who apologizes to her and she does to him for her behavior from before. Which he understood and accepts. Giving her the Darksaber as it is her's.

"That was unexpected."April said surprised.

Studying Kanan, Leo knew what he was going to do. This was just the start. Watching Sabine ignite the saber."Clear mind."He says to himself. Keeping his eyes on Sabine. While listening to Kanan explain to her about the blade. Before the two of them start to parry. His eyes follow each movement and strike. A couple of them lagged but soon they became fluid.

She was getting the hang of it. Good. He thought. Her connection to the blade was showing. He takes out one his blades, remembering what Kanan said. Carefully watching and waiting to strike.

"Leo? What are you doing?"April asked, wondering why he had his blade out.

But he didn't give her and answer and jumps into the parry. Kanan moves out the way, for him to do so. Sabine was shocked an surprised, but she managed to block him. Pushing him back, though it was a struggle. Leo comes at her, seemingly adding more pressure. Even though he wasn't. Pushing her back, he kicks her in the stomach. She nearly lost her balance. But manages to keep it. Standing. She charges at him, he switches out with Kanan.

Who goads her about everything. Mainly her past. Calling her out on quitting and running away. While crossing blades. She defends her action for a justifiable reason, she did it to save her family. Her people. The guilt of her past actions upon her family and people surface. Kanan and Leo both switch crossing blades with her. Leo too goading her too. The two of them coming at her from both sides. Ezra was about to intervene, Rau stopped him. April was about to do the same, but forces herself to stay back and watch.

Watch as Sabine faces her demons. Fight against her past. Everything. Listening to her condemn herself for what she had done. Helping to design weapons for the Empire that was turned against her own people and family. The feeling of being betrayed by her family, to save everyone she desired to protect. That turned their backs to her and saw her as nothing but a traitor. Branded as one. The Empire took her people, her world from her. Destroyed her world. Knocking Kanan to the ground and breaks down weeping.

With a weight lifted. Leo stands behind her sympathizing. Thinking of Raphael and the Empire. He knew what she felt like. Especially when it came to saving those she cared so much about. Being unable too, himself. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she turns and looks at him. He had tears in his eyes, understanding her pain. And holds out a hand to her. She wasn't sure to take it at first but grabs her's and helps her up.

"Your mind is clear now."He tells her. With a proud smirk."That's a good thing. As a blade wielder, our minds have to be. We carry weapons that demand control. We can't let our past hold us back. It will only weigh us down. And we can't strike nor cut well. Our minds always clear and focus. So we know what we're fighting for."

Touched by his words, she thanks him. Though was still unsure. That she could lead her people or if they would even follow her. To find Kanan, Ezra, Rau, April and Leo all kneel before her. Pledging to follow her no matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

"ARGH!"You grunt sharply, falling on your knees dropping what you where holding. Hunched over from the sharp pain that suddenly came.

"What is all this?"AP-5 said coming around the storage boxes, finding you clenching your mid-section in pain. Seeing you in the need of assistance he hurries over to you and helps you up.

Though you assure him you where fine."I-I'm fine..."Nearly falling again, but catch yourself using stacked boxes to support you. While AP-5 held up your other side.

"I might not be a medical droid, but it is quite clear you are NOT and stress that quite well, fine."he rebukes."You can barely stand. I can't have someone here in inventory dropping and damaging the items. When some of them are very deadly. One wrong move and well...you understand. You're much smarter than most here."

Ignoring his insult, if not for the pain you would have said something back to his smart remark. The pain came again, this time a sharper that you scream and fall to your knees.

"Alright, let's take you to the medic-"AP-5 said taking you with him, you refuse.

"NO."You snap, which surprised him a bit. Realizing this you apologize."I'm sorry. But, no. I'm...I'm fine."Getting your breath under control manage to stand on your own. He was going to offer you assistance but you declined."It's just...an injury from the last mission."

"Last mission?"AP-5 was at a lost for a second."Your last mission was three weeks ago and from what I know, you can heal yourself pretty well. For you to still be in pain, makes by my calculations no sense."

Huffing at his analysis and the fact he was right, he was a sharp droid and not easily fooled or surprise. Feeling his words pressuring you for an answer even if he didn't come out and ask for one. Because it was either that or he would go and get medical droid. Which meant Hera would find out and knowing how she felt and the deal the two of you made along with Kanan, you'd be benched from missions.

Forcing yourself to stand, to be affected again by the sharp pain. Barely managing to suppress your screams, biting down on your lip. Your grip on AP-5 tighten that you almost squeezed it like a alumni can.

"My arm!"He shrieks, bringing you back and release him.

You try to apologize but just didn't seem to have the energy, your breathing suddenly became rapid and deep. Slowly AP-5 sits you back and up against one of the cargo containers. Looking you over.

"I don't care if you remain upset with me, I'm getting someone from the medical core to come and look you over."he firmly said."Clearly you are in pain and I don't know why. I don't have the medical knowledge to do s-"

"No...No..Tsk..."You plead, taking a firm hold of his arm. He knew of your strength and was hesitant to even try and resist, then again your current state wasn't well, meaning you could be lacking the strength to hold him back.

He gets ready to say something, when someone comes looking for the two of you."May? AP-5? Are you two okay?"Wedge appears around one of the corners with Mikey, they both take one look and hurry over to your side.

"May? Are you okay?"Mikey asked worried. He carefully helps you up with Wedge on the other side.

You let out a small painful whimper and sharply tell them to stop. Which they do. Agony and pain clearly upon your face, twisted with you trying to struggle and handle whatever it was.

"What happened?"Wedged asked the droid.

"One minute she was fine, the next she's in pain."He tells them. Shrugging his shoulders."I don't know what's wrong, she just suddenly was in pain. Hunched over like she is doing now. Always holding her mid section. I've been trying to attempt to take her to the medical core, have someone look her over. But, she stubbornly keeps refusing."They hear you give the droid a angry grunt."Well, it's true. You won't go and you are stubborn."

"She doesn't look good guys."Mikey gets down to your level. looking at you worried. Putting a hand to your forehead."...You sick? May?"

You barely with the strength you had separate from the pain shake your head. Only grunts and whimpers came."We'll the only thing to do is TO take you to the medical core."Wedge sighs. Getting down to your level on your other side."I know you don't want to go, but, May we have to get you there. It's for your own good. That way they can take of you. So, please just hold in the pain. Mikey help me with her."

Nodding his head, the mutant on the count of the three lifts you up with Wedge. Your legs quickly give out, causing Mikey to let you go, but Wedge managed to scoop you up quickly before you completely feel to the ground. You couldn't fight or resist from lack of energy and your mind elsewhere had no choice but to allow them to take you, you could hear Mikey claims you'd be alright as he and everything else faded.

* * *

The sound of beeping monitors awoke you. Everything seem like a daze for a couple of seconds before it became focused. The light beaming down on you caused you to cover your eyes and slowly sit up.

"Whoa. Whoa!"

Wedge tells you, helping you up, with Mikey keeping you stable on the other side."Easy. Easy."Mikey tells you.

"You truly are stubborn."AP-5 rudely says, coming over with a cup of water. Which you take and drink, feeling parched.

"W-Where..."you inquire.

"The medical core. The infirmary."Wedge tells you."We took you here after well...you where in great deal of pain."

Sensing uneasiness by the heavy tension of shock and worry."What is it?"A question that was answered by the same expression each of them had, even AP-5."So you...you three know."

"...Yeah."Wedge speaks for all of them.

You give a sarcastic scoff, followed by a small smirk that fell. Shutting your eyes in what seem to be shame, but it wasn't. Opening them back up casting them at the ceiling."May? Why didn't you say anything?"Mikey said, hurt from the secret you had."I mean, I'm glad...but..."

"It does explain a lot."AP-5 throws in, to be hushed by Wedge.

"I didn't want anyone to know..."You confess."But, guess you three know now. You, along with Hera, Kanan and Rau."Resting your back on the pillow.

"Why in the galaxy would you be engaging in missions? In your condition?"AP-5 said slightly angry, while in so many words calling you stupid.

Which just earned a soft chuckle and scoff."Does, well does Ezra know?"Wedge asked, your head drops low and shakes."Why haven't you told him? I'm sure he would want to know."

Inhaling deeply and exhaling, you look at them each with heavy eyes. Even though you smiled."Please, please don't tell him."

* * *

After arriving to Krownest, the planet in which Sabine's clan resides and when trying to make contact with the other Mandalorians of their arrival, to have their transmission jam and being attacked by as well shoot down by the Mandalorians. Sabine managed to land the Phantom II safely with minor damage. Still in one piece. Everyone gets off but Rau and Chopper. Who stayed behind in case of an emergency.

"So, this is your...planet."April looks around the snowy terrain."...Nice. Cold. But nice."

"We've got incoming."Leo directs the others to four Mandalorians flying over to them. Accompany by another one. Making it five. Tension already high, Leo kept his cool. Observering each of them cautiously."Sense anything?"He directs to April.

"Nothing, hostile if that what you mean."She tells him. Still she places her hand on her weapon. Just in case.

"Now remember I could be related to one of them."Sabine said, though more so stressing it to Ezra.

"Don't worry I promise to play nice."He replies.

"Will you kept it?"April jokes, he couldn't help but chuckle. With a smirk.

"Well see."

"Focus."Leo reminds them, standing strong as the group lands. With their blasters pointed at them crew. Causing tension to rise even more. Ezra quickly draws his lightsaber with Kanan prompting the Mandalorians to fire first.

And the crew to defend. April quickly takes out her rifle and fires back, Leo draws his blades and like Kanan deflects the shots back. Ezra hitting the one in white.

"Ezra!"Sabine yells at him.

"What? They fired first, Sabine."He said in his defense.

Recognizing the name just said."Sabine?!"The Mandalorian hit down by Ezra stands up and tells his side to cease fire and walks over to the crew. Who put their weapons away. Though April held her's over the shoulder, just in case.

Walking up to Sabine stopping just a couple of feet away, the Commander of the group takes off their helmet reveling a young Mandalorian male. With short black hair and eyes the same color as Sabine. Which right away she knew who it was."Tristan."

"Tristan?"April whispers. Watching Sabine and Tristan, it was clear there was some sort of familiarity there.

Their reunion was shallow and wrapped up after a few minutes. Sabine introducing April and the others as her friends. Promising to explain everything in due time. Reluctant at first, Tristan agreed to take the group to their strong hold. Turning he leads them to it. Sabine in the front with her brother, April and the others walking behind, giving a good distance. April watching carefully, eyeing each of the troops around them.

"This place is cold."She comments under her breath. Her hand on her fan. Ready to go. Should it call for it. Looking back at Sabine, she could feel her unsettlement."...Sabine..."

The crew arrives at the stronghold of Clan Wren, where waiting for them was Sabine's mother. Who came out and stood before her daughter looking down at her coldly.

"So, it's true then..."Ursa said."Put her in a cell."She orders her men. Who get ready to do just that.

"Sabine."April about to run to her aid. Being stopped by Kanan.

"Mother...We need to talk."Sabine takes out the Darksaber. Shocking and surprising her mother. Putting it away, Sabine introduces the others to her mother."Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, April O'Neil and Leo Hamato. This my mother, countess Ursa Wren."

Ezra greets her, to have blasters pointed at him. He slowly steps back."What did you think would happen? Sabine? That'd you be welcome back with open arms?"Ursa said her daughter."You're wanted by the Empire."

"I know."Sabine admits and pleads with his mother."But, I'm part of the Rebellion now. Please hear what I have to say."

"I will tolerate the Jedi presence in our ancestral home. IF they surrender their weapons."

Agreeing to her mother's words, Sabine goes and collects Ezra's and Kanan's lightsabers. April couldn't help but find it rather funny."Your's too."Tristan tells her and Leo.

Understanding, Leo hands over his weapons. April was more reluctant."April. Please."Sabine pleads to her. Sighing, April complies. Earning a snicker from Ezra, whom she quickly elbows in the side walking inside.

* * *

Entering the stronghold, it was still the same. The disgust the clan had towards Sabine didn't go away, feeling unwelcomed. "Yeah, this place is cold."April said again for the tenth time.

Standing with they guys as Sabine talked with her mother before everyone. Her mother sat on the throne with a portrait behind her, it was empowering. Both of them where. The talk between mother and daughter didn't take off, no matter what Sabine tired to say to make her mother understand and see. While her mother cared only about keeping her people safe from the Empire's wrath.

The way her mother talked down to her, was enough for April and she came to offer support and defense."Excuse me."She walks over, interrupting their talk. Much to Ursa's shock, finding her sudden intrusion disrespectful.

"April!"Leo hisses under his breath with Kanan.

Standing by Sabine who was surprised by April's action."Countess, please don't take this the wrong way. It is understandable, you want to protect your own people. Your home. My friends and I, did the same thing."She quickly looks to Leo."But, I would want to protect my family even more. My sister. She's all the family I have left. I would do anything to keep her safe, despite what...her history..."

"...Is..."Ezra sympathizes in a whisper.

"Is."April continues, trying hard not to choke up or let her emotions take over. Placing a hand on Sabine."Our family is the most important thing to us. May, my sister is to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do. No matter how old she gets. Even some things I don't agree with..."Quickly shooting a look at Ezra."I will stand with her. No matter how far the distance. Your daughter, Sabine. Like her, doing everything to protect her people. Her family. You. I would do the same thing. You shouldn't come with words of anger and disgust upon her choices. Choices she made out of love for you. All of you."Her voice rises."Don't punish her for it."

No one said anything. April firmly stood by her words and Sabine. Even when Ursa stood up from her throne and glared down at April."Your friend has quite a tongue on her. Hmmm..."She scoffs. Looking to her daughter."She could ALMOST pass as Mandalorian. If not for her crude and not needed remarks. Walk with me."She tells Sabine. Shooting April another look before walking off.

While getting a thank you one from Sabine."At least you tired."Kanan tells her.

"I've only begun."April grunts.

"Easy."Kanan calms her down."Here to make friends remember."

"Yes. Remember that."Leo adds."We're on their territory now. We respect their ways. No need to lose out heads over it. Just be patient. Everything will workout."

"If Ezra would keep his mouth shut."Kanan turns to his apprentice, who was trying to chat with Tristan. Who was becoming a bit annoyed by Ezra. Kanan hushes him from saying anything else.

"You?"Tristan turns his attention April and walks to her.

"Yes?"April eyes him carefully. Folding her arms."And the names April."

"Yes. Sorry."He apologizes."April. What you said to my mother. Your words about my sister, you really...she's that important to you. Isn't she? You hold her high."

Trying to see what his angle was, April stood by her words."Yes. I do. Sabine is very important to me, since I first meet her. She helped me...get adjusted to this..new life."

"New life?"

"Yeah. New life, my life wasn't like this...my friends and sister. Our life was rather...different. And when we meet these guys,"she thumbs over her shoulder at Ezra and Kanan."And Sabine our lives changed. Sabine taught me all I needed to know. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here. I understand her feelings about the choices she's made to be where she is now. Which I respect, like I said. Doing it for family, is the best reason."

"Family. You mention about having a sister yourself. She's younger then you, right?"Tristan brings up. April became a bit defensive and protective. Ezra too, though managed to keep his cool.

"Yes. I have a sister and she is younger."April said."I know she's made decisions that, I wouldn't approve of, but I stand by them. No matter what. Even as she grows. She made whatever choices she made for her own reasons. And regardless, I still love her."

"Sometimes our family doesn't do the best and it hurts us the choices they choose."Leo speaks from experience and hurt."We might not at times understand why or know. Whether the choice is a good one or bad one."He strains to say."..."

Ezra looks away with guilt."I see.."Tristan understanding his pain. He turns back to April."Your sister, May. Anything you would do for her, despite her choice she made."

"Yeah. I would. Even I'm gone, I just want whoever or whatever comes to hold the same value I have for her. And I know too, my sister would do the same for me. No matter how far we are. I need her as much as she needs me. Even now at our age. Your clan here...from what I've learned about your culture from Sabine, you always stick together no matter what. I know...no I can feel you still love your sister."She places a hand on his chest. Smiling softly."That's a good thing."Her eyes lock with his.

He froze for a sec."...Y-You have wise words...April O'Neil."He puts a hand on her's and returns her thoughtfulness."Are you sure you're not Mandalorean?"He lightly jokes. Earning a small laugh from her. Squeezing her hand he returns it."Excuse me."And leaves.

"Umm...Okay."Ezra stood there lost and confused."What is going on?"

"Making friends."Kanan tells him. To which Ezra caught on."Excuse me. Could I have a word with the countess?"He said to one of the guards.

* * *

In Ursa's chambers she just finished her talk with Saxon and the deal they struck and goes to meet with Kanan. Rau sneaks into her chambers, knocking out her guard and recovers the others weapons. Ursa returns back to the throne room to hear what Kanan had to say, claiming she knew her daughter better than Kanan did. Kanan protests that Sabine shouldn't be underestimated, from the woman she's become. Ezra also vouches for Sabine while asking why Clan Wren sided with the Empire, angering her and lashes out at him, he didn't understand and had no idea. Leo interjects, saying what she was doing would cause only harm than good. For all of her people.

Angering Ursa further. She snaps at April if she had anything else to say. Which she does, Ezra beats her too it. Telling her mother of Sabine's fight with Saxon and how she best him. Much to Ursa's shock. April adds in after him, how Saxon did wipe out the Protectors. Ezra vouching. To which Ursa said was unfortunate.

And her people draw their blasters on them. Holding them hostage.

Through Tristan, Sabine learns of what her mother has done and races back to her friends. Finding them at gun point about to turn them over Saxon.

"You can't do this!"Sabine protest. Her mother ignores her daughter's pleads.

"Yes she can."Saxon comes out."She's loyal. Just not to you. I believe you have something else for me."He turns to Ursa who gives him the Darksaber.

"NO!"Sabine shocked and hurt. Tries to stop it, Tristan holds her back. Telling her it was for the best.

"I've upheld my end of the bargain."Ursa said."You have the Darksaber. Take the Jedi and let my daughter go."

"Your mother betrayed you believe in to save you. It's admirable."Saxon mocks."Except she consorted with know traitors to do it."

"What are you talking about?"Ursa asked.

"Why Countess, you are harboring rebels here. Clan Wren is clearly a threat to the Empire and must be made an example of." He responds, on his words his men aim at everyone. Preparing to massacre the clan.

"You're lower than dirt."April sneers at him. Saxon scoffs at her words.

"Governor, wait."Tristan pleads."It doesn't have to be this way. We're all Mandolarians."

"I've been fair to you Tristan and you have severed me well. So I will give you a choice."Saxon said, giving him a ultimatum."Stand with me or die with your family."

Tristan looks to his sister and quickly to April. He draws his family and points it at Sabine."I choose...family."He turns it on Saxon.

"Then Clan Wren, ends here."Saxon said coldly and ignites the Darksaber. Before he could order his men to wipe out the Clan, Rau burst into the throne room and gives back, Ezra, Kanan, Leo and April's weapons.

A gunfight breaks out between both sides. With Sabine remaining Ezra to hit those "in white". Leo takes a frontal approach cutting down a few of Saxon's men. Dodging and deflecting their blasting shots. April managed to take out a few, focusing on those moving. Leaving herself open, she didn't see one of them coming up from behind.

"APRIL!"Tristan rushes and tackles her out the way and fires back."You okay?"He asked helping her up.

Cocking her rifle she assures him she was."Yeah. Thanks for the save. MOVE!"She pushes him down and fires."You good?"

Amidst the skirmish, Sabine and Saxon crash through a window and end up out of the fortress and land in the snow. In the center of the frozen lake. April springs up and hurries after. Jumping out the broken window.

"SABINE!"She takes aim, though had a hard time. With Saxon fighting against Sabine. She didn't want to hit her. Making it rather difficult. She raises her rifle again seeing a shot. To be stopped by Tristan."What are you doing!?"

"You can't."He tells her."It's a law. When two duel, only they do. We can't intervene, no matter what."

"That makes no sense! I can't just stand here. She's my friend!"She finds her target and fires. Tristan messes her up and she misses. Luckily neither Sabine or Saxon noticed. Angry and frustrated, knowing all she could do was watch.

Watch Sabine fight against Saxon. She was ready to try again, but, something told her no. Their dual went on for what seem like forever. The upper hand shifting between the two. The tension and anxiety, put the others on edge. Seeing Sabine keep up with Saxon, who was impressed but still underestimated her. Which lead to his downfall. She managed to knock the Darksaber out of his hand and with Ezra's Saber and the Darksaber had him yielding. On the ground around his neck. She had a choice now. One Saxon taunts her to do, but she rejects it. Shocking her mother and everyone. Allowing him to live. She walks back to her friends and family, failing to notice Saxon get up and draw his blaster at her and freezes in shock, when a shot rings out.

However it was not him to fired it, but Ursa. Surprising Sabine.

"No one threatens my family."Ursa tells a dead Saxon and welcomes Sabine back.

* * *

Later, Chopper arrives with the Phantom II.

"Guess, it's time to go."April said. Turning to Sabine sadly, her friend wasn't going to be returning back with them."I'm going to miss you."Extending her hand out.

Sabine looks at it and smiles."Same. You know..."

"You could stay here."Tristan interrupts."You have...Ahem..You have quite the Mandalore spirit. I'm sure..."

Sabine and April couldn't help but laugh together."He is right, you know."Sabine agrees with her brother."You have a fiery Mandalorian spirit. It would be nice for you to stay."Extending her brother's invite and proposal.

Giving it some thought, April looks to Crew then to Clan Wren. Then back to the Crew, her eyes land on Ezra. It was the way she looked at him, that let everyone know her answer. Kanan steps over to her. "She'll understand."

"Thanks."April smiles sad and relieved."I'll be in touch and Ezra..."He looks at her."It's your job now. Leo..."She hugs her friend.

He hugs her back, understanding."See you soon."

Letting her go, the smile at each other. With final good-byes the remain crew boards the Phantom II and leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ezra watched sadly from afar as you took the empty room that use to belong and shared by Sabine and April. Watching you stand there for a couple of seconds grieving over the fact April. After she decided to stay back with Sabine on Mandalore, he and the others came back to the base to inform the others. Though it was clear and pretty obvious without the two females what they chose. Hera understood and accepted it. Casey and the others took it a bit hard, but, Leo helped them come to terms with it. The last one, you._

_April gave him the torch and Ezra knew he had to do regardless. It was a vow he took. He was nervous telling you, it was almost like before with Raph. Him being the bearer of bad news for you. Always. All the time, he hated it. Seeing the hurt and confusion, asking him to explain. To tell him. Yelling at him with your eyes, while at the same time blaming him. Even though you didn't say anything. The anguish upon yourself, feeling it was or might be your fault. Wondering if you had done something. _

_The only difference this time you seek his comfort, instead turned away and walked away. Refusing to show or express your sadness to the others. You carried yourself strong and went on like it was nothing. Remaining silent, saying few to little words. But, the most surprising was you moving out and into the girl's room. Away. Away from him. _

_He couldn't help but feel you where still upset and angry at him. Was this part of it? What you two agreed upon? He wasn't sure, maybe it was. Seeing others together act this way, he didn't remember his parents doing this. Separating. _

_Was this what is was a separation? Because it sure felt like it to him. He felt this strange distance from you. He could sense you refusing to tell him something, before, and it was stronger now. When he came back and even stronger with you moving into your own room. Your behavior became cold and indifferent. Barely uttering anything to him. _

_You didn't even have him help you move in, AP-5, Wedge and Mikey helped you. He watched with a ting of resentment and hurt, but respected you with your decision. It slightly offset him was Wedge suddenly became...well he wasn't sure. He didn't have anything against the pilot. Jut wanted to know why, him and himself. _

_The door slide shut with you inside the room, Ezra stood there for a few seconds in the hall and leaves. Heading back to his room, he now shared with Zeb. _

_Mumbling under his breath."So much for vows."_

* * *

Tossing and turning in your sleep, an irritating and annoying noise woke you. Well, it was partially that. Getting up you go and open the door. Finding Hera.

"Yes?"You ask. Looking around, finding just her."Did I miss a briefing?"

Hera looks you over quickly before speaking."No. Can I come in?"

"...S-Sure."You allow her in, shutting the door and use it to lean on. Shaking your head to wake up. Hera looks around the room, you hadn't done anything to change it. Sabine's art still upon the walls. Everywhere. Even some of April's.

Sabine got April into being expressive."Still haven't changed anything? I see."

"I like it."You said."It's colorful. Times like this, it helps. It relaxes me."

"I'm sure. Anyway, how have you been doing?"She asks. You just shrug your shoulders with a moody grunt.

Pinching your brow."Sorry...I've just been...sleep is just lacking. I'm fine. Doing just fine."

"Yes. I've noticed your energy levels have dropped. It's pretty noticeable. That and your trip to the medical core. Want to tell me why AP-5, Wedge and Mikey had to take you there. After you passed out?"

That surprised and shocked you, that she knew. Your reaction validated it was true. Stammering over your words, trying to figure out what to say. While grumbling under your breath about AP-5.

"You can be upset at AP-5 all you want, but he didn't say anything."She tells you."I found out on my own. They told me your condition. May."her voice softens."Your condition isn't easing up. You're becoming tired and your energy is zapping faster. You're restless and unfocused. Don't tell me you can't sleep. I know it's not nightmares."

Not in mood to hear or talk about this."Alright. No nightmares."

"Okay. Enough with the sass, May, your condition is-"

"I know. I know. But, I'm still able to help. Besides I just have to rest and I'll be fine."Now becoming irritable."Can we just get to the actual reason. It's about Ezra isn't?"

Her silence told you yes."Yes. A bit of it."She admits."I don't need the force to know he's hurting. How long are you going to keep this up?"

"I don't know what you mean."You deny."I'm not keeping anything up."

She scoffs."You moved into this room a day after he came back, but my guess is telling me you really did it becau-"

You shoot her a warning look, stopping her from saying anything. Realizing what you did, the look quickly fades and you apologize."I'm sorry. I just...That's not true. I didn't switch rooms because of that...It's well..."

"It's what? Because honestly this personal issue between the two of you is really starting to tick me off."She stresses."I have more pressing matters than to try and mediator between the two of you."

Now it made sense."So he sent you, to come and talk to me."You scoff.

A groan escapes her."Say what you want, I would have come either way. But, yes he did. I know we agreed not to tell him, but honestly, you should. Because it's only right and this..."she points around."This needs to stop. Whatever it is that is preventing you from doing so is causing more harm than anything. May, what's bothering you? What's really bothering?"

**_She can't help...you..._**

You hear the voice. Shutting your mouth quickly, refusing to say."It's nothing..just nothing...I can handle this myself. I mean..You know if it's such an issue I shall talk with Ezra then."

"He's not here."She informs you."He went on a mission to extract Kallus."

"Oh..."you said slightly shocked."...When did he leave?"

"While you slept. May, you really don't look well."She said her words filled with worry and concerned."I know having you go on missions was too much."She sighs and mumbles to herself in regret."I should have benched you."

"Well, you can't."You speak."We made a deal. Until I can't keep going or something happens then I will stop. Nothing has happened so it is alright."Your eyes drop to your mid-section."I won't let anything happen."

Hera gives you a sympathetic look."And it won't."She rest a hand on your shoulder and embraces you."I know neither of you two want that. We won't let that happen."

"I know."You sigh knowing."...Hera, can I be honest...A part of me feels..."

"Feels what?"She gives her full attention.

You wanted to tell her, you really did. But, that other part of you kept you quiet."Never mind...It's alright. I think I might just want to get some sleep."

Seeing you wouldn't tell her anything. Hera wanted to push more but left it."Alright. Though you need to make sure to go and have the medical core check you out. I want to make sure everything is alright. For the time being. You know May, because April left doesn't mean everyone is going to leave you. When something leaves, something new always comes."She quickly glances at your mid-section for a sec."Be thankful for that. I'm quite sure Ezra will be. You can't keep walking on eggshells around him and casting him away. Everyone knows the lengths he will go through."

"I know."You smile a little shaking your head."When I'm ready. I'll do it. Just not now. All our focus needs to be on the final assaults on Lothal. This can wait."

"True. It does."She agrees with you."This is also important. Will you be able to ready for that? In your condition?"

"I believe I will..."You said, looking away with determination. A faint green glow came to your eyes. Leaving Hera worry.

"Umm...okay."Looking at you carefully, noticing a difference in the way you looked. Which quickly faded. To sorrow."What is it?"

"...I really...really wish April was here...right now."You confess."If she was...Then she could help me right now. I never even told her...before she left."You slump down a bit."I feel horrible about it. I didn't even know how to tell her...like Ezra. I'm not sure I would have told her. Tell her everything."

"Everything?"Hera tunes into the last word."What do you mean? Everything?"

Realizing what just slipped out. Try to recant, but couldn't. Finding Hera staring you down, demanding an answer."Well...I mean...Well...be..."

"Go on."She urges you."You're on a roll. What is everything? What did you and Ezra do?"

Giving her a cheeky, sheepish smile. Her pressuring look made you start to sweat if you could. Sighing knowing there was no way out now. Give in. And tell her. Lightly touching the choker around your throat. Tell her everything and every word that came out made her eyes grow wider and wider. Shocked and surprised. Once you finished, waited for her response.

"And..That's it. I wasn't suppose to say anything. We weren't. We said we wouldn't."You add."Not until..."

"Hold up. Hold up."She stops you."Are you telling me...this whole time...that Time you two went on that...That explains a lot. Actually all of it."

"You are taking this better than I anticipated."

Baffled and trying make sense of it all."Well, I don't have much of a choice now do I. I'm going to kill him."She grumbles, to quickly calm herself."Okay. Not kill him. Did this happen before you current condition?"

You shake your head."No. After."

"What was he thinking..."Hera groans."Why would he...Don't answer that.."

"You are upset? Aren't you?"

She throws you a look."You think?!"

"Hera. Please do not say anything."You plead to her."It was not mean to be found out."

"Not meant to be foun...Not meant to be found out?!"She raises her voice."May! This! This right now is being found out!"She exasperates."It was going to come out sooner or later."She pinches her brow."The two of you..."She crosses her fingers."I don't know which to be more upset about...Does Kanan..No he doesn't I can pretty much tell."

She was upset, which was understandable. Still it made you nervous and scared."...Hera..."

"What?!"She snaps. Crossing her arms."...Did you both agree to this? I'm assuming yes...Because well..."She just kept chuckling and scoffing."At a time like this..."

Your eyes drop down."..."

"May."She calls softly to you."...With everything you just told me. I believe you do need to talk with him. Tell him. If the two of you kept this a secret from everyone, this right now...shouldn't be. The vows made between you two, shouldn't be broken. For better or for worse. Right?"

With those last words, she left. Leaving you to contemplate the weight you felt.


	28. Chapter 28

_The open fields, again. The lucid dream, again. There was no fire or screaming this time, it was peaceful and serene, yet you felt unsettled and uneasy. You couldn't enjoy this beautiful sight before. Your mind was troubled, no, it wasn't your mind it everything. _

_It made you question."Is this even right?"Looking at your hands."Is it better this way?"_

_Hera's words echoed all around, soon turned into a deeper husky voice. One you knew well. Looking around finding Bendu right behind you. To your surprise. _

_"Mr. Bendu. Wh-What are you doing here?"You asked._

_He chuckles deeply."For eyes so bright and clear, you cannot see clear. They are still clouded I see. With fear and desperation. Oh. What is this...Hmmm?"_

_He moves closer. Seeing something you clearly didn't. His eyes looked right inside, you felt rather exposed. Even though you had clothes."I'm not afraid."You say._

_"Oh? You are not? Not even filled with shame nor guilt? Well, then my eyes must be blind."He moves back."May O'Neil. You still such burdens and you believe to be carrying one still. Yet, it is not. You fear it. Because of what?"_

_Knowing what he was talking wrap your arms around yourself."I don't fear it. I-I am quite thrilled!"You holler back defensive._

_Bendu remained calm."Then why have you not spoken of it?"_

_"...I have."_

_"True you have. Though not to the right one."_

_"I don't need too."_

_"You don't?"He turns his head, you follow. The scene changes, to you and Ezra. Stand in front of each other. Exchanging the tokens. Tokens you knew well._

_You knew this scene well. The two of you had just finished and he put the choker around your neck. While you gave him his token. He takes your hands in his, he was so nervous. You could see it all over his face, he was sweating. But he was happy just as equal if not more. Never had you seen him so happy. Looking at the tokens the two of you exchanged, Ezra had apologized over and over again he was sorry it wasn't enough._

_Though you had assured him that day, it was alright and you didn't mind. But, he was adamant he was going to make sure it right once all this was over. The war. With that he sealed it with a passionate kiss._

_The scene changed, to two years ago. Actually a couple of months after you and the others arrived here and begin to stay with the crew. It was that time, back on Lothal. You had found him thinking about his parents at old Lothal communication tower. Were he use to live. That day, you remember feeling his sadness and loneliness. You went to comfort and check up on him. More so to check up on him. And he hugs you._

_Back then you remember being hesitant around him, because of how Raphael felt towards Ezra. And the pull he with you. Watching him hug a shocked you, your younger self embraced him back. Looking at the two of you, looking at Ezra the most. The anguish and sorrow in him, hurt. It was that day he told you about his family. The two of you spent a good amount of time up there together away from the others before coming back down. He just talked and talked. Confiding in you about everything. You remember feeling bad for him, you had April. At least one family member around. While he had no one. _

_Finding out it was his birthday too, it just came over you, to make it special for him. You put all your heart and soul in it for him. He was surprised of course. And was very thankful and appreciative of it. That moment, something inside you sparked towards him, you weren't sure what it was. But, it had started to grow. You became more comfortable around him and friendlier. Ezra's attitude towards you changed to a much softer one. Than a playful as before. He became concerned when you where in distress. _

_The scene ended with the two of you smiling at one another. Changing to you being captured by the Empire and subjected to torture. You had been taken along with Kanan and Raphael. Recalling the fear you experienced, to wake up with Kanan and Ezra there. Ezra whom you embraced tightly. Watching yourself tremble in his arms, you noticed regret and relief seeing you alright. _

_Each scene you saw, knotted your stomach. But at the same time opened your eyes. Especially with him telling you the most horrible news, about Raph's deflection. Back then you were so caught up in your own grief and sorrow, you didn't care to notice his own anger over it. Over his guilt. That year, how could you forget. You had closed yourself off to everyone and just remained in mourning. An empty shell. Battling your own failure and guilt of what happened. _

_Your life for that long year felt empty and lost. There was nothing but pain. And anger. Hate too. And the only way to deal with it was to be nothing but a void. You loved Raph and you still did then. That it hurt knowing it all. And knowing he was the one who gave you the marks you have right. _

_Born in darkness and living in it that year, nothing worked or helped. So consumed by it, you had come to the decision on what to do and you would. If not for, Ezra. Looking at it now, the way you where had greatly affected him, even if he didn't show it around others. You could see it now. _

_Unable to then, because you had blamed him for it all. And it hurt him. Just like you did with April, he always was the one to tell you hurtful news. That was all you saw him do. It was nothing but a repeat. Your eyes always questioning him why he didn't do anything, even though it was never his fault. He allowed himself to accept what you put on him. All you saw where his faults, you didn't see anything else. So you blocked him out. _

_Looking at him, now, the same look and feelings he had about his parents being gone. His family shone in his eyes. It nearly brought you to tears. If you could cry them. _

_Why? Why did you focus on that only? Why didn't you see the good he had done? Why he did what he did with you...touching your choker lightly. Bendu looks down at you watching you come to your senses and see. Your eyes opening and seeing. Seeing where the fear was coming from all of it. Dropping to your knees. _

_Those scenes faded and you could around you, all the good times. Hear Ezra in his ridiculous self. The two of you together. From two years to now. His laughter, the two of you talking. Putting a smile on each other's face. Heavy and filled with shame, you couldn't bring yourself to look up and see. Casting your eyes up to Bendu. He gives you a nod and soft smile. Holding out one of his hands over you, you felt something being separated from you. Taken out, in the form of thick, dark green smoke. It hurt, you could feel its claws trying to grip you. Hear its screeches and demands to stay. _

_You wanted to reach out and grab it, knowing you needed it. But, stop and collapse._

* * *

Your eyes shoot open and you do too. Feeling strangely light. Looking around the room, looking at the past. Looking at the emptiness. Right then Ezra crosses your mind.

"Ezra...Ezra!"You spring out of bed and out the room. Straight to Zeb's room and knock repeatedly. Getting no answer. Looking at the pad over ride it, to find it empty. Neither Zeb or Ezra.

A gut feeling told you two things, one Ezra wasn't here and something was wrong. You had to find him. You leave. Making it outside, your eyes look around the base for any sign of Ezra, but you just couldn't sense him. Because you weren't focusing hard enough or your mind was everywhere. So you ask around to find most people didn't see him. Until someone tells you, he left. He wasn't here. So you hurry to Hera, hoping she might know. She might have sent him on a mission. Reaching the meeting area nearly bump right into her, Kanan and Zeb.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?"Zeb jokes catching you."You okay?"

"May."Hera scolds."You know you shouldn't be running or moving like that in your condition."

"Yes. I know."You quickly apologize."Where's Ezra? I need to find him? Did you send him on a mission?"

"More like he went on one himself."Zeb said."Kid left. Something to do with Maul."Hearing that your heart just dropped. You go pale and nearly fall, Kanan caught you.

"Easy. Easy."He tells you."Yes. He left. It was something he had to do on his own. You know how impulsive he can be."

"Yes. I know."You agree."Still...Maul. What if..."You look to Hera."I didn't get to say anything."

Her eyes look pass you."Well, you can now."She smirks. Turning around all of you see a ship approaching."Come on."

Now nervous and scared. Kanan puts a reassuring hand on you."Don't worry."

Following them, your mind raced over and over again. How could you confront Ezra after the way you have been acting to him. And to tell him this. Now. What would he think...You couldn't do this, you just couldn't. Slowly you walking slowed and you slipped behind Zeb standing there. Watching the rest of them go and welcome Ezra back. Too ashamed you turn and leave.

"May."Kanan calls to you."Where are you going? Don't you have something to say to Ezra?"

Dang. So much for leaving now. Your back to them, you didn't move. A part of you told you to just run and run. But you didn't, you just stood there trembling. Anxious and uncertain. Your mind became overwhelmed, everything around faded out. You began to feel dizzy. You needed to sit down or something. Reaching out to use something as support, finding it and hold yourself up. Your breathing became heavy and shaky. Gripping whatever it was that you was your support, you could do this. You could.

Swallowing hard, everything began to fade back in. Lifting your head with every bit of strength and find Ezra standing before you. Allowing you to use him as support. You nearly jumped out of your skin, shocked. He couldn't help but find it humorous.

"Whoa...heh...you okay?"he asked with a smile. All you could do was nod your head."I'm surprised to see you, but, I'm glad."The happiness and sincerity in his voice, only tighten the knot you felt. Releasing your grip on Ezra, you kept your eyes down and just a foot distance between.

From afar Kanan the others watch. You kept your eyes down from Ezra, cringe as you spoke. They knew you where apologizing, that part was done."Come on..."Hera encourages you. Watching you hesitantly bring your eyes up to Ezra.

The boy was still at a lost, but still gave his full attention and patience. Something Kanan commented was impressive. Your whole body was tensed, they saw. It took some time for you match your gaze with Ezra's. Once it locked it, it all poured out. All eyes look over to Ezra's growing surprise and shock. It hit him like a megaton. Each word to him from you did. He looked ready to pass out. Hera and the others weren't sure how what to really make of it. Becoming worried and concerned.

Especially when Ezra let out a nervous and disbelief laugh. Running his hand over his head, the gestures his hands did. Pointing himself then to, then making a cradle motion with arms. All this, neither of them knew what to say. You cast your eyes over towards them, Ezra looks their way too.

"Why are they look over here?"Zeb asked now worried and confused."Their walking over."

"Just be calm."Hera tells him."Well?"She asked you and Ezra. Who was still in shock.

Fumbling over his words, Ezra tries to get them out. Only to whistle."I'm...well...I can't believe you guys knew. B-Before I did."

"Okay. We did."Kanan throws to the side."And...?"He pressures.

"And..."Ezra repeats."This is a BIG surprise. This was completely off my radar. I honestly thought it was something else...I mean...I wasn't expecting anything until well a couple of years from now. After all this. A kid. I'm going to have a kid."He said with pride and joy. While still in shock."At least we're married. So it's good."He pulls you in.

Zeb and Kanan both where shocked hearing what Ezra just said."What the-?! Married!?"Kanan said."When did this happen? Hera did you know?"

She nods her head."Yes. And trust me, I was just as shocked as you. Not to mention angry."She gives Ezra a quick scowl."But, there's nothing we can do."

"I don't know which is worse."Zeb jokes laughing. Pointing to Ezra."Being married to him or having a miniature version of him."

"Zeb..."Hera scoffs."Ignore him. You two know this is a huge responsibility. Right?"

You and Ezra nod."Yeah. We know."Ezra spoke, looking to you.

"What are you going to do?"Kanan asked."We still in the middle of war. May you know you will have to limited now, to what you can do. No more missions, only staying at the base."

You where about to oppose."I actually agree with him."Ezra sides with Kanan, to your surprise."Not, that I'm saying you can't handle your own. It's just missions will well...Can't have anything happen. To the two of you."He places a hand on your mid-section."You're both my family now. Not saying you guys haven't been."He quickly say to Hera and Kanan."But, you two are MY family. I lost one, I won't lose another."

"..."You sigh, throwing up your hands."Fine."

"I just hope, your child doesn't inherit neither of your stubbornness."Kanan said worried. Zeb just laughed harder."We are going to have to inform the base about this. So they know."

"I-I understand."You agree.

"So, are we going to move back into the same room?"Ezra asked, hoping. You look at him pondering about the thought.

"How about we just set the two of you up with a place on the base?"Hera came to a idea."Not saying rooming on the Ghost is a bad idea. Just while here on base, you have your own space. Since you two are the Bridgers. It makes the most sense."Ezra quickly agrees. To having his own quarters with you."Alright then, I'll get it set up. In the meantime why don't-"

"Umm, Hera and Kanan could I talk with you two. For a sec?"Ezra asked. Letting you go."It's about my..umm..last mission."

"Sure."Hera agrees."Zeb, take May to the medical core. So she can be looked over. Come on Ezra."She leads him away with Kanan.

You stood with Zeb who was ready to take you, though you where hesitant at first. Watching Ezra carefully for a few seconds as he talked to Kanan and Hera. Before be lead off by Zeb.

"So? Any ideas of the name yet?"He inquired."Because I know some good from my home. Their strong too."He chuckles.


	29. Chapter 29

**-****This is just a little thing****-**

Just like Hera said, she managed to get separate quarters for Ezra and yourself. Not to mention the whole base knew about the two of you and the soon to be addition. Which most where surprised and shocked.

The quarters Hera made with approval from Commander Sato was a decent size. It wasn't a house, more like a room, bigger than what the Ghost had. Bathing area. Storage. Just enough. There was a bed enough for two. There was enough room for when the little one came. Until then, it was just a place for you and Ezra.

Who was still a little bit in shock about becoming a father this soon. He would wake at times at night or mummer in his sleep about being one. A big, excited and disbelief grin now seem to be his normal face expression. He wore it a lot around you. In fact it was always the first thing you would see when you awoke, if he was here. Or you would see it on him while he sleep. It was really funny and sweet. He even started to have a habit of sleeping on your mid-section like a pillow.

Curled and snuggled up. It was fine, you just wish to move. But his hold on that area was like a steel. Seeing Ezra's giddy side, was a something. He enjoyed talking to that area. Saying things that made sense, that didn't make sense. It didn't matter to Ezra. Despite all that, he did take it serious, like Hera said. And like Kanan said, you where now benched to stay on the base, unless it involved a delivery mission. Which was fine, you would be mostly go with Hera and AP-5. Along with Mikey or Wedge.

Though rarely you left the base, which everyone knew now about your condition. Socking them. But, they where happy none the less. There where countless check-ups you lost count really. And became annoyed at times. Whenever you woke up and started the day, you had to go there first. If Ezra was there he would go with you or if not someone else would go. You felt like a child, being watched. It was always the same, everything was fine and well. Nothing wrong.

Ezra had a habit of them double checking just to make sure. Something you didn't like and it bothered you. When he was on the base and it came to debriefings, you where allowed to attend them. Standing next to Ezra, who kept you close. Right after he took you to the medical core.

Mostly you just helped AP-5 with inventory or helped with mechanics or repairs should they need them on the equipment. Had word reached April? Yes it did, you managed to give her the message. She was happy and shocked. But, happy. Her and Sabine.

Everything was pretty much good, the fear you had no longer existed. It was gone. Telling Ezra was a the best thing to do. Telling all of them. Kanan did eventually get the story on how the two of you tied the knot. It was a month before the breakout of Honado. One of the missions before, a year after the two of you came together. It was done in secret really. Kanan seem to disapprove, mostly because of the age and Ezra's choice in the matter. But, as Hera said there was little he could do about it. Since it was done already.

And had to except it. He did comment on the unborn being strong. Though hopefully better than Ezra. That beg the question on whether the little one would inherit either Ezra's connection to the force or what you could do. It would have to be seen. Zeb was still throwing out names that he deemed worthy names. Of course neither you or Ezra took them. Especially Ezra.

The only main side effect was you becoming tired rather easily. Losing strength faster than normal. A few times you just slept all day. This whole thing was very taxing. AP-5 was in sense assigned to help you.

The sooner the little one would be here, the better. A few times Ezra would get ahead of himself and think about having a few more. Though of course after all this was over. Wanting to go back and live on Lothal once it was free. You would joke, stating he wanted to live back in that tower. Which he denied. Then again there would be land.

Whether it was a boy or girl? No one knew yet, though Chopper was hoping for some reason it would be a girl. Even Zeb. The two of them thinking of what the little one would look like. Having Ezra's hair and facial features with your eyes or the other way around.

All that matter was it would be born healthy.

Yeah. That's all that mattered. Sitting up in the dark in bed resting your hands on your mid-section and gently stroking it. So this was life? It was amazing. Looking down with warm smile. Joy in your eyes. If you could shed tears of joy, you would. This little one was some how bringing you so much joy and happiness. It was amazing. So very much amazing. No words could describe it.

It made you and Ezra so very happy. It made Ezra the happiest. Looking to him snuggled up, sleeping halfway on your stomach. He had loosened his grip on you, the medical core told him to do. He was sleeping very peaceful, always a smile on his face. You gently stroke him too. A touch that made him smile just a little more.

"S...Stop..."he mummers in his sleep. Which you do for a second to cover your mouth from laughing. Which woke him just a bit. One eye opens just a bit and looks at you."..."You couldn't help but chuckle some more. Turning your head. Now he was starting to wake. Stretching."Isn't...Not funny."He smirks sitting up. Resting his head on your shoulder, still keeping his arms wrapped around you and softly strokes your mid-section."W...Why are you up?"He asked in a groggy voice. Still under sleep's spell.

Leaning your head on his, just smile."No reason."He exhales and yawns, nuzzling you. You could feel his head begin to drop. Add weight on your shoulder. You plant a kiss on the top of his head and hold him close."Good night Ez-"

"I love you..."he said and kisses you shoulder, before sliding back down in bed and under the covers. Using his weight, he takes you with him. Pulling you closer, tucking you under his chin securely. Spooning with you, his arm protectively over your stomach. You could feel him still rubbing it, like always. It was automated all the time. With each rub, it put him to sleep more and more. Before he fully fell under he manages to use the bit of strength he had, lift himself up and give you a proper kiss. Followed by another."I love you."

Snuggled up against him, you smile to yourself. Taking hold of his hand, tightly."I love you as well."And sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Things where progressing well if not wonderful, for the strike upon Lothal. Everyone was ready and devoted, their spirits high and courageous, this day felt anew. Everything that happened before, that lead up to this day was meant to prepare everyone. There was a reason for it, a thought that reminded you of words Master Splinter would say.

You watch everyone from inside the medical core, during your routine check ups."Everything is fine."The medical droid tells you."You are doing well."

Relieved to hear that, thank it."That is wonderful to hear."You smile getting down off the table. Ezra wasn't here he was with Kanan, which was alright. You could handle this on your own.

"Your unborn is growing well."The droid tells you. Looking at your stomach, which was just swallow a little. There was a little bump."Though I do still advise you to be careful, you are two months, soon to be two and half. Your body chemistry can withhold your progression. You are not involved in this up coming assault?"

"I do appreciate your concerns, but, I will be fine." Resting your hands on the bump."I am to provide the assistance. So, yes, I am going."

They stand up and look at you."From my medical knowledge, I do believe it is not wise in doing such. You shall put a strain upon the baby. As well yourself. You are aware that your fatigue is due to your energy being siphoned to-"

"I am aware."You interrupt. Already knowing."...I will be fine."Smiling to yourself and leave.

You walk through the base, heading to where AP-5 might be. Stopping overhearing Ezra and Kanan not to far away.

"Kanan, I didn't do any of this. If not for you guys, I would be back on Lothal waiting to be rescued like everyone else."

"Ezra, you have never been like everyone else."Kanan tells him."Hera always so something special in..and so did I. I was always afraid, afraid I couldn't teach you everything. You need to know."

"Kanan, but you did. I've learned so much."

"And so have I. We all have. In fact, sometimes I wonder if I anything left to teach you."Kanan expresses his doubts.

"No. That can't be true."Ezra denies.

"My own Jedi training was limited."Kanan admits and reminds him.

That wasn't what Ezra meant."I don't mean about the force. I mean about life, being a good person. That's what you've taught me."His words made Kanan smile and you too.

"Just hope some of it you teach to your own and with your family. Right May?"Kanan calls to you. Turning around, Ezra looks over him seeing you stopping again in your tracks from walking off.

You where caught, it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise, Kanan always knew your presence no matter what. Sighing shaking your head go over to them.

"Mr. Kanan, must you always make notice of my presence?"You say to him. He just smiles at you."I do apologize for invading your private talk."

He wasn't bothered by it."It wasn't all that private."

"So it seems, though to answer your question. You have, taught Ezra well."You respond and place a hand on his arm."Being a good person and I do hope you will continue too. I thank you for helping myself too and friends."

"You're welcome, but, each of you did it on your own."Kanan gives the credit back."From the beginning till now. I'm amazed at how much you've each grown. Through all your trials. You're stronger than you know."His words praise you.

With a humble smile, you thank him."Thank you."

"Did everything go alright?"Ezra steps in asking, holding your stomach caressing the bump with his thumbs. You place your hands on his.

"Yes. Everything went well."You tell him. Which he was pleased and happy to hear.

He gets down a kisses your stomach."That's good. When this is all over...things will be better."He talks to your stomach, giving one more kiss before standing back up."Are you sure you're going to be ready for this?"He whispers taking hold of your hands concerned."I really want you to stay back."You squeeze his assuring him it was alright. Smiling with a nod."When it's all over I'll-"

You give him a kiss silencing him."We all have to do our part. Hera and this whole rebellion have worked hard for this day. I will be fine. Do not let me be your only focus. When others require it."

"...I know. Still..."He holds his gaze on you.

You give him one more kiss, which he turns deeper. Though he couldn't see, Kanan turns to give privacy. It didn't stop a few others walking from looking to quickly look away.

"Alright."Hera said breaking up the tender moment."We've got more pressing matters to attend to. The arrival of General Dodonna."

You and Ezra break away, with him apologizing."Sorry."He turns back to you."I'd tell you not to over do it, but, knowing you enough. Just, be careful."He places a protective hand on the bump."I mean it."Quickly he kisses your forehead. Before going over to Hera and Kanan.

* * *

AP-5 didn't need of your help in inventory, so you went to check the crafts. Making sure everything was and would run smooth. Donnie had that covered, he was going over maintenance and everything was fine. So there was little to do. Still you felt like you needed to or should do something. Looking up towards the sky.

"Might as well join them."You look around spotting someone that could help."Excuse me."

Meanwhile, back at the command center Hera informs Ezra, Kanan, Ryder, Commander Sato and General Dodonna via hologram about a message received from Fulcrum.

She brings it up so they could all hear."This is Fulcrum with an urgent message: Thrawn knows."They warn just as the transmission suts off.

"Thrawn knows?"Kanan asked, wondering what it meant."Knows about what?"

Which Ezra believes Fulcurm is talking about the up coming attack on Lothal.

"Somethings happen."Ryder reports."Most of the Imperial Fleet left the star system. What does it mean?"

"Thrawn knows we're here."Hera realizes and orders all ships to assume battle station mode."All ships battle stations."

"How can you be certain?"Dodonna asked how they would know.

"The last time this happened, the Empire ambushed us on Geral."Ezra reveals.

Back on Phoenix Home cruiser. "Commander Sato."One of his crew gets his attention to report something. Several Imperial Star Destroyers enter the Atollon system, Sato orders the Phoenix fleet to assume Defense Formation Aurek One, while warning rebel command via hologram.

"Alert Rebel command."Sato notifies everyone. Just as Ryder's communication cuts off.

"What happened? Where's Ryder?"Ezra panics.

"Their jamming long range transmission."Hera realizing the Imperial fleet jamming their transmission.

"We have abort the mission."Dodonna tells everyone.

"We where so close."Ezra frustrated.

"Evacuate all ground staff."Hera orders."We're getting out of here."

The alarm went off alerting everyone to evacuate. All personnel hurries. Through the frenzy, Ezra noticed someone was missing."What!? Where's May?"

Where you were, you where staring power and obliteration in the face. Fear and shock washed over you like a heavy wave. The Imperial Fleet set up a blockade, a strong blockade. Your eyes strained with terror. You weren't expecting this, how weren't you able to sense their dark presence? Your eyes shoot to your stomach and recall what the medical droid said. Was that the reason?

The starfighter you rode was taking you to rendezvous with Commander Sato. So you could be station and ready.

"..."Not even the pilot knew what to do. Stun just like you. The next move to make, you weren't sure what to choose. Your hand lingering over the transmission, you saw it flashing.

Your mind screamed at you not to answer it. Afraid the Imperial Fleet would intercept it and launch their fire. This fighter wouldn't have a chance. Killing the engines, keeping it still. Turn off power to remain undetected, even holding your breath. Sensing the pilot's rising fear. You place calming hands on their shoulder, to ease it. The transmission light kept flashing.

Down back on Allton, Ezra kept trying to reach you. Finding out what you did, he received no response. Which frighten him, he kept trying and trying. Even asking Commander Sato if he heard anything from you. Which the Commander told him no, as he was expecting you to arrive. You hadn't. He did have some news, that his fleet managed to spot a halting ship just a bit out of the atmosphere of the planet. Sitting still. It no doubt had you on it. Though with all its power shut off, he couldn't tell.

Ezra begged him to get a closer look but Sato wouldn't. As he and his men had begun to engage the Empire now. Cutting the transmission.

Back up in space, Thrawn's personal command ship Chimaera exits hyperspace, to see one of the rebel's Nebulon-B frigate destroyed. He carefully and meticulously observes the sight before him, with Governor Pryce standing next to him.

"Sato is employing a Danaan tactic. Bold. I expect no less from the best commander to ever came out of the Mykapo system. Reinforce our centers and send in the fighters."

Pryce gives the signals and the fighters where sent. Thrawn contacts Konstantine."Konstantine."

"Yes, Grand Admiral?"

"Keep your Interdictor cruiser back until I order otherwise."He orders him.

"Why not just attack now with an overwhelming force?"Konstantine questions his decision."I could.."

"Because I know these rebels. I've studied them. They will no doubt, defy convention and attempt something unexpected. We will be prepared for it."Thrawn counters."As long as you exactly as I say."Adding.

"As you wish."Konstantine grudgingly complies, ending transmission.

"Fighting over glory?"A capture and beat up Kallus mocks Thrawn.

"I do not require glory, only results for my Emperor."He responds. When one of his men gets his attention.

"Sir, there is something you should see."

Meanwhile, back with you. Still sitting like duck, watch as the dogfit erupts. Firing from both side, TIE fighters clearly out numbering the Rebel fleet.

"We have to move."The pilot tells you."We have no other option."Which you knew, still you where trying to figure out something. Because sooner or later the Imperial Fleet would notice the fighter.

There had to be a way that wouldn't attract attention. So occupied with thinking of ideas you failed to notice the approaching TIE fighter, until you guys took a hit. Since you weren't bulked in, you flung back hard.

"TURN on the power!"you yell. Quickly the power comes back on, only to take a few more hits."MOVE. MOVE!"

The TIE fighter takes aim and fires its last shot, that would have ended it. If it hit. The shot was deflected back, shocking and confusing the pilot. They shoot again, to get the same results. This time though they saw what it was. Some sort of golden energy like shield surrounded it. With this, the fighter shoots back destroying the TIE fighter and quickly evades the others.

"That was close. Are you okay?"The pilot looks back at you, you where concentrating hard to keep the shield up. Dropping once out of harms way.

"I...I am...alright.."you said through heavy breathing. Slowly you pick yourself up and go answer the intercom."Y...Yeah?"

"May!?"Ezra shouts on the other end."Are you okay? What's wrong? You need to get back down to base."

"We're fine."You kind of lie."Where are you? I don't see you?"

Before he could answer, your fighter was hit again. This time with double the TIE fighters on you. You did your best to endure it, but the hit was hard. Sparks and damage done.

"MAY!"You hear Ezra scream."I'm coming!"

"NO!"You shout back."I will be fine! There is more important pressing matters right now. We can handle ourselves just fine. Please."you plead."Remember what I said. You cannot solely focus on me."Standing, finding something to hold, to keep your balance."Ezra, do what you must do."

"May."He protest."I'm sti-"You turn off his channel, though not before saying how much you love him.

Getting serious and focused now. You beg yourself to have enough strength. Remembering your own training channel and harness your energy. Doing this was a one shot. But you had too, otherwise...This universe might seem different, but one thing was sure, all energy was the same. You begin to chant in ancient tongue over and over again. Evoking you energy, your eyes began to glow.

"What the-!?"The pilot turns around, alarmed by what you where doing. You looked possessed if not terrifying. Seeing your energy crackling around you violently, before it suddenly burst like electricity. They watch as your energy strikes as many rebel fighters and cruiser like lighting.

Lighting them up with a coating of your energy, it was thin but provided the necessary protection. It gave the side and edge while shocking the Imperial Fleet.

"What manner is this?"Pryce gasp stunned."Where did this...?"

Thawn on the hand remain calm and collected. Not all seemingly phased by this sudden variable."Sir? What do we do?"One of his crew asks.

"Where is this coming from?"Pryce demands. Frantically searching."Find who is doing this and destroy it-"

"That is not necessary."Thrawn tells her. Halting her orders. She looks at him."This is a defense, a protection as you say. For the rebels. The source of this power if graciously being done by, their mysterious, yet alluring member. May O'Neil. One who can project and control energy. Essence. Quite a powerful one she is, IF, she was at full strength."

"If?"Pryce repeats."What do you mean?"

"As I said, I have studied them. Each of them."Thrawn reminds her."Though a fighter, if she was allowed upon the front lines right now, she would be quite a threat."He brings up a imagine of destroyed walkers and starfighters. Along with some devastating craters. He then puts them in some sort of order from most damaging to least. Pryce still didn't understand. So Thrawn explains."But she isn't, the craft she is in is just a fighter meant for transport. She wasn't meant to be part of this brutality of war. When her strength is being divided, she will rely upon what you see here."

"So?"Pryce becoming frustrated.

"What I am saying, Governor, she is their weak link. She is carrying a cargo more precious than anything. Life."

"Life?"Pryce confused at first until she understood."She's expecting."

"Yes. Because of her unique biology from Tarkin,"he brings up medical hologram of May."When he held. He discovered something rather interesting, she is nothing but mere living energy. Fused with a organic form. Producing what you see before you. And like all life, once the flame is weaken you put it out for good."

Realizing what he means to do Kallus harshly objects."You can't!"He lunges at Thrawn to be quickly held back and subdue.

The Admiral turns around to the lieutenant."Oh, but I can. She leaves herself far to open. We will deliver three ion shots. One will disable her protection. The second will neutralize and the third will end it."

"Right away."Pryce gives the command. And the first fire was shot.

"He's shooting ion blasts now?"Zeb said shocked."Didn't see that coming."

"Well move!"Hera shouts at him and the squadron. They break formation despite their extra protection. Though they managed to evade it, something in the back of Hera's mind told her there was something to that shot. Because its trajectory was off from hitting any of them. Even the next one that followed from another Star Destroyer. And the third."What is he doing...?"There wasn't time to figure it out, turning her mind back to the fight. There still needed to be a opening to get Ezra through.

Ezra in Maul's Nightbrother saw the shots fire."Ion shots? Why would he-?" Chopper then suddenly went crazy, pointing warnings hectically. Getting Ezra's attention."What? What is it-?"Looking he saw the reason. Putting it all together and quickly informs Hera and the others."GUYS! HERA! Those shots their meant for May! Thrawn is shooting at her! Those shots they'll-!"Before he could finish, the first ion shot hit the star fighter causing the force field to disappear.

The fighter shook violently. Thrashing you and the pilot, who barely managed to get control."That was an ion shot."He tells you.

Ion?! That wasn't good, looking out seeing your shields deteriorate and dissolve. You try to muster up more energy but nothing came, it canceled you out. Just like years ago when you were held captive by Terkin. It disrupted everything. That was only one hit, another one you feared what it could it do.

"Another one is coming!"The pilot alerts you while trying to get the engine to start. Your eyes shift to the incoming blast. Not far behind it another. Terror and fear spread across your face. Clenching your stomach. This was it.

Everything. Everything would be gone, at least you did what you could. Thinking of everyone, from your time from then till now. It was strange you had no regrets, placing a hand on the frantic pilot's shoulder to calm him. He looks at you surprised you remained so calm. Seeing the peace upon your face calmed him. Accepting this, you even ignore Ezra screams and pleads. That wasn't what you wanted to hear, so you end it. Just as Hera and the others came in.

Silently you apologize to each of them, especially Ezra. Wishing him well. As the blast approached closer, it was like a bright star. Beautiful, yet it would be your killer. You came into this world knowing light as good thing, from all the darkness. To have it return back to your birth place.

"Some get over THERE NOW!"

"I can't! I've got TIES on my tail."

"I've been hit!"

"NO!"Ezra shouts just as the two blast hit and explodes. He couldn't believe it, staring horrified. Everything was gone before his eyes."..."Silence swept the field with the others. They couldn't believe it either.

Mourning and grievance turned into rage and determination. Kallus watched Thrawn smirk please with his victory, not a ounce of remorse in his cold red eyes."Results."Was all he said."Now that nuisance is out the way." Turning back to the battle.

"Ezra. Ezra."Hera calls to him, she could only imagine what he was going through. Sympathizing with him, but now was not the time to be at a lost. He had a job to do."Ezra. Remember what May said, you have job to do."She quotes."She told you not to worry about her, I...I need you to focus."

He heard her words, words that hurt and rang truth. May told him those same words just before all this happened. Everything, he wished she hadn't. She hadn't said them, because though he agreed, he didn't mean it. Through May's eyes, through her words she was part of the rebellion meaning he had to focus on everyone and not just her. She wasn't the only person who needed him. But, right now she was.

Just like he did back then on Lothal, when he mourned for his parents. Twice. She was right there. To help ease his pain and suffering. Even when as they got older, she was right there. And he wanted to make sure she was always. Holding his wrist he slides up his sleeve looking at the braided token she gave him, when they married. It was all she could think of at the time. While he gave her the choker. There was so much that was going to happen after all this, his dreams came burning down. How would tell April? She had entrusted him with her.

How was he going to tell her? He couldn't look her in the eyes now, he just couldn't. Every time, every dang time he had to deliver devastating news. It just boiled down to he failed. He had failed. The Empire, they took everything. His parents. Now his family. Yes, he knew he had a job to do. He had to pick himself back up and focus.

"S...Stop it Chopper."Ezra swats the droid away, using everything in him to kept himself together. But, Chopper kept jabbing him. Irritation Ezra who gets ready to snap at him to stop."What the-!?"

He wasn't sure if it his eyes playing a trick on him or a he saw through the smoke and debris where the blast hit, made him quickly go to his communicator."May?! May!?"He calls frantically.

"Ezra! You need to focus!"Hera snaps at him. He was about to protest but she cuts him off."Ezra! What did May say!"

"I know but-!"

"Commander Bridger go to heading 221."Sato orders him."And prepare to jump."Turning to address his crew."All hands, abandon ship and make for Atollon."Doing as he ordered everyone evacuates, except for two.

"We're staying Commander."They tell him.

Sato accepted."Very well. Man your stations."They as they're told. And flies the Phoenix Home towards the Imperial fleet.

The others notice this, Zeb informs Hera of Sato evacuating everyone. The Phoenix Home comes under Imperial fire by Konstantine, who smirks at his victory. For it to be short lived, Sato has his carrier change course and ram the interdictor cruiser. Quickly Konstantine Order his men to take evasive action but the carrier ploughs through the interdictor.

Everyone watches as the two ships go up in flames. Sato's heroic sacrifice was not in vain, it gave Ezra the opening needed. He was hesitant for a second, thinking about May. When he remembers her words and takes the jump to Hyperspace. With him gone, Thrawn still pressed on with attack and forces the remaining rebels to the ground upon Hera's orders to head back to base. Though not before picking up something.

* * *

The sound of bombarding lasers firing, brought you, to a horrific sight. Green shoots raining down from above, your heart spiked with fright and doom. Even with the shield that kept them back. Everyone was held under mercy's thumb. Wait? You where back at the base? But...but how? Last thing you remember was bright light and nothing else. Accept acceptance.

How did you end up back here at the base? Wait?! Ezra...where was he? You couldn't sense him, did he make it pass the blockage? Or...The raining lasers brought your attention back to reality. Jolting up, you nearly stumble off the but manage to catch yourself and stagger away. You could still provide some sort of assistance. Reaching the command room, spotting Hera and call out to her.

"H-Hera!"

She hears you and catches you just before you stumble."May? What are you-?!"She quickly covers you protectively. You grip tightly to her.

And raise your head as the firing from above continues, hearing a crackling sound, you turn and see the shield generator Sabine had made. With the help of April. Being used to provide protection. It was holding up well, until it began to overheat. Donnie was over there trying to work his finesse touch, to stop it from overheating. But, it was more in vain than anything. The shield would give out from all the fire power it was taking. Death rained down. Hera looks on and clings to you desperately.

The bombardment ceases. Zeb and Rex cheer for the shield holding. You and Hera sigh relieved, she hugs you tightly. You hug her back and cry."We're alright.."You tell her happy.

"Yes."She agrees and hugs you once again, then leaves to go and contact Kanan.

You sigh heavily and prop yourself up, placing a secure hand upon your bump. To feel a sharp pain, holding your side and endure it. When you felt something warm and liquid. Looking down seeing your side wrapped up, blood begin to seep through. Alarmed and shocked. Clenching your side. When you felt an ominous and powerful storm brewing. There was a strange disturbance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra and Chopper exit hyperspace into the planet Krownest's atmosphere. Where they are greeted and escorted by two Fang fighters, who give him permission to land at the Wren Stronghold's hanger. He follows them to their base.

At the base in the throne, Sabine, April and everyone gathered going over plans. Surprised and shocked once Ezra came in.

"Ezra! What's going on?"Sabine asked."Why are you here?"

Looking April noticed someone missing."Where's May?"

Chopper beeps informing her."You escaped? What is he talking about?"Sabine confused.

Ezra answer both their question."She's...she's fine, but, Thrawn ambushed us on Atollon."Shocking everyone."You're our only chance for help."He pleads.

"You have poor timing, Bridger."Rau.

"We're in the middle of a civil war."Ursa"Clan Saxon has the Empire's backing and our forces are stretched to their limit just to protect what ground we have."

"Mother, there must be something we can do."Sabine speaks up.

"Please. We risk everything to get here."Ezra pleads to her."At least hear me out."

Which Ursa agrees.

* * *

Back with everyone, you had managed to stop the bleeding and see if there was anything you could do. Providing assistance to the injured, using your teeth to ripe cloth bandage and wrap up someone's arm. Tighten it, you suddenly felt dizzy, but shake it off. Though not this throbbing headache and pain. It had to still be the side effect from the ion blast. You had yet to fully regain your strength. Still you manage to hold it together.

Though not the shaking and sudden cold rush. That you felt like gagging, things started to become disoriented. Balance seem off, your hand reached out feel around. Gripping to something, helping to keep your balance. Holding yourself up.

"May? Are you okay?"Wedge finds you. You nod your head."You don't look well...Come on let's-"

"Scanners have picked up Imperial transports on the western quadrant."You over hear AP-5 tell Hera.

"He's launching the first wave."

* * *

Back on Krownest, after hearing Ezra out, they study a holographic projection of the Imperial fleet above Atollon.

"Here's the problem, that Interdictor cruiser."Sabine points out.

"If not for Commander Sato, there would be two."

"With Thrawn in command, you should count your losses."Rau opines." And consider yourself fortunate to have escaped."

"Like I said, without your help they're trapped."Ezra responds

"I wish we could offer it."Tristan apologizes."But we just don't have the resources. We can barely take care of our own."

"If no is your final answer, then we'll go back alone."Ezra responds ."I have my wife and child still there. My family AND I will not let anything happen to them."He looks at April and Sabine and walks away."Goodbye, Sabine. April."

"You're not going alone."Sabine tells him."I'm going with you."

"Me too."April steps up."May's my sister, I shouldn't have enough even been hesitant."

"I appreciate the loyalty you have for your friends, Sabine and April."Tristan commends them. Looking to April, then to Ezra." But this mission is impossible."

"I never thought that I would be standing here with you all of you."Sabine counters."And I bet you never thought Clan Wren would be free from the grip of Gar Saxon. But we are. One thing I know is that my friends make the impossible possible. If Ezra thinks we can make a difference, then I believe him."

"Me as well."April throws in."Without them, any of them my friends and I wouldn't be here. They've helped us a great deal. Like I said, my sister is there and intend to do whatever needed to liberate her."

"Bridger and his friends returned my daughter to me,"Ursa adds."and that is a debt worth repaying. We cannot leave ourselves undefended, but you may take a few ships and any warriors who are willing."

"Thank you, mother."Sabine thanks her.

"You won't have much of an army to take down their blockade."Rau opines.

"He's right."April agrees.

"Chopper, bring up the Interdirctor."Sabine orders the droid, which he does. She looking it over and points out"Maybe we don't need an army."

* * *

Back on Atollon, Zeb, Rex and Casey wait in the pass for Thrawn's ground forces. Following their plan, in hopes it will work. Using their macrobioculars, they spot a column of AT-DP walkers.

"Be ready."Rex tells Casey and ignites the detonators which destroy five of the walkers.

"Yeah. Alright."Casey cheers."Got'em."

"Not all, saved one for you."Rex tells Zeb, who uses his rocket launcher and destroys the last of the walkers. Proud of their victory. Unaware of Thrawn studying them from afar.

Commenting on their meager defenses and exposing themselves, Thrawn orders his snipes to target the enemy mines and the heavy AT-AT walkers to advance. Seeing them coming, Rex detonates the remain explosives, but they have no effect. Casey fires his weapon for it to have no effect. Which they realize this wave of walkers are equipped with shield generators, allowing them to pass through. With no other choice the three of them hurry and flee.

Everyone back at the base where alerted to Thrawn's attack, everyone rushing to their battle stations to defend and attack the incoming assault. With TIEs in the air, troopers on the ground, it made it nearly impossible to find an opening to escape. Still everyone stood their ground. Until Hera gave the order to evacuate, just as the shield generator explodes.

"MOVE!"You yell at the others, quickly grabbing someone and helping them. Pulling them with you, when you suddenly push them away. Just as TIE fighter fires. Sending you back just a bit, getting back up. Dodging the incoming shots, holding your side, feeling the blood seeping through. Causing you to stumble and trip. This pain, it was too much.

In agony you felt, you didn't know what was wrong. This wasn't the time to fall, picking yourself back up and push off. Hurrying to nearest cruiser, when suddenly a storm comes. Lighting began to strike everywhere, all around. There was something strange yet familiar about this natural phenomenon. There was rage and hostility in the winds and lighting that struck. Pushing up against the blistering wind currents, doing your best not to get swept up.

Arms up to block out most of the wind, you could barely see. Reaching out into nothing, when someone grabs hold of your hand and pulls you with them to safety. Boarding whichever cruise, out of breath and energy, just collapse. As everything fades.

_Another lucid dream, or so it seem. Everything, all the pain had stopped, yet you felt something missing. There was sorrow in the air, lost. In this quiet and peaceful place. Standing in the fields alone. You speak out to hear nothing. Suddenly you felt this other presence, turning around finding no one. Except one thing, reaching down you pick it up, confused and lost. Look around, holding the orange bandanna._

_"Michelangelo...?"_

Everyone who could made it off and away safely. There was a heavy lost for the rebels. Desolate and despair. Grievance and anger. Sorrow and fear. Tattered and broken. All of it filled the not just everyone, but the cruiser. The sight broke your heart, it was what awoke you. To this grim seen, so many injured. Even though you saw and where reunited with April, it was bittersweet. She was alright, so you went to find Ezra. Sensing his despair being the strongest.

"May...Y-You're alright."

Turning to the voice, it surprised you, finding Kallus. A badly wounded Kallus here, on the cruiser. The sight of him was a relief, all you felt towards him washed away. He gave up so much, put his life on the line.

"Mr. Kallus...Please."You go to him and help set him down. Telling him not to move and begin to look him over. With a gentle and careful touch tend to him. Forgetting about your own injuries and pain. He gives you a grateful smile, then looks to your wounded side.

"Is..Is everything alright?"he asked worried and concerned.

By the sudden drop of your eyes, you manage a force smile."Please, do not worry."You tell him, holding back your own."There."You finish. Pat him on the shoulder and solemnly walk away. He watches you.

Away from the others, you hold your stomach and drop to your knees. To stop yourself and hurry making your way to Ezra. Finding him in the rear turret with Kanan. You didn't say anything, what could you say. How could you say? Weeping inside, remaining strong outside. Trying to conceal your presence didn't work, they both felt your presence.

"May."Ezra was slightly shocked to see you up, he gets out when you rush to him. And cling tightly to him. He does the same, both of you mourn together. Holding each other. He kisses the top of your head firmly. A few times, making each one longer than the last."...I'm soo sorry..."Kanan leaves the two of you alone. Stopping and looks back sadly at the young couple. He could hear your grieving muffle whimpers in Ezra's chest. And Ezra's constant apology over and over again. Sharing in your grievance. Laying a hand on your stomach.

"I'm so sorry..."Both of you say.


End file.
